Real
by Kire
Summary: [Sasu&Saku] [COMPLETADO] Real llega a su fin... ¡Su último capítulo es imprescindible de leer!
1. Chapter 01: Uchiha Sasuke

**Real**

Antes de nada, quiero dedicar este fic a Annie-chan Dethel, una de las mejores escritoras que existen. Gracias por ser mi mayor inspiración.

Por cierto, no habrá más que misiones normales. No me gustaría meter mucho lío y cosas de esas, así que, en cuanto a enemigos, el fic será bastante suave.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 01: Uchiha Sasuke**

De nuevo un día más. Me miro al espejo. Tengo dieciséis años y parece que tengo diez. Tengo cara de niño. Y a veces me comporto como tal. Me pregunto dónde estará Itachi. ... Maldito sea él y su arrogancia. Maldito él y todo lo que acarrea. Lo odio.

Como siempre, me ducho y me visto. Hoy estoy algo más anti-social de lo normal. Espero no encontrarme a Ino o a Sakura por el camino. Ino es repelente, pero Sakura... En fin, a ella depende el día aún se le puede aguantar un poco.

Paso por delante de la cocina y la veo hecha un desastre. ¿Cuándo decidiré limpiar todo ese adefesio? Ni siquiera entro a buscar algo de comida. No tengo hambre. Cojo las llaves y salgo de casa. Cierro la puerta y meto las llaves en mi bolsillo izquierdo. Miro mi reloj, son las once y cuarto. Teniendo en cuenta que habíamos quedado con Kakashi-sensei a las once y media, creo que está bastante bien salir a esta hora de casa. Al fin y al cabo, él siempre llega tarde.

Camino. Lento. Solo. Y pensando. Voy cabizbajo. Y miro mis pies. Escucho un pájaro. Un pájaro y una mujer hablando por teléfono. Un pájaro, una mujer hablando por teléfono y a un niño llorando. Un pájaro, una mujer hablando por teléfono, un niño llorando y a Kiba hablando con Hinata. Un pájaro, una mujer hablando por teléfono, un niño llorando, Kiba hablando con Hinata y a Sakura llamándome. A Sakura... ¡Sakura!

-¡Ne, Sasuke-kun!-Grita demasiado. Su voz en un tono normal es bonita, pero cuando chilla pierde muchos puntos. ¿Qué querrá ahora? Más vale que le conteste, sino se impacientará.

-Ahm... Sakura.-Me acerco a ella con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Has visto a Naruto? Habíamos quedado aquí, pero aún no ha llegado-¿Y a mí qué me importa Naruto? La miro secamente y giro la cabeza a otro lado. No me apetece hablar hoy.

Se hace un silencio que yo agradezco y que, por lo visto, ella pretende cortar. No quiero que hable, no dice más que chorradas. Parece mentira que tenga dieciséis años. Yo pareceré un niño de diez en el físico, pero ella lo parece por cómo se comporta.

-Ne, Sasuke-kun-Me llama cabizbaja y yo hago un sonido con la garganta, como cediéndole de nuevo la palabra- Últimamente estás muy raro...-Se crea otro silencio-...hablas menos de lo normal, estás más seco y... perdóname por lo que te voy a decir, pero... incluso Naruto está haciéndose más fuerte que tú.-Agacha más la cabeza y empieza a temblar. ¿Me tiene miedo?

-Sakura...-Empiezo yo.De pronto llega el entrometido rey de Roma. Naruto, como siempre, estropeando los momentos.

-¡Good morning, Sakura-chan!-Odio cuando dice eso. Llega corriendo, como siempre. Ni se percata de mi presencia. Me molesta. Me molesta mucho que pase de mí y que le haga caso a Sakura. No soy invisible.

Se vuelve a hacer un silencio. Cada uno mira para un lado. Los tres estamos apoyados en un muro. Sakura está en medio. Naruto a la derecha y yo a la izquierda. Miro al cielo. Y pienso. Itachi... maldito seas. Alguien me coge de mi brazo izquierdo. Desconecto.

-¿Eh?-Atino a decir.

-¡Ne, Sasuke-kun!-Me dice Sakura sin soltarme del brazo-Naruto te estaba hablando.

Me quedo mirándola a ella. Pero no la estoy mirando en realidad. Pienso. Itachi... Itachi... Itachi... Dios, Itachi...

-¡¡Saskue-kun!!-Sakura me hace volver a la realidad.-Sasuke-kun, ¿dónde estabas?-Y sonríe. Tiene una sonrisa bonita. Me he quedado mirándola y se ha sonrojado. Al fin me suelta el brazo. Yo miro hacia Naruto.

-¡Por fin!-Dice con su típico tono de voz irritante-Te estaba diciendo que si querías que luchásemos aquí, ahora.-La propuesta es tentadora, pero no.

-La propuesta es tentadora...-Naruto sonríe y yo le doy la espalda-...pero no.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Posts-it!**

Primer fic de Naruto y quinto de todos los que llevo :P Espero que os haya gustado. No tardaré mucho en sacar el dos, ya que casi está finalizado. Reviews, por favor!

Kire


	2. Chapter 02: Haruno Sakura

**Chapter 02: Haruno Sakura**

Ha sido toda una decepción. Eso de que la misión ya no se llevara a cabo es un poco raro, aunque me alegro. No tenía ganas de hacerla, sinceramente. Ya que hoy ya tenemos todo el día libre y hasta que no nos den otra misión, no tengo que preocuparme...voy a decírselo. Sí, hoy se lo digo. Miro el reloj, son las cinco menos cuarto. Digo adiós y no contesta nadie, por lo visto están todos demasiado entretenidos... Salgo a la calle, está vacía. Miro al cielo, está lleno. Lleno de nubes grande, grises y prometedoras de unos días fríos. Me dirigo hacia su casa.

Camino. Lenta. Sola. Y pensando. Voy cabizbaja. Y miro mis pies. Escucho un pájaro. Un pájaro y el viento entre los árboles. Un pájaro, el viento entre los árboles y una discusión en casa de Ino. Un pájaro, el viento entre los árboles, una discusión en casa de Ino y mis pies pisando fuerte en la arena medio mojada. Un pájaro, el viento entre los árboles, una discusión en casa de Ino, mis pies pisando fuerte en la arena medio mojada y a Sasuke-kun llamándome. A Sasuke-kun... ¿Sasuke-kun?

-Ehm... Sakura-Lo dice como sin ganas. Como asqueado de encontrarme por aquí. Me encanta su voz, pero casi siempre la utiliza de manera tan fría... Tengo que hablar con él.

-Sasuke-kun...-Se hace un silencio. Y él está dubitativo- Tenemos que hablar.Ven-Y camino hacia un pequeño parque que hay detrás de casa. Un parque que casi nadie conoce. Un parque tranquilo, en el que, a estas horas, no hay nadie.

Él me sigue, detrás. Camina. Solo y acompañado al mismo tiempo. La distancia que hay entre ambos puede ser tanto respetuosa como ofensiva. Aún no sé cómo lo hace. Llegamos. Los bancos son de piedra. Y están fríos. Me siento y se me eriza la piel. Debería haber cogido alguna chaqueta antes de salir de casa. Él me mira. No sé qué se pensará que voy a decirle.

-Bien...-Empiezo yo. Jamás había estado tan tensa antes.

-¿Bien?-Pregunta él

-Sasuke-kun...-Se hace un silencio y bufo.-Ten presente que esta conversación puede llevarnos horas e incluso días, si me apuras.-Él no entiende nada. Nunca le había visto tan confundido.

-Sakura...

-No, no hables. Por el momento sólo escucha. ¿De acuerdo?-Él traga saliva y asiente. Le veo por el rabillo del ojo. Cierro los ojos y me mentalizo. Allá voy.- Tengo dieciséis años. Llevo encaprichada contigo desde que era ima cría. Durante todo este tiempo... no has hecho más que despreciarme. Podría haber entendido que me ignorases, ya que es una reacción la mar de lógica pero... Podrías haberte parado a pensar en mis sentimientos.-Se hace de nuevo un silencio. Desde luego me está escuchando.-Tienes que comprender que no te estoy pidiendo que te enamores de mí, si no que procures tener un poco de tacto.

»Eres uno de los mejores ninjas que conozco y también puedes llegar a ser una persona muy madura, comprensiva y atenta, pero... el hecho de estar tan súmamente ansioso por la venganza, hace que te olvides de que, al igual que tú, los demás también tenemos sentimientos. Llevamos desde los doce años en el mismo grupo y jamás te he visto mostrar un poco de compasión por nadie. Siempre rechazas a la gente que se preocupa por ti. Ino no me preocupa. Ninguna chica que esté encaprichada contigo me preocupa. Con el tiempo, y gracias a ti, he aprendido a preocuparme, la mayor parte del tiempo, por mí. Y digo 'la mayor parte del tiempo' porque me he dado cuenta de que no puedo ser tan... egocéntrica. Sería demasiado. Antes me preocupaba por todos, ahora sólo por la gente me que importa de verdad. -Otro silencio- Y tú eres una de ésas. No sé cómo explicarte, Sasuke-kun... Te sigo queriendo tanto o incluso más que el primer día que te vi, pero... estoy preocupada. No sé si por ti o por mí, pero necesitaba decirlo...-Ambos callamos por un instante- Ahora... si tienes algo que decir... soy toda oídos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Posts it!**

Ohayô!

Segundo Chapter arriba :D Un poquito más largo que el anterior y con un poco más de "chicha" :P

Reviews, por favor. :D 

_**Reviews!**_

Annie-chan Diethel: ¡¡Ahh!! ¡Me alegra tanto que hayas leído lo poco que llevo del fic. ñ-ñ Espero que este chapter no te defraude. He querido que Sakua se le ponga más seria para que demuestre que ya no es una niña (como pensaba Sasuke en el otro chapt). Nuevamente gracias por leerme.

Yuna-Aoki: ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias y de nuevo gracias! Tu review me ha hecho mucha ilusión. Francamente, no pensaba tener dos reviews como esos al día siguiente de publicar la historia. :P Me gustaría no cambiar mucho las personalidades de los protagonistas, si ya bien sabemos que las tienen muy fijadas... De todos modos, si veis algún cambio, tened en cuenta que han pasado unos cuantos añitos... :)

**Kire**


	3. Chapter 03: Antología del interés I

Gracias por todos los reviews dejados, han sido un gran apoyo. Lo primero: ya quité eso de los reviews anónimos... la verdad, ni me había fijado en queestaba señalado ñ-ñ. Lo de las frases cortas lo usé sólo para esos dos primeros capítulos. Como están narrados en primera persona, me parecióque así podía ser más ligero. De todos modos, ahí va eltercer capítulo. Disfrutadlo :)

**Chapter 03: Antología del interés I**

-Sakura...-Dice un impresionado Sasuke.Después sólo un silencio.-gracias.-Dice finalmente.Sakura sonríe.

-Eso me resulta un tanto familiar-()Y se la oye sollozar.-Puede... puede que yo no haya cambiado mucho, Sasuke-kun, pero... pero sí que he crecido. No soy más fuerte, soy más dura. No soy más fría, soy más elocuente. No soy como tú, Sasuke-kun.

-Sakura, yo...-Ella lo interrumpe.

-Estáte dispuesto a hablar cuando tengas una buena frase que decir, Sasuke-kun, por favor. Me alegraría que me dijeras, por una vez, algo amable. Algo así como: "Perdona, Sakura, siento haberte hecho tanto daño.Pensaba que no ibas en serio".-Y sonríe irónicamente.

-Perdona, Sakura, siento haberte hecho tanto daño.Pensaba que no ibas en serio.-La cita

-No tienes por qué citarme si no quieres. Citar a otras personas sólo tiene sentido si la frase, para todo el mundo, es lógica de principio a fin. Esa frase es sólo lo que a mí me gustaría que dijeras, no lo que tú dirías.-Levanta por fin la cabeza y lo mira con las lágrimas aún en los ojos. Sasuke está bastante nervioso y... ¿asustado?-Tú, Sasuke-kun. Uchiha Sasuke-kun... ¿Tú, qué dirías?

De nuevo un silencio. Y una brisa que se convierte en viento. Y unas lágrimas que se convierten en río. Y un momento extraño. Para ambos.

-Hm... Sakura-Dice Sasuke anonadado. Ella comprende y cierra los ojos mientras sonríe. Sólo puede sonreír.

-¿Ves? Me refería a eso.-Se seca las lágrimas-Anda, Sasuke-kun. Di lo que has pensado desde que terminé el discursito. Dilo, anda...

-"No tengo la culpa de que estés enamorada de mí. Eres una auténtica pesada, una verdadera molestia. No tengo por qué escuchar estas tonterías."-Y en cuanto termina de citar su propio pensamiento, baja la cabeza. Y oye una triste risotada proveniente de su compañera.

-Seguro que te sientes mejor al decirlo.-Y se levanta del banco. Él la mira. Anda un poco y le habla sin mirarlo.-Sasuke-kun... no puedo prometerte que te estaré esperando toda la vida, pero, por ahora... por ahora estoy aquí.-Y de nuevo un silencio. Y la brisa.-Probablemente nos den una misión relativamente pronto. Por favor, actúa como siempre. -Y se da la vuelta- Gracias, Sasuke-kun. Gracias por escucharme.

Y antes de que él pueda reaccionar, Sakura se va. Y corre cuando sabe que Sasuke no puede verla. Y llora, llora, llora desconsolada. "¿Por qué le habré dicho eso? ¿Por qué?" piensa ella. Anda rápido, corre, no mira adónde va. "Soy tonta. Ahora pensará que estoy loca o algo así. Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun".

Sasuke está pensando. Algo lo desconcierta. ¿Qué es? "¿Por qué Sakura me ha dicho eso? ¿Por qué hoy? ¿Para qué? ¿Le pasará algo? ¿Deberé volver a hablar con ella? ¿A qué se refería con lo de que podría durarnos días?". Hace frío, pero Sasuke no lo nota. Cae una gota. Y otra. Y otra. "¿Está lloviendo?" Ni siquiera se refugia más. "¿'No soy más fuerte, soy más dura'? No la comprendo. Sakura... Sakura, ¿qué estabas queriendo decir? ¿Que actúe como siempre? ¿Y cómo actúo yo siempre? ¿Pretende que haga como si no hubiera pasado nada? ¿La habré juzgado mal?".Sasuke es un manojo de nervios y líos. Y no puede hablarlo con nadie. Absolutamente nadie. "¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por eso? Tal vez se ha cansado de ir detrás de mí. Y eso es bueno. A mí ella me parece una pesada... Sí, sí. Será eso."

Sasuke se levanta. Se percata de la gran tormenta que está habiendo cuando da un paso y el pie se le mete en un charco, el cual pronto será sólo barro. Pone cara de asco e intenta sacudirse el pie. Después continúa andando. Tampoco le importa llegar pronto a casa. Nadie podrá regañarle. Además... ya tiene dieciséis años. "Dieciséis... casi podría alcanzar a Itachi con esta edad. Ahora puedo ser mucho más fuerte. Itachi... Dios, Itachi"

Sakura acaba de llegar a casa. Está empapada y despeinada. Da gracias al Hokage de que, al estar chorreando, no se note que también llora. Se oye también a su madre hablarle. Ella la oye lejana. Está tan nerviosa por haber hecho lo que ha hecho. Está como ida. Está hasta mareada de los nervios. "¿Por qué me pongo así? Pero si no ha sido para tanto...", le dice su 'Sakura interior'. Suelta al aire un "Ya he llegado" que cuesta descifrar y va directa hacia su dormitorio. Cierra la puerta. No quiere que la molesten. Se acerca a la mesilla y coge la foto con Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke. Se la pega a la frente y llora sobre ella. "¿Por qué se lo he dicho?" se pregunta una y otra vez. "Itachi... Itachi... él seguro que está pensando en Itachi y yo le he dicho eso... ¿Por qué? Parezco tonta."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Posts it!**

Tercer Chapter arriba :D Un pelín más largo que los otros y un poco más confuso.

:O ¿Qué habrá pasado con Itachi? Jejeje ¡Pronto se descubrirá!

()Capítulo 109 anime

_**Reviews!**_

_Luna Kyouyama:_ Muchas gracias por tu review. ¿Coraje? Mujer, después de tantos años detrás de él... :P Gracias por seguir leyéndome. :D

_Yuna Aoki:_ Seguí tu consejo. De veras, no tenía ni idea de que estaba marcada esa opción o.o En fin, gracias por molestarte en escribir el review :D

Gracias también a aquellas personas que dejaron review del primer capítulo. Se os agradece muchísimo la molestia :)

**Kire**


	4. Chapter 04: Los nueve no novatos

De nuevo mil gracias por los reviews añadidos :D Allá va otro Chapter.

**Chapter 04: Los nueve no-novatos...**

En Konoha amanece un nuevo día. Los niños y niñas van a la Academia para ser buenos ninjas en un futuro no muy lejano. Un "problemático" Shikamaru, una chillona Ino, un comilón Chouji, una tímida Hinata, un perruno Kiba, un enigmático Shino, un activo Naruto, un confuso Sasuke y una preocupada Sakura se despiertan al mismo tiempo. Son las siete de la mañana y Konoha ha despertado. Bosteza y abre los ojos. Cada uno de los nueve no-novatos se levanta de su cama.

Naruto se va directo a la cocina y desayuna ramen. Aún siendo tan pronto, el activo ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente no deja pasar la oportunidad de comer un gran tazón de fideos. Sasuke se levanta y, como cada día, se mira al espejo. El mismo semblante de frialdad e inexpresividad le devuelve la imagen. Así y todo, y tras esa máscara invisible de un falso pretexto de odio hacia el mundo, sus ojos no pueden mentir. Algo no funciona bien del todo. Sakura se levanta y alguien la llama desde fuera de su dormitorio. Hace caso omiso y se refleja en el cristal del marco de la foto sobre la que ha llorado la noche anterior. Tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados, por lo que será difícil simular que nada ha pasado. De pronto, y en casa de los nueve ninjas, suena el teléfono.

-Nara al habla-dice una voz de mujer

-¿Podría pasarme con Nara Shikamaru, por favor?

-Por supuesto

-Gracias

-Yamanaka al habla-dice una voz masculina

-¿Podría pasarme con Yamanaka Ino, por favor?

-Sí

-Gracias

-Akimichi al habla-dice una voz de chico

-¿Akimichi Chouji?

-Soy yo, ¿quería algo?

-Hyuuga al habla-dice una voz muy grave

-¿Está Hyuuga Hinata en casa?

-Sí, le paso

-Gracias

-Inuzuka al habla-dice una voz de chico

-¿Inuzuka Kiba?

-Así es

-Aburame al habla

-¿Aburame Shino?

-Ahora se pone

-Uzumaki Naruto, el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente... ¡no está en casa! Puedes dejar un mensaje...

-Uzumaki Naruto al aparato, escucho-dice de pronto una voz de chico

-Hm... ¿Uzumaki Naruto?

-El mismo

-Uchiha

-¿Uchiha Sasuke?

-El único Uchiha decente

-Haruno al habla-dice una voz chillona de mujer

-¿Sería usted tan amable de pasarme a Haruno Sakura, por favor?

-Ahora mismo...

Y en un mismo instante, nueve ninjas se enteran de algo que los pilla por sorpresa. Un entrenamiento de urgencia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Posts it!**

¡Cuarto Chapter arriba! :) Más corto, pero compensa porque el quinto no tardará mucho en llegar.

_**Reviews!**_

_NeKo-Jeanne:_ Siempre es bueno saber que a alguien le gusta lo que hago :D

_Luna Kyouyuma:_ ¿Te digo un secreto? Yo también me moriría de la vergüenza... pero es que yo, directamente, pasaría de decir tan claramente que estoy enamorada de Sasuke. :P Empezaré a leer tu fic, lo prometo. Hoy he tenido que hacer un trabajo para clase y he subido este Chapter, nada más... lo cierto es que estoy algo cansada u.u

_Viajera:_ Me alegra que te haya gustado, sinceramente. Los capítulos son cortos, sí, pero así hay más... :P No, ahora en serio... los hago cortitos para que sepáis que tengo vida y que sigo aquí y continúo con ganas de seguir el fic. Si los hago largos, tardaría muchísimo más... u.u

Gracias también a 'nukire'. Eres la primera que hace review anónimo (gracias Luna por decirme lo de que quitase esa opción :P). Alegra a una servidora ese comentario tuyo :D Alegra muuuuucho ;)

**Kire**


	5. Chapter 05: se vuelven a reunir

De nuevo mil gracias por los reviews añadidos :D Allá va otro Chapter.

**Chapter 05: ...se vuelven a reunir**

-¿Un entrenamiento de urgencia?-pregunta Sakura al aire.

Acto seguido va lentamente hacia su cuarto directa a vestirse. Pasa de ducharse y hasta de peinarse. Se pone la ropa y sale. Ni siquiera sabe si tiene kunais o shurikens de sobra. Lo cierto es que le da igual. Cierra la puerta de su casa tras de sí y ni siquiera se despide. Cada paso que da le hace estar un poquito más cerca de Sasuke, y así, le hace estarmás cerca de alguien a quien pretende evitar. No sabe por qué lo evita, pero lo evita. "Un entrenamiento de urgencia no es lo que más necesito ahora. Apenas he dormido nada. Y ni siquiera he desayunado."

Son las siete y siete y Naruto ya está en la tienda de Ramen. Esperando. Un lugar un tanto peculiar para quedar y comenzar el entrenamiento... De pronto aparece la tímida Hinata y se echa hacia atrás. Naruto la llama y ella se acerca lentamente. Justo en ese mismo momento aparecen Shino y Kiba, quienes hablan tranquilamente. Poco a poco todos los no-novatos (y los maestros) van apareciendo. Menos Sasuke. Y menos Sakura.

-¡Qué problemático es todo esto!-se oye una voz pronunciando estas palabras y un chillido proveniente de la rubia Ino.

-Como Sakura esté haciéndole algo a Sasuke-kun, juro que...-Pero Kakashi la interrumpe

-Nee, neee, basta ya. Es demasiado pronto para pensar en pelearse...

Pasan cinco minutos. Luego diez y más tarde quince. Son las nueve de la mañana y Sasuke y Sakura aún no han llegado.

-Ne, Kakashi-sensei-dice un impaciente Naruto

-¿Eh?

-¿Le habrá pasado algo a Sakura-chan?-Y se hace un silencio.

-Hm... no creo, Naruto. De todos modos, creo que lo mejor es que vayáis yendo al campo de entrenamiento. Allí Asuma y Kurenai os explicarán de qué va todo esto.

Y dicho esto, los siete no-novatos y los dos Jounins parten hacia el bosque de Konoha.

-¡Naruto!-dice Kakashi de pronto

-¿Uh?

-Espera un momento-y Naruto se acerca a él-Voy a ir a buscar a Sasuke y Sakura. No se lo digas a Asuma ni a Kurenai, pero sobre todo a ella. Tú no digas nada, yo apareceré con ellos.

Y Kakashi desaparece delante del ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente dejándole paradójicamente sorprendido.

"Sasuke. ¿Dónde estás? Sakura... Sakura, ¿Dónde estáis los dos?" Kakashi es como un rayo. Va de un lado a otro buscando a dos de sus alumnos. Ypor fin, allá en la distancia los ve. O eso cree. Una persona de pelo rosa y otra de pelo azabache. Ropas llamativas y ojos afilados y verdes. Sin duda son ellos. Con sigilo Kakashi se esconde tras unos matorrales y da gracias al Hokage de que Sasuke no se haya percatado de su presencia.

-Sasuke... -dice con voz algo extraña una Sakura cabizbaja.

-Sakura... -responde él.

-Lo sabes-dice al fin ella. Y se lanza a abrazarlo. Él, aunque algo torpe, corresponde el abrazo y deja que ella lo apriete fuerte.

-Gracias-contesta el Uchiha.

Kakashi, tras los matorrales, está que no cabe en sí de la alegría. "Siempre pensé que hacía mejor pareja con ella que con Ino", dice para sí Kakashi.

-Ya puedes salir, Kakashi-sensei-dice sin inmutarse Sasuke.Aún está abrazado a Sakura y ni siquiera mira a los matorrales.

"¿Me ha descubierto?". Kakashi, viéndose acorralado, sale de los matorrales.

-¡Malditas ardillas! ¡Pretendían robarme un... un... un... shuriken!-improvisa de pronto y se ríe con su risa nerviosa. Sakura y Sasuke se separan de pronto e intercambian una mirada incrédula.

-¿Ardillas y shurikens, Kakashi-sensei?-pregunta Sakura alzando una de sus rosas cejas.-Es un tanto difícil de creer, ¿verdad?-Y mira a Sasuke.Él sonríe y cierra los ojos.

-Vámonos.-dice finalmente. Se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar solo.

Para sorpresa de Kakashi, Sakura no va detrás de Sasuke, si no que se acerca y empieza a andar con él.

Tras una, relativamente, larga caminata, llegan al bosque. Son ya las diez menos veinte y no han hecho nada de entrenamiento. Aunque, a juzgar por las caras que tienen todos, les han explicado el porqué del entrenamiento.

-Perdón por la tardanza-dice Sasuke, haciendo girar a todos sus compañeros hacia él, Sakura y Kakashi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Posts it!**

¡Quinto Chapter arriba! :) Del estilo (en cuanto a longitud) a los otros. El entrenamiento promete ser bastante "divertido" ;)

_**Reviews!**_

_Temaki-matsumura:_ Jejejej. Muchas gracias por poner el fic en tus favoritos. Es todo un honor y un privilegio. Deseo que este capítulo no te defraude :)

_Padfoot-Gurl:_ ¿Te gusta? ¡Pues gracias! Sí, hay mucha escasez de Sasuke&Sakura ú.ù Y es toda una pena... vuelvo el día 10 a clase.Hasta entonces espero subir bastantes capítulos... :)

Gracias a tods por leerme... :D

**Kire**


	6. Chapter 06: El protector

Chapter dedicado a tooooodos/as los/as que me leéis :D

**Chapter 06: El protector.**

-Tsk... ¡Qué problemático que es!-dice un Shikamaru hastiado

-¡¡¡¡¡Ah, Sasuke-kun!!!!!-chilla Ino, como de costumbre-...Y Sakura...

-Ohayô, Ino.-dice ella sonriendo mientras deja escapar una mirada hacia Sasuke, el cual le responde la sonrisa de complicidad.

-¡¡¡Sakura-chan!!!-dice Naruto apartando rápido a Ino

-Oh... Naruto-dice ella en un tono un poco raro

En menos que canta un gallo, Asuma y Kurenai los vuelven a llamar. Todos se acercan lentamente hacia unos troncos que hay y esperan a ver qué quieren decir los Jounins.

-Ne, Naruto-susurra Sakura hacia el rubio

-¿Uh?

-¿Para qué este entrenamiento?

-Por lo visto es obra de la vieja Tsunade

-¿Tsunade-sama?

-Naruto, Sakura-los llama una conocida voz perteneciente al Jounin de la máscara-venga, vamos.

Y acto seguido ambos se sientan en el único hueco que queda. Hueco que no está junto a Sasuke.

-Ahora haremos los grupos. Como Sakura y Sasuke no estaban cuando lo hemos explicado, lo volveremos a decir. Este es un entrenamiento de urgencia, llevado a cabo por las órdenes del Hokage. En él se os evaluará como en un examen de la academia. El nivel que tendréis que demostrar será bastante alto, casi el mismo que tendríais que usar en una misión de rango A. Lo grupos serán de dos personas, para que la tensión esté equilibrada. Si fuese un "todos contra todos", más de uno de vosotros podría estar tan nervioso que...-se hace un silencio- podría estar muy nervioso.-dice Kurenai finalmente.-Así que, para que todo salga mejor, os dejamos hacer los grupos. El que sobre, vendrá conmigo y tendrá preferencias.

Acto seguido, una histérica Ino se acerca a Sasuke como si éste fuera de hierro y ella un imán.

-Ne, Sasuke-kun... ¿Quieres ir conmigo en el grupo?-dice con su voz cantarina

-No-responde secamente él.

-Tsk... ¡Qué problemático es todo esto! Yo soy Chuunin, no necesito demostrar el nivel que tengo-dice de pronto Shikamaru

-Shikamaru-dice Asuma-la razón por la que te hemos llamado a ti también, es precisamente esa. Lo cierto es que tu misión allá adentro es más difícil que la de los demás.

En medio segundo, empiezan a chillar y a pelearse por hacer los grupos. Finalmente Kurenai habla.

-Bueno, ya está bien.-dice alzando la voz-He aquí los grupos:

Aburame Shino y Akimichi Chouji

Haruno Sakura y Hyuuga Hinata

Inuzuka Kiba y Nara Shikamaru

Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto

Yamanaka Ino y yo.

Pronto todos empiezan a quejarse. O casi todos.

-¡Hinata!-dice Sakura. Hinata se ruboriza y le sonríe.Ante todo el jolgorio montado, Asuma levanta la voz.

-¡Escuchad! Estaréis allá adentro una semana. Necesitaréis comida, armas y, al menos, una manta. Tendréis que conseguir todo eso trabajando en equipo. Ni se os ocurra quejaros-añade al ver a Ino abrir la boca para protestar- porque ésta es una misión como cualquier otra.

-Asuma-dice la voz del Uchiha-¿Cuál es el objetivo?

-Sobrevivir luchando. La clave está en que sepáis luchar con gente conocida. Es crucial. Desgraciadamente, siempre cabe la posibilidad de ser traicionados. No os esforcéis por llegar los primeros. Aquí no se gana, en realidad. Aquí se aprende. Entraréis de dos en dos, ¿de acuerdo? Entrará el grupo 01 y éste tendrá cinco minutos para esconderse. Después el 02 y así respectivamente. -Se hace un silencio y varias personas asienten- Bien. Grupo 01: Aburame Shino y Akimichi Chouji, ya podéis entrar.

Ambos chicos entran más hacia dentro del bosque y tras cinco minutos de espera, llaman a Sakura.

-Grupo 02: Haruno Sakura y Hyuuga Hinata, podéis entrar.

De pronto algo le viene a la mente. "¡El protector!".

-¡Naruto!-se acerca a él e intenta parecer que no pasa nada, mientras le susurra y le agarra de las manos bien fuerte para que no dé uno de sus chillidos.-No tengo protector.

¡¡Ah!!-se queja en bajito por cómo le aprieta las manos-Mujer, que no es para tanto

-Haruno Sakura, ¿podrías venir aquí? Tienes que empezar el entrenamiento.

-S-s-sí, ya voy, ya voy-dice nerviosamente

-Sakura-chan... no pasa nada porque no lleves el protector

-Tú no lo entiendes, es cuestión de estética. Necesito un protector. Créeme cuando te digo que lo del protector no lo llevo por el hecho de que me guste.-dice con voz amenazadora

-Ya, lo llevas porque es obligatorio

-¡Imbécil! Lo llevo porque... porque... porque sí.

-Toma el mío-dice una voz ya conocida para ambos chicos.

-Sasuke-kun...-dice Sakura soltando las manos de Naruto.-Yo... bueno, gracias.-Y cuando va a cogerlo, Naruto se mete por el medio de los dos.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Toma, toma el mío! Anda, póntelo, vamos.-Y antes de que Sakura pueda hacer nada, Naruto ya le está colocando el protector en la frente.

-Naruto... yo nunca llevo el protector en la frente.-Dice ella con cierto tonillo de decepción. Sasuke aún aguanta su protector en la mano y en la misma posición de antes.

-Lo sé, pero es que así estás más guapa. -Dice Naruto sonriendo nerviosamente

-¿Uh?-Y ella se sonroja un poco-Vaya... gracias.-Y le sonríe.-Sasuke-kun, gracias de todos modos- Y le dedica otra sonrisa a él.

-Haruno Sakura, te estamos esperando.

-Sí, sí, ya voy.

Y Sakura corre hacia donde está Hinata y entran ambas juntas en la profundidad del bosque, no sin antes darle las gracias por señas a Naruto, cosa que no le hace mucha gracia a Sasuke.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, Sasuke-dice con cierto rinrintín Naruto-parece que vamos a estar una semana juntos. ¿No te me pondrás chulo, verdad?-dice con bastante malicia

-Calla-es lo único que dice el Uchiha.

-No sé, yo lo digo por cómo te pusiste en nuestro primer examen de Chuunin, ¿eh, Sasuke?

-Calla

-Vamos, que no es para ponerse así...

-He dicho que calles

-Tsk... ¡Qué problemático! ¡Parecen un matrimonio viejo!-dice Shikamaru, mientras entra en el bosque con Kiba.

Muy poco tiempo después llaman a Sasuke y Naruto mientras están en medio de la pelea. Y así, ya a las diez de la mañana comienza de verdad el entrenamiento, con algunos más "motivados" que otros...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Posts it!**

Sexto ya disponible :D Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado... es una hoja más larga que los demás (en word :P)

_**Reviews!**_

_Yuna Aoki:_ ¿Bestialmente rápida? ¡Ahora que puedo! ¡Ya verás cómo baja la velocidad a la que subo cuando empiece el insti! Ya te enterarás de esa conversación.. es una de las cosas que están por desvelar... ;)

De nuevo gracias a todos/as :D

**Kire**


	7. Chapter 07: Encuentros evitados

Chapter dedicado a todos/as, sois geniales :)

**Chapter 07: Encuentros evitados**

Son las diez y cinco de la mañana. Chouji abre una bolsa de patatas, Sakura se coloca el protector de Naruto, Kiba le da de comer a Akamaru, Naruto busca pelea con Sasuke e Ino está defraudada con su pareja de entrenamiento.

-Hinata-dice Sakura

-¿Uh?

-¿Tienes kunais y shurikens de sobra para prestarme?

-S-s-sí.

-Mira, mejor vaciamos nuestros bolsillos y lo repartimos todo, ¿te parece?-Hinata asiente y sonríe.

Sakura saca todo lo que tiene, que resulta ser un kunai y un par de agujas venenosas. Hinata, en cambio, tiene cinco pares de kunais y otros cinco de shurikens. Además, en los bolsillos de su chaqueta tiene bombas de humo, píldoras alimenticias y un poco de comida. Sakura sonríe nerviosamente.

-Creo que si queremos hacerlo bien, vas a tener que prestarme cosas.-dice mientras saca la lengua y se frota la cabeza con el brazo derecho.Hinata ríe en bajito.

No muy lejos de ahí...

-Si hay que hacerlo bien, propongo que tú obedezcas mis órdenes. No es por hacerme el chulo, pero he mejorado bastante más que tú-dice Naruto

-Idiota

-¿Eh? ¿Pero cómo te atreves?-grita de pronto.En ese mismo instante escuchan unos matorrales moverse. Ambos se quedan quietos. Espectantes. -Sasuke-susurra Naruto.

-Calla, imbécil.-susurra también el Uchiha. Tras un rato de silencio, Sasuke lanza un kunai hacia los matorrales.-¡Ahí!-Ambos chicos se acercan.

-Oh, oh. El maestro de la deducción dedujo mal, ¿eh?-dice Naruto con cierto rintintín al ver que sólo se trataba de una ardilla

-Cállate, imbécil.

Se hace un silencio en el que lo único que se oye es a Sasuke intentando sacar el kunai clavado fuertemente al tronco del árbol. Naruto piensa.

-Eh, Sasuke-dice finalmente sin dirigirle la mirada.

-¿Qué?-contestta secamente

-Antes... antes... ¿por qué habéis tardado tanto Sakura-chan y tú?-se hace un silencio.

-Naruto, yo prefiero no hablar de eso, ¿vale?-y finalmente consigue sacar el kunai y guardarlo.

-Sasuke...

-No pasó nada-dice Sasuke recalcando todas las palabras-¿de acuerdo?

-Sasuke, ¿y si nos encontramos a Sakura-chan?-Sasuke abre los ojos. No había pensado en ello.

-No pasará nada.-dice rotundamente

-Pero...

-Te digo que no pasará nada, hazme caso.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué pasó?

-Yo prefiero no hablar de eso

-"Yo prefiero", "yo prefiero"... ¡Me da igual lo que tú prefieras!-Suelta de pronto Naruto

-Naruto-dice Sasuke con un tono que asustaría a cualquiera-Vamos a empezar a movernos.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

-Sakura-chan...-dice una tímida Hinata

-Antes... ¿por qué habéis tardado Sasuke-kun y tú?-dice ruborizándose como nunca

-Hm... Hinata... yo... yo prefiero no hablar de eso.-le dedica una sonrisa triste.

-Pero...

-Prefiero no hablar acerca de eso, ¿vale?-dice alzando un poco más la voz-Se hace un silencio

-Sakura-chan-repite Hinata

-¿Uh?

-É-é-ése es el protector de N-n-naruto-kun, ¿verdad?-dice ruborizándose aún más.

-¿Éste?-se lleva las manos a la cabeza y lo toca-Sí, ¿por?

-N-n-n-o, nada, nada. -sonríe y Sakura le devuelve la sonrisa

-Hinata, ¿crees que podrías usar tu Byakugan?

-C-c-claro...¡Byakugan!-acto seguido la chica abre la boca y deja escapar un '¡Ah!' que no se sabe si es de sorpresa o de miedo.

-¿Hinata?-pregunta Sakura al ver que su compañera no reacciona-¿Hinata?

-Sakura-chan... N-naruto-kun...

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué dices, dónde?

-Sasuke-kun

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?-pregunta la ojiverde ya desesperándose.La empieza a zarandear y Hinata la mira.

-Shh, calla. Están en la copa de ese árbol-señala uno muy cercano.

-¿Pero qué dices?- "Maldita sea, ¿por qué tenía que ser él el primer enemigo?" dice su Inner Sakura agitando los puños rabiosamente.-Ven aquí-reacciona de pronto, agarrando a Hinata del abrigo y corriendo hacia unos matorrales.-"Demasiado rápido, Sakura, te han visto" espeta de nuevo su Inner Sakura.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

-Sasuke, ¡ahí!-dice Naruto entusiasmado

-Shh, calla. Alguien podría estar viéndonos-se hace un silencio. Sasuke maldice-Pasamos de ir ahí

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué narices estás diciendo, Sasuke? Hay alguien fijo, así que vamos.

-No vamos a ir, Naruto, por mucho que digas-"Maldita sea, Sakura, ¿por qué tú?" piensa el moreno.

-Sasuke, yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un cobardica, ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Son Shino y Chouji y tienes miedo?-dice burlándose. Sasuke le taladra con la mirada y Naruto cesa sus risas.

-No vamos...-pero antes de que termine la frase, Naruto ya ha bajado de la copa. "Naruto, so imbécil. No podemos separarnos."

Y de pronto aparece Sasuke a la izquierda de Naruto. Y éste mira a su alrededor. En los matorrales alguien susurra.

-Hinata, no vamos a salir.-Hinata asiente

-Ne, ¿Shino? ¿Chouji?-grita Naruto al aire

-Naruto, no seas idiota-dice Sasuke-Shino y Chouji no están aquí.

-Oh... ¿Kiba? ¿Shikamaru?-"Pero bueno, ¿este tío es imbécil?" suelta el Inner Sakura.-Bueno, pues... sea quien sea... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tenéis miedo? ¿Sois unas gallinitas o qué? No queréis luchar, ¿Eh? Sabéis que somos demasiado buenos..."Vale, ya está bien. Será idiota el tío..."

-¡Naruto, imbécil!-Suelta Sakura saliendo del matorral ella sola

-Sakura-chan...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Posts it!**

Séptimo aquí :D

_**Reviews!**_

_Padfoot-Gurl: _Jajaj, gracias por decirme que eres mi fan. :P Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado... la verdad es que ya se está volviendo más interesante :P

_Viajera:_ Ahh... eso ya se descubrirá ;) Gracias por decirme lo de la velocidad.. :P

_Coninia:_ Jejej. ¿Te gusta? Me siento halagada, la verdad. Espero con ansia tu próximo review. :)

_sabr:_ Gracias pro tu review. Es alentador que la gente se moleste en dejar un comentario. :D

De nuevo gracias a todos/as :D

**Kire**


	8. Chapter 08: Antología del interés II

Chapter con mucha intriga :D

**Chapter 08: Antología del interés II**

Sasuke se da un pequeño golpe en la frente y cierra los ojos mientras niega con la cabeza.

-Naruto, idiota-dice Sasuke-vámonos de aquí  
-¿Qué dices?-chilla Naruto-Ne, Sasuke, ella es una presa fácil...-le susurra.Éste abre los ojos muy rápido.  
-¿Pero qué estás pensando, tío? Que es Sakura...  
-¿Y qué? Lo crucial era que luchásemos con gente conocida, ¿no? ¡Pues venga!-susurra. Sakura los mira incrédula con una ceja alzada. "¿Qué demonios están haciendo estos dos?" dice su Inner Sakura.

Hinata sale del matorral y Sakura la empieza a convencer para luchar. Aunque no muy decidida, Hinata asiente. Ellas ya están preparadas para la lucha. Ellos...

-Naruto, me importa tres mierdas (N/A:Lo sientooo ) que haya que luchar con gente conocida. Yo con ella no lucho. ¿Te ha quedado claro?-dice Sasuke en un tono amenazador y bastante alto. Demasiado alto. Sakura lo oye y se enfurece. "¿Pero de qué va este tío? Después de lo que me dijo y... ¡¡¡Argh!!!", su Inner Sakura agita los puños y grita a más no poder.  
-¡Eh, Sasuke-kun!-grita Sakura. Él la mira y acto seguido ella lanza un kunai tan rápido que no consigue esquivarlo. Le da en la pierna.  
-¡Sakura! ¿De qué vas?-chilla Sasuke  
-No, ¿de qué vas tú?-responde la pelirrosa  
-Sakura...  
-¿Lo dijiste sólo por pena, eh?-se hace un silencio y él baja la cabeza.-Contéstame, Sasuke-kun.-otro silencio.Él se da la vuelta y sube a la rama de un árbol para irse.Ni Naruto ni Hinata entienden nada.-Sí, huye. ¡Huye, vamos! ¡Es lo que haces siempre, Sasuke-kun! ¡Parece mentira que tengas la edad que tienes!-"Oh, oh... Creo que me he pasado" dice su Inner Sakura.  
-Sakura... No eres la más indicada para hablar de valor.-"¡¡¡Pero serás...!!!" chilla su Inner Sakura, de nuevo a la carga.  
-Sasuke-kun, lo que pasó, pasado está. Olvídate de eso. No importa si no luchas aquí y ahora, eso no va a cambiar el pasado.-dice ella con un tono de voz más normal. Una disculpa disfrazada, eso es lo que ha dicho Sakura.

Sakura se acerca a Hinata y le dice algo.Ambas están preparadas para marcharse, cuando un kunai pasa entre las dos y se clava en el suelo. Sakura sonríe.

-¡Apártate, Hinata!-dice de pronto. Justo en ese momento aparecen más kunais en cadena. La sonrisa de Sakura se hace mayor. "Bien, Sasuke-kun, si quieres luchar de verdad, lucharemos de verdad.", dice su Inner Sakura con cierto tono de malicia.

Sasuke se pone delante de Sakura. Ambos se sonríen. Naruto no entiende nada, así que se acerca a Hinata y le pregunta.

-Ne, Hinata. ¿Tú sabes a qué viene esto? ¿Te contó algo Sakura-chan de qué les pasó?-Hinata se ruboriza  
-N-n-naruto-kun... S-sakura-chan no me contó n-nada, lo... lo... lo siento.  
-Bueno, no pasa nada.

La batalla entre Sasuke y Sakura acaba de comenzar. Ambos se suben a la rama de un árbol y esperan a que el otro ataque. "Sasuke-kun, te voy a pillar de improvisto, ya lo verás" dice la Inner Sakura. De pronto, como un haz de luz, Sakura va hacia Naruto.

"¿Eh? Sakura, ¿qué...? ¡Naruto! Yo soy tu objetivo, maldita sea. A no ser que..." el cerebro de Sasuke trabaja demasiado rápido. Sakura ya está luchando con Naruto y ha conseguido quitarle bastantes armas. Armas que, por supuesto, ha cogido Hinata(quien está sufriendo, aunque no sabe por quién). Sasuke no se puede mover, sigue pensando. "Muy astuta, Sakura. Muy pero que muy astuta. Primero vas a por la presa fácil para quitártela de delante y luego vas a por quien en verdad interesa, ¿Eh? Bien, veamos lo que sabes hacer... y en cuanto termines con Naruto, ¡zas! será mi momento". Sasuke sonríe maliciosamente, cruza los brazos y espera a Sakura.

-¡Sasuke!-chilla Naruto-¿Qué haces ahí parado, por qué no me ayudas?  
-Tú espera, Naruto-le contesta Sasuke. "Serás imbécil" piensa Naruto.

La batalla entre Naruto y Sakura no ha durado mucho, tal vez unos diez minutos. Ahora Sakura intenta no parecer exhausta. Ha dejado fuera de combate a Naruto, quien está tirado en el suelo sin ningún arma.

-Bien, Sasuke-kun.-dice Sakura cogiendo una goma del pelo y recogiéndose la melena rosa en una pequeña coleta.-¿Empezamos?  
-Lo estaba deseando.-dice Sasuke con una amplia sonrisa.

Sakura sólo espera a que él haga algo. Y no tarda mucho en actuar. "Taijutsu, ¿eh, Sasuke-kun?" susurra Sakura. Hinata observa una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo estupenda por parte de ambos. "Es demasiado rápida. ¿Cuándo a conseguido esa velocidad?" piensa Sasuke. Ella lleva ventaja, ahora da una patada en el costado del chico y en ese segundo de debilidad le arrebata el kunai que le sobresale. Acto seguido se lo acerca a la yugular y ambos paran.

-Sasuke-kun...-dice Sakura respirando agitadamente, al igual que el chico.-Si no lo creías de verdad, ¿por qué lo dijiste?  
-Eres sólo una niña, Sakura-dice él cogiendo otro kunai y poniéndoselo a ella también en la yugular, quedando así uno frente al otro, con las armas en alto.  
-No me escuchaste,¿verdad?-pregunta ella-No me escuchaste bien.  
-Sí que te escuché.  
-¡No, no lo hiciste! ¡Ese es tu problema, nunca escuchas a los demás! ¡Haces como que sí, pero sólo piensas en ti! ¡Eres muy egocéntrico, Sasuke-kun!  
-¡Y tú eres una niña llorica y tonta!  
-¡Sólo me insultas porque sabes que así puedes acabar rápidamente conmigo! ¡Hablemos de verdad, Sasuke-kun! ¡Hablemos sin insultos, pero francamente! Hablemos de por qué te escondes tras ese escudo de mala educación.  
-Yo no soy maleducado.-dice amenazadoramente  
-¡Lo eres, pero tú no te das cuenta! Te escondes porque temes que los demás te conozcamos.  
-Al menos no soy como tú, que pretendes, en un desesperado intento, caer bien a todo el mundo. Sobre todo, caerme bien a mí. ¡Pero no lo consigues! ¡Eres patética!-Sakura le acerca más el kunai.  
-Te he dicho que no insultes. Es lo que la gente hace, intentar hacer AMIGOS-recalca la palabra  
-Yo no necesito amigos  
-Ya lo sé. Tú lo único que necesitas es más y más poder, ¿verdad? Tienes que vencer a Itachi. Déjame decirte una cosa, Sasuke-kun. Antes eso era una venganza... ahora se ha convertido en un sueño para ti. Y eso no es bueno.  
-¡Necesito acabar con él! ¡Tu no sabes lo que es que tu hermano mate a toda tu familia!  
-No, pero sé lo que es que mi mejor amigo y el chico que me gusta me mate día a día con sus comentarios, sus miradas y su actitud-espeta Sakura casi sin pensarlo.  
-¡No es lo mismo!  
-¡Para mí sí!  
-¡Itachi no es asunto tuyo! ¡El tema de Itachi es algo que no te incumbe!  
-Todo lo que te incumba a ti, me incumbe a mí, debes saberlo.  
-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? Yo no te he pedido que seas mi amiga  
-Pero lo soy, así son las cosas.  
-Desde que pasó eso con Itachi, tu vena vengadora se ha vuelto mucho mayor. Antes simplemente eras callado, ahora eres un anti-social. Te centras en tu venganza y te está comiendo por dentro. Aún se puede arreglar, pero si no lo paras ahora... ¡DESPUÉS SERÁ MUY TARDE!-chilla Sakura. Se hace un silencio y se miran a la cara. Ambos desfruncen el ceño y bajan los kunais.  
-Sakura...-dice Sasuke-Itachi no es asunto tuyo  
-Sasuke-kun...

**Posts it!**

¡¡¡Octavoooo!!! ¿Qué? ¿Está o no está interesante? :O No os preocupéis por lo que parezca. Prometo que esto no va a quedar así. ;)

_**Reviews!**_

_(Del 6º)Luna Kyouyama: _Hum... eso es algo que aún no voy a desvelar... :O:O:O:O Jejejej. Gracias por admirar mi rapidez :D

De nuevo gracias a todos/as :D

**Kire**


	9. Chapter 09: El peso de la verdad

Veo que el chapter pasado dio que hablar... :P

**Chapter 09: El peso de la verdad**

Se hace un silencio. Sakura y Sasuke, la una frente al otro. Hinata, apartada en un lado, mirando a Naruto. Éste, tirado en el suelo y recobrando ahora el sentido.

-¿Hum?-Naruto empieza a abrir los ojos-¿Hinata?-dice viéndola cómo se sonroja.-¡Hinata! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué...?-pregunta al ver a Sasuke y Sakura en silencio y mirándose fijamente.-¡Sasuke!-se levanta de pronto. Se acerca al chico y comienza a soltarle un sermón.-¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme ahí? Podrías haber ayudado un poco, ¿no?  
-Naruto-dice Sasuke aún mirando a Sakura-Déjame en paz ahora. -una leve sonrisa aparece en su rostro. Naruto, anonadado, se aleja de él.

Sakura ve cómo Naruto se acerca a Hinata y ésta empieza a consolarlo. Suelta un leve suspiro disfrazado de risotada.

-Hasta él es más caballeroso que tú, Sasuke-kun-dice ella sonriendo tristemente  
-No quiero empezar de nuevo, Sakura  
-¿Por qué lo dijiste?  
-Porque estabas hundida  
-¿Crees que esa respuesta te va a librar de algo?  
-No lo sé, supongo.  
-Es mucho suponer.  
-¿Por qué me lo dijiste?  
-He estado desde los doce años pensando en decírtelo. Después de cuatro me he atrevido por fin.-Sasuke suelta una risita de autosuficiencia  
-¿Tan atractivo soy?  
-No tientes a la suerte, Sasuke-kun.-dice ella dolida-Si de verdad no lo piensas...-se acerca más a él y lo empuja-¡¿por qué lo dijiste?! ¡¿EH?! ¡¿Por qué?!-y lo empuja más, hasta llegar a un árbol. Entonces empieza a patearlo y darle puñetazos suavemente, sin fuerzas. Él pone los ojos en blanco y respira hondo.La agarra por los hombros y la separa un poco de él. La coge de la barbilla y le sube la cara; está llorando.  
-Eh, Sakura-ella no deja de llorar-Sakura, escucha  
-¡No, no quiero escuchar!-dice ella mientras llora más y se intenta soltar de Sasuke.-¡Suéltame!  
-Para, anda  
-¡Que me sueltes, te digo!-dice mientras forcejea con él, aunque él ni se inmuta.  
-Que pares-dice cogiéndola más  
-¡Suéltame, Sasuke-kun!-él la agarra más fuerte y la acerca hacia sí mismo. Quedan a escasos cuatro centímetros, sienten la respiración del otro. El ceño de ambos se desfrunce. Sakura cierra los ojos. "¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Llevaba deseando este momento durante tanto tiempo!" dice su Inner Sakura.-Sas...-alcanza a decir antes de que...

...de que Naruto chille como un loco. (N/A: No me matéis ú.ù)

-¡¿Pero qué te crees que estás haciendo ligándotela delante de mí?!-dice Naruto remangándose."¡¡¡NARUTO!!! ¡¡Te mato, yo juro que te mato!! ¡¡Has estropeado mi gran momento con Sasuke-kun!!" grita la Inner Sakura también como una loca.  
-Naruto-alcanza a susurrar Sakura, con los puños blancos de tanto apretarlos y las cejas cruzadas. Entonces el rubio se percata de que ella está allí.  
-Niahh... S-s-sakura-channn-dice en tono cantarín como si pensase que así se libraría de la bofetada que le iba a propinar.

Sakura entonces mira a Sasuke, quien sigue en la misma postura. Ella se acerca a él y lo intenta besar. "¡Un reemplazo!" dice justo en el segundo antes de cerrar los ojos. Efectivamente, frente a Sakura aparece el "tronco-Sasuke".

-Eres muy predecible, Sakura-dice el verdadero Sasuke desde una rama cercana.-Muy pero que muy predecible-"¡Argh! ¡Maldito niñato! ¡Ya verás, ya!" dice su Inner Sakura dejándose llevar una vez más por la ira y la cólera que la caracteriza.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

Mientras, bastante lejos de allí...

-Neee-dice con tono cansado Ino-me duelen los pies, llevamos andando mucho rato.  
-Shh, calla.-ordena la Jounin. Se hace un silencio en el que sólo se oyen los pájaros y algo más.- ¡Al suelo!-grita de pronto Kurenai. Ino obecede sin pensárselo dos veces.

Ante ellas estaba él. De nuevo. ¿Quién iba a ser si no?

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

-¿Uh? ¿Qué ha sido eso? Hum.. ¿Akamaru?-dice Kiba mientras ve cómo su perro corre directo hacia una sola dirección-¡Shikamaru, vamos!-El aludido pone los ojos en blanco y bufa, siguiendo a su compañero a continuación.

Akamaru ladra y ladra, los chicos lo siguen. Entonces llegan al lugar clave. Allí, tiradas en el suelo, Kurenai e Ino, totalmente inconscientes.

-¡¡Ino!!-reacciona de pronto Shikamaru, acercándose a ella y zarandeándola-¡Ino, vamos! ¡Ino, por el Hokage, no puedes hacerme esto! ¡Venga, Ino! ¡Despierta, maldita sea!-El temor y los nervios se reflejan en sus ojos.  
-Shikamaru-susurra Kiba-coge a Ino, yo cojo a Kurenai. Cógela y nos vamos cagando leches(N/A:Lo siento ñ-ñ)  
-¿Uh?-atina a decir Shikamaru  
-Es él. Está aquí. Está en Konoha.-Shikamaru se pone blanco. "Yo soy el Chuunin. Ahora que Kurenai está inconsciente y Asuma no anda cerca, yo estoy al cargo de todos." piensa Shikamaru.  
-Kiba, ¿tienes algo con lo que poder hacer señales de dónde estamos?  
-No, no tengo nada. Sólo píldoras alimenticias.  
-Maldita sea... Vamos a buscar a todos, ahora yo estoy al mando. Después ya pensaré, ahora hay que encontrarlos a todos. ¿Podrás con Kurenai?  
-Sí, podré.  
-Kiba, no te separes de mí, yo iré delante. No tiene sentido alguno, pero iré delante.

Y acto seguido, Shikamaru (cargando con Ino) y Kiba (cargando con Kurenai) empiezan a recorrer todo el bosque en busca de los seis compañeros que quedan. "Por el bien de la aldea, espero que Sasuke no esté cerca de él."

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

-Sasuke-kun, ¡maldito niñato!-chilla Sakura fuera de sí llorando de la rabia-¡Eres un asqueroso! ¡Asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso!- grita mientras se acerca corriendo hacia la rama donde está él y con el puño en alto. Sin inmutarse, Sasuke alza su mano y para el puñetazo directo de Sakura. Le aprieta incluso más y ella llora también de dolor.  
-No me obligues a hacerte más daño, Sakura  
-¿Por qué te comportas asi, eh, Sasuke-kun?-dice Sakura mientras se aparta de él y se suelta de su mano.  
-¿Por qué te comportas _tú_ así?  
-¿Así cómo?  
-¿Como una niñata?  
-No eres el más indicado para hablar de madurez. Quieres aparentar que eres el chico maduro al que le pesa el mundo, Sasuke-kun, pero en realidad no te pesa. No te puede pesar porque tienes amigos que te ayudan con ese peso. Quieres regodearte y sumirte en tu augurio. Y que todos digan "Oh, ¡pobrecito!" y sientan compasión por ti, ¿no es eso?-dice Sakura cogiéndose el puño ensangrentado.-Lo que puede contigo no es el peso del mundo, es el peso de la verdad.-dice finalmente.  
-Sakura, quiero que luchemos. Ni ninjutsu ni genjustu. Sólo taijutsu. Y así sabremos quién de los dos es más fuerte.  
-Esa frase demuestra lo niñato que eres, Sasuke-kun.  
-¿Es que tú no lo habías pensado, Sakura?-Se hace un silencio y entonces ella aparta la mirada y se cruza de brazos.  
-No es el mejor momento. Uno de los grupos tiene sobrevivir.  
-No sólo uno, si se hace bien, todos pueden sobrevivir.  
-Tu grupo ya no puede-dice mordaz ella  
-El tuyo tampoco-contesta él rápidamente-Hinata se fue con Naruto. Por lo visto le diste fuerte, porque se volvió a desmayar.  
-Se trata de algo que ni siquiera tú conoces y que, por supuesto, no pienso usar contigo  
-¿Por miedo?  
-¿Por miedo a qué?  
-A hacerme daño  
-Yo no tengo miedo a hacerte daño...-se hace un silencio-tengo miedo a no poder contener mi ira acumulada.-replica.  
-Si tienes tanta ira... ¿por qué rechazas la generosa oferta que te hago?  
-Tienes muchas ganas de pelea, ¿no es así, Sasuke-kun?-dice ella con tono y gesto cansado  
-Tengo ganas de saber si tengo alguna posibilidad contra él...-se hace un silencio-... o si la tienes tú.-dice sonriendo, aunque bastante picajosamente.  
-Sasuke-kun...-dice Sakura medio riendo- esto que voy a decirte te hará reir, pero... sé que puedo hacerte mucho daño.-él ríe. Ella tristemente también.-No voy de broma, Sasuke-kun. Puedo hacerte muchísimo daño. Si durante el combate pierdo el control sobre mí... entonces nada podrá pararme. -se acerca a su oído- Ni nada... ni nadie.  
-No te tengo miedo  
-Deberías-dice ella mientras se venda el puño  
-No eres fuerte, Sakura.-dice él con tono obvio- Sólo mira tu puño. No he hecho nada y ya está lleno de sangre.  
-Las extremidades superiores no son mi fuerte, no sé si lo sabías.-él mueve la cabeza negativamente-Lo son las inferiores.-dice. Y en menos de dos segundos, Sakura se agacha y mete la pierna derecha entre los pies de Sasuke, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.-Lo siento, Sasuke-kun, eso debió doler.-sonríe irónicamente.  
-No más de lo que te va a doler a ti cualquier cosa que te haga.-Ella ríe como suele hacerlo él. Él también ríe.  
-¿Tantísimo me odias, eh?-Sasuke deja de sonreir.  
-No te odio.  
-Lo disimulas muy bien. Eres todo un maestro. Finges genial. -dice ella sonriendo.  
-No deberías decir eso de mí cuando eres tú la que se está dando el pote sobre sus aptitudes físicas.-Ella ríe abiertamente.  
-Aún me sorprendes, Sasuke-kun.  
-Me alegro.  
-Sí, aún tienes ases debajo de la manga. -dice ella riendo más.  
-No sabes cuántos.  
-Sean cuantos sean, yo tengo más.  
-Permíteme dudarlo.  
-Te lo permito  
-Gracias.  
-¿Tú dando las gracias?  
-A veces hago excepciones y soy educado  
-¿Cada lustro?  
-Me encanta tu humor-dice Sasuke con una sonrisa desagradable  
-Y a mí el tuyo-replica ella con la misma sonrisa  
-¿Por qué no nos dejamos de habladurías y empezamos con lo emocionante?  
-¿Emocionante? ¿Te parece emocionante comenzar una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo conmigo? Me siento halagada.  
-Era lo que pretendía.  
-¿Procuras ser caballeroso?  
-¿Procuras sacar las cosas de su contexto?  
-La mayor parte del tiempo. Así todo es más emocionante.  
-Paradójico.  
-Eres perspicaz.  
-Lo sé  
-Y también arrogante.  
-Lo sé  
-Bien  
-Bien  
-¿Empezamos?  
-¿Ya estás ansiosa?  
-¿Ansiosa yo? ¡No, qué va! Estoy emocionada.-dice ella sonriendo.Él le devuelve la sonrisa.  
-Bien  
-Fantástico

Se hace un silencio tras esa pelea verbal. Sasuke desaparece y Sakura sonríe. "Eres tan predecible, Sasuke-kun" piensa ella. Cierra los ojos y escucha a su Inner Sakura. "Sabes dónde está. Una rama, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, todas en orden. Sabes su lugar. Una rama, dos, ¡tres!"

-¡Ahí!-lanza un kunai hacia una de las ramas más altas. Efectivamente allí estaba Sasuke, agazapado entre el follaje. Ella sonríe. Cierra los ojos y cuenta "Un, dos, tres".La tarjeta explosiva del kunai explota. Y con ella, un "tronco-Sasuke".

Éste aparece frente a ella riendo. Sakura también ríe.

-Has hecho trampas-dice él  
-Tú también.  
-Esta vez sólo taijutsu  
-Sólo taijutsu.-repite ella. Entonces acerca la mano como si fuese a cerrar un trato y él aceptase. Se quedan unos segundos unidos por las manos, entonces Sakura empieza a apretar con fuerza. Puede notar cómo los dedos de Sasuke empiezan a debilitarse. Aunque no quiere mostrarlo, le está doliendo mucho. En un último esfuerzo, Sasuke intenta sacar un kunai. Ella aprieta más.

-No, Sasuke-kun. Deja todo junto en el suelo. Mírame a mí, cómo lo hago.-Y Sakura se quita el "bolsillo" de los kunais y shurikens y lo deja en el suelo.-Hazlo tú también, por favor-Lentamente, se saca todas las armas. Algunas incluso las sacaba de los pies. Ella sonríe-Eres sorprendente, tengo que reconocerlo.  
-Gracias  
-Dos veces en un día. Soy toda una afortunada.-Se hace un silencio y le suelta un poco la mano.De pronto se acuerda...-¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba!-aprieta más-nada de Sharingan.  
-Vale, vale.  
-Júralo, Sasuke-kun.  
-Ya te he dicho que vale  
-Lo siento, pero a estas alturas ambos debemos desconfiar del otro, especialmente yo de ti.   
-Siempre has tenido esa rapidez verbal, es irritante.-dice él  
-Gracias. Ahora júramelo.  
-Vale, vale.Lo juro. Nada de Sharingan.-ella le suelta la mano.  
-Bien. Eso ya me gusta más-dice sonriendo abiertamente.-¿Ves? No era tan difícil-dice dándole de palmaditas en la espalda. Quitando la sonrisa de pronto, Sakura le da un puñetazo a Sasuke y la nariz le empieza a sangrar-Eres humano-dice ella con un tono de sorpresa.  
-¿Acaso lo dudabas?-dice él tocándose la zona afectada  
-¿Francamente?-dice ella- Sí.-Y acto seguido se acerca a él, dispuesta a hacerle más daño. Hasta alcanzar el límite. Hasta llegar a hacerle el mismo daño que le ha hecho él.-¿Cómo era eso de... 'El cariño es cosa de..'?  
-De niños  
-Exacto-Dice ella asintiendo-¿Quieres demostrar que no eres un niñato? Entonces compórtate como siempre, Sasuke-kun. Hazlo, lo tienes fácil. Ahora empecemos. De verdad-él sonríe y ella también.-Vamos.

**Posts it!**

¡NUEVE POR FIN! :D ¿Qué? No os quejaréis que es largo... mucho diálogo, sí, pero buenos diálogos, no me lo negaréis. Ahh, peleas verbales, me encantan. En fin... el décimo.. buf... ahora empezaré a escribirlo. De todos modos, el décimo promete ser bastante bueno.

_**Reviews!**_

_Hermy-Asakura: _¿Gracias? Pero si no es nada :D ¿De veras te encanta mi fic? T-T Jejeje  
_Yuna Aoki:_ Jajaj, ¿te ha gustado, de veras? :O ¡Sí, feminismo a tope! ñ-ñ   
_Temari-chan:_ Ahora sí que sale Shikamaru :P Y créeme... ¡saldrá más! ;) ¿Ino? No, mujer... me cae bien, la verdad, pero la estoy poniendo muuuy exagerada :P  
_Luna Kyouyama:_ Jejeje, la verdad es que desde vuestro punto de vista, todo tiene que ser un tremendo lío ñ-ñ pero en realidad es bastante más sencillo de lo que parece. Prontito se averiguará la famosísima conversación entre Sasuke y Sakura. (Jejeje, soy malaaaa :P)

De nuevo gracias a todos/as :D

**Kire**


	10. Chapter 10: La conversación

Veo que el chapter pasado dio que hablar... :P

**Chapter 10: La conversación**

Sasuke da un puñetazo en el estómago de Sakura y ésta, agachada, sube de pronto y da un fuerte codazo a Sasuke en la barbilla, quien ahora cae al suelo. Ambos se miran. Y a no hay risas, sólo ansias de pelea. "Pagarás por tus crueles palabras, Sasuke-kun" dice una Inner Sakura bastante calmada. La mirada fría de él se posa sobre la rodilla dolorida de Sakura y sonríe. Pasan unos segundos de calma y Sasuke vuelve a la carga, corriendo hacia ella. Entonces, a escaso medio metro de su, ahora rival, se agacha ligeramente y agarra con sus pies los de ella, dejándola prácticamente sin movilidad. Y con la mano dispuesta a acumular Chakra en ella, hace ademán de darle en el costado, pero entonces ella le agarra por la muñeca y se la dobla. "Tal y como lo hizo Itachi..." piensa en medio segundo la mente de Sasuke. Abre los ojos y se encuentra cara a cara con los ojos verdes de Sakura, que lo miran fríamente.

Sasuke sigue haciendo fuerza hacia dentro con sus pies, para dejar pegadísimos los de ella y no permitirle siquiera andar. Sakura aún aguanta la muñeca de él con su mano derecha. Entonces, ya harta de tonterías, aprieta la muñeca de él hasta oir un "¡Crack!" bastante sonoro, seguido de un grito de dolor del moreno. Ella entonces sonríe y suelta la, ya inutil, muñeca de Sasuke. Él se aleja y se agarra la muñeca izquierda ensangrentada con su mano derecha, la cual tampoco parece estar muy bien. Sasuke se mira la muñeca y no habla. Se queda quieto, mirándola fijamente. Sakura, mientras, se toca los tobillos y se da cuenta de los moratones que el chico le ha hecho.

Acto seguido, ambos se miran. Ojos rencorosos. "El próximo ataque será el definitivo" piensan ambos a la vez. Y, también al mismo tiempo, se lanzan dispuestos a atacarse mutuamente. Sakura corre, cierra los ojos y corre, llora al mismo tiempo que frunce el ceño "Tengo que hacerlo. Me has hecho mucho daño, Sasuke-kun" piensa mientras va con el puño en alto. "Sakura... has pasado el límite." piensa Sasuke. Y de pronto, Sakura nota cómo alguien se deja caer sobre ella. Abre los ojos y ve a Sasuke, que la ha empujado hacia un tronco y está haciendo de escudo.

-Sas...-alcanza a decir Sakura. Ya no hay rencor ni ansias de pelea.-Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun-dice con voz temblorosa mientras lo zarandea ligeramente, viendo así unos cuantos kunais clavados en su espalda. Acto seguido, Sakura chilla, aunque no se sabe si de dolor, de rabia o... de nervios por la situación. Ahora llora sobre el hombro de Sasuke, lo abraza como si éste pudiera responderle el abrazo. Entonces abre los ojos y se mira la mano izquierda, que estaba situada sobre la peor de las heridas de la espalda del chico. "No sangra..." susurra Sakura al ver bien la herida, la cual se asemeja profunda. "¿Por qué no...? ¡¿Kage Bunshin?! Pero... si hubiese sido un Kage Bunshin, el verdadero Sasuke-kun habría salido ya a atacarme... a no ser..."

-¡Sakura!-grita Sasuke saliendo desde un árbol, apartándola de la copia y tirándola al suelo, para hacerla esquivar un kunai que iba directo a su cabeza.  
-¿Sasuke...-kun?-dice una anonadada Sakura mirando el tronco del árbol con el kunai bien clavado en él.  
-Corre, Sakura. No lo pienses. ¡Corre!-dice él  
-¿Pero qué..?  
-Sakura, hazme caso. Corre. Olvídate del entrenamiento. Se repetirá, no pasa nada, ¿vale?  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué?  
-Sakura, maldita sea. ¡Si tanto me quieres, hazme caso!  
-Sasuke-kun...-"Deberé hacerlo si quiero que me haga caso" piensa Sasuke  
-Eres demasiado importante para mí, Sakura. Eres la última persona a la que querría perder ahora mismo. Así que huye, vete lejos. A estas alturas, los demás nos estarán buscando, ¿vale?-los ojos de Sakura se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas. Comienza a ver borroso y escucha a Sasuke como de lejos. Y entonces recuerda.

-Flash Back-

Sakura camina lenta y sola por una desierta calle anexa a la suya. Va cabizbaja y mirándose los pies. De pronto escucha a alguien caminar detrás de sí, despacio, casi al mismo tiempo que ella. Sólo se pueden percibir los pasos de ambas personas. Y ella se para de pronto. La persona de detrás sólo da un paso más y acto seguido también se para. Se hace un silencio totalmente irrompible. Sakura cierra los ojos y frunce el ceño estresada. "¿Quién demonios es?" dice su Inner Sakura volviéndose loca.

-Sakura-dice la, ya no, misteriosa persona. "Esa voz... ¡Sasuke-kun!" piensa Sakura a la vez que levanta la cabeza rápidamente.  
-Sasuke-kun-dice dándose la vuelta y aparentando normalidad.-¿Querías algo?  
-No. ¿Y tú?  
-No.  
-Vale. -se hace un silencio-Me voy  
-Vale.-dice, y entonces lo ve pasando delante de ella y comenzando a andar.-¡Sasuke-kun!-lo llama alzando el brazo derecho, como si estuviese pidiendo un taxi.  
-¿Sí?  
-Ehm...-duda mientras mira a ambos lados de la calle y se muerde el labio inferior.-Lo...lo s-siento.-dice sonriendo como si hubiese roto un plato e intentase arregarlo y librarse del castigo. Él la mira de arriba a abajo fijamente y no cambia su expresión. Se crea un momento tenso.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Por haberte dicho lo que..-él la interrumpe  
-No. Por qué me lo dijiste, no por qué te disculpas por haberlo dicho.-aclara él  
-Ahm... p-pueees... yo, b-bueno... la verdad es que...  
-Sin rodeos, Sakura.  
-Vale.-dice mientras sonríe nerviosamente y baja la cabeza- Estaba frustrada. Simplemente eso. Tú estabas cerca y lo pagué contigo.  
-Ya. ¿Así que me soltaste todo ese discursito sólamente porque estabas frustrada?  
-Exacto. Veo las cazas al vuelo.-dice mientras ríe muy nerviosamente ante la mirada fría de él. "Dios, Sakura, cállate. No eres buena para hacer chistes en momentos tensos" le espeta su Inner Sakura.  
-Bonita trola.-sonríe él falsamente.-Ahora me dices la verdad, si te parece.  
-¡Ésa era la verdad!-dice Sakura en tono un poco más alto de lo normal. Acto seguido, y tras percatarse de ese detalle, se tapa la boca.  
-Dime la verdad.  
-Pero si...-dice ella como temiendo replicar.  
-Ése es tu problema-dice Sasuke mientras ella abre los ojos de par en par.  
-¿Uhh?  
-¿No sabes enfadarte? ¿No sabes replicar? ¿No sabes pelearte, Sakura?-dice Sasuke como incitándola a pelearse con él.  
-S-s-sí.. b-bueno, no. Bueno, sí. bueno... es lo mismo.-dice mientras se aparta un poquito de él.  
-¿Me tienes miedo?  
-No. Bueno... no. Bueno, sí. Bueno... es lo mismo.  
-Si tienes miedo siempre serás débil.-Espeta Sasuke con asco.  
-Sasuke-kun...  
-Gastarás mi nombre si lo dices más.  
-Lo siento, lo siento.  
-¿Siempre pides perdón aunque sepas que llevas la razón?-Sakura ríe suavemente  
-Sí-sonríe  
-Menos a Naruto. A él nunca le pides perdón.  
-B-bueno, es que él... él...  
-¿Él qué, eh, Sakura? ¿Él qué?  
-Él solito se busca que nadie quiera tenerle un poco de respeto-dice frunciendo el ceño  
-¿Le has dado las gracias alguna vez?  
-P-pues... no lo recuerdo.  
-Supongo que tendría que salvarte la vida al menos cinco veces para que puedas dignarte a dedicarle una sonrisa y una simple palabra, ¿no?-dice él alzando un poco la voz  
-No, no es eso, sólo que...  
-¿Que qué? -se hace un silencio en el que ella sólo baja la cabeza-¿Ves? Tengo razón. -sonríe con autosuficiencia.-Y ahora si me disculpas, aunque estoy convencido de que a mí de disculpas todo lo que hago, me voy a ir ya mismo al entrenamiento.-dice mientras le da la espalda a la chica,la cual ya empieza a derramar las primeras lágrimas.  
-¡La única razón por la que nunca le pido perdón ni le doy las gracias es que soy consciente de que es mil veces mejor ninja que yo y que tú! Pedirle perdón sería como quedar a la altura del betún. Dar las gracias sería como dar constancia de lo débil que soy.-dice ella, haciendo que Sasuke pare.  
-No eres débil.-corrige el chico sin darse aún la vuelta y con ambas manos en los bolsillos. Sakura suelta un suspiro de sorpresa.-Tienes demasiado cariño hacia los demás, lo que hace que pierdas crueldad y te hagas incapaz de acabar con nadie. El cariño es cosa de niños.  
-¿Y acaso no soy yo una niña? Soy una vergüenza como ninja. -dice llorando aún más.  
-No lo eres. Es cierto que estás bajo el nivel normal que suelen tener las kuniochis de tu edad, pero compensa, por tu elocuencia.  
-¿Eh? ¿Crees que soy elocuente?-pregunta la pelirrosa ruborizándose un poco  
-Tal vez sea la única cualidad especial que tengas-dice fríamente. Sakura suelta un suspiro y pone cara de defraudada.  
-¿G-g-gracias?-pregunta en bajito  
-¿Gracias? ¿Me preguntas 'gracias'?-dice él con incredulidad dándose la vuelta para mirarla.Se hace un silencio.-Dios... eres la leche.  
-¿Eso es un elogio o un insulto?  
-Un insulto-dice como si fuese la mar de obvio. Ella suspira y hace además de irse corriendo a llorar a solas. Pero justo cuando va a dar el primero paso, Sasuke la coge de la muñeca.  
-¡Uh!-suelta Sakura abriendo de pronto los ojos.  
-¡Sakura! Olvídate de quién soy. Olvídate de todo. Y cuéntame qué es lo que te pasa.  
-¿A mí? ¡Pero si a mí no me pasa nada, Sasuke-kun!-dice ella sonriendo nerviosamente y caminando hacia atrás. Sasuke de pronto aparece tras de ella, dándole un buen susto.-¡Uah!-grita entonces ella dando un paso hacia atrás.  
-Dímelo, Sakura-dice él en tono cantarín  
-No me pasa nada  
-Dímelooo-dice él volviendo a aparecerse en otro sitio  
-No me pasa nada-repite ella medio riendo  
-Vamos, Sakura. Dímelo.-otra vez se aparece en otro sitio, haciendo marear y sonreir a Sakura.  
-¡Sasuke-kun!-dice ella riéndose a pierna suelta  
-¡Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímeloooo!-y entonces se aparece justo frente a ella, a escasos tres centímetros. Ella se ruboriza ante la sonrisa de él. -¿Me lo dices?-pregunta con carita de niño bueno. "¡¡¡Argh!!! ¿Cómo puedo resistirme a eso?" suelta la Inner Sakura chillando de felicidad.  
-Claro-contesta ella riendo tontamente. Y en ese momento Sasuke deja de sonreir.  
-¿Sólo funcionas así?  
-¿Uh?-dice ella de nuevo con los ojos llorosos  
-Sakura, por el Hokage-dice él con tono cansado-¿Cómo puedes ser así?  
-Pero... pero si yo no...  
-¿Es que sólo dices la verdad cuando hago como que me gustas e intento coquetear contigo?  
-Bueno, yo...-se hace un silencio en el que Sasuke aún confía en hallar una respuesta- Sasuke-kun, ¿soy tu tipo?  
-¿Eh?  
-Limítate a contestar  
-B-b-bueno... yo...  
-Sin rodeos, Sasuke-dice ella riendo débilmente  
-Yo he preguntado primero. Respóndeme tú y yo te responderé.-dice titubeante  
-No sólo digo la verdad cuando intentas coquetear conmigo. Teniendo en cuenta que sólo lo haces un 0'01 de las veces que hablo contigo, a estas alturas sería una maldita hipócrita.-dice ella casi sin pensar.- No suelo decir la verdad porque duele. Y porque ya perdí una buena amistad por ser sincera. Ahora ese pequeño gran error es irreversible, pero ahora aún puedo evitar futuros problemas.  
-¿A que te referías con que actuase como siempre?  
-Parece que no te das cuenta. -Sasuke la mira preguntando con los ojos- Eres buena persona, Sasuke-kun... pero has sufrido tanto que tu personalidad prácticamente ha mutado a otra mucho peor. Eres antipático, pero eso no hace que los demás te odiemos y no queramos saber más de ti. Tú, sólo eres... un niño...  
-...incomprendido-finaliza la frase de Sakura él, abriendo los ojos y sin parpadear, dándose cuenta de a qué se refería ella con la pregunta aquella.  
-Sakura...-dice él medio asustado. Ella se le acerca y, con cara triste, lo mira.-Sakura, eres una buena ninja.-empieza él mirando al suelo con la misma expresión-Eres fuerte, inteligente, elocuente, veloz, astuta... simplemente eres una buena chica.  
-Sas...  
-No, no. Yo... -bufa- lo siento-dice tocándose la frente como saliendo del shock.  
-¿Por qué lo sientes? Es más... tú... nunca me habías pedido perdón.  
-A veces hago excepciones y soy educado-dice él sonriendo débilmente.Ella también sonríe.  
-¿Cada lustro?  
-Me encanta tu humor  
-Y a mí el tuyo-ambos sonríen un poco raro y pronto ponen cara triste de nuevo. No saben por qué, pero se entienden.  
-Sakura... creo que ya me he dado cuenta de verdad, he abierto los ojos. Y creo que ya sé la respuesta a tu pregunta.  
-Sasuke... -dice con voz algo extraña una Sakura cabizbaja.  
-Sakura... -responde él.  
-Lo sabes-dice al fin ella. Y se lanza a abrazarlo. Él, aunque algo torpe, corresponde el abrazo y deja que ella lo apriete fuerte.  
-Gracias-contesta el Uchiha.

Kakashi, tras los matorrales, está que no cabe en sí de la alegría. "Siempre pensé que hacía mejor pareja con ella que con Ino", dice para sí Kakashi.

-Ya puedes salir, Kakashi-sensei-dice sin inmutarse Sasuke.Aún está abrazado a Sakura y ni siquiera mira a los matorrales.

"¿Me ha descubierto?". Kakashi, viéndose acorralado, sale de los matorrales.

-¡Malditas ardillas! ¡Pretendían robarme un... un... un... shuriken!-improvisa de pronto y se ríe con su risa nerviosa. Sakura y Sasuke se separan de pronto e intercambian una mirada incrédula.

-¿Ardillas y shurikens, Kakashi-sensei?-pregunta Sakura alzando una de sus rosas cejas.-Es un tanto difícil de creer, ¿verdad?-Y mira a Sasuke.Él sonríe y cierra los ojos.

-Vámonos.-dice finalmente. Se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar solo.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Aquella conversación... aquella conversación había sido definitiva. Había cambiado el rumbo de la actitud de ambos. Y, tal vez, había hecho más que eso.

**Posts it!**

¡¡¡Sí, sí, sí!!! :D ¡ME SIENTO GENIAL! ¡Ha salido mejor de lo que esperaba! En realidad iba a ser más largo, pero decidí cortarlo en dos (10 y 11el cual colgaré relativamente pronto :P) para hacero rabiar. xD No, no, no. Lo corté porque pensé que eran dos temas un poco diferentes, aunque iban sobre lo mismo. ñ-ñ En fin, allá van los reviews... por cierto... muuuuy alentadores :D

_**Reviews!**_

_Sabr: _Jajaj, por lo visto mucha gente por aquí es del "Saku Power!" xD Me gustó tu review, gracias por leerme :D  
_Yuna Aoki:_ xDDD "matar al autis", Dios, ¡cómo me pude reir! XD De verdad, tus reviews son la leche. Tranquila, que aquí no lo dejo. :P  
_Temari-chan:_ Jejeje, Shikamaru tendrá un papel importante, ya que como es el Chuunin, pues le toca hacer de "mamá" de todos/as xD  
_Padfoot-Gurl:_ ¿Algo tierno? ¡Mujer, pues claro que sí! Si yo me estoy muriendo por hacer una escenita de esas, pero para hacerlo bien creíble, tengo que crear una buena base. Y éstos son los capítulos-base :P

De nuevo gracias a todos/as :D

**Kire**


	11. Chapter 11: El plan de Shikamaru

**Chapter 11: El plan de Shikamaru**

Sakura empieza a reaccionar, sus piernas flanquean, pero aún consigue moverse. "Sasuke-kun. No puedo irme" piensa Sakura medio llorando. Él mira hacia todos lados con su Sharingan. Y de pronto se para. Allí está, justo en esa rama.

-Shikamaru-dice un Kiba preocupado.-Kurenai está más pálida que cuando la recogimos.-Shikamaru entonces mira a Ino, quien también está más pálida y tiene los labios prácticamente tan morados como sus vestimentas.  
-Aceleremos el ritmo.  
-Hay alguien cerca, me parece que son Chouji y Shino. Los huelo.  
-Bien, entonces a correr más se ha dicho.-Ambos aumentan su ritmo, entonces Shikamaru mirando a Ino, piensa. "Por el Hokage, Ino, no me hagas esto. Por favor."

Shikamaru corre tanto que Kiba casi no puede alcanzarle. De rama en rama, ambos van dando botes, hasta que de pronto Shikamaru se para en seco. Sonríe nerviosa, triste y preocupadamente. Ahí están Shino y Chouji, peleándose por si éste debe comer o no debe. "Parece que todo sigue igual por aquí" piensa Shikamaru "Excepto esto..." y mira a su compañera.

-¡Shino!-llama Kiba a su compañero-  
-¿Kiba?  
-Olvidáos del entrenamiento, mirad- y deja a Kurenai en el suelo.Entonces Chouji mira a Shikamaru, quien le devuelve la mirada y también procede a dejar a Ino en el suelo.  
-¡Ino!-grita entonces Chouji acercándose a ella.-Está peor que Kurenai.-y acerca su mano a la cara, apartándola rápidamente en cuanto roza un milímetro de su piel-¡Está helada!  
-Chouji-dice entonces Shikamaru con un tono que intimidaría a cualquiera.-Yo soy el Chuunin. Hazme un favor, ¿quieres?-y se agacha a la altura donde está él, casi en el suelo-Llevarás a Ino y en cuanto tengas una oportunidad, escaparás con ella.  
-¡¿Qué?!-grita llamando la atención de Shino y Kiba, quienes mantienen una conversación de carácter preocupado-¿Por qué me dices eso?  
-Kurenai es Jounin, su nivel es mejor. En cualquier momento podría despertar, y si es así, nos aportaría mucha ayuda. Con el nivel que tiene Ino es imposible que despierte ahora. -"¡Qué problemático! ¡Tuve que haberle pedido que fuera mi pareja de grupo!" piensa Shikamaru.-Hazme caso, Chouji. Tú eres el más fuerte y podrás escapar más rápido con ella, ya que pesa poco. Si te ves en la obligación de huir con Ino, no vuelvas, ¿me entiendes? Ni se te ocurra volver solo. Llevarás a Ino al hospital y depués informarás al Hokage de todo esto. Le dirás que yo te lo he dicho y de ese modo no podrá ni alzarte la voz, ya que tú cumpliste las órdenes. Recuerda, Chouji. Pase lo que pase, si yo te digo que te marches, te marchas, ¿entendido?-Chouji asiente un tanto anonadado.  
-Pero... Shikamaru... ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién...?-y baja su mirada hacia Ino, quien respira poco y muy pausado. Shikamaru también la mira y toca su frente y sus mejillas lentamente mientras sonríe triste.  
-Es él.  
-¿Otra vez?  
-No sé a qué ha venido, pero está aquí de nuevo. Tenemos algo de ventaja, ya que también está en este bosque. Si no se ha marchado aún, quiere decir que busca a alguien que también está aquí. Y el único que puede interesarle un poco es...-Chouji lo interrumpe  
-Sasuke-Shikamaru suspira  
-Sasuke, sí. Pero lo que aún no entiendo es por qué ha vuelto. Ni siquiera tengo claro qué pasó la última vez que vino. Oí que se peleó con Sasuke y ya está. Sólo hay dos personas más que estuvieron allí y saben qué pasó exactamente.  
-Naruto-dice Chouji  
-...y Sakura.  
-¿Ni siquiera su sensei lo vio?  
-Los Jounins estaban haciendo una misión. Aquel ataque fue algo repentino, imprevisible.  
-Como éste.  
-Exacto.  
-Shikamaru-dice la enigmática voz de Shino-tenemos que irnos.  
-Bien. Shino, ¿podrás con Kurenai?  
-Pensé que Chouji iría con Kurenai  
-Chouji irá con Ino, ¿podrás coger a Kurenai?  
-Sin problemas.  
-Bien.-dice Shikamaru-Kiba delante, yo segundo, Shino tercero y Chouji cuarto. ¿Entendido?-los tres asienten.-Vale, iremos a la izquierda, Kiba y yo venimos de la derecha y no hemos visto nada. Ahora sólo quedan dos grupos.   
-Sasuke y Naruto-dice Chouji  
-Y Sakura y Hinata-termina Kiba

Y en menos de un segundo, los cuatro chicos se lanzan en dirección opuesta a la que estaban en busca de los dos últimos grupos que quedan. Grupos que, aunque ellos aún no lo saben, están más repartidos de lo que piensan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sasuke-kun, ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué quieres que me vaya? ...¿y adónde?-Sasuke va tirando de ella, escondiéndola cada vez más, alejándola del claro en el que estaban, vigilando sus espaldas.-  
-Es él, Sakura-susurra un tanto aturdido-Está aquí de nuevo  
-¡¿Qué?!-Sasuke tiembla de los nervios, mira mucho a su alrededor. Sakura la coge por los hombros-Eh, Sasuke-kun. Yo... no puedo irme, entiéndelo. Lucharemos, ¿vale? Los dos juntos. Yo... ¡yo no puedo dejarte aquí sin saber qué va a ser de ti!-dice Sakura echándose a llorar, abrazándose a Sasuke y llorando en sus hombros.

Entonces alguien aplaude entre los matorrales. Sasuke se pone en tensión y le tapa la boca a Sakura. "Desde luego está muy nervioso" piensa Sakura.

-Precioso-dice la voz que arrastra las palabras y que le da escalofríos a Sasuke.-Muy pero que muy-se hace un silencio y entonces aparecen unos ojos con Sharingan detrás de Sasuke-bonito. Sakura trata de hablar, pero no puede, debido a la mano de Sasuke.-Vamos, Sasuke, hazle caso a tu novia.-Entonces éste se percata de dónde está y se da la vuelta, quedando frente a él. Frente a su hermano.

Sakura tiembla. Aquel chico la intimida. La poca luz solar que entra por los árboles le da en la cara, dejando ver sus ojos frívolos y su rictus inhumano. Y acto seguido mira a Sasuke, quien permanece casi igual que él. Al fin y al cabo él es su hermano. Es Itachi, quien acabó con todo el clan menos con Sasuke. Quien torturó a su hermano pequeño mostrándole cómo asesinaba a sus padres. Quien acabó con la fé e inocencia de aquel niño de siete años. Quien regresó un día en busca de Naruto. Quien volvió a regresar y luchó con él. Quien ha regresado ahora. Él. El mismo Uchiha Itachi de siempre.

**Posts it!**

:O Ha salido un poco más corto de lo que esperaba, pero así os doy señales de vida :P Es que si tardo mucho luego pensáis que lo he dejado o algo así.. ú.ù

_**Reviews!**_

_Hazmin-Gidmell (del 9):_ Parece que aún queda gente nueva por ahí que lee el fic. :P Me alegra mucho que te guste. Yo también tengo ganas de ver (o de leer de otra persona) una pelea entre Sasuke y Sakura. Aunque estoy segura de que haríamos pancartas y todo para apoyar a Sakura (al menos yo... ¡¡SakuPowerr!! XD)  
_Yuna Aoki:_ ¡No, no, no, no, no! No me reía por lo de que se te hubiera olvidado el "-ta", de hecho, yo creía que lo había puesto a drede :P Jajaj, el de los shurikens... ¿quién va a ser? Itachi, por el Hokage. Tú tranquila, que si le veo, le pido un autógrafo, una foto, su número de teléfono y la dirección de su casa xD :P  
_Temari-chan:_ InoxShika vendrá prontito. Tú espera... es que los capítulos son cortos y tengo que meter muchas cosas en ellos, por eso a veces quedan cabos sueltos :P Por cierto, leí tu fic. Y por el Hokage cómo engancha T.T :)  
_Juegui:_ ¿Te encanta? ¡Me encanta que te encante! Parece que hay bastante gente que le gusta el SasuSaku y muy pocos fics... ¿eso cómo se come? Aunque bueno, yo soy SasuSaku y a veces me entran ganas de cargarme a Sasuke con alguna katana de por ahí.. xD

De nuevo gracias a todos/as :D

**Kire**


	12. Chapter 12: Antología del interés III

Ante todo, lo siento. He estado enferma y no he podido siquiera estar durante más de media hora en el pc. ú.ù Después de este inciso, os dejo con el chapt. ;)

**Chapter 12: Antología del interés III**

_(En el capítulo anterior...)_

Sakura tiembla. Aquel chico la intimida. La poca luz solar que entra por los árboles le da en la cara, dejando ver sus ojos frívolos y su rictus inhumano. Y acto seguido mira a Sasuke, quien permanece casi igual que él. Al fin y al cabo él es su hermano. Es Itachi, quien acabó con todo el clan menos con Sasuke. Quien torturó a su hermano pequeño mostrándole cómo asesinaba a sus padres. Quien acabó con la fé e inocencia de aquel niño de siete años. Quien regresó un día en busca de Naruto. Quien volvió a regresar y luchó con Sasuke. Quien ha regresado ahora. Él. El mismo Uchiha Itachi de siempre.

------------------

-Itachi-dice Sasuke con un tono que hacía tiempo que no empleaba. Sakura recuerda entonces su examen de Chuunin, en el primer encontronazo con Orochimaru. Al igual que en ese instante, ahora ella no puede moverse. Está tan quieta que da miedo. Ni siquiera se ha percatado de que Sasuke está haciendo de escudo entre su hermano y ella.  
-Sasuke, Sasuke...-arrastra Itachi las palabras- Antes eras débil y enclenque.-dice-Pero ahora eres débil, enclenque y estúpido. -"Sasuke, no hagas caso. No saltes ahora. No tan pronto." dice una vocecita femenina en la mente de Sasuke. Él, sin saber bien por qué, hace caso.-¿Cómo has podido llegar a esto? ¡Pero si ahora lo que has hecho es déjarmelo más en bandeja que antes! -el tono de Itachi se le clava a Sasuke en el oído.- ¿Cómo has podido enamorarte y... de ésa? -se hace un breve silencio- Creo que me suena de algo...-dice Itachi girando su cabeza hacia la izquierda para poder ver a Sakura, que aún estaba oculta tras Sasuke.  
-¡Yo no estoy enamorado de ella!-grita Sasuke perdiendo la paciencia. Itachi deja ver una leve sonrisa tenue en la comisura de su boca. Y entonces posa sobre Sakura ambos ojos rojos, analizándola rápidamente.  
-Entonces, ¿por qué sigues entre ella y yo?-pregunta Itachi con cierto rintintín.  
-Es mi compañera-dice amenazadoramente Sasuke  
-¿Una amiga? Vaya, el pequeño Sasuke ya no es tan pequeño. Así que en dieciséis años sólo has conseguido hacer una amiga-recalca la palabra 'una'-¡Bravo, Sasuke! ¡Enhorabuena por ti!-dice con sorna-Pero da la casualidad-se acerca a su oído y susurra-de que un huerfanito como tú jamás podrá tener amigos.-se hace un silencio-Ni compañeros, ni socios, ni compadres, ni amigos, ni novias ni nada que se le asemeje. Estás solo, Sasuke. Total y completamente solo.

"Itachi... Itachi... Por el Hokage, Itachi. ¿Cómo puedes ser así?" piensa Sasuke mientras mira fijamente al suelo. Antes de que se quiera dar cuenta, recuerda aquel día fatídico.

_-Flash Back-_

-¡Ne, Sasuke-kun!-dice una emocionadísima Sakura alzando su brazo derecho.-¡Hoy tenemos una gran misión!  
-¿Ah, sí?-dice Sasuke en el mismo tono cansado de siempre. Pregunta, pero de hecho no le importa un rábano.  
-¡Vamos, Sasuke-kun, alegra esa cara! No hay que estar triste, porque si estás triste, enton..-Sasuke la interrumpe  
-¡¿Quieres dejarme en paz?! Además, ¿por qué todo ese optimismo?-pregunta amenazadoramente Sasuke sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos. Sakura deja de reir y gritar, y pone una cara un poco triste, aunque mantiene su sonrisa tenue.  
-Porque has aparecido tú, Sasuke-kun-dice casi en un susurro Sakura.-No necesito más que eso para ser optimista.-"Vaya..." piensa Sasuke  
-¿Cuál es la misión de hoy?-dice entonces fríamente Sasuke como si no hubiera pasado nada. Sakura se sorprende un poco y luego le sigue el juego.  
-Tenemos que ir a la Aldea Oculta de la Arena.-El nombre de Gaara pasa fugazmente por la mente de Sasuke-Será un viaje largo... yo ya tenía ganas de uno.-Dice Sakura medio melancólica.  
-Yo no-contesta fríamente Sasuke, dejando a Sakura por los suelos.

-Sasuke-kun-llama Sakura  
-¿Qué?  
-El aseo de chicas tiene la cerradura rota y... en el de chicos está el recepcionista y... me da mal rollo.  
-¿Y? ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que vaya al aseo de chicos y le dé de guantazos al recepcionista? Pues no quiero, que te quede claro. ¿Por qué no te vistes por ahí?-dice Sasuke.

Sakura se acerca a él y entonces susurra, con el camisón en ambas manos cerca de la boca, como si éste pudiera protegerla de cualquier daño que le pudiese hacer Sasuke.

-Es que...-se hace un silencio-Naruto está por ahí y yo no...-Sasuke suelta una risotada y entonces se da la vuelta para quedar frente a ella  
-No eres tan interesante como para andar queriendo verte desnuda.-"¡Maldito niñato!" chilla la Inner Sakura.  
-Entonces...-dice Sakura casi inaudiblemente  
-Entonces nada, Sakura. Vete de mi vista. Ponte el pijama y vete a dormir a tu cuarto de una vez.-dice Sasuke indicándole con la mano derecha la puerta. Sakura agacha la cabeza y asiente.

-Sasuke-kun...-susurra Sakura, que acaba de entrar en el cuarto de Sasuke.Él pasa de ella.-Sasuke-kuuuun...-insiste ella.-Sas...  
-¿Qué quieres?-contesta él sin mirarla, dándole la espalda y también en susurros.  
-He oído ruidos raros.  
-¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? ¡Vete a fastidiarle la noche a otro!  
-Pero es que...  
-Que me dejes, Sakura. Que eres una pesada, una molestia todo el rato.  
-Pero, Sasuke-kun, lo he oído ya varias veces...  
-Será Naruto, que siempre hace cosas raras.  
-Pero...  
-¡¡¡Que te vayas ya, que quiero dormir!!!-dice entonces Sasuke alzando más la voz e incorporándose. Y justo en ese momento, aquel "ruido raro" vuelve a oirse, haciendo callar a Sasuke. Sakura lo mira con una cara de "Te lo dije" junto con "...pero no me mates por espetártelo". Sasuke respira hondo.-Vale, ¿y qué quieres que haga?  
-Es que tengo miedo.-dice inocentemente Sakura.  
-¿De qué?  
-Por si es alguien  
-Si es alguien que vaya a hacerte algo, tú sabes defenderte muy bien, para algo eres...¿cómo se decía? ¡Ah, sí! ¡NINJA!-dice Sasuke volviéndose a tumbar para pasar de ella. Y de nuevo ese "ruido raro", cada vez más fuerte.-Vale, ¿qué más quieres que haga?-dice con tono cansado.  
-¿P-puedo... dormir contigo?-dice una ruborizada pelirrosa  
-No-contesta rotundamente. Pronto pudo apreciarse otro sonido raro, sólo que esta vez ambos adivinaron qué era. Un grandísimo relámpago que había hecho retumbar la posada. Probablemente los otros también lo habían sido, pero estaban lejos y no se podían distinguir bien.-Vale, sí puedes.  
-Gracias.-dice Sakura, corriendo rápidamente hacia la cama de Sasuke.  
-Y ahora calla. Quiero dormir.-espeta Sasuke dándole de nuevo la espalda, quedando así en la parte derecha de la cama (aunque, a decir verdad, ésta no era muy grande y estaban prácticamente uno al lado de la otra). Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que volvieron a escuchar un relámpago. Sakura, por supuesto, brincó un poco y Sasuke lo notó.-¿Cómo puedes hacer misiones y arriesgar la vida por la gente y luego tenerle miedo a unos simples relámpagos?-Sakura sonríe.  
-Hacer misiones es algo que elijo. Si muero en una misión, al menos escogí el modo. Morir a causa de un relámpago no es una manera de morir que yo haya elegido.  
-Te confiaré un secreto... si mueres aquí y ahora a causa de un relámpago, habrás muerto en una misión, pero no habrás escogido tu muerte. -sonríe raramente- La muerte es algo que no se puede escoger. Ni cómo, ni cuándo, ni quién ni por qué. -se hace un silencio-Créeme, lo sé.-Sakura mira hacia la pared como intentando salir del apuro.  
-Lo siento  
-Duerme y calla.-de nuevo un silencio. Y de nuevo otro relámpago. Y otro, otro, otro, otro y otro más. Sakura parece que está bailando en la cama. Y, entre los relámpagos, un sonido de cómo una puerta se abre. "Noto a..." piensa en una milésima de segundo un atemorizado Sasuke. Y de pronto...-¡Sakura!-grita Sasuke.

Ahí estaba él, de nuevo. Era como revivir una pesadilla. No quería que su hermano volviera a usar el Mangekyou Sharingan con él. No quería volver a ver cómo asesinaba uno a uno a cada miembro de su familia. No quería ver de nuevo cómo mataba a sus padres con una katana frente a sus ojos. Sería como morir otra vez.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Sasuke.-dice Itachi como años atrás, en su reencuentro.  
-Uchiha Itachi-Sakura está en el suelo, pensando en qué estará haciendo Kakashi en aquella misión para Jounins. Pensando en por qué narices había deseado tantísimo emprender aquella misión. Pensando y a punto de romper en llanto. Y entonces Itachi dirige la mirada hacia donde está Sakura, haciendo que ésta tiemble de terror.  
-¿Compartiendo cama a tu edad, Sasuke? -el aludido aprieta puños y dientes- ¿Y con ésa?  
-¡Yo no estaba compartiendo cama!-grita Sasuke perdiendo la paciencia.  
-Seré breve, Sasuke. -dice Itachi pasando olímpicamente de Sakura- He venido a acabar contigo.  
-¿Y tu novio el mitad jirafa, mitad tiburón, dónde está?-pregunta Sasuke con cierto asco.  
-Preparándose para volver a por el zorro asesino.-contesta Itachi con el mismo asco.-se hace un silencio en el que Sakura intenta encontrar algún kunai deajo de la cama o en los cajones de la mesilla.  
-Acabaré contigo aquí y ahora... y frente a la chica que más quieres.  
-¡Yo no la quiero!-Aquella frase se había clavado en Sakura como si fuera aquel kunai que acababa de encontrar tanteando por el suelo.  
-Pero ella a ti sí, ¿no?-se hace otro silencio-¡Tú!-dice señalándola sin, ni siquiera, mirarla.-Levántate y ven o Sasuke morirá frente a ti sin que puedas hacer nada, viendo cómo deja su vida lentamente hasta que no quede más sangre en su cuerpo.-Sakura se levanta rápidamente y se acerca a Itachi, tambaleándose como si sus piernas fueran de mantequilla.-Niña tonta y estúpida. Sasuke morirá de todos modos. Y depende cómo me dé, tú puede que sí o que no.  
-¡Maldito...!-dice Sakura gritando y alzando una mano para darle una bofetada, pero antes de que ésta llegue a la cara de Itachi, el aludido ya ha alcanzado su muñeca, doblándola como hizo con su propio hermano. Acto seguido la tira al suelo y la coge por el pelo, acercándole un kunai al cuello.  
-Si intentas huir, ella morirá. Si intentas salvarla, ella morirá. Si intentas gritar, ella morirá. Si intentas atacarme, ella morirá. Si intentas chantajearme, ella morirá.  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que me importa que ella muera?-dice Sasuke señalándola cuando dice la palabra "ella".  
-Estúpido hermano pequeño... -cierra los ojos- Puede que ella no te importe, pero sí su vida. Puede que superes su muerte tan bien como superaste la de papá y mamá, pero siempre te quedará la espinita. Eres tan predecible... No te has dado cuenta, Sasuke, pero... aunque no te gusten ciertas personas, si sabes que éstas te quieren, tiendes a hacerte el héroe y el machito para quedar bien ante ellas. Pero eso sólo es una farsa. No quieres aceptar que lo que en verdad sientes es algo de aprecio hacia aquella gente que te reconoce. No quieres aceptar que, el día que asesiné a todo el clan, te creaste una nueva personalidad. La que has utilizado durante nueve años. Es muy fácil acabar contigo, Sasuke. No necesito luchar contigo. Sólo tengo que enseñarte el camino más fácil y rápido. ¿Y sabes cuál es?-pregunta Itachi. Sasuke traga saliva.-Éste-Y saca la katana con la que había asesinado a sus padres años atrás.

Se hace un silencio en el que Sasuke mira la katana fijamente y Sakura a Sasuke. Itachi espera. Le ofrece la katana a su hermano y éste la coge. Sakura cada vez tiene más miedo. "Lo va a hacer... lo va a hacer... lo va a hacer. No, Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun, no lo hagas, por el Hokage."

-Hazlo, Sasuke.  
-¿Por qué debería hacerlo, cuando el objetivo de mi vida es acabar contigo? ¡Tengo tu katana y te tengo delante desarmado! ¡Puedo matarte aquí mismo!  
-Antes de que me matases, ella ya estaría muerta.-Y Sasuke dirige su mirada hacia Sakura, quien está en el suelo a punto de llorar.-Además... ¿qué será de tu vida cuando me mates, Sasuke? ¿Quién te va a dar la enhorabuena por haber conseguido tu objetivo? No tienes amigos. No tienes novia. No tienes a nadie. Porque ella ya estaría muerta.-acerca a Sakura el kunai mucho más.

Se hace otro silencio. Sin saber bien por qué, Sasuke se está dejando convencer por su hermano mayor.

-Elige, Sasuke. O tu vida o la mía y la de la única persona que hay ahora en el mundo que te quiere. O la muerte o una vida de infeliz para siempre. Porque sí que la quieres, Sasuke. Aunque sea tan poco que ni seas capaz de percibirlo. El roce hace el cariño.  
-Eso a ti no te se puede aplicar.-dice mordaz Sasuke  
-Te equivocas. Al contrario que tú, yo tengo gente a la que de verdad aprecio. Gente que ha sabido reconocerme. Akatsuki. Ahora elige, Sasuke. Porque no tengo toda la noche. O mueres, o morimos nosotros dos. Y no puedes asegurarte el hecho de que yo muera, no sabes cómo soy. Y en ese caso, habrás destrozado toda tu vida. Elige, Sasuke. Elige.

Se hace un silencio. Sakura mira a Sasuke. Sasuke a la katana. Itachi a Sasuke. La katana refleja a Sakura, que ahora mira a Itachi. Quien la mira a ella y sonríe. Sakura vuelve a mirar a Sasuke, que le devuelve la mirada. Y entonces se decide. Cierra los ojos fuerte y dice un "Lo siento, Sakura" entre susurros. Sasuke agarra la katana y hace ademán de clavársela. Y justo en el momento decisivo, una voz femenina chilla.

-¡¡¡¡SASUKE-KUUUUN!!!!-dice Sakura alzando su mano derecha. Itachi le da un codazo en la cabeza y ésta cae al suelo. Sasuke dirige la mirada hacia Sakura.-Sasuke-kun, no lo hagas. No merece la pena. Si te vas, juro que yo me voy detrás. Por favor, no lo hagas. ¿Recuerdas aquella conversación que tuvimos la noche que te marchaste de Konoha? Te juro que todo aquello que dije era cierto. ¡¡¡Yo te quiero, Sasuke-kun!!! Por favor, por favor, por favor, no hagas nada.  
-Sakura...-Itachi le está pegando un puñetazo cada vez que abre la boca.  
-Piensa. Piensa, por favor.-un puñetazo- Piensa como si nada hubiera sucedido. Piensa cómo sería tu vida. Hubieses tenido una infancia normal y hubieses crecido como un niño corriente. -otro puñetazo-No serías tan introvertido. Hazlo por lo poco que puede quedar de aquel niño en tu yo actual. -y otro más- Hazlo por lo que más desees en este mundo. Morir no es la solución. -un último puñetazo que la hace caer al suelo y hablar desde éste- "La muerte es algo que no se puede escoger. Ni cómo, ni cuándo, ni quién ni por qué."-cita entonces la pelirrosa. Y justo en ese momento aparece Naruto medio durmiendo.  
-Ne, Sasuke...¿tienes la llave de la puerta de atrás? necesito mear afuera.. en el aseo hay un tío muy raro.-dice con los ojos cerrados, pasándose las manos por éstos. El momento no podía ser más extraño, en especial para Itachi. Estaba convenciendo a su hermano para que se suicidase y aparece el niño zorro diciendo que necesita mear. Simplemente increíble.

Naruto abre los ojos y ve aquel panorama.

-¿Pero qué narices...?-Itachi lo interrumpe  
-Naruto-kun...  
-Tú, tío mierda... ¿qué le estás haciendo a Sakura-chan y Sasuke? ¿es que tengo que venir yo para que no te aproveches de los débiles?-Itachi sonríe tenuemente, como siempre  
-Calla, niño zorro.-dice Itachi volviéndose hacia Sakura y su hermano  
-¡No me toques las narices, bicho raro!-y acto seguido, Naruto hace un Kage Bunshin, ayudándose con éste a hacer el Rasengan.  
-¿Rasengan?-pregunta Itachi entre susurros.

Naruto se dirige hacia el "Uchiha indecente" con la mano en alto, dispuesto a atacarlo. Sasuke, mientras, aún sostiene aquella katana que, tal vez, le quitará la vida. Sakura ya está inconsciente. Sangra por la boca, las cejas y los pómulos, la cabeza...

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Los recuerdos se agolpan en la mente de Sasuke. La última frase que escuchó de su hermano mayor fue "Tendrás un final, Sasuke. Cuando me vuelvas a ver, será la última vez que lo hagas. Y entonces querrás haber escogido mi katana." Y allí estaba, de nuevo. Frente a él y tan amenazador como siempre. Ahora, ¿qué haría?

**Posts it!**

Lo siento por la demora ú.ù Espero que os haya gustado, porque me ha costado muchos días, aunque parezca que no. :P

_**Reviews!**_

_Temari-chan: _ Jejeje, muchas gracias por tu review. Me asombra tu fidelidad :P  
_Yuna Aoki:_ Jajaja, por el Hokage, eres genial xD Intentaré hablar con Itachi y hablarle de ti, para que coqueteéis un poquito y hagáis un plan para acabar con Sasuke XD Besoss :D  
_Tsubasa1989:_ Llevas toda la razón, hay muy pocos Sasu&Saku. Como ya dije, deberíamos formar algún grupo o algo. Estaría bien hacer una web sobre fics Sasu&Saku o algo así. :P  
_Karura:_ ¡Nueva seguidora! :O He visitado la web... ¡y me parece muy completa! ;) Me alegra que te guste la historia. Gente como tú, que se molesta en poner reviews, es la que hace que una tenga ganas de seguir adelante :)  
_Luna Kyouyama:_ Jajaj, lo cierto es que , si Sasuke fuese un chico real, yo seguro que habría estado o estaría coladita por él. Me encanta su voz. Aunque a veces la usa de manera tan fría.. :( Jejej, no te preocupes, la conversación ya la entenderás bien. ;)  
_YokoKurosaki:_ Otra persona que está de acuerdo con lo de los pocos Sasu&Saku que hay... Si es que... yo cada vez me convenzo más con lo de que tenemos que juntarnos :P Me gusta que te guste mi fic :D  
_Devilrina:_ Muchas graciasss :D Me alegra que te guste mi fic. Si te soy sincera lo empecé sin pensar en colgarlo :P  
_Temari-chan(de nuevo XD):_ InoxShika, sí, tranquila. No he incluído nada de los demás en este capítulo porque ya era el final de las "Antologías del interés" :P .No sé si os habíais fijado, pero en AI-1, AI-2 y AI-3 se trata el tema de Itachi. En éste último se sabe lo que pasó "aquel fatídico día" :P ¡Tranquila, que todo llegará!

De nuevo gracias a todos/as y perdón por la tardanza, de verdad :(

**Kire**


	13. Chapter 13: Cuando actuó Itachi

PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN. He estado EXTREMADAMENTE ocupada con exámenes y cosas de esas.. U.U

**Chapter 13: Cuando actuó Itachi**

_(En el capítulo anterior...)_

Naruto se dirige hacia el "Uchiha indecente" con la mano en alto, dispuesto a atacarlo. Sasuke, mientras, aún sostiene aquella katana que, tal vez, le quitará la vida. Sakura ya está inconsciente. Sangra por la boca, las cejas y los pómulos, la cabeza...

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Los recuerdos se agolpan en la mente de Sasuke. La última frase que escuchó de su hermano mayor fue "Tendrás un final, Sasuke. Cuando me vuelvas a ver, será la última vez que lo hagas. Y entonces querrás haber escogido mi katana." Y allí estaba, de nuevo. Frente a él y tan amenazador como siempre. Ahora, ¿qué haría?

En ese momento todo parece ir más ralentizado para Sasuke. Él ansía moverse con facilidad, poder reaccionar rápidamente. Su cuerpo, en cambio, parece querer rezagarse cada vez más. Nunca antes había deseado estar paseando por las callejuelas de Konoha. Trata de dar con algún plan, pero su mente trabaja muy poco. Está completamente aturdido y no sabe siquiera si lo que está viendo es cierto.

Itachi lo mira con una burlona sonrisa impregnada en ambos ojos rojos. Sakura, entretanto, cierra fuertemente los ojos y llora medio en silencio, deseando agarrar a Sasuke y marcharse lejos. Aunque su mente había tratado de olvidar aquel incidente, ahora todos los recuerdos la azotan, haciendo que quiera gritar.

¿Cómo puedes ser así?-pregunta valientemente Sasuke  
-Así... ¿así cómo?-dice Itachi con tono inocentón  
-Sabes muy bien de qué hablo  
-¿Sabes, Sasuke? -pregunta Itachi- No he venido aquí para tener una buena conversación contigo. Además, los dos sabemos que eso sería prácticamente imposible.-añade, haciendo que Sasuke se enfurezca aún más.  
-¿Por qué no vuelves con tus amiguitos de las batas con nubes rojas y me dejas en paz, eh?  
-No tientes a la suerte, Sasuke.-le dice con el típico tono usado por hermanos mayores para hermanos pequeños.  
-Me tienes harto, Itachi, ¡harto! ¿Quieres luchar? ¡Luchemos! ¿Quieres hablar? ¡Hablemos! ¿Quieres amenazarme? ¡Amenázame! ¿Quieres convencerme para que me suicide? ¡Convénceme! ¿Quieres matarme? ¡¿Eh, quieres matarme! ¡Pues mátame, adelante, inténtalo siquiera!-dice prácticamente en gritos Sasuke.  
-Sasuke-kun...-susurra Sakura tras él, acercándose la mano izquierda a la boca y, temerosa, acercando su otra mano al hombro de Sasuke, quien ahora le dirige una mirada de hastío.  
-¡Déjame en paz, Sakura! -espeta fríamente apartándose un poco de ella como con asco. Ella comienza a llorar como nunca y cierra mucho los ojos.  
-¡Sasuke-kun, por favor!-grita mientras se acerca a él para abrazarlo; recibiendo, por parte del aludido, un empujón hacia atrás.  
-¡Déjame, Sakura! ¡DÉJAME! - Sasuke se vuelve hacia ella y se hace un silencio en el que solo el movimiento de las hojas y la leve, pero constante, respiración entrecortada de Sakura. - ¿Sabes? Siempreme estás molestando... enamórate de otro, Sakura, pero a mí déjame en paz de una vez, ¿vale?

Durante un momento, Sakura se da por vencida y suelta el hombro de Sasuke que aún tenía agarrado. Sasuke la mira satifecho y entonces se vuelve hacia el lugar donde espera Itachi.

¿Qué...?-atina a decir Sasuke al ver que su hermano ha desaparecido.

De pronto, un extremadamente escalofriante grito se percibe y se deja entreoir entre cada recoveco de los árboles del bosque.

Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba y Shino dan vueltas y vueltas y no encuentran nada. Pasan decenas de ramas de árboles sin encontrar la mínima seña de vida. Finalmente, Kiba se para, haciendo, por supuesto, que los demás también lo hagan.

¿Qué pasa, Kiba?-pregunta Shikamaru  
-Huelo algo-dice mientras aspira profundamente-es por allí, estamos muy cerca.-y acto seguido se encamina hacia una rama que hay en diagonal a la suya.

No han de pasar ni diez ramas para poder ver a Naruto y Hinata, quienes se ocultan torpemente entre unos matorrales. Shikamaru sonríe un poco débil, agradeciendo para sus adentros el poder encontrar gente que le es conocida. Mira su reloj: las dos menos cuarto del mediodía. "Bien. Con pleno sol cerniéndose sobre nosotros se verá mejor y además habrá más sombras. Un punto a nuestro favor" piensa Shikamaru.

N-n-n-n...-empieza Hinata, toda nerviosa-N-n-n-n  
-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta intrigado el susodicho  
-N-n-naruto-kun, detrás de ti.-dice señalando a sus compañeros  
-¿Uh?-y entonces mira-¡Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Chouji!-Naruto sonríe abiertamente, pero deja de reirse en cuanto se acuerda del objetivo de aquel entrenamiento- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué les ha pasado a Ino y Kurenai-sensei? ¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado!-chilla desesperado  
-Itachi está en la aldea-dice secamente Shikamaru, haciendo que Naruto cese de gimotear  
-¿Qué? ¿Estáis seguros?  
-Segurísimos-dice Kiba-estamos en busca de Sasuke. ¿Lo has visto?  
-¡Por supuesto que sí! Todo iba de maravilla hasta que encontramos el grupo de Sakura y Hinata y entonces...

_-Flash-Back-_

Naruto, me importa tres mierdas (N/A:Lo sientooo ) que haya que luchar con gente conocida. Yo con ella no lucho. ¿Te ha quedado claro?-dice Sasuke en un tono amenazador y bastante alto. Demasiado alto. Sakura lo oye y se enfurece. "¿Pero de qué va este tío? Después de lo que me dijo y... ¡¡¡Argh!", su Inner Sakura agita los puños y grita a más no poder.  
-¡Eh, Sasuke-kun!-grita Sakura. Él la mira y acto seguido ella lanza un kunai tan rápido que no consigue esquivarlo. Le da en la pierna.  
-¡Sakura! ¿De qué vas?-chilla Sasuke  
-No, ¿de qué vas tú?-responde la pelirrosa  
-Sakura...  
-¿Lo dijiste sólo por pena, eh?-se hace un silencio y él baja la cabeza.-Contéstame, Sasuke-kun.-otro silencio.Él se da la vuelta y sube a la rama de un árbol para irse.Ni Naruto ni Hinata entienden nada.-Sí, huye. ¡Huye, vamos! ¡Es lo que haces siempre, Sasuke-kun! ¡Parece mentira que tengas la edad que tienes!-"Oh, oh... Creo que me he pasado" dice su Inner Sakura.  
-Sakura... No eres la más indicada para hablar de valor.-"¡¡¡Pero serás...!" chilla su Inner Sakura, de nuevo a la carga.

_-Fin de Flash-Back-_

¿Y entonces qué?-pregunta ansiosamente Kiba  
-Entonces... S-s-sakura-chan em-empezó a... luchar con.. S-s-sasuke-kun.-dice Hinata, dando notoriedad de su presencia.  
-¡¿Qué!-grita Shikamaru-¿Hace cuánto pasó eso?  
-No sé, quizá una hora u hora y pico...  
-¿Por dónde están?  
-Nosotros vinimos de allí-señala una dirección cercana  
-Vale, venid con nosotros. Hay que huir ¡Ya!   
-Shikamaru-dice Chouji-¿Continúo o me retiro con Ino?  
-Tsk.. ¡Qué problemático!-piensa brevemente y entonces contesta-Continúa, puede que te necesitemos. En caso de muchísima urgencia la dejaremos escondida entre matorrales apartados.

Y así, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino con Kurenai, Chouji con Ino, Naruto y Hinata van en busca de Sasuke y Sakura, quienes, en ese preciso instante, no están todo lo bien que piensan sus compañeros.

Sakura está en un estado de catatonia total. No parpadea, solo observa. No se mueve, solo se mantiene quieta, impasible, inmóvil frente a aquella imagen. Los segundos son como horas que caen como una losa en su espalda. Quiere gritar, pero no puede. No reacciona. ¿Por qué le pasa todo eso a ella? ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho para merecerlo? Está maltratando a su mente con todo el descaro del mundo. Jamás antes habría pensado en algo semejante. Pero ahí estaba. Ni más ni menos que el cuerpo inerte de Uchiha Sasuke. El único que sobrevivió a la gran masacre y que, ahora, ha caído.

Le gustaría acercarse a él para poder, al menos despedir su alma. Consigue mover ligeramente su cuello para poder entrever el cuerpo de Sasuke tirado en el suelo. Tras la caída de varios metros desde la rama en la que habían subido poco a poco, probablemente ya no haya ninguna posibilidad de salvación. Se debate para sus adentros, pensando en si no fue demasiado dura con él. Pensando en alguna manera de disculparse. Pensando en cómo volver a verlo.

No hay rastro de Itachi. Nada de nada. Ni siquiera se puede percibir el olor que suelta. A ella nunca le gustó, pero desde aquella vez supo cómo Sasuke podía saber cuándo estaba cerca. Es un olor que se registra en la memoria, que al notarlo, activa todas las sensaciones a la vez y que genera un estado de alarma continuo. Es un olor que acarrea problemas. Pero, lo peor, es que es un buen olor. Y que, precisamente por eso, engaña a otros enemigos. El típico disfraz; las apariencias engañan.

Sakura recuerda la sensación que está experimentando como una de las peores que ha tenido en toda su vida. Aquella vez, en el examen de Chuunin, Sasuke estuvo allí para salvarla. Si no hubiera sido por él, a estas horas ya estaría muerta. Sigue sin reaccionar como normalmente, su mente actúa torpe ante tanta presión, dolor, sufrimiento, miedo y tensión. ¿Cuál es el mejor modo de salir de esa? ¿Cómo puede librarse de todo lo que siente?

Sakura entonces encuentra la respuesta a su pregunta. "Si voy con él, podré solucionar todo y pedir disculpas", piensa la pelirrosa. Y así, con una sonrisa entre triste, satisfecha y temerosa dibujada en su demacrada y pálida cara, Sakura consigue darse la vuelta y dejarse caer hacia atrás. Sintiendo, mientras su cuerpo baja, como si todo fuese ralentizado, viendo, como dicen en las películas, su vida en fotogramas. Viendo a Sasuke. Sintiendo, justo al tocar con la tierra, un ligero golpecito en la espalda, como si la caída no le hubiera afectado en absoluto. Como si simplemente se hubiese acostado voluntariamente en el suelo. Y, tras eso, nota cómo los ojos se le cierran poco a poco. Y gira la cabeza con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan para poder ver a Sasuke, quien está rodeado de su propia sangre saliendo de casi todas las partes de su cuerpo.

Y entonces Sakura vuelve a ser Sakura. Vuelve a recobrar el color natural de su tez. Y su sonrisa ya es su sonrisa. Y por una milésima de segundo no siente dolor alguno. Ni temor, ni sufrimiento, ni tensión ni ninguna de esas sensaciones. Trata de acercar su mano izquierda a la derecha de Sasuke. Pero antes de que su cerebro consiga enviar la orden a su mano, ésta ya ha caído a la tierra, haciendo un sonido sordo en la tierra.

De pronto Itachi aparece. Sonriendo satisfecho, mira a Sakura, quien yace tirada en el suelo, rodeada de sangre. Y entonces se gira hacia la rama desde la que cayó Sakura y sonríe aún más. "El miedo puede bloquear todos nuestros sentidos, incluso los que mejor se nos dan" susurra casi para sí. Acto seguido, sube a la rama para ajustar cuentas.

**Posts it!**

¡¡¡¡¡TATATACHÁÁÁÁNNN! No me digáis que os lo esperábais porque si no es que me muero yo también... ú.u En fin.. ¿qué decir? Estoy aquí de vuelta, tras dos meses y tres días de ausencia. Creo que el capítulo ha merecido la pena, al menos como impresionante, ¿no? Tranquilos/as porque ahora que he vuelto a retomar el hilo, creo que me queda cuerda para un capítulo o dos más. Ahora son las 3.48 de la mañana, y estoy que me caigo del sueño... pero, como he notado que me venía la musa de vuelta de sus vacaciones, pues por eso he decidido hacer un esfuerzo y quedarme aquí para terminarlo. La verdad es que creía que de este bache no salía... Por favor, quiero reviews, que me digáis qué os ha parecido. No os preocupéis, que aquí NO SE ACABA LA HISTORIA. Si le diese final aquí sería demasiado... cabrona. xD Tengo un final bastante mejor (creo yo). Esto está en su punto álgido (según lo que tengo pensado, porque a lo mejor luego viene otro.. xD). Estoy orgullosísima de que haya habido gente poniendo reviews hasta el último instante. Este capítulo es para todos/as los/as que me seguís, lamento muchísimo la demora. Os merecéis la dedicatoria por haber sido tan sumamente pacientes.

_**Reviews!**_

_Yuna Aoki: _ Jajajaj, es que Itachi tiene su punto de cabroncete.. (aunque llega a ser tan adorablee.. ¬). ¿Machista? Bueno, eso salió así espotáneamente, la verdad es que no lo busqué ni nada. :P  
_Temari-chan:_ La verdad es que a veces es una lata tener que leer en inglés para quitarse el mono. ¿Tomando forma? ¡Esto no ha hecho más que empezar! ;)  
_YokoKurosaki:_ Me gusta que la gente ponga reviews. Me gusta que te preocupes por ello. ;)  
_Juegui:_ ¡Yuju! ¡He creado un/a seguidor/a de SasuSaku! xD Me alegra muchísimo saber que te empieza a gustar esa pareja. ¡Hay que luchar por ella, demonios:P  
_Karura:_ :O ¡Una que viene con recomendación! Jejej, me gusta que te guste mi fic. A veces me meto tanto en la historia que me olvido que soy yo quien tiene que seguir escribiendo..ñ-ñ  
_Luna Kyouyama_ Ay, hija.. es que si Sasuke-kun fuera real, tendría que vivir tipo ermitaño, porque iríamos todas detrás de él... XD  
_NeKo-Jeanne:_ Jajaj, la conversación había que ponerla tarde o temprano... Si no.. estaría perdida hasta yo misma. :P Gracias por la felicitación.  
_TSUBASA89:_ Créeme cuando te digo que no tenía ni idea de qué harían hasta que no volví a releer mi propio fic de principio a fin.. :P  
_Miaka-Black:_ Rasengan, rasengan... ¿cómo explicártelo?Hum.. agrégame y te paso una foto, ¿vale? ;) _  
Saku-Kitsune: _ No lo voy a dejar, no. Ya estoy de vuelta, ¡muahahaha:P agrégame, por favor. Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre una cosa un tanto importante. No te asustes, no me como a nadie. :P_  
Rianne-Uchiha:_ ¡Seguidora nueva! ¡Uh! ñ-ñ Me alegra que te guste cómo escribo sobre la pareja :D_  
Hazmin Gidmmell: _Ya verás, ya, lo que tengo preparado para más el final del fic... buf..es que me entran ganas de escribirlo ahora y luego, cuando llegue al momento cumbre, copiar lo que ya he escrito antes.. xD_  
SasukeSess:_ Me alegra que te guste. ñ-ñ Por cierto, ya te enviaré otro e-mail respuesta, ¿vale:)

De nuevo gracias a todos/as y perdón por la tardanza, de verdad :(

P.D: El título tal vez se entienda mejor con el siguiente capítulo... :P

**Kire**


	14. Chapter 14: Sasuke vs Itachi

**Chapter 14: Sasuke vs. Itachi**

_(En el capítulo anterior...)_

De pronto Itachi aparece. Sonriendo satisfecho, mira a Sakura, quien yace tirada en el suelo, rodeada de sangre. Y entonces se gira hacia la rama desde la que cayó Sakura y sonríe aún más. "El miedo puede bloquear todos nuestros sentidos, incluso los que mejor se nos dan" susurra casi para sí. Acto seguido, sube a la rama para ajustar cuentas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¡Sakura!-dice Sasuke (N/A: Sí, Sasuke xD) mirando hacia abajo- ¿Qué le has hecho?-pregunta casi en un susurro, mirando con un Sharingan amenazador hacia la derecha, donde está Itachi.  
-Te he hecho un favor, Sasuke. -dice con tu típico tono impasible- Lo único que he hecho es sacarme de encima al estorbo; la presa fácil. Ahora ya puedo centrarme en ti.-concluye.  
-¿Pero cóm..?-Sasuke se interrumpe. Abre más los ojos y los vuelve a cerrar con el ceño fruncido. Se ha percatado de la trampa de Itachi.-Me heriste y aprovechaste el momento en que yo estaba semi-inconsciente para crear una ilusión en la que yo caía de la rama... ella pensó que me habías hecho una herida mortal y que por eso caí. Se creyó toda la trampa y, pensando que yo había muerto, se suicidó.-relata todo seguido. Se hace un silencio en el que solo se oye el rechinar de los dientes de Sasuke. De pronto, éste se saca el kunai clavado en su espalda; pero con más odio que dolor. -Eres... eres...-comienza a decir débilmente- eres...   
-¿Qué, Sasuke?-pregunta burlonamente Itachi  
-¡Eres un cabrón! (N/A: Lo siento, era lo que mejor iba en ese momento xD)- chilla acercándose a él con ansias asesinas. De pronto empieza la pelea de verdad, que pilla por improvisto a Itachi, quien planeaba acabar con su hermano sin tener que esforzarse.  
-Así que te importaba esa chica, ¿eh, Sasuke?-pregunta Itachi mientras mantiene una intensa pelea a taijutsu con su hermano  
-¡¿Cómo te atreves a cargártela delante de mí!-grita el susodicho con odio  
-Pobre, pobre Sasuke. Siento muchísimo haber matado al amorcito de tu vida.-dice irónicamente mientras aprovecha un momento de debilidad para dar un gran golpe en el pecho de Sasuke.  
-¿Sentir? Tú no tienes sentimientos, Itachi, no mientas. -dice fingiendo que no le duelen las múltiples heridas de su cuerpo. Con rabia, vuelve a la carga tras esa pequeña pausa; y, con muchísimo valor, va directamente a la cara de Itachi, para dejar toda su furia en forma de puñetazos.-Tú solo eres un ruín, manipulador, sucia rata de alcantarilla, asesino, convenido, asqueroso, cabrón... y aún encima misógino (N/A:P Me parecía que iba muy bien ahí)-concluye dando un último puñetazo a su hermano.

Itachi ríe y se limpia la sangre que le sale de la ceja y la boca.(N/A: ¡Qué gran imagen! Pagaría por verla O.O) Mira a Sasuke, quien está entre emocionado, enfadado y satisfecho.

Ni que tú fueras un santo, Sasuke. Que yo sepa... lo de misógino se te podía aplicar.-dice volviendo a la carga  
-Yo no odio a las mujeres.-replica Sasuke esquivando un golpe directo de Itachi.  
-Y yo tampoco... -dice sarcásticamente- de hecho, tu amiguita estaba muy pero que muy bien, ¿eh, Sasuke? -Itachi ríe y Sasuke aprieta con fuerza los dientes y los puños, preparándolos para un puñetazo en el estómago- Es una pena que ahora ya no sirva para nada... pero creo que, si no se hubiese metido en mi camino, podría haberla utilizado para divertirme un rato...  
-¡¡¡¡Sakura no es de esas!-chilla Sasuke como un desesperado, lanzando varios kunais hacia donde está su hermano.

Itachi para los kunais de pronto y sin apenas moverse. La lucha verbal ha terminado.

Querrás decir... "era".-sonríe maliciosamente. Sasuke, exhausto, respira fuerte y trata de pensar en un plan. Mira hacia donde yace Sakura y la actitud asesina y furiosa de apenas un segundo antes se le va de la cara. Tiene la mirada perdida, está como decepcionado. Ahora baja su mirada hacia la tierra.

En ese momento de debilidad, Itachi aprovecha para usar su Mangekyou Sharingan. Sasuke entonces reacciona: está atrapado. Fue el turno de Sakura y ahora le toca a él. El cielo es naranja, el bosque, negro. Sasuke se ve a sí mismo en la rama. Ve el ataque de Itachi a su espalda y ve cómo Sakura cae en la ilusión. Ve una y otra vez cómo Sakura se deja caer de la rama. Lo ve desde el suelo, desde la rama, desde la perspectiva de Sakura. Lo ve sin parar. Y siempre medio crucificado. Y, mientras tanto, Itachi le clava su katana una y otra y otra vez. No para.

Sasuke escucha la horrenda voz de Itachi plagada de satisfacción y odio.

Voy a estar mostrándote la muerte de tu novia hasta que tu mente esté tan al borde de la locura que empiece a autodestruirse dejando de funcionar poco a poco. Y, para acelerar las cosas, voy a estar clavándote la katana que te ofrecí la última vez que nos vimos. Aquí yo controlo el espacio y el tiempo...-dice Itachi desde algún lugar que Sasuke no alcanza a ver.  
-No es mi novia-susurra casi sin fuerzas

Nota cómo le clava poco a poco la katana, pero no ve de dónde se la clava. Unas veces es rápido; otras es más despacio, para que note cómo entra en su espalda. Las heridas se hacen grandes y los segundos pasan como horas. Quiere gritar, pero no puede. Le duelen los ojos, las piernas, los brazos, las manos, los pies, la espalda, el estómago, las costillas, la cabeza y... el corazón. Siente de nuevo como aquella vez cuando vio morir a todo su clan. Un dolor en el pecho que no se fue desde que Itachi se lo mostró. Un dolor que le hizo ser como es. Un dolor que ahora se repite, multiplicado por mil.

Sasuke agacha la cabeza y mira a un suelo inexistente. Ahora nota dos katanas. Y tres y cuatro y cinco. Nota cómo entran todas a la vez, muy fuerte. Su cerebro se descontrola. Se siente excesivamente mareado (N/A: Debéis preguntaros dónde están los demás compañeros, ¿verdad? Tranqui, que ya vienen :P), ve borroso y nota un sudor frío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Definitivamente aquello era un infierno en vida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shikamaru, están a cinco metros de nosotros.-comenta Kiba  
-Uhm...silencio ahora, ¿vale?-susurra Shikamaru. Todos hacen caso y pueden percibir un gran grito de dolor.  
-¡¡Sasuke!-chilla Naruto inconscientemente  
-Imbécil, si Shikamaru ha dicho que nos callemos, nos callamos.-Le espeta en bajito Kiba.  
-Tú cállate, niño-perro.  
-¡Pero serás...!  
-¡Calláos ya!-dice Chouji-Shikamaru está pensando-Y señala al susodicho, quien está en su pose de pensar.(N/A: Esa gran pose ñ-ñ)

Pasa un rato hasta que Shikamaru abre los ojos.

Vale. Somos siete porque Ino no cuenta. ¿Alguno de vosotros tiene alguna píldora alimenticia o algún tipo de medicina para poder despertar a Kurenai?-pregunta a sus compañeros.  
-Yo tengo, Shikamaru.-comenta Kiba, sacándose un par de pastillas y píldoras del bolsillo.-¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
-Necesitamos a Kurenai. Sin ella estamos muertos.-dice preocupadamente.-Bueno, Kiba, dale alguna pastilla que sepas que pueda despertarla. No quiero grandes hazañas ni milagros, simplemente que la despierte. -Kiba asiente y se acerca a Shino, quien deja a Kurenai en una rama con cuidado y ayuda a Kiba a escoger la medicina.- Vale. Chouji, haz una marca con el kunai o pinta en el árbol en el que dejes a Ino. Es más, vuelve hacia atrás ahora y déjala en un lugar escondido y fácil de recordar.-Chouji asiente y vuelve hacia atrás.-Naruto, escúchame bien. Pase lo que pase, recuerda: PASE LO QUE PASE no te dejes llevar por tus impulsos. Realmente esto no debería estar pasando... Tú irás el segundo, ¿vale?-Naruto asiente.- Hinata -dice con voz un poco más dulce- necesitaremos tu Byuakugan y es posible que tengas que luchar, ¿vale? Asegúrate de saber dónde y cómo tienes que golpear.  
-S-s-s-s-sí..-contesta entre nerviosa y tímida.  
-Shino -dice llamando la atención del susodicho- irás detrás de mí. Por cierto... serás muy útil en la batalla, pero deberás estar como último recurso. Probablemente no se espere que seas tan fuerte. Kiba, tú irás el primero, ¿de acuerdo? A pesar de eso, no actuarás el primero. Chouji-dice al verlo volver sin Ino- irás delante de Hinata. Yo iré detrás de Naruto y Kurenai irá la última. Por lo que la cosa se queda así: Kiba, Naruto, yo, Shino, Chouji, Hinata y Kurenai. ¿Entendido?  
-Entendido-dicen todos al unísono.  
-¿Cómo va Kurenai?-pregunta acercándose a la rama  
-Está recobrando el sentido-dice Kiba mirándola, quien ya empieza a abrir los ojos. Ha de pasar un rato para que esta se percate de que, en realidad, Kiba y Shikamaru son sus enemigos, ya que ella va con Ino.  
-¿Dónde está Ino? ¿Qué ha...-se interrumpe al recordar el encontronazo con Itachi- ¡Ah! ahora recuerdo... Kiba, Shikamaru, ¿qué ha pasado?  
-Os encontramos a Ino y a ti tiradas en el bosque. Supimos que se trataba de Itachi gracias al olfato de Kiba. Luego fuimos encontrándonos todos...  
-Todos excepto Sasuke y Sakura-dice finalmente Kiba-Vamos en busca de ellos, no sabemos exactamente qué les puede haber pasado.  
-¿Dónde está Itachi?-pregunta preocupada  
-A cinco metros de aquí.  
-¿Pretendéis enfrentaros a él? Está en un nivel mucho más superior que el vuestro. Sería prácticamente un suicidio.-dice un poco nerviosa. De pronto se marea un poco- Por el Hokage, no me encuentro muy bien...  
-No sabemos qué os hizo-dice Shikamaru-pero pensamos que podríamos contar contigo como uno de los últimos recursos. Al tener un nivel superior del de Ino, pensé que sería más probable que despertases con alguna medicina. No te esfuerces por hacer mucho, basta con que estés presente. Esperaremos cinco minutos a que te recuperes y entonces atacaremos. El entrenamiento se aplazará, ¿no?  
-Bueno... la verdad es que el Quinto pidió un entrenamiento de urgencia como éste precisamente porque ya nos habían advertido de que Itachi pensaba volver a la aldea. Como algunas aldeas vecinas ya lo habían visto...-explica.-¿Dónde está Ino?  
-La he dejado en una rama relativamente cerca de aquí. He puesto una marca con un kunai y la he medio camuflado con ramas y eso... no creo que sea seguro dejarla tirada en el campo de batalla.-dice Chouji  
-¡¿Y pensáis que dejarla tirada en una rama es mejor opción!-dice Kurenai escandalizada  
-Oye -empieza a hablar Shikamaru- no pienso correr el riesgo de dejar a Ino tirada en el campo de batalla y que sufra las consecuencias de un ataque ajeno. O que, puestos en lo peor, Itachi decida divertirse a su costa. Prefiero dejarla en una rama lejana y luego volver a por ella. Sí, hay peligros, pero de los dos males, el mal menor.-concluye Shikamaru medio mosqueado. "Tsk... anda que tener que defender mis propios planes..." piensa el aludido.

Han de pasar entre cinco y diez minutos para que los cinco genins, el chuunin y la jounin se pongan en marcha. Se oye un hueco sordo, producido por los pies de todos al chocar con las ramas más cercanas del claro en el que está sucediendo todo.

Aquello sí que era insólito. Sasuke, de rodillas en el suelo, con ambos brazos estirados hacia los lados, como si estuviera crucificado de tronco para arriba. E Itachi frente a él, quieto, inmóvil. Mirándolo con una expresión casi muerta.

**Posts it!**

¡Esta vez no he tardado nada!

_**Reviews!**_

_Juegui:_ Chica, vale. Ahora ya lo sé ñ-ñ El quince ya está en proceso :P_  
SasukeSess:_ XDD Muchas gracias por tu ayuda )_  
BARBY: _ Jajaja, ¿maldito Itachi? Bueno.. ciertamente a veces es irritante.. xD

**Kire**


	15. Chapter 15: Las réplicas de Chakra

**Chapter 15: Las réplicas de chakra.**

_(En el capítulo anterior...)_

Aquello sí que era insólito. Sasuke, de rodillas en el suelo, con ambos brazos estirados hacia los lados, como si estuviera crucificado de tronco para arriba. E Itachi frente a él, quieto, inmóvil. Mirándolo con una expresión casi muerta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¡Sasuke!-grita Naruto dejándose llevar, a la primera de cambio, por sus impulsos.  
-¡Idiota!-espeta entonces Kiba  
-Que te calles, niño-perro.  
-Pero bueno, ¿otra vez con lo mismo? ¡Pues tú... tú tienes la cara que pareces un gato!-dice no muy convencido  
-Dejad de comportaros como tales...-susurra casi para sí Shikamaru  
-Pero bueno, callaos todos de una vez.-se oye por primera vez a Kurenai-No sabemos qué es lo que le está haciendo...  
-Parece que Sasuke está en una especie de trance-dice Shikamaru tratando de verle pies y cabeza al asunto  
-¿T-t-t-al vez... tal vez... algo de... de su.. Sha-sha-sharingan?-pregunta tímidamente Hinata  
-Sí, es posible... ¿Pero el qué? Tampoco sabemos qué tipo de ataque es... y si le hacemos algo a Itachi no sabemos si perjudicará a Sasuke...-"Tsk, ¡qué problemático que es Sasuke!" piensa.  
-Un momento...-dice de pronto Kurenai- recuerdo.. recuerdo que una vez le pasó lo mismo a Kakashi, pero fue durante un segundo o menos... nos dijo de cerrar los ojos, que si lo mirábamos, ¡moriríamos!-y dicho esto, todos se tapan los ojos instintivamente. Todos excepto Shikamaru y Kurenai.  
-Nosotros estamos aquí y no nos pasa nada. ¿Tendrá algún tipo de radar?-pregunta a nadie en particular  
-No lo sé, pero yo no pienso averiguarlo-dice Kurenai-Hay que avisar al Quinto, esto es un tontería.  
-Kurenai, esto es lo que hay. Te guste o no te guste, ahora estamos atrapados. Podemos avisar al Quinto, perder a Sasuke y dejar marchar a Itachi. O podemos intentar detenerlo lo suficiente como para que Sasuke huya y entonces consigamos lo que queríamos. Ahora hay que pensar todo muy bien-dice acabando su discursito (N/A: ñ-ñ)  
-Está bien, vale. ¿Cómo vamos a acercarnos a él sin peligro aparente?-pregunta Kurenai  
-Podemos utilizar un señuelo... alguien que ya haya visto Itachi. Alguien que sepa quién es... alguien que pueda parecer lo suficientemente estúpido como para llegar espontáneamente hasta donde están ellos...-pasa un rato de silencio y finalmente Shikamaru le dirige una mirada y una sonrisita a Naruto, quien no se ha enterado de nada  
-¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa?  
-Naruto, haz un Bunshin-dice Kurenai  
-¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!-dice, apareciendo otro Naruto a su lado  
-¿Kage Bunshin?-pregunta la sensei  
-Se me dan mejor que hacer réplicas normales-dice un poco intimidado  
-Bueno, es igual. Tu réplica tiene que acercarse simulando normalidad hacia donde están ellos. No importa si descubre que es una réplica, ya que, al fin y al cabo, acabaremos saliendo todos para luchar. Tú solo haz como que te lo acabas de encontrar todo y no sabes qué hacer, ¿entendido?-pregunta Kurenai  
-Sí, sí, ningún problema.

Acto seguido, su réplica baja de las ramas en las que están todos y aparece por abajo, saliendo del bosque como si se hubiese perdido y hubiera llegado a ese claro.

Uh...-¿Sasuke?-dice preguntando a la espalda de Itachi, aún sabiendo de quién se trata  
-Uzumaki Naruto, ¿eh?-pregunta susurrando el aludido, sin mirarlo, aún de espaldas.  
-¡¡Ahh! ¡Eres tú... el tío raro hermano de Sasuke!-dice señalándolo con el dedo, como un niño pequeño.-¿Qué le has hecho a Sasuke?-dice mirando al susodicho, quien continúa de rodillas, despeinado, sangre en la boca, protector en el suelo, manos alzadas hacia los lados, magulladuras por todos lados y con una gran herida en la espalda.  
-Estoy terminando lo que dejé a mitad la otra vez que nos vimos...-dice, mirándolo, pero aún sin moverse del sitio-Y, curiosamente, tú también irrumpiste aquel día, haciendo que no cumpliese con mi propósito. ¿Venías a buscar algo?-pregunta como si esa situación fuera de lo más normal.  
-Sí, he venido buscando a Sasuke...y lo he encontrado... ¡¡te lo estás cargando!  
-Ah, sí. Olvidaba ese pequeño detalle.  
-Tío, no me vengas con esas. Deja a Sasuke en paz de una vez.  
-¿Este tío es imbécil o qué le pasa?-susurra Kiba desde lo alto de la rama en la que se encuentra  
-¿Qué es lo que querías de Sasuke?  
-¡Es mi compañero de grupo! ¡Pero se encontró con Sakura-chan y se empezaron a pelear!  
-¿Sakura-chan? -pregunta- ¡Ah, sí! La llorica del buen cuerpo... -dice simulando algo parecido a una risotada- ¿Qué es lo que tiene que todos vais detrás de ella? Bueno, tenía... La verdad, está bien, para hacerle algún favorcillo, pero tampoco es para tanto.  
-¿Favorcillo? ¡Favorcillo te voy a dar yo a ti, so imbécil! -dice alzando la mano- Un momento... ¿tenía? ¿Por qué "tenía"? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?  
-Ah, sí... también olvidé ese detalle.-dice apartándose un poco, para que Naruto pueda ver el cuerpo inerte tirado en el suelo con un charco de sangre.  
-¡¡¡¡Sakura-chan!-dice yendo directo hacia donde está ella.

Itachi clava un kunai a la réplica, haciendo que ésta desaparezca. "Lo que me temía" susurra para sí mismo. Acto seguido, aparece a su lado una réplica suya. El verdadero Itachi vuelve a su postura y la réplica va directa hacia donde sabe que están los cinco genins, el chuunin y la jounin.

¡Agua, agua!-dice Chouji.  
-¡Esparcíos!-ordena Shikamaru.-cuando la réplica de Itachi pone el pie en la rama, se percata de la escaqueada de todos.

Shikamaru y Kurenai, que están dispuestos a salir a atacar en cuanto tengan un plan sólido, tratan de conocer los sitios donde se han escondido los demás. Pero, antes de que puedan averiguar nada, Naruto sale de su escondrijo, arrastrando a Hinata con él de la mano.

¡Eh, tú! ¡Tú, el que ha asesinado a Sakura-chan! ¡Déjate de réplicas y ven a pelear como un hombre de verdad!-dice Naruto remangándose; antes de que se dé cuenta, ya ha sido golpeado por la réplica de Itachi, que ha llegado tan rápido que le ha sido casi imposible verlo.  
-¡N-n-naruto-kun!-dice Hinata acercándose a él  
-Si te crees que con esas vas a acabar conmigo, la llevas clara.-dice Naruto sonriendo.  
-¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo?-pregunta Kiba a Shino y Chouji en los matorrales en los que se encuentran.  
-¡Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Shino, Kurenai!-grita Naruto-¡Podéis salir ya!  
-¿Tú eres imbécil o te lo haces?-pregunta Kiba saliendo de su escondite.  
-¡Kiba!-llama Chouji  
-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?-pregunta Shino.  
-¡Esto es una locura!-espeta Kurenai  
-¿Debo creer que no lo habéis hecho a propósito?-dice entonces Shikamaru saliendo también de su escondite, con los brazos cruzados y sin gana alguna.  
-Vaya, vaya-dice Itachi (el falso Itachi XD)-pensé que serías...  
-¿Menos?-pregunta Naruto  
-No, más.  
-Vamos, vamos, no te hagas el machito, ¿eh? ¿Por qué no empezamos la pelea ya? Siete contra uno... eso suena bien.-dice Naruto avalanzándose contra la réplica de Itachi, que apenas tiene que moverse para esquivar el ataque directo del rubio.  
-¿Siete contra uno? -pregunta- Yo no diría eso...  
-¡¡Eres un cabrón!-dice Naruto, corriendo de nuevo a la carga y sacando un kunai en el último momento; acabando, sin problema aparente alguno con la réplica.-¡Ha! ¿Habéis visto eso? -pregunta a sus compañeros- ¡Sabía que podía acabar con él, era tan obvio! Bueno, bueno.. ahora a rescatar a Sas... ¿uh? ¿qué es eso?-pregunta al ver que del cuerpo del Itachi real aparecen dos especie de bolitas de chakra, y de éstas, dos réplicas suyas.-¡¡Waa! ¿Cómo que dos? ¡¡Antes era solo uno! Hinata-chan... ¿a que era solo uno?  
-S-s-sí.  
-Por favor, utiliza tu Byakugan y dime si son normales y corrientes o qué son...  
-¡Byakugan!-dice Hinata en susurros-¡Oh! N-n-naruto-kun, su chakra es impresionante...  
-¡Naruto!-dice la voz de Shikamaru un poco lejos de él-No te lo cargues, porque hará dos más de cada uno y serán cuatro.  
-¡Pero no puede ser! ¡Si solo es un Kage Bunshin normal!  
-Naruto... es un miembro muy activo de Akatsuki... ¿crees que va a hacer bunshins normales?-dice sintiéndose incómodo de tener que explicárselo  
-Ya, vale.. pero es que...-y antes de que termine de frase, uno de los Itachis, empieza a sacudirle. Ahora Naruto está en el suelo, recibiendo codazos fortísimos de Itachi. Y, mientras, mira a Sasuke, quien cada vez está peor y sangra por más sitios; y detrás de él, puede ver un poco de la cabeza de Sakura, cuyo pelo se estaba tintando de rojo.

En aquel momento, niguno reacciona a pesar de que quieren hacerlo. Ninguno, excepto Shino, quien está empezando su ataque. Un montón de bichitos salen de él, corriendo hacia el Itachi que está aún decidiendo por quién empezar. Sin que éste se dé cuenta, están empezando a subir por su pie derecho, entrando por su cuerpo y consumiendo su chakra hasta acabar con él en menos de un segundo.

Y, también, en menos de un segundo, del verdadero Itachi, que aún está maltratando la mente de su hermano pequeño, salen otras dos bolitas de chakra, fruto de la "muerte" de una de las réplicas que creó antes. Quedando, así, el verdadero Itachi y tres réplicas suyas. Una destrozando a Naruto y las otras dos, corriendo por diferentes caminos para luchar.

¿Qué vamos a hacer si no podemos cargarnos a las réplicas?-pregunta Kiba a Chouji  
-Ni idea... tratemos de aguantar lo más posible luchando con las réplicas sin acabar con ellas... es lo único que se me ocurre  
-¡Eh! ¡Kiba, Chouji, Shino!-grita Shikamaru desde la otra punta del claro del bosque-¡Heridlas sin acabar con ellas! ¡¡Y no os canséis demasiado! ¡¡Haced lo que os digo hasta nueva orden!-y acto seguido se pone a pelear junto con Kurenai con una de las réplicas.

La otra, que iba derecha hacia donde están los tres chicos, empieza a golpear a Kiba. Chouji, entonces, sale en defensa de su amigo. Y Shino, quien aún piensa en alguna manera de acabar con la réplica deja que solo uno de los bichitos consuma su chakra, para observar qué es lo que pasa.

Mientras tanto, Hinata se mantiene al margen. Ve cómo todos luchan por Sasuke; y lo mira. Yace en la misma postura, pero empieza a convulsionar. Tose y sangra por la boca, como también lo hace por la herida de su espalda, que parece infectada, por casi todas las magulladuras de su cara y por la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Ve, también, a Sakura en el suelo. Y comienza a llorar por ella. Está nerviosa e indecisa; se alegra de que el enemigo no se haya fijado en ella y no tenga que luchar. Pero, por otra parte, siente dolor y pena por Sakura y por Sasuke y, además, se siente como una carga y no le gusta no poder ayudar a los demás. Le encantaría poder detener todo aquel combate y que todos estuviesen tranquilos, pero sabe, por descontado, que a veces no todo puede salir como querría. Por lo que llega a la conclusión de que, si quiere que todos vuelvan a estar bien y como antes, ha de dar lo mejor de sí en esa batalla y luchar al máximo. A lo mejor, cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad, el Quinto pueda tratar de sanar a Sakura. No sabe desde cuánto yace en ese estado y... de todos modos, tampoco sabe la causa del fallecimiento. Debido a esto, Hinata piensa que debe hacer todo lo posible por todos. Y no piensa en que tal vez luego todos la feliciten, solamente quiere que vuelvan a ser felices.

**Posts it!**

Bueno... no es uno de mis mejores capítulos, pero creo que era necesario para el siguiente. Ya sabéis, mis típicos capítulos-puente. En fin... que el último párrafo es un poco... verlo desde la perspectiva de Hinata. He tratado de enfocarlo como creo que lo haría Kishimoto Masashi-sensei (sí, sensei... la verdad es que el hombre es la leche.. o.o) si pusiera a Hinata en una situación de este tipo. Este capítulo está más dedicado al resto de personajes que a Sasuke y Sakura, que sabemos que ahora están muy malitos (sobre todo Sakura úu). No sé si en el siguiente o quizá en el diecisiete ya le dé solución a lo de Sakura (porque la hay). En fin... muchas gracias por los reviews, me reconfortan mucho. ñ-ñ

_**Reviews!**_

_Miaka Black (del 13):_ Exactamente; eso es lo que ha pasado. Muchas gracias por la aprecicación esa de las descripciones... :) Siento lo de Sakura, eso salió espontáneo. Pero sigue el fic y te prometo que habrá un buen (depende cómo se mire) desenlace con eso. Gracias por tu review ;)  
_tsubasa89:_ Bueno, lo primero.. nunca sé cómo escribir tu nick.. a veces con mayúsculas, a veces con minúsculas... jejej Tranqui, que eso de atascarnos me ha pasado a mí también... T.T  
_Ro-SAKu:_ Gracias por tu enhorabuena :D Y muchas gracias también por el review. Vaya, parece que lo de Sakura ha sido una grandísima sorpresa y... ¿decepción? Jeje, te digo lo mismo que a Miaka Black; sigue el fic, porque no voy a dejar eso ahí como si nunca hubiera pasado. :P  
_Juegui:_ Algo raro... sí. También es un poco raro encontrar el modo de enfocar el capítulo de modo que se entienda, haya algo de misterio y pueda dejar algo para próximos chapters... Arg.. la vida del escritor es muuuy dura. xD  
_Karura-chan:_ ¡Dos meses! Fueron dos meses los que estuve ausente :P Es que Itachi es mucho Itachi... xD Leí uno que hiciste con una amiga, pero no sé si es el mismo que me dices... :P

**Kire**


	16. Chapter 16: El despertar

**Chapter 16: El despertar.**

_(En el capítulo anterior...)_

A lo mejor, cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad, el Quinto pueda tratar de sanar a Sakura. No sabe desde cuánto yace en ese estado y... de todos modos, tampoco sabe la causa del fallecimiento. Debido a esto, Hinata piensa que debe hacer todo lo posible por todos. Y no piensa en que tal vez luego todos la feliciten, solamente quiere que vuelvan a ser felices.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shikamaru, mientras pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con Itachi con la ayuda de Kurenai, intenta pensar en cómo demonios el verdadero Itachi ha creado esas réplicas. Para él, en ese momento, la réplica a la que golpea torpemente para no cansarse no es, ni más ni menos, que un estorbo. Si Naruto no hubiese dicho nada, tal vez podría haber dedicado, aunque fuera, cinco minutos a pensar, a averiguar qué es lo que prentede Itachi. Ve absurdo que tengan que perder el tiempo con unas réplicas a las que ni siquiera pueden exterminar y que, aún encima, lo hagan sin saber qué es lo que le está pasando a Sasuke y qué le pasó a Sakura.

¡Shikamaru!-advierte Kurenai-¡Ten cuidado!-señala a la réplica. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Shikamaru se la quita de delante con un kunai y, acto seguido, se maldice a sí mismo por haberlo hecho ya que, en ese instante, hay dos réplicas más.  
-¡Tsk, qué problemático es todo esto!  
-No es momento para quejarse-espeta Kurenai  
-Kurenai, ¿tienes idea de qué le ha podido pasar a Sakura? Quiero decir...  
-Es probable que no esté del todo ida, pero para averiguarlo tendría que acercarme a donde está ella y entonces ir derecha al hospital.   
-¿Insinúas que...?  
-No adelantes acontecimientos, Shikamaru. Ahora mismo trata de pensar qué debemos hacer... y yo haré lo mismo.-termina, dispuesta a ir a la carga contra la réplica que se les acerca.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La réplica "hermana" de la otra que está atacando a Shikamaru y Kurenai va derechita hacia Hinata. Quien decide, un poco apresuradamente, utilizar su Byakugan. El Itachi-réplica se le aparece por detrás y, antes de que pueda ponerle la mano encima, Hinata ya comienza su lucha. Recuerda aquellas palabras de Naruto en el examen de Chuunin, cuando iba a pelear con Neji; y entonces mira a su lado, donde está el propietario de las palabras; quien, ahora, pelea cuerpo a cuerpo como los demás con su réplica, la que apenas cinco minutos antes lo estaba destrozando a codazos.

Hinata es rápida, usa su Byakugan muy pero que muy bien. Agradece mucho el hecho de no tener que destrozarse las manos luchando, que solo tenga que tocar en el punto adecuado. Cree que no es una buena idea empezar demasiado fuerte, ya que, cuantas menos réplicas haya, mejor. Aún no están del todo equilibrados, pero lo cierto es que ya les está costando mantener el ritmo con, solamente cuatro réplicas contra siete personas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shino ve cómo la réplica va debilitándose poco a poco y descubre un buen modo de hacer que sean peores en la lucha. Le encantaría poder gritarlo a sus compañeros, pero cree que, por ahora, es mejor ver si, realmente, se extermina a la réplica o solo se la debilita.

Mientras tanto, Kiba y Chouji se esfuerzan por no acabar con su réplica, pero defenderse al mismo tiempo. A Kiba, sobre todo, le cuesta especialmente no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y destrozarla en menos de medio segundo. Y, aunque no quiere admitirlo, se empieza a cansar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto nota cómo la rabia y la ira se apodera de él. Sasuke continúa tosiendo cada vez más y eso lo preocupa. Y Sakura... Sakura continúa quieta. No tiene ni idea de qué le ha pasado, pero siente muchísimas ganas de acabar con su réplica e ir donde Sakura, para poder comprobar si realmente respira. Aunque sabe que es muy difícil, aún conserva sus esperanzas. No sabe cuánto va a durar la lucha, pero desea fervientemente que sea muy poco tiempo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke nota que ya no aguanta más, que se le va totalmente la cabeza. Oye lejos la voz de su hermano, que le dice cosas que no acaba de entender. Ya prácticamente ni se acuerda de dónde está ni de por qué, solo se acuerda de quién es y de Sakura, que lleva viendo su caída desde hace bastante tiempo.

Estás durando demasiado para ser un flojucho-alcanza a oir, seguido de una risotada-Quiero ir más rápido, Sasuke; esto me aburre.  
-Eres...-consigue decir con la boca muy seca- eres... -levanta la cabeza, dejando ver su rostro pálido demacrado- ¡¡¡despreciable!-dice finalmente con bastante fuerza, escupiendo hacia delante, a ningún sitio en realidad. Itachi ríe.  
-¿Despreciable? Esa es una palabra típica de ti, Sasuke. -dice mientras le vuelve a clavar una vez más su katana.  
-No te saldrás con la tuya...  
-¿Bromeas? ¡Ya me estoy saliendo con la mía! ¿Sabes? Han venido unos amiguitos tuyos a verte.-dice burlón.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto, que mantiene la lucha con su réplica, hace un movimiento hacia atrás y nota que le da a algo. Mira hacia atrás y ve qué es lo que ha golpeado ligeramente: el brazo izquierdo de Sasuke. Acto seguido, el aludido levanta la cabeza, que llevaba tanto rato echada hacia abajo. Naruto entonces comprende: si Sasuke ha levantado la cabeza voluntariamente con ese movimento, es que, le esté pasando lo que le esté pasando, además de que continúa con vida, nota lo que pasa a su alrededor. Debido a esto, sonríe ligeramente y entonces vuelve a la carga con su réplica, tratando de acercarse un poco donde está Hinata con su lucha.

¡Hinata!-llama el chico rubio entre susurros  
-N-n-naruto-kun-dice perdiendo un poco la concentración  
-Sasuke sigue con vida, si lo movemos lo suficiente puede que salga del trance.  
-¿C-c-cómo lo sabes?-dice Hinata mientras sigue peleando, al igual que Naruto  
-Lo he movido y ha levantado la cabeza. Trata de acercarte a donde están Kiba, Chouji y Shino e idlo pasando, para que lo sepamos todos. Si lo hacemos bien, podemos conseguir zarandearlo lo suficiente para sacarlo del trance, pero no para hacerle daño, ¿no?  
-S-s-sí, voy a moverme. T-t-ten cui-cuidado, N-naruto-kun.-dice un poco sonrojada Hinata  
-Tranquila, Hinata-chan. Sé cómo cuidarme.-dice haciéndose un poco el vacilón, pero sonriéndole francamente.

Así, Hinata va alejándose poco a poco del lugar donde estaba peleando con su réplica, la que es imposible que se haya enterado de nada, porque hablaban en voz baja. Por fin llega hasta donde están los tres chicos y, en menos de quince segundos, Hinata ya ha informado a Shino, que era el que más le quedaba a mano, y éste ya ha puesto un bichito en la réplica de Hinata.

Shino pasa cruzando rápidamente desde donde estaba hacia donde están Shikamaru y Kurenai, informándolos a ellos también y dejando otro bichito en su réplica. Shikamaru acaba de caer en un plan, pero le es imposible comunicárselo a los demás sin que lo sepan también las réplicas. Kurenai entonces le señala su bolsillo de los kunais. ¡Eso es! Shikamaru desaparece durante un instante, haciendo que la réplica quede aturdida y sola frente a Kurenai, quien aprovecha y la golpea "ligeramente" en el costado.

Shikamaru trata de que su letra sea legible en ambas notas, pero le resulta un tanto difícil. Enrolla ambas notas en los kunais y reza a no sabe quién para que las réplicas crean que es un kunai con una tarjeta explosiva y sus compañeros no. Lanza los dos kunais, cada uno hacia una dirección diferente. Hinata coge el kunai y lee la nota, se la pasa a Naruto y éste asiente sonriendo. En el otro lado, Kiba, Shouji y Shino ya han leído la nota. Así, Shikamaru hace señas a todos desde la rama en la que está.

Todos atentos a la mano derecha de Shikamaru; sube su dedo índice, sube su dedo corazón, sube su dedo anular. En aquel momento, todos hieren a sus réplicas y éstas desaparecen. En menos de un segundo, de Itachi comienzan a salir las bolitas de chakra, pero antes de que salgan del todo y se creen las réplicas, Kiba, Chouji y Shino ya están encima de Itachi, el cual empieza a perder el equilibrio. "Un placaje demasiado rústico y muy pobre, pero era necesario", piensa Shikamaru, el cual, junto con Naruto, Hinata y Kurenai, está frente a Sasuke, zarandeándolo ligeramente.

A Kiba, Chouji y Shino les está siendo bastante difícil mantener quieto a Itachi sin hacer ninguna técnica ni herirlo; probablemente tengan poco tiempo. Kurenai mira en sus bolsillos y le mete en la boca una píldora parecida a la que le dieron a ella antes, pero bastante mejor. Sasuke empieza a toser, se atraganta, respira muy mal. Entonces abre los ojos.

¡¡¡¡Sakura!-dice de pronto, asustado y nervioso. Se mira a sí mismo, su postura. Está totalmente ensangrentado, siente como si todas aquellas puñaladas hubiesen sido reales.Trata de levantarse, para ir donde Sakura, pero su cuerpo no responde. Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru y Kurenai lo miran entre extrañados y tristes.

Itachi se ha sacado de encima a los tres Genins, quienes ahora yacen en el suelo, pero no deja salir a todas las réplicas que, se supone, deberían salir. Shikamaru, sin mirar hacia atrás, pide a Kurenai que se lleve a Sakura.

¿Sakura?-pregunta la susodicha.  
-Llévatela de aquí, llévala al hospital.-dice frente a Sasuke, quien lo mira un poco más tranquilo.  
-Pero...  
-Llévatela ahora, por favor.-dice perdiendo un poco la paciencia. Sabe que si dejan a Sakura ahí, además de que puede que se pierda toda esperanza de reanimación, Sasuke no estará centrado.

Itachi está desesperado, estaba a punto de conseguir asesinar a Sasuke y le han echado todo a perder. Sin duda, ese es el principio de una dura batalla. Probablemente Sasuke no esté en condiciones de luchar, pero Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Chouji, Shino y él sí.

**Posts it!**

Otro capítulo bastante flojito... en fin... según tengo pensado... en el siguiente capítulo será lucha a saco y para el dieciocho a lo mejor ya hay algo más fuerte. xD Aquí dejo el último capítulo que pondré hasta... no sé cuándo. Mañana vuelvo a clase y voy a estar muy ocupada ú.ù Espero poder escribir poquito a poco todos los días y seguir, pero es que va a ser muy difícil... :( En fin... otra vez gracias por leerme y... hasta que vuelva a subir otro chapt, que espero que no pase tanto tiempo como antes (aunque... dentro de dos meses, quedará muy poco para el verano y entonces SÍ que voy a tener MUCHO tiempo para subir chapters :D). Besos a todos/as y de nuevo gracias. :)

_**Reviews!**_

_haku-usui: _Uy... parecía que tenías prisa.. :P No pasa nada, tú con que pongas review, ya me haces feliz. :P  
_SasukeSess:_ Sí, es lo que tienen los capítulos puente... normalmente no tienen mucho argumento y, hasta que no lees el siguiente, no tienen sentido :S_  
tsubasa89:_ No veas las ganas que tengo yo de solucionar YA lo de Sasuke y Sakura, pero necesito que la batalla que viene se haga cuanto antes para poder retomar eso. Probablemente hable de Sakura en párrafos cortos en el siguiente chapt, pero no lo sé. Tú tranqui, que lo catalogué como "Romance/General" y "Romance/General" será.. que si no, sería un "Drama/Romance" o al revés :P  
_Juegui:_ Muchas gracias por felicitarme. La verdad es que nadie lo había hecho.. xD Yo no es que esté muy orgullosa, pero puedo jurar que cuando empecé no lo esperaba para nada xD ¿SasuNaru? Ainss... tal vez en otra ocasión... no soy muy dada a esa pareja, pero si mucha gente lo pide, puede que haga algún one-shot... :P  
_NeKo-Jeanne:_ "Bien relatada las tecnicas y los planes... me encanta! Se ve que ves Naruto, o lees el manga... P" Ambas cosas :P Creo que, ante todo, hay que explicar bien lo que pasa... no es lo mismo describirlo que verlo... así que trato de que todo esté al detalle, para que se pueda imaginar muy bien la situación. :)

**Kire**


	17. Chapter 17: De planes y engaños

**Chapter 17: De planes y engaños**

_(En el capítulo anterior...)_

Itachi está desesperado, estaba a punto de conseguir asesinar a Sasuke y le han echado todo a perder. Sin duda, ese es el principio de una dura batalla. Probablemente Sasuke no esté en condiciones de luchar, pero Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Chouji, Shino y él sí.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sin duda, aquella era una de esas situaciones en las que, por mucho que trates de pensar, tu cerebro no da más de sí. Excepto el de Shikamaru, que, en lugar de bloquearse, trabaja el doble o triple de lo normal. Incluso escuchar todas sus ideas es difícil para Shikamaru. No está nervioso, pero tampoco muy centrado.

Son seis personas, bastante diferentes entre sí, por lo que es complicado formar un plan en pocos segundos en el que todos estén involucrados del mismo modo. Mira a Itachi, que parece muy irritado. "Desde luego venía a por Sasuke" piensa Shikamaru.

¡Tú, maldito niñato!-dice el "Uchiha indecente" señalando al chuunin de mirada experta.- ¡Acabaré contigo y con tu panda de mequetrefes!-y acto seguido se dirige hacia el grupo muy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que se le pase por la cabeza. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, todos tienen la misma reacción: prepararse para lo que venga. Shikamaru tarda unos segundos en percatarse de que tanto sus compañeros como él mismo han sacado parte de sus armas, dispustos a atacar.-Ya veo, ya... es decir, que queréis guerra. Pues la tendréis.

En aquel momento, la lucha comienza de verdad. Ni Itachi ni los demás se preocupan por Sasuke, que está perdiendo demasiada sangre. Apenas puede moverse y respira muy entrecortadamente. Se toca la ropa, que está encharcada de sangre y sudor. Ya no distingue la realidad de la ficción, y tampoco distingue ya el dolor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kurenai corre cuanto puede; sus piernas van a más velocidad de lo que en realidad pretende. Carga con Sakura en brazos y la zarandea de vez en cuando ligeramente para ver si se despierta o si, simplemente, se queja. Va tan acelerada que sabe que si trata de parar en ese instante, caería de bruces al suelo. Cada paso que da se siente más y más culpable "¿Y si ya es demasiado tarde para Sakura? A lo mejor para ellos no lo es." piensa desesperadamente.

Pero no, no podría hacer eso. Porque sería demasiado cruel. Shikamaru es buen estratega, podrá defenderse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto es el primero en lanzarse hacia Itachi; con furia le da un puñetazo y le siguen unos cuantos más. No han de pasar ni dos minutos para que Itachi se lo quite de encima. Naruto cae al suelo, pero vuelve a la carga para darle su merecido a Itachi. Mientras, Hinata se le acerca por detrás y le da varios toquecitos, haciendo que caiga al suelo. Pero, de nuevo, Itachi es capaz de librarse fácilmente. Hinata entonces empieza una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con Itachi, quien acaba venciéndola, dándole un golpe en la cabeza y dejándola semi-inconsciente.

Naruto, presa de su frecuente ira en esos momentos, va directo hacia su enemigo, pero se ve interrumpido por Kiba, que ya ataca con Akamaru. Para sorpresa de todos, el ataque del chico perruno es esquivado por Itachi, quien se escabulle con facilidad. Shikamaru sabe que si continúan así, pronto todos estarán exhaustos e Itachi podrá acabar instantáneamente con su hermano. Los únicos que aún no se han movido han sido Shino, Chouji y él. Sabe que Naruto y Kiba son muy impulsivos y por eso han atacado muy rápidamente. En cambio, Hinata... ella no es así; "Atacaría por Naruto, seguramente. Tal vez solo lo hacía por ayudar, pero la necesitábamos y ahora casi no responde".

Shino mira a Shikamaru, como esperando órdenes. Éste le devuelve la mirada y entonces cierra los ojos, pone su pose y trata de idear un buen plan, un plan sólido, sin grieta alguna y con cien por cien de posibilidades de victoria. Antes de que se quiera dar cuenta, Chouji ha atacado. Lo sabe por el sonido y porque conoce a su compañero. Pasan unos cuantos minutos en los que oye muchas cosas. Entre ellas, a Kiba atacando una y otra vez del mismo modo, a Naruto dando puñetazos, corriendo, gritando y haciendo su Kage Bunshin, a Chouji rodando y a Shino acercándose a él, esperando lo que va a decir. Sabe que no están venciendo a Itachi, porque si fuera así, el ruido y jolgorio ya habría pasado.

"Vamos, Shikamaru, piensa... piensa... piensa..."; pero le cuesta pensar. Deben dejar K.O. a Itachi y llevarse de ahí a Sasuke, para que no intente nada raro y para que su hermano no pueda hacerle daño. "¡Claro, eso es! Shikamaru, eres un genio." Ya lo tiene, sabe lo que hay que hacer. Abre los ojos sonriente, mira hacia arriba y ve a Shino, que ahora también le sonríe débilmente. Ya que Shino está ahí, se acerca a él y le cuchichea algo al oído; sin mucha prisa y sin problema alguno, ya que sabe que Itachi está "entretenido" con sus compañeros. Shino, al escuchar a Shikamaru, asiente y de pronto desaparece. Shikamaru entonces se convierte en Shino.

Torpemente, y para que Itachi pueda verle, se acerca a Sasuke y se lo lleva. Mientras Shikamaru (Shino) lo lleva en brazos le va cuchicheando (sin saber muy bien por qué, ya que sabe que probablemente Sasuke no esté en condiciones de escuchar y antender). De pronto Shikamaru (Shino) ve a Ino tumbada en la rama donde la dejó Chouji y sonríe y repira tranquilo. Deja a Sasuke al lado de la chica, que parece estar ligeramente menos pálida que cuando Shikamaru la vio por última vez. El verdadero Shino aparece al lado del falso Shino, hace una réplica y entonces una de ellas se convierte en Sasuke y la otra en Shikamaru. El verdadero Sasuke entorna los ojos débilmente como preguntándose a sí mismo si aquello que está viendo es real o no.

Shikamaru (Shino) se le acerca y le venda rápidamente la peor herida que tiene, que es la del costado. Le mete en los bolsillos algunas pastillas, por si acaso y se marcha con los dos Shinos (Sasuke y Shikamaru). De pronto aparecen en el campo de batalla (La réplica de Shino, Sasuke, hace como que sigue débil, pero puede todavía luchar) e Itachi, de un golpe, se deshace de todos los chicos, que estaban prácticamente encima de él, como en el rugby. La réplica de Shino (Sasuke) sabe que Itachi va a por él, así que se pone dispuesto a luchar como lo haría Sasuke. Mientras tanto, los itnercambiados Shikamaru y Shino se acercan a sus compañeros, los cuales están perplejos ante aquella escena.

¿Cómo que ése no es Sasuke?-pregunta Naruto, el cual está un poco destrozado  
-Shino ha hecho una réplica y la ha convertido en Sasuke, por lo que, si Itachi acaba con él, no pasará nada.  
-¿Y no se dará cuenta con el Sharingan?-pregunta Kiba, respirando agitadamente  
-Por supuesto que sí, pero... número uno: para cuando se dé cuenta, ya estaremos lejos de aquí; y número dos: ¿no has visto que está bastante cansado? Primero ha usado el Mangekyou Sharingan con Sasuke, luego las réplicas de Chakra y ahora esto. Pronto estará tan débil que preferirá utilizar sus fuerzas para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo que utilizar el Sharingan.-Explica Shikamaru  
-Vale, pero entonces, ¿dónde está Sasuke?-dice Chouji  
-Lo he vendado y lo he dejado en la misma rama donde dejaste a Ino, Chouji.  
-¿Entonces qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Para qué os habéis intercambiado?-pregunta Kiba  
-Nos dividiremos. Itachi sabe que yo soy el jefe y puedo realizar un plan en cualquier momento. Es la ley de la naturaleza, primero vas a por los débiles. Así que primero irá al grupo en el que no esté yo, es decir, el grupo de Shino, es decir, yo, Hinata y Chouji. El otro, claro está, será el de Shino, convertido en mí, claro), Naruto y Kiba. ¿Entendido?

Se oye un "entendido" al unísono y todos hacen sus grupos. Chouji coge a Hinata, que todavía está semi-inconsciente, es decir, que se percata de lo que ocurre y se marcha con Shikamaru (Shino). La réplica de Sasuke acaba de ser liquidada; entonces Itachi, enfadado, mira hacia donde había dejado a sus enemigos, y ve cómo se marchan, cada uno por un lado. "Malditos mocosos, me han tendido una trampa". Acto seguido se dirige hacia el grupo del falso Shino, Chouji y Hinata. Shikamaru sonríe para sí; "Ha caído de nuevo en la trampa".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Creéis que funcionará el plan de Shikamaru? ¿y si le pasa algo a Hinata?-pregunta Naruto  
-Hay que tener fé-dice medio en susurros Shino (Shikamaru)  
-¿Y qué haremos con Sasuke e Ino?-pregunta Kiba  
-Esa es la parte del plan que me tocaba deciros. Vamos a volver a por ellos.  
-¿Ahora?-pregunta Naruto-¡¿No lucharemos contra ese capullo!-dice indignado  
-No. Volveremos a buscarlos.-dice Shino con su típico tono de voz, el de "lo que es, es".

Antes de que se quieran dar cuenta, han encontrado a Sasuke e Ino. 

-Naruto, lleva a Ino-el susodicho asiente, se acerca a la chica y la coge con cuidado.  
-Kiba, tú y yo nos turnaremos para llevar a Sasuke. De momento lo llevo yo, ¿ok?

Shino (Shikamaru) se acerca a Sasuke y entonces le habla, como había hecho antes el verdadero Shikamaru.

Sasuke, tienes que hacer lo posible por aguantar, ¿de acuerdo? Saldremos pronto del bosque y te llevaremos al hospital.-Ve cómo Sasuke trata de hablar, hasta conseguir unir palabras en bajito.  
-¿Y... S-s-sa.. kura?-pregunta agarrándose el costado  
-Kurenai la lleva, ¡ya verás como se pondrá bien!-dice Naruto, que, acto seguido se da cuenta de que no puede prometerle nada. Sasuke le sonríe.  
-Venga, Sasuke, sé fuerte-dice Kiba.  
-Yo... yo... -dice el susodicho, mientras Shino lo sube a sus espaldas-S-s-sa.. kura y... yo...  
-¿Sí... Sasuke?-pregunta Naruto intrigado  
-Sa.. kura.. yo... yo ... nosotros nos... peleamos

Los tres se quedan perplejos ante aquello... De pronto Kiba ve cómo Sasuke se queda dormido o algo peor... así que lo despierta.

-Eh, Sasuke... en el hospital seguro que hay tele por cable-dice sin saber muy bien por qué le habla de aquello.- Podrás ver todos los canales de deportes y de ligas de combates de ninjas que quieras... ¡ya verás! ¡aguanta y verás!

Al ver que Sasuke despierta al darle tema de conversación, Naruto y Shino continúan hablándole; aunque sea de tonterías como aquella de la tele por cable. Sabían que no debían estar lejos de la salida, por lo que las esperanzas y la moral se les subían un poquito más que antes. Sasuke, además, parecía estar más espabilado, e Ino ya respiraba con normalidad e incluso de vez en cuando se quejaba débilmente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto, Itachi, continúa detrás del falso Shino, Chouji y la, ya no tanto, semi-inconsciente Hinata. Tampoco ellos estaban muy lejos de la salida del bosque, pero debían dejar mínimamente aturdido a Itachi antes de marcharse. De lo contrario nunca podrían cazarlo las autoridades. Así, Shikamaru fue trazando un nuevo plan para acabar con Itachi. Si había podido planear todo aquello... también podría esforzarse un poquito más. Itachi estaba bastante debilitado y adeás había caído en su trampa... lo único que le hace falta es tener una buena idea. Y eso seguro que no es tan difícil como parece.

**Posts it!**

Bueno... no sé cuándo volveré a subir otro capítulo, porque me quedan cuatro semanas de clase y a partir del lunwes que viene tengo exámenes todos los días ñ-ñ Además, a lo mejor la última semana de clase me voy de excursión a Barcelona, no lo sé. :P En fin... que, aunque no lo parezca, me he comido la cabeza para hacer este capítulo... XD no ha salido tan bien como esperaba, pero al menos ha quedado decentillo. Por cierto, muchas gracias por los reviews recibidos. :D

_**Reviews!**_

_Yuna Aoki:_XDDDD Para mí Itachi es un personaje genial... porque puedo hacerlo capullo y también un cacho de pan. XD No sé, no pensaba que fuera a salirme tan cabrón, pero mira, hoja.. son cosas que pasan ñ-ñ Gracias por la apreciación de las luchas, porque me cuestan bastante de escribir :P  
_tsubasa89:_Ayyy y a mí también me da pena, aunque no lo parezca. De todos modos estoy pensando en hacer otra historia diferente SasuSaku cuando acabe ésta, con menos acción y algo más ñoño xD  
_Miaka-Black:_ XDDDD lo de Sakura fue algo que salió sin más.. no lo planeé en un principio, pero mira, lo pasado, pasado está. XD El plan de Shikamaru (este chico es un estratega nato!) creo que ha sido bastante sólido. Más o menos ya tengo lo que va a pasar en el próximo chapt, así que los planes ya están prácticamente ideados. :p  
_Luin-fanel_¡Mosquis, alguien nuevo/a por aquí! ñ-ñ Muchas gracias por tu review, de verdad. Es realmente apreciado. Tampoco a mí suelen gustarme los de tanta acción, pero hay muchos que están muy bien. Éste porque es mío y ya estoy acostumbrada a él, que si no... xD en fin, gracias por molestarte en comentarlo. :D  
_Teela-Hyuuga_Jajaj, bueno, pues lo sabrás, lo sabrás. En realidad le puse este título por (solamente) un detalle del que, espero, sea el último capítulo. Tal vez no tenga mucho sentido, pero ya lo explicaré mejor cuando acabe la historia. :D Por cierto, a ver si te mando un e-mail y lo de la página lo hablamos mejor por ahí, ¿oki:D  
_SasukeSess_:¡Aquí está el chapter 17! ñ-ñ

**Kire**


	18. Chapter 18: La salida

**Chapter 18: La salida**

_(En el capítulo anterior...)_

Mientras tanto, Itachi, continúa detrás del falso Shino, Chouji y la, ya no tanto, semi-inconsciente Hinata. Tampoco ellos estaban muy lejos de la salida del bosque, pero debían dejar mínimamente aturdido a Itachi antes de marcharse. De lo contrario nunca podrían cazarlo las autoridades. Así, Shikamaru fue trazando un nuevo plan para acabar con Itachi. Si había podido planear todo aquello... también podría esforzarse un poquito más. Itachi estaba bastante debilitado y además había caído en su trampa... lo único que le hace falta es tener una buena idea. Y eso seguro que no es tan difícil como parece.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shikamaru (Shino) puede notar cómo Itachi les persigue solamente con ansias asesinas. Sabe que necesita saciar la rabia y, como ellos son los más "desprotegidos", le sería muy fácil para él el hecho de dejarlos K.O. Chouji no le pregunta nada, aunque no sabe hacia dónde se dirigen. Hinata ya va despertando por momentos y parece más lúcida que antes. Shikamaru (Shino) sonríe, ya tiene un plan.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kurenai acaba de salir del bosque; no pude creerlo. Para sorpresa suya, no hay nadie en la calle. Y de pronto reacciona bruscamente echando a correr. Se esfuerza en llegar muy pronto al hospital, mucho antes que en ir a avisar de la presencia de Itachi en la aldea. Cuando llega empieza a gritar y a golpear la puerta que está cerrada. Una enfermera, un tanto escandalizada, le abre y rápidamente llama a Tsunade.

¡Hokage-sama, rápido, haga algo!-chilla Kurenai, a la que le están viniendo muchas cosas a la mente para decir pero que no dice ninguna.

Tsunade coge a Sakura, quien está bastante pálida y se la lleva corriendo hacia un lugar que Kurenai no llega a ver. La enfermera escandalizada la tranquiliza, ahora, y le explica que a partir de ese momento no se ha de molestar a Tsunade.

¡Uchiha Itachi está en la aldea!-grita de pronto Kurenai, desde la silla de la sala de espera en la que está. La recepcionista quiere llamar a alguien, pero se acaba de percatar de que Tsunade está atendiendo a Sakura.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eh, Naruto-dice Kiba  
-¿Sí?  
-¿Cuánto crees que debe quedar para salir del bosque?  
-No mucho, a lo mejor cinco minutitos más.  
-¿Has escuchado, Sasuke? en cinco minutos estarás ya en el hospital y verás como te pones bien, ¿eh? Además, que allí hay unas enfermeras muy monas y...-Kiba es interrumpido por Shino (Shikamaru), que lo mira como regañándolo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chouji, párate y deja a Hinata-susurra Shikamaru (Shino), Chouji obedece inmediatamente; Itachi no tarda en alcanzarlos.  
-Os vais a enterar, gusanos... primero os aplasto a vosotros, luego a vuestros amiguitos y finalmente a mi hermano.-Shikamaru (Shino) ríe por dentro de lo relativamente fácil que le va a resultar.  
-Chouji, cuando yo te diga, desapareces y apareces po detrás de él, ponle la zancadilla cuando yo te diga.  
-¿La zancadilla?-pregunta el susodicho  
-Vamos a derrotarlo a lo tonto... está perdiendo la paciencia y tiene poco Chakra.

Itachi coge carrerilla y se les acerca; Shikamaru (Shino) le hace una seña a Chouji para que desaparezca y, cuando aparece, le hce otra para que le meta la zancadilla. Itachi tropieza y cuando va a levantarse, Shikamaru (Shino) se le acerca y le hace, en menos de medio segundo, su técnica maestra. Itachi entonces se da cuenta y Shikamaru vuelve a ser él mismo, dejando atrás la apariencia de Shino. Itachi no puede moverse y Shikamaru sabe que no aguantará mucho tiempo.

Hinata, ven aquí, por favor. -la susodicha, ya más espabilada, hace lo que le dice Shikamaru -Déjalo inconsciente.

Hinata se le acerca y empieza a dar toquecitos en diferentes partes del cuerpo de Itachi, que está de pie (ya que Shikamaru también). Poco a poco, Itachi va debilitándose más y más. Hinata, que ve la cantidad de Chakra que fluye por su cuerpo, empieza a parar.

¿Qué haces, Hinata? ¡Dale! -dice Shikamaru  
-No puedo...-dice compungida la chica  
-¿Por qué? Es un criminal, tienes que contribuir a su captura-dice Chouji  
-Si le doy un toque más, por débil que sea, voy a acabar... si...si ..  
-¿'Si' qué?-dice Shikamaru  
-Siendo c-c-co...mo como él..-y baja la mirada  
-¿Insinúas que... ya está?-pregunta Shikamaru y Hinata asiente-Chouji, cógelo y marchémonos de aquí, no me fío yo mucho.

Chouji carga con Itachi como lo había hecho con Hinata y los tres se van corriendo. Pasan más de cinco minutos sin hablar, hasta que de repente un grito sordo de Chouji hace que Hinata y Shikamaru miren hacia él. Chouji cae de rodillas en la rama en la que estaba, y Hinata y Shikamaru pueden ver cómo sangra por la espalda a causa del kunai que le ha clavado Itachi.

Shikamaru va directo hacia él, a usar los puños, nada de técnicas. Definitivamente, Itachi está en las últimas. Shikamaru le propina un puñetazo y varias patadas en el estómago, dejándolo más muerto que vivo.

Hinata, ¿puedes cargar con Itachi? -pregunta a la chica, quien asiente no muy convencida.  
-Yo llevaré a Chouji lo mejor que pueda, no estamos lejos, saldremos en menos de cinco minutos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto, Shino (que se acaba de transformar otra vez en él mismo) y Kiba acaban de salir del bosque. Van corriendo hacia el hospital y golpean la puerta, que está cerrada. La enfermera eacandalizada les abre y suelta un "Menudo día" un poco preocupado. De pronto viene un doctor y se llva a Sasuke, que es el que peor está.

A Ino, que ya empieza a recobrar el sentido, la sientan al lado de Kurenai, quien sufre porque aún no ha salido Tsunade con las noticias del estado de Sakura. De repente viene una enfermera y le abre la boca a Ino, metiéndole dentro dos pastillas, una grande y otra pequeña. Acto seguido, le da a beber un vaso de agua y, después de tragárselo, abre poco a poco los ojos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shikamaru y Hinata, a duras penas, consiguen salir del bosque. Con las últimas fuerzas que les quedan, se acercan al hospital. Por mucho que le duela a Shikamaru, aunque Itachi sea un criminal, ha de recibir tratamiento médico y después ser juzgado. Ambos empiezan a golpear a la puerta y de nuevo la enfermera escandalizada les abre. Más doctores se les acercan y, uno de ellos, llama inmediatamente a seguridad. Antes de que Itachi se despierte, han de asegurarse que no pueda escaparse.

Shikamaru, hecho polvo, mira hacia su izquierda y ve a Ino, que ya ha recobrado todo su color. Se acerca rápidamente (N/A: Este momento va especialmente dedicado a Temari-chan xD) y le toca las mejillas, para comprobar la temperatura de la chica. Ésta sonríe, aunque como si acabase de despertar de un sueño como la bella durmiente (N/A: de hecho, es que así ha sido xD).

¿Estás bien?-pregunta Shikamaru preocupado  
-Sí, sí... ¿qué pasó?-dice intentando incorporarse, con una mano en la frente  
-No, no, no te incorpores, que puedes ponerte peor. Pues.. luchamos todos contra Itachi  
-¿Y yo? ¿Qué fue de mí?  
-Te tuvimos que dejar temporalmente apartada del campo de batalla... si te hubiese pasado algo por mi culpa, por haberte forzado... por haber hecho algo que tú no podías elegir si hacer o no... dios, como hice con...  
-¿Con quién?-pregunta ella  
-Con... nadie-dice sonriendo débilmente, preferiría poder decirle "Con Chouji", pero sabe que podría darle algo. A pesar de todo, ellos tres llevan siendo un buen equipo durante mucho tiempo.

La sala de espera parece algo raro... todos están machados, hechos polvo y algunos, medio dormidos. Kiba habla preocupadamente con Shino, Shikamaru e Ino mantienen una larga e intensa conversación (según las caras que ponen), Kurenai mantiene fija la mirada hacia abajo y se mira las ropas, que están manchadas de la sangre de Sakura. Naruto y Hinata también hablan, aunque poco, ya que Hinata no está mucho por la labor.

¿Estás bien?-pregunta Naruto  
-S-s-sí...-dice ella sentada en la silla de la sala de espera. Naruto trata de acercarle la mano para apartarle el pelo y ver si tiene alguna herida, pero ella se siente incómoda.  
-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta él serio  
-N-n-no.. p-pasa n-nada, N-n-naruto-kun  
-Escucha, Hinata, si tienes algún problema puedes contármelo, ¿eh? Y si estás asustada también, que no pasa nada, que yo no me río de ti ni nada de eso...  
-N-n-no es eso...  
-¿Entonces? mira, yo entiendo que éste ha sido un día muy duro, así que si quieres, podemos hablar..-ella sonríe-¿te vienes a la cafetería, nos pedimos algo, pasamos el rato, ya que hay que esperar mucho, y de paso me cuentas qué te pasa? ¿eh, qué te parece?-y le sonríe. Ella asiente.

Poco a poco, todos los demás van aplicándose el cuento, ya que pasan muchas horas y aún no ha tenido noticias de ninguno de los tres (Sasuke, Sakura y Chouji). Al fin y al cabo... hay que esperar, y si se quedan en la sala de espera solamente se pondrán más y más nerviosos.

**Posts it!**

Bué... muy muy corto. Pero en fin, pasan muchas cosas... el próximo capítulo será en el hospital, como es obvio.. y ya los siguientes serán más centrados en los sentimientos de los personajes, en lugar de tanta acción, como hasta ahora. Nos os preocupeis, que si hubiese querido que fuera con final triste, lo hubiera puesto en Drama o algo de eso :P

_**Reviews!**_

_Kitiara (cap.1):_, Wao! una chica nueva :P me gusta que te guste.. pero me gusta más que hayas tenido el detallazo de dejarme un review. ñ-ñ  
_jaide112:_¡¡Ahh! Sorpresa sorpresa XD nah, nah.. en el siguiente creo que ya se dará la explicación de todo ;)  
_barby:_ espero que no te hayas perdido ésta :P  
_Rinoita Loner -Haruno Sakura-:¡_El review más largo de toda mi historia de escritora me lo has escrito tú.. y te lo agradezco muchísimo. Muchas gracias por lo que dijiste en el rev, me animó muchísimo. ¿Y cómo es eso de que te va el Cosplay? ¡yo quiero! a ver si me regalas algún trajecito de Sakuu xD Besotes, neni, y muchas gracias por tu review. :D por cierto, lo de el error, muchas gracias por decírmelo ;)  
_Juegui:_Muchas gracias por el review... jaja lo de Kiba se me ocurrió sin más :P  
_Karura-san (cap.1):_ los primeros siempre salieron cortitos T.T  
_Karura-san (cap.2):_ ¿170? ¡Ojalá! ¡Ese es mi sueño! XD  
_Karura-san (cap.4):_ Es cierto, aún son novatos... les queda muuucho por aprender :P  
_Karura-san (cap.5):_ jajja ¿tardarin:P en fin, muchas gracias por tu review  
_Karura-san (cap.6):_ ¿Un dolor en el culo? Eso nunc alo oí.. pero está original, tengo que apuntármelo xD ¡el 18 ya está aquí:D  
_tsubasa89:_ jajaja, era lo que pretendía, sacarle un poco de jugo a la historia ñ-ñ  
_NeKO-Jeanne:_Pues claro que sí.. si todas las historias famosas son aquellas en las que muere alguno de los protas... Titanic, Romeo y Julieta, La Celestina.. xD Muchas gracias por tu rev, bombón. ;)  
_Miaka-Black:_¿Dónde está ese juego? yo quiero probar! XD me gusta que te guste el fic, en serio :D Tranquila, tranquila... tú por Sasuk no te preocupes.. y lo dela escena SasuSaku... arg... menudas las ganas que tengo yo ya de que suceda algo entre estos dos xD pronto, pronto... ;)

**Kire**


	19. Chapter 19: En el hospital

**Chapter 19: En el hospital**

_(En el capítulo anterior...)_

Poco a poco, todos los demás van aplicándose el cuento, ya que pasan muchas horas y aún no ha tenido noticias de ninguno de los tres (Sasuke, Sakura y Chouji). Al fin y al cabo... hay que esperar, y si se quedan en la sala de espera solamente se pondrán más y más nerviosos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kurenai-dice la voz tenue de Tsunade, haciéndola salir de su ensimismamiento  
-¿Sí?-pregunta en el hilo de voz  
-He hecho lo que he podido...-Kurenai está a punto de llorar- Sakura está muy pero que muy grave... aunque, por suerte, el golpe solamente afectó en un 30. Realmente es mucho, pero para lo que pudo haber sido es muy poco. Se recuperará, pero tardará una larguísima temporada...  
-¿Hablamos de... meses?  
-Hablamos de años. De bastantes años. Como mínimo tres o cuatro...  
-¿Y podrá volver a ser kunoichi?  
-Por el momento no.  
-¿Y la pérdida de sangre? ¿Qué hay de eso?  
-Bueno... ése es un pequeño problema. El caso es que Sakura es universal (N/A: un tipo de sangre, como todos/as bien sabemos) y tenemos que encontrar un donante que esté dispuesto a someterse a las pruebas y a todo lo que éstas conllevan.  
-¿Es tan complicado?  
-Verás... realmente no lo es tanto... pero hay que asegurarse muy mucho de si la sangre que se le traspasará a Sakura está totalmente limpia. Si le pusiéramos una sangre que tuviese una mínima infección (una alergía, una infección de orina o cualquier cosa de esas), podría causar mucho daño en el sistema de Sakura. Así que, previamente, se le tendrían que hacer ciertas pruebas al donante. ¿Sabes si alguno de sus compañeros es universal?  
-Les preguntaré-Tsunade asiente y va por el pasillo por el que se llevaron a Sasuke.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

N-n-naruto-kun-dice Hinata entre susurros, cabizbaja  
-¿Sí?-pregunta él  
-Yo... yo...  
-Bueno, tranquila.. ha sido un día muy duro y una misión movidita.. y aún encima sin avisar... pero bueno, no pasa nada, tranquilízate, Hinata, que estás temblando...  
-Es que.. yo... yo...  
-¿Sí?  
-Yo... me prometí..dar t-todo lo m-mejor de mí y.. -Hinata no puede más y se echa a llorar  
-Ehh, Hinata-dice Naruto, con voz tierna-escucha... no pasa nada... lo hiciste muy bien... Eres una chica muy fuerte, la más fuerte que he conocido... Casi me superas a mí, el chico que será Hokage algún día-y hace una pose de suprhéroe un tanto cómica, que hace que Hinata ría entre lágrmas. Con la manga de su chaqueta se seca las lágrimas y mira sonriente a Naruto.  
-E-escucha, Naruto-kun... voy un.. un m-momento al b-b-baño..  
-Te espero-y le sonríe.

Hinata se levanta y se dirige hacia el aseo, con los ojos todavía llorosos y la nariz roja. Echa una última mirada hacia donde está Naruto, que mira al suelo un poco triste, y entonces entra en el baño.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, Shikamaru e Ino mantienen una intensa conversación.

Me siento una estúpida...-dice Ino, medio llorando y poniéndose las manos en la cara.  
-No lo eres  
-Ya, pero... imagina que Sakura... he sido tonta, tonta, tonta... es cierto que le tenía un poco de manía, pero.. pero no me gustaría que le pasara nada malo...  
-¿Y Sasuke? ¿No dices nada de Sasuke?-dice Shikamaru con unos pocos celos en la voz  
-Bueno... espero que esté bien.  
-¿"Espero que esté bien"? Vamos, Ino, no seas falsa y di lo que piensas, anda.  
-Pero si es eso...  
-Ya, ya... lo propio de ti sería algo como "¡¡Aaaahh, Sasuke-kuun! ¡¡Por favor, no te mueras! ¡¡Si no no tendré de quién ser perrito faldero!"-y antes de que Shikamaru quiera darse cuenta, Ino le ha propinado una bofetada.  
-Pero bueno, ¿tú qué te has creído?-dice entre lágrimas. Shikamaru se toca la zona afectada.-Sí, quiero a Sasuke-kun, es cierto. Le quiero muchísimo y no estoy dispuesta a perderlo... puede ser arrogante, egoísta, borde... pero nadie se merece estar como él.-Ino se levanta antes de que Shikamaru pueda responderle. Se da media vuelta y da dos pasos... y entonces mira a Shikamaru-Además... le quiero... pero no estoy enamorada de él.-Y, llorando como nunca, Ino se va derecha al baño de mujeres.

Y entonces llega Kurenai.

¿Alguno de vosotros tiene sangre de tipo universal?-pregunta para nadie en concreto.  
-Yo creo que lo soy-dice una voz masculina

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El "bip... bip" se oye en toda la habitación. Retumba en los oídos de los médicos. Les desconcentra, en cierto modo. Van a tener que operar a Sasuke de una apendicitis. Ni siquiera lo han anestesiado de todo; de vez en cuando abre los ojos poco a poco y, sin más, se le cierran solos. No sabe ni dónde está ni tampoco qué es lo que está pasando ni lo que le están haciendo. Ve a mucha gente vestida de verde, una luz intensa y blanca y un olor extremadamente neutro. Tanto que le da náuseas.

La operación dura muy poco... o al menos es lo que le ha parecido a él: puede que se haya dormido. Se encuentra bastante mejor que antes. No se nota las heridas abiertas ni tampoco siente dolor en ningún sitio. Pero el olor a neutro continúa en el aire. Sasuke decide rendirse... se duerme pensando. "Si me quedo mucho tiempo aquí al final acabaré acostumbrándome a este asqueroso olor..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata está apoyada en la pared del aseo de mujeres, sentada en el suelo. De pronto aparece Ino por la puerta, llorando como una magdalena, y ve a Hinata. Ambas se sonríen entre cohibidas y alegres de poder encontrar a alguien en su misma situación. Ino decide sentarse al lado de Hinata; se miran entre ellas.

¿Y a ti qué te pasa?-pregunta en bajito Ino  
-Yo.. q-q-quería ayudar y... y ahora S-sakura-chan y S-s-sasuke-kun están gravemente heridos...  
-Mírame a mí... todo fue por culpa de ese maldito Itachi. Solamente fui una carga para todos vosotros.-y llora un poco más  
-Oh, n-no digas eso, Ino-chan. Además... S-s-shikamaru-kun se preocupó m-mucho por ti...-y le sonríe débilmente  
-No lo demuestra muy bien...  
-¿P-por qué dices eso?  
-Me acaba de decir que lo normal en mí es ponerme: "¡¡Aaahh, Sasuke-kuun! ¡¡Por favor, no te mueras! ¡¡Si no no tendré de quién ser perrito faldero!". ¿Tú te crees que eso es normal?-dice llorando muchísimo más y apoyándose en el hombro de Hinata.  
-Ino-chan... ¿tú... qué sientes por Shikamaru-kun?  
-Pues... pues.. yo... si te digo la verdad, yo no lo sé...  
-¿N-no lo sabes... o n-no estás segura de s-si lo q-que sientes es lo que tú c-crees que es?-Ino la mira un poco sorprendida y, sonrosada, responde.  
-Creo que lo segundo..-Hinata le sonríe comprensiva y entonces echa la mirada hacia abajo, llorando un poco más.- Oye.. ¿a ti... a ti te mola Naruto, a que sí?-Hinata se alarma  
-¿A mí? N-n-noo.. q-quiero decir.. eh, n-n-no, no me g-gusta N-n-n-n -y le resulta imposible decir "Naruto-kun". Ino ríe un poco.  
-Oye, que no pasa nada... sí, vale, es un poco palurdo - se ríe un poco más al decir esa palabra- pero... si te gusta, te gusta y se acabó.  
-Y-y-ya.. pero es q-que.. -Hinata baja la cabeza, Ino la mira y comprende.  
-O sea... que es "algo más", ¿no es eso?-Hinata asiente débilmente-¿Y desde cuándo?  
-P-p-pues... desde los doce años..  
-Vamos, como yo con Sasuke-kun, solo que ahora...  
-...estás replanteándotelo-termina Hinata la frase. Ino asiente sonriendo un poco triste.  
-Sí, así es... replanteándomelo.. -se crea un silencio tenso-la verdad es que...  
-¿Que...?  
-Que creo que él preferiría a Sakura.. y... bueno, ella siempre ha estado muy colada por él...   
-Escucha, le d-d-dije a N-n-naruto-kun que vendría al b-b-año hace ya m-m-ás de diez m-minutos y... c-creo que puede alarmarse..  
-¿Vuelvo donde Shikamaru?  
-Y-yo volvería... a lo m-m-mejor se disculpa...

Ambas se sonríen, se levantan del suelo y se miran al espejo. Las dos tienen la nariz roja y los ojos un poco también. Cogen papel higiénico y se limpian los ojos un poco, preparándose para salir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¡Hokage-sama!-llama Kurenai  
-¿Sí?  
-Tengo a alguien universal, que seguro que puede valer para hacer la transfusión de sangre.  
-¿Y a quién?

Kurenai, sonriente, se aparta un poco y deja ver a un hombre alto, de pelo gris y con una máscara.

¿Kakashi? No sabía que fueras universal.  
-¿Dónde está Sakura?-dice a modo de respuesta  
-Está en esa habitación- y señala una donde pone en la puerta "292".  
-¿Y Sasuke?  
-Acaba de ser operado de apendicitis. Ahora mismo íbamos a trasladarlo a la 269.  
-¿Puedo ver a Sakura?  
-No es muy conveniente, pero puedes verla unos cinco minutitos. Por cierto, cuanto antes empecemos, antes acabamos. Así que, por favor, vete preparando para que te saquemos sangre.  
-Pero si es que he desayunado.-Tsunade chasquea la lengua a modo de fastidio.-Mujer, que estamos al mediodía.. lo raro es que no haya comido ya.  
-Bueno, pues mañana a primera hora te quiero aquí para sacarte la sangre y poder hacer la transfusión lo antes posible.  
-Primera hora... ¿eso qué hora exactamente implica?  
-Para ti, las seis de la mañana-dice, yéndose hacia la habitación 269.  
-¡Eh, eh! ¡¡Siempre se empieza a las ocho! ¡¡Eh, no te vayas! ¡¡Que no me times, yo a las seis no vengo!  
-Vendrás, estoy convencida-dice graciosa Tsunade, sin echar la vista hacia atrás

**Posts it!**

Bueeeno... he acabado los exámenes y solamente me queda una semana de clase... en la que no haré nada, por cierto. XD En fin, que a partir de ahora habrá más capítulos seguidos, espero.. porque estaré en verano y habrá muuuucho tiempo libre. XD Muchas gracias por los reviews :)

_**Reviews!**_

_Karura-chan:_ no hace falta que pongas un review po capítulo, tranquila. ;) Yo sé que estás ahí, y eso es lo que cuenta. De todos modos, muchísimas gracias por los que me has dejado. :)_  
AyumiUchihaHaruno:_ SasuSaku habrá cuando ninguno de los dos esté tan sumamente moribundo... para eso quedan poquísimos capítulos.. si me apuras, un par. Tú tranqui, que haber.. habrá segurísimo._  
Jaide112:_jajaja, sí que se te ve impaciente, sí. :P en realidad a mí me pasa lo mismo que a ti con eso del ShikaTema y el ShikaIno... le puse con Ino porque me pareció más realista. Además de que es su compañera de la Academia, es su compañera de grupo de genins.. así que.. no sé.. hay más roce. :P_  
Kitiara:_No pasa nada.. si es que Itachi tiene algo que nos vuelve loquitas a muchas.. XD _  
Haku-usui:_jeje, pues aquí estoy. :P Muchas gracias por tu rev. _  
Naoko Andre:_Muchas gracias por molestarte en dejar reviews :D

**Kire**


	20. Chapter 20: Estabilidad

**Chapter 20: Estabilidad**

_(En el capítulo anterior...)_

Bueno, pues mañana a primera hora te quiero aquí para sacarte la sangre y poder hacer la transfusión lo antes posible.  
-Primera hora... ¿eso qué hora exactamente implica?  
-Para ti, las seis de la mañana-dice, yéndose hacia la habitación 269.  
-¡Eh, eh! ¡¡Siempre se empieza a las ocho! ¡¡Eh, no te vayas! ¡¡Que no me times, yo a las seis no vengo!  
-Vendrás, estoy convencida-dice graciosa Tsunade, sin echar la vista hacia atrás

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kakashi está en la sala de espera del hospital, medio durmiéndose ya que la única diversión que hay es una revista de cotilleos y la televisión ni siquiera funciona: está medio rota y con un canal sin sintonizar. Mira por la ventana y puede ver cómo está amaneciendo. Sabe que despertarse tan sumamente temprano no es otra cosa más que un delito... y que, de no ser porque la Hokage es precisamente la que le sacará la sangre, seguro que lo metían en la cárcel por ello.

Kakashi-dice suave la voz de Tsunade al ver que se estaba durmiendo-Ven rápido y podrás irte a casa a dormir-dice medio riendo. Él, a modo de respuesta, hace un leve gruñido y se dirige como un zombie a la salida de la sala de espera.  
-¿Cuánto vamos a tardar?-dice un poco más alto, despertándose  
-Sshh.. silencio-comenta Tsunade-Algunos pacientes están durmiendo aún. No conviene despertarlos tan pronto.  
-Ah, pero a mí sí, ¿verdad?-replica en bajito el jounin de pelo gris. Tsunade ríe.  
-Anda, no te quejes y pasa a esta habitación. Vendré enseguida.

Kakashi espera; se sienta en el único sitio en el que sabe que podría ir (ya que lo otro es una silla con ruedas). Se saca el chaleco verde y se remanga el brazo derecho. Tsunade llega justo en ese momento. Se sienta en la silla y la sube un poco con una palanquita que tiene. Kakashi nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, pero las agujas no son sus mejores aliadas. Tsunade le levanta mucho más la manga y le empieza a coger el brazo, justo por la articulación. Aprieta con una goma verde grisácea y entonces le dice a Kakashi que mire por la ventana. Más que decírselo, le mueve la cara ella misma.

Es entonces cuando Kakashi lo siente: la aguja acaba de entrar y Tsunade la ha puesto con un conducto para que llegue a la bolsita en la que irá, para la transfusión. Kakashi se mira el brazo, que ahora tiene, donde está la aguja, una especie de esparadrapo aguantándole.

¿Cuánto me vas a quitar?  
-Depende  
-¿De qué depende?-dice medio mareado  
-De cómo te portes-dice ella muy seria, pero riéndose al instante.-Que no, tonto...te quitaré un litro, más o menos...  
-¡¿Un litro! ¿Tú estás loca o qué?  
-Tranquilo... precisamente por eso, el hospital te da este vale-y se saca del bolsillo de la bata un papelito azul- para comprar un menú especial de desayuno en la cafetería.  
-Oh, sí... muchísimas gracias-dice él con sorna  
-Oye, que no a todos se lo damos-dice ella como si fuese un maravilloso regalo, imposible de rechazar, insólito e inaudito.  
-Escucha... ¿la sangre no debería NO salir de mi cuerpo? no sé, yo no he estudiado biología, pero ... ¿la sangre no va por venas y arterias?  
-Claro que sí... pero si quieres salvar la vida de tu alumna deberás dejar que venga la Dra.Tsuvampi-se hace un silencio tenso, en el que Kakashi le dedica un arqueo de cejas-De Tsunade y de "vampiro"...-otro silencio-Bah, no sabes lo que es hacer y captar bromas...  
-No es que no lo sepas... es que me acabo de dar cuenta de que tienes el sentido del humor en el cu..-Tsunade lo interrumpe  
-¡Eh! ¡que el litro se convierte en dos!

Kakshi traga saliva y se calla.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke se ha despertado; ve todo borroso y no concibe bien la realidad. Se mira los brazos, que están llenos de heridas y de agujas conectadas a sueros. Tiene algo en la nariz: una máquina respira por él. Se ha despertado por el "bip... bip... bip" que controla su ritmo cardíaco. Debe de ser muy temprano, ya que el cielo está de un color amarillo, naranja, rosa y azul... una mezcla extraña. Mira por la ventana que hay en la puerta y ve a Tsunade pasar por delante de ella. Justo después de pasar, ve cómo vuelve.

Tsdunade abre despacio la puerta y ve a un Sasuke hecho polvo, adormilado, despeinado y sin apenas moverse. Lo que importa es que está vivo. Se acerca al suero y se lo cambia; lo mira... él la mira. Momento tenso y Tsunade habla.

-¿Cómo estás?-dice dulce  
-Bieeen...-dice con voz de ultratumba y en bajito. Tsunade le sonríe y el hace una mueca que parece algo como una sonrisa, también.  
-Te operaron ayer de apendicitis, no sé si lo sabías. No te anestesiaron del todo, por lo que puede que tengas algún que otro recuerdo extraño. Si te duele la barriga, que sepas que puede ser por eso.  
-¿Voy a morirme?-pregunta él, haciendo esfuerzos por no dormirse  
-No, ¡qué va! aunque te mentiría si te dijera que no has estado a punto. Por suerte los chicos te mantuvieron espabilado hasta que llegaste aquí.-Entonces Sasuke se acuerda: la tele por cable. Es cierto, Kiba le había mencionado algo sobre la tele por cable.  
-La tele por cable-dice de pronto Sasuke, un poco más alto que antes  
-¿Cómo dices?-pregunta extrañada ella  
-¿No hay tele por cable?-pregunta un poco desilusionado, ya que se había hecho ilusiones. Tsunade ríe.  
-Pues claro que sí...-responde- ¿Qué tipo de hospital sería éste si no?-y le echa la lengua  
-¿Y dónde está la tele? ¿No tengo en esta habitación?  
-No, en esta no. Pero hay una sala preciosa en la que hay varias teles, pacientes que juegan a las cartas, que charlan, que miran por la ventana, que leen...  
-¿Así que tengo que ir allí para ver la tele por cable?  
-Me temo que sí... no somos tan ricos como para tener teles en todas las habitaciones-dice ella como confiándole un secreto, haciendo que él sonría débilmente. Pero entonces le viene todo a la mente. Itachi, Sakura, la pelea, el suicidio, la ilusión...  
-¡Sakura!-dice Sasuke de pronto-¿Y Sakura? ¿Dónde está Sakura? ¿Qué ha pasado con ella? ¿Está bien? ¡Por favor, dime que está bien!  
-Shhh... tranquiiilo-dice ella, tendiéndole una mano sobre el pecho, para que no se incorpore- Ella está bien.-dice mintiendo un poco, ya que aún no le han hecho la transfusión  
-¿Puedo verla? ¿Dónde está?  
-No, Sasuke, aún no puedes verla. Está en la habitación 292, pero de momento no te conviene levantarte de la cama... ni tampoco a ella le conviene recibir visitas.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasó?  
-Bueno... un poco más y la perdemos, Sasuke... te juro que la hubiéramos perdido si Kurenai no hubiera llegado a tiempo.  
-¿Kurenai? ¿La trajo ella?  
-Sí... eh.. bueno, Sasuke... yo tengo que irme ahora. Escucha, si quieres algo, tú solo dale a este interruptor de ahí y vendrá una enfermera, ¿Vale?-pregunta Tsunade sonriendo  
-Sí, vale-dice él

Tsunade se dirige a la puerta cuando Sasuke la llama.

-Hokage-sama  
-¿Sí?  
-¿Cuándo voy a poder volver al trabajo?-dice él entre intrigado y temeroso  
-Pues... -y se acerca a su ficha- yo creo que en un mes o dos, ya podrás volver a ser el buen ninja que eres.-y le dedica una bonita sonrisa  
-¿Un mes o dos? pero eso es mucho  
-Escucha, Sasuke... te recuperarás, pero hace falta tiempo. Y es mejor esperar y no tener ya más problemas con esto que acelerarlo todo y que lugo te vengan los efectos secundarios... ¿entiendes?-pregunta ella, paciente.  
-¿Y cuándo podré ir a la sala esa de la tele por cable?  
-Bueno... para eso no hay que esperar tanto... yo creo que, si todo va bien, esta tarde a lo mejor puedes comer allí...

Tsunade sale de la habitación, dejando la puerta entreabierta. Sabe que Sasuke no se va a fugar... entre otras cosas porque le resulta casi imposible moverse con facilidad y rapidez.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Han pasado dos horas y media. Llaman al timbre, Ino le da al botoncito que hace que la tienda se abra. Ni sabe quién es, pero bre de todos modos. Está sumida en una revista de cotilleos, interesada en un artículo en concreto. De repente, una voz masculina hace que brinque del susto que le da.

-¡¡Bwuaahh!-chilla ella, de pronto. Pero para al ver que solamente se trata de Shikamaru.-Ah, eres tú.-dice un poco desilusionada, volviendo a su revista.  
-Eeeh... Escucha, Ino-dice él, sin saber por dónde empezar-Yo... lo siento, me pasé muchísimo ayer y...-Ino, aunque sorprendida, hace como que no le interesa, que no va con ella, y se hace la dura- Es que... entiéndelo... había tenido que ser el cabeza de grupo de una misión muy difícil y... tenía que pensar por y para todos los de mi alrededor. Y, de repente, parece que te olvidas de mí. No sé, podrías haber mostrado más interés, ¿no?-dice un poco agresivo. Entonces ella reacciona.  
-Ese es tu problema, Shikamaru.-espeta ella, dejando al lado la dichosa revistita-¿Te crees que eres el centro del universo? porque para tu información, ¡no lo eres!  
-Yo no he dicho que sea el centro del universo, Ino. Solamente he dicho que podrías haber mostrado un poquito de interés o preocupación por mí, porque... por si no lo sabías...¡¡yo lo mostré por ti!-grita él  
-¡Yo no te lo pedí! ¡Yo no te pedí nada en absoluto!-dice ella, saliendo de detrás del mostrador, quedando frente a frente con Shikamaru.-Y, por cierto... aquí no se puede estar si no se compra algo.  
-Está bien, está bien. Toma, cóbrate este tulipán-dice cogiendo uno cualquiera  
-No se puede comprar uno solo, de ese montón. Si quieres una flor sola, tienes que comprarla de esas que hay allí-y señala un estante, lleno de florecitas empaquetadas con caramelos pegados en el paquete, en el que pone "Felicidades" y "Te quiero", entre otros mensajes parecidos. Shikamaru coge uno al azar, sin mirar y le da mucho más dinero del que vale.  
-Toma, quédate con el cambio.  
-Oh, muchísimas gracias-dice ella con sorna y un poco de odio  
-Y ahora quédate con la florecita, anda, ya que estamos. -y se la da bruscamente. Ella, sin mirarla, la deja en el mostrador.  
-Pero bueno, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?  
-¿A mí? ¡¡A mí no me pasa nada, mujeer! Solamente es que quería hablar contigo, pero he descubierto que es imposible tratar con alguien como tú.  
-¿Como yo?  
-Sí, tan sumamente imbécil.-Ino le propina una bofetada.  
-No vuelvas a tratarme así.-dice en bajito. Acto seguido coge la flor que le ha dado y se va derechita a la trastienda, aguantándose las lágrimas.

Shikamaru, con la mano en la zona afectada y con cara triste, coge un boli de los que hay en el mostrador y, en la revista que tenía Ino, le deja un mensajito en una página de un anuncio de champú. Dice "No eres imbécil. Perdóname.". Sabe que no es precisamente poético ni nada por el estilo, pero al menos... bueno, algo es algo.

Ino está llorando en la trastienda, sentada en el suelo de nuevo, apoyada en la pared. Se siente imbécil... y mucho más después de que Shikamaru se lo haya dicho. "¿Por qué me gustará ese palurdo? Solamente me trata mal". Ino recuerda que una vez su madre le dijo que el amor era como una herida. Primero duele, luego, si se cura, te hace sentir bien (y si no, se te cura sola y de mala manera), y al final del todo, las marcas que te dejó en un principio, desaparecen para siempre.

Ella nunca la creyó y, justo en ese momento, piensa que, tal vez tenga algo de razón. Pero no cree que esté enamorada de Shikamaru. Puede que sea un capricho, un antojo, una atracción... pero de ahí a amor... Se le va pasando un poco la llantera y entonces mira a su lado, donde está la flor, que resulta ser una rosa roja. Arranca el caramelo y se lo come, es de limón. Un poco intrigada, mira el mensajito de la etiqueta. Dice: "Eres especial". Ino sonríe débilmente y piensa... "Es la primera vez que alguien me regala una rosa... jamás hubiera jurado que habría sido de esta manera".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-N-n-naruto-kun-dice la voz dulce de Hinata al otro lado del teléfono  
-¿Sí, Hinata-chan?  
-Me... me... p-preguntaba s-si te g-gustaría...   
-¿Si me gustaría...?  
-Ir a p-pasear y l-l-luego a visitar a S-s-sasuke-kun y S-s-sakura-chan-dice, arrepintiéndose de eso último, ya que es consciente de que a Naruto le gusta Sakura.  
-¿A pasear? Me encantaría. ¿Tienes algo que hacer después? Si quieres podríamos comer juntos. ¿Te gusta el ramen?  
-N-n-no está mal..-dice ella un poco nerviosa  
-Genial, entonces quedamos ahora. ¿Quieres que vaya a recogerte?  
-M-m-mejor no, N-n-naruto-kun... mi padre es un poco... a-a-alarmista  
-Bueno, como quieras. Quedamos delante de la academia, ¿ok?  
-Vale, estoy allí d-d-dentro de cinco m-m-minutos  
-Bien, nos vemos.  
-Hasta ahora, N-n-n-naruto-kun  
-Adiós, Hinata...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tsunade le ha hecho la transfusión a Sakura hace ya media hora. Su pulso es normal y respira sin problemas. En cualquier momento se despertará. Tsunade la vigila desde la puerta, por el cristal. Kakashi está al lado, todavía comiendo con el vale de Tsunade.

-Te vas a poner gordo, Kakashi.  
-Hm.. bueno, es lo natural. Cuanto más viejo se hace uno, más gordo se vuelve. ¿Verdad, Hokage-sama?-dice él con sorna. Ella le propina un guantazo.  
-¿Esto lo haces por lo de la transfusión?  
-En parte...  
-¿En parte?  
-En realidad no me molestó lo de la transfusión, porque Sakura es mi alumna y le tengo mucho aprecio, peroo...  
-¿Pero?  
-Pero odio las agujas  
-¡Ha!-dice ella riendo-Un jounin de tu nivel... ¡que tiene miedo de una aguja!-Tsunade no aguanta más y empieza a reirse a carcajadas  
-No le veo la gracia-dice con la boca llena del último trozo de bollo que tenía. Parece un hámster.  
-Nunca te he visto la boca. Dime, ¿qué hay debajo de esa máscara?-abre la puerta y entra a la habitación de Sakura  
-¿Quieres saberlo?-dice Kakashi en tono seductor, acercándose a Tsunade  
-¿Me intentas seducir o algo?-dice ella, riéndose  
-¡Pues claro que no! No me van las maduritas.. y a ti los jovenzuelos... -ambos ríen. Con tanta risa, despiertan a Sakura, que parece bastante m´sa espabilada que Sasuke, para sorpresa de los dos.

Sin apenas problema alguno, Sakura se incorpora. Mira a su alrededor y mira a Kakashi, que le sonríe. Tsunade también sonríe mientras le abre las persianas y las ventanas.

-¿Cómo estás, Sakura?  
-¿Sasuke?-pregunta ella, agobiada, sabiendo ya la respuesta (N/A:recordemos que ella cree que está muerto)-¿Por qué estoy aquí? Yo.. yo...-y entonces le vienen recuerdos, como imágenes, a su cabeza. Tsunade trata de calmarla contándole casi todo en pocos segundos.  
-Tranquila, Sakura. Estás bien. Sasuke está bien.-pone empeño en esa frase  
-¿Qué? Sasuke no ha.. ¿Sasuke no ha..?  
-Sasuke no ha.-dice Tsunade, sonriéndole- Itachi te engañó. Te hizo una técnica ilusoria. Todos estais bien; Chouji aún está un poco débil, pero sobrevivirá.  
-¿Dónde está Sasuke? ¿Y Sasuke? ¡Quiero ver a Sasuke!-dice Sakura, entre agobiada, nerviosa e histérica.   
-Sssh... tranquiiila... Está en la habitación 269.  
-¿Y yo? ¿Qué habitación es esta?  
-292  
-Estoy muy lejos... ¿Y Sasuke? Quiero ver a Sasukee..-no puede más y rompe a llorar. Mira entonces a Kakashi- Kakashi-senseiii... quiero ver a Sasukee...-parece una niña pequeña, pero es comprensible.  
-Sakura, tranquila. Escucha, esta tarde ya podrás ir y venir tranquilamente. Y podrás ir a la sala de los pacientes. Se juega a las cartas, se lee, se charla, se ve la tele (¡por cable!), se mira por la ventana...  
-Yo quiero ver a Sasuke...  
-Lo verás, cariño, pero no ahora. Debes descansar. Te recomiendo que te eches a dormir... te conviene y.. así se pasará más rápido el tiempo en que no ves a Sasuke.

Kakashi y Tsunade salen de la habitacón, dejando a Sakura medio llorando.

-¿Se recuperará del shock?-pregunta Kakashi  
-Sí, estoy segura... pero... tendrá que aceptar que no podrá volver a ejercer de kunoichi hasta los diecinueve o veinte años. La verdad es que... lo de Sakura va a ser como un renacer.  
-Sí, pero lo superará, creo yo... es una chica fuerte.-Tsunade sonríe a Kakashi  
-¿Quieres un café?-pregunta ella. Él, a modo de respuesta le devuelve la sonrisa.

**Posts it!**

Bueno, un capítulo puente normalito... Se nota que ya estoy con más ánimos. XD Ahora voy a ponerme a escribir el 21, que ya sé cómo se titulará. XDDD En fin, que.. ¡mil gracias por los reviews, de verdad, son mis fuerzas para seguir. :D

_**Reviews!**_

_Naoko Andre:_Jaj, veo que te afecta. :P Bueno, bueno.. todo se solucionará, ya lo verás. ;)  
_barby:_ Tenía exámenes hasta el día 9... y el día 17 me dan las notas. Lo que pasa es que la semana del 13 al 17 no va nadie a clase. XD Así que.. como si hubiera habido exámenes hasta el último día. XD  
_jaide112:_Aiinns.. lo de ShikaIno salió porque sí.. no lo planeé, pero salió.. ya veréis como luegooo... bueno, bueno, no digo nada. :P  
_AyumiUchihaHaruno:_No, si SasuSaku habrá SEGURO. Adoro esa pareja y haber, habrá fijo fijísimo. El capítulo que viene... bueno, mejor me callo. XD  
_sole:_jajaj, muchas gracias por tu rev. Aquí tienes otro chapt. :D  
_hinaru90:_¿peor que las drogas? jajaj no sé si es bueno o malo, la verdad. :P ShikaTema no sé... a lo mejor en la siguiente historia que tengo pensada. Especialmente SasuSaku, pero habrá parejas secundarias, claro.. no se van a llevar todo el protagonismo ellos dos solos. XD

**Kire**


	21. Chapter 21: Reencuentro

**Chapter 21: Reencuentro**

_(En el capítulo anterior...)_

-¿Se recuperará del shock?-pregunta Kakashi  
-Sí, estoy segura... pero... tendrá que aceptar que no podrá volver a ejercer de kunoichi hasta los diecinueve o veinte años. La verdad es que... lo de Sakura va a ser como un renacer.  
-Sí, pero lo superará, creo yo... es una chica fuerte.-Tsunade sonríe a Kakashi  
-¿Quieres un café?-pregunta ella. Él, a modo de respuesta le devuelve la sonrisa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Son las tres y media, Ino está cerrando la tienda. En toda la mañana y parte del mediodía, solamente ha tenido cinco clientes. Una viejecita que compraba rosas para su difunto esposo, una novia histérica que se casaba al cabo de una semana, un par de enamorados tontorrones y Shikamaru. Nunca entendió por qué sus padres se empeñaban siempre en cerrar tan tarde. No tiene ganas de volver a su casa, por lo que se decide a ir a comer a un restaurante. Como el primero que ve es el del ramen de Ichikaru, se decide y entra. Encontrándose, no sin sorpresa, que Naruto y Hinata están comiendo allí también.

La situación es tensa, pero sobre todo por su parte. Por suerte Naruto no la ha visto y no ha pasado nada. Ya que no quiere irrumpir en la que podría ser una cita importante en la relación entre ellos dos, Ino le pide en bajito a la camarera que se lo ponga para llevar. Silenciosamente, Ino sale del local y deja a "solas" a Naruto y Hinata (ambos dos, que tenían cara de tontorrones sonriendo). "Ojalá algún día encuentre yo alguien así", piensa Ino, mientras camina hacia un parquecito al que solía ir de pequeña. Comerá allí; sabe que no es muy inteligente por su parte, pero al menos estará tranquila. O eso se cree ella.

Al llegar, Ino ve a Shikamaru tumbado en un banco, mirando al cielo. Se esconde detrás de un árbol con el cuenco de ramen, que le quema las manos incluso através de la bolsa. "¿Es que está escrito que me tengo que encontrar con todo el mundo y no poder comer en paz?" piensa, furiosa.

Ino-dice la voz de Shikamaru, aunque él ni siquiera se mueve de postura-¿leíste la nota?  
-No-dice ella, saliendo de detrás del árbol-¿qué nota?-y trata de no parecer tan culpable por no haberla leído como en realidad lo está  
-Una que te dejé en tu revista cotilla, en un anuncio de champú.  
-Tiré la revista-explica ella, sentándose en el trozo de banco que le queda libre, justo al lado de la cabeza de Shikamaru,  
-Ah, bien.-comenta él y entonces se hace un silencio extraño de unos treinta segundos.  
-Bueno, me voy-y hace ademán de levantarse, cuando la mano de Shikamaru se lo impide  
-No, espera...-y suelta de pronto la muñeca de Ino- Lo siento. No sé qué me pasa, estoy muy raro últimamente.  
-No hace falta que lo jures-dice ella, neutral, mirando hacia las nubes. Shikamaru le baja la cabeza y la pone frente a él. Quedan a escasos centímetros el uno de la otra. Definitivamente, Ino se acaba de dar cuenta de que está coladísima por él. Shikamaru la mira con una cara de cordero degollado que enternecería a cualquiera. Pasan un buen rato mirándose y, cuando por fin Ino cree que él va a acercase para besarla, escucha su voz.  
-Que te aproveche-y a Ino se le cae el mundo al suelo-Tengo que irme.

Shikamaru se mete las manos en los bolsillos y se va, tan tranquilo, dejando a una descompuesta Ino, sin saber qué hacer ni qué sonidos articular.

Shikamaru-dice en bajito entonces Ino. El susodicho se da la vuelta.-"Eres especial"-dice ella  
-¿Perdón?-suelta él, sorprendido  
-La flor.. la flor que me "regalaste" antes... Decía "Eres especial".-se hace un silencio en el que ninguno de los dos sabe qué decir-¿Soy especial?  
-Claro que sí-dice él, como si lo dijese día sí y día también. Por un momento el corazón de Ino va más rápido.. pero justo al instante vuelve al mundo real.  
-¿Para ti?-pregunta ella, temiendo la respuesta, a punto de llorar. Él suspira y mira hacia las nubes. Más silencio aún que antes.  
-Eres mi compañera-dice, a modo de respuesta  
-¿Y? Eso no responde a mi pregunta.  
-Tú eres mi compañera.-otro silencio. Ino no comprende.-Tú y solo tú. Ninguna otra; solamente tú.-Shikamaru le dedica una sonrisa a ino y ésta, una sonrisa junto con unas lágrimas. Acto seguido, él se va, dejándola aún más confusa que antes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura acaba de bajar a la sala de la tele. Ha comido arriba, en su habitación, porque no le apetecía estar abajo con todos comiendo. Tsunade le ha proporcionado unas muletas, ya que, por lo visto, su caída había sido bestial. Le es un poco complicado andar, pero más complicado le es concebir todo lo que sucede.

Antes de entrar a la sala de la tele, Sakura puede ver una máquina de chucherías, patatas fritas, chocolatinas y cosas varias. Despacio, se acerca a ella. Está bastante vieja así que no sabe si funcionará bien. Se mete la mano en los bolsillos de su bata y se percata de que no tiene nada de dinero. Chasquea la lengua y se dirige hacia un mostrador en el que hay unas enfermeras detrás.

Perdone-dice Sakura, casi sin voz  
-¿Sí? ¿Necesita algo?-pregunta muy dulce, la chica joven.  
-Sí.. me gustaría comprarme unas patatas fritas que hay en esa máquina  
-¿Algún problema con la máquina? ¿Se le ha quedado atascado algo?  
-No, no, no.. no es eso.  
-¿Entonces?  
-Es que...-le da un poco de corte decirlo- es que no tengo dinero y.. me preguntaba si usted sería tan amable de...-la enfermera sonríe  
-Vamos a ver-la muchacha se acerca a la máquina y Sakura le señala lo que quiere, que vale muy poco dinero. La enfermera le sonríe, le da el dinero y le dice- Si alguien te pregunta... te encontraste el dinero en el suelo-y de echa la lengua  
-Muchas gracias  
-No hay de qué-contesta la chica, volviendo detrás del mostrador, metiéndose en una sala.

Sakura mete el dinero y teclea el número 3, que es el de las patatas. La bolsa está a punto de caer cuando se queda enganchado.

¡Maldita sea! Hay que ver.. si es que también es tener mala suerte-y empieza a aporrear a la máquina débilmente, sin resultado alguno. De pronto, un gran golpe en la máquina la asusta, hace que brinque.-¡¡Bwaaahh!-pero para al encontrarse con un chico de metro setenta y moreno, con el suero conectado y una muleta, que le sonríe.-¿Sa...sa... sasuke?  
-Sakura-dice él.

Ambos piensan en hacer algo... en abrazarse, en sonreírse, en hablarse, en besarse... pero no hacen nada. Se quedan callados, parados uno frente al otro.

¿Qué te pasó?-dice ella, de pronto. Pensaba que su reacción al verlo sería llorar, abrazarlo o algo así, pero ahora que lo tiene delante, no sabe qué hacer.  
-Nada muy grave... me operaron de apendicitis-dice, omitiendo la pelea con su hermano y todo lo demás.-Mira-y se levanta la parte de arriba del pijama, dejando ver la pequeña cicatriz.  
-A mí no me han dicho apenas nada..  
-A mí tampoco.-y se hace un silencio raro. Entre esperado y odiado.-¿Me das una patata?  
-¿Qué?-dice ella, olvidando sus patatas fritas. Sasuke le señala la bandejita de la máquina, por la que salen los productos que tecleas.-Ah, sí, claro-y, despacio y con cuidado, se agacha a recogerla.  
-¿Te vienes a la sala de la tele? Me han dicho que hay tele por cable-y entonces, por una vez, Sakura ríe. Le duele un poco todo el cuerpo al hacerlo, pero no le importa.  
-¿Y qué quieres ver tú en la tele por cable?-dice ella en tono picarón y riéndose  
-No seas malpensada-dice él, acercándose a ella, para darle en la cabeza. La verdad es que ninguno de los dos puede moverse muy bien, pero no les importa.

Cuando entran a la sala de la tele, se dan cuenta de que no está tan poblada como les había prometido Tsunade. Hay un par de viejecitos jugando al ajedrez y una señora con la pierna escayolada y un collarín sentada en un sillón, dormida.

Pues no es que aquí haya una juerga, precisamente-dice Sakura  
-¿Crees que podremos poner la tele o se despertará?-dice Sasuke señalando con la cabeza a la señora dormida, mientras se sienta en un sofá frente a la tele. Sakura lo imita y se sienta al lado de él.  
-¿Y dónde está el mando a distancia? (N/A: o control remoto, también llamado así xD)

Sasuke y Sakura buscan durante más de veinte minutos el mando. Búsqueda fallida, ya que ninguno de los dos encuentra ni siquiera una pila de dicho mando. Derrotados, se sientan de nuevo en el sofá y se crea un silencio horrible. Se evitan las miradas.

-Bueno... ¿qué hora es?-dice ella. Sasuke señala con la cabeza el reloj de pared de encima de la tele. Son las cuatro y veinte, la hora perfecta para dormirse. -Ahh, gracias.  
-De nada-dice él, volviendo a su tono seco de siempre. Sakura lo nota y se enfurece.  
-¿Pero qué te pasa?  
-¿Qué me pasa de qué?  
-Estábamos bien hasta que te has cruzado de brazos y me has contestado así  
-¿Así cómo?  
-Como lo has hecho ahora  
-Es mi tono de voz-dice él, medio ofendido  
-No es cierto.  
-Sí lo es  
-No  
-Sí  
-No  
-Sí  
-¡¡Que no!-dice ella, perdiendo la paciencia, dando un chillido y haciendo que la señora del collarín se mueva un poco. Tras mirarla a ella, vuelve a mirar a Sasuke, quien sonríe mucho.-¿Y ahora qué pasa?  
-Vuélvelo a hacer, por favor-dice riéndose a carcajada limpia  
-¿Hacer el qué?-Sasuke se aclara la voz y se pone a hablar como si fuera una niña  
-"¡¡Que nooo!"-dice, acompañándolo con un gesto de nena  
-Imbécil, yo no hablo así  
-Pues sí  
-Pues no  
-Pues sí  
-¡¡Pues no!  
-¿Ves? Lo volviste a hacer.-dice él, sonriendo  
-Bueno.. ¿y?  
-Nada, solamente me hace gracia.  
-No sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre consigues desviar los temas.-dice ella, entre fastidiada y graciosa  
-Ahh.. eso es un secreto.-ella ya no puede más y se echa a reír. Pasan unos segundos un poco tensos y entonces se decide a hablar.  
-Sasuke-lo llama, con voz dulce. Él la mira, con los brazos cruzados.-Tú... tú.. ¿qué piensas de mí?  
-¿Qué pienso de qué?  
-Vamos, no te hagas el tonto-Sasuke suspira y cierra los ojos, abriéndolos un segundo más tarde  
-¿Sinceramente?-pregunta él  
-Sinceramente  
-Creo que eres un poco pesada.  
-¿Y yá está? ¿Después de tantos años... todo lo que tienes que decir acerca de mí es eso? ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado?-Sasuke la interrumpe  
-¿Y qué ha pasado?  
-Vamos, Sasuke.. no me irás a decir ahora que todo lo que ha pasado no ha sido absolutamente nada. Que no nos hemos dicho cosas...  
-No niego que hayamos dicho muchas cosas.. pero   
-¿Pero qué, Sasuke?  
-Pero...  
-¿Pero no quieres admitirlas?  
-No es eso, es solo que...-se hce un silencio tenso  
-Mira, Sasuke. Yo creí que habías muerto... y contigo, mi razón para vivir, también. Por eso decidí hacer lo que hice. Cuando esta mañana me desperté, odié a Tsunade por haber hecho que sobreviviera. No quería estar aquí si tú no estabas... y no quiero. Cuando me dijo que estabas vivo, por poco me da un ataque. Quería verte y poder hablar contigo y abrazarte... pero ahora que te tengo aquí... parece como si nunca hubiera pasado nada y yo no hubiera estado al borde de la muerte. -se hace un silencio en el que Sasuke escucha, cabizbajo, con los brazos cruzados- Quería verte para confirmar que mi razón para vivir seguía aquí... ¿No te da eso que pensar, Sasuke?-pregunta, medio llorando. Y solamente hay silencio. - Quiero demostrarte que eres la persona más especial de mi vida... -no puede más y se echa a llorar- pero prefiero el sufrimiento de no poder acercarme a ti del modo que me gustaría antes de que me mires mal y me des una mala contestación. Es algo de no soporto. Me pesa, me duele, me consume. No sé si me entiendes. Quiero darte muestras de afecto, pero sé que tú no las quieres...  
-¿Quién te ha dicho a ti eso?-dice él, en bajito, en la misma postura, sonriendo.  
-Tú, cuando siempre que lo intento me llamas pesada, como hace un rato.  
-¿Alguna vez...-pregunta Sasuke- alguna vez has hecho todo lo contrario de lo que piensas? Como si perdieras el control y no fueras tú misma la que actúa. Como si tu verdadero yo, el yo interno, tomara poder sobre ti...-Sakura sonríe  
-Sí, la verdad es que sí.. -Si no fuera por su Inner Sakura, tal vez no hubiera dicho todo lo anterior. Sasuke le sonríe, quedan cara a cara.  
-Pues a mí es lo que me pasa siempre. -se hace un silencio- No es que no quiera que alguien me dé muestras de afecto... es que doy a entender que no las quiero.   
-Sasuke-él la mira- ¿Qué piensas tú sobre mí?-pregunta ella de nuevo, para ver si le da una respuesta nueva  
-Que eres la única persona que me ha demostrado que me quiere de verdad, aunque solo sea remotamente.-dice él, poniéndose rojo justo en el momento en que lo dice- Vaya, creo que me ha vuelto a pasar-ambos sonríen  
-¿Y qué sientes por mí?-Sasuke bufa nervioso; Sakura ríe.  
-¿Sinceramente?  
-Pues claro, hombre...-Sasuke bufa de nuevo y empieza a mover las manos nerviosamente. Se hace un silencio; Sakura mira las manos de Sasuke y se queda embobada durante unos instantes. De repente nota una mano en su nuca, otra en la cadera y alguien besándola. Sakura reacciona y pasa sus manos por la nuca, despeinándolo un poco. Pasan un buen rato besándose, disfrutando del momento, hasta que finalmente se separan, enrojeciendo al instante.  
-¿Re-responde eso a tu p-p-pregunta?-dice Sasuke, todo rojo, pasándose una mano por la nuca.  
-Creo que sí-dice ella, también roja, riéndose. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero la verdad es que los dos están hechos un adefesio. A él el pijama aún le queda mejor, pero a ella le queda grandísimo, casi se le cae el pantalón. Ninguno de los dos lleva el protector de Konoha. Él ni siquiera va peinado. Ella lleva una pequeña coletita y se le salen algunos mechones. Sin contar con el suero y con las muletas, claro...

Sakura mira el reloj, son las cinco menos diez.

Creo que debería irme-dice ella, haciendo que Sasuke ponga cara de cordero degollado (N/A:Sí, como Shikamaru xD)-No pongas esa caraaa-dice ella, sufriendo por dejarlo así. Sasuke, al oír eso, pone dicha cara multiplicada por mil.-¡¡Ayyy! ¡Vale, vale, me quedo! Pero no mucho, que creo que dentro de poco tengo que tomarme las medicinas.  
-Bueno.. ¿y no pueden venir las enfermeras y traértelas aquí?  
-¿Y no puedo yo subir a mi habitación y recibirlas allí?  
-Pues claro que no  
-¿Cómo que no?  
-Pues no.. tu estarás aquí, sentada en este mismo sofá, conmigo-dice Sasuke, cogiéndola y atrayéndola hacia sí. Ambos se miran (N/A: ¡¡Ohh! ¡qué tieeerno! xD).  
-Eres malo-dice ella  
-¿Malo? ¿Yo? ¡Venga, por favor!-ambos ríen. Están tumbados en el sofá, Sakura encima de Sasuke, en su regazo, mirando hacia la ventana  
Se hace un silencio, mientras miran por la ventana. Se han olvidado de los dos viejecitos que juegan al ajedrez.

Sasuke-dice ella. Él suelta un gruñido que ella descifra como "¿Sí?"-¿Vendrás esta noche?  
-¿Adónde?  
-Aquí, a la sala de la tele... no sé, a lo mejor por la noche hasta ponen discoteca o algo-dice ella, echándole la lengua a él.  
-Uuuf.. ¡menudo plan! ¡Fiesta desparrame en la sala de la tele con todos los enfermos! ¡Wao! ¡Desfase! ¡Muletas, escayolas y sueros por todas partes! ya estoy impaciente, fíjate tú.-dice él  
-¿Por qué no eres así con todos?-se hace un silencio, en el que Sasuke piensa  
-Porque me reservo para las mejores personas-dice él, dándole un beso en la cabeza

Poco a poco, Sasuke y Sakura se van quedando dormidos en la misma postura. A pesar de que salen y entran muchas personas en la sala de la tele.. ni dichas personas los despiertan, ni ellos mismos se despiertan por el ruido. La enfermera que le prestó el dinero a Sakura entra en la sala de la tele y los ve dormidos. En la mesa de al lado ve la bolsa de patatas; sonríe.

**Posts it!**

¿Cursi? ¿Ñoño? ¿Romántico? Ahh.. hoy estoy yo muy cursi, ñoña y romántica. XD En fin.. habrá mucho más SasuSaku, lo prometo.

_**Reviews!**_

_A ver, problema.. resulta que no puedo leer vuestros reviews. Sé que tengo 103 (6 más que antes, muchísimas gracias por dejarlos), pero no los puedo leer. Actualizo la página una y otra y otra vez, pero nada... el último rev que veo es el de hinaru90. Así que, lo siento, esta vez no podré contestar a ningun review... ú.ù_

**Kire**


	22. Chapter 22: Los primeros dilemas

**Chapter 22: Los primeros dilemas**

_(En el capítulo anterior...)_

Poco a poco, Sasuke y Sakura se van quedando dormidos en la misma postura. A pesar de que salen y entran muchas personas en la sala de la tele.. ni dichas personas los despiertan, ni ellos mismos se despiertan por el ruido. La enfermera que le prestó el dinero a Sakura entra en la sala de la tele y los ve dormidos. En la mesa de al lado ve la bolsa de patatas; sonríe. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Cuánto tardará en recuperarse? Es decir... ¿cuánto tiempo va a tener que estar aquí, en el hospital?  
-Como mínimo una semana  
-¿Y él? ¿Que hay del chico causante de todo esto?  
-Sasuke no es causante de nada. También una semana. Sakura deberá venir un día a la semana para hacerle revisiones.  
-¿Podemos verla?  
-Claro, vengan por aquí.

Tsunade acompaña a los padres de Sakura hasta su habitación, donde una enfermera les dice que está abajo, en la sala de la tele. Los tres se dirigen hacia abajo y, cuando van a llegar, ven que Sakura y Sasuke están dormidos.

¿Cuándo cree que deberíamos decírselo?  
-Tal vez cuando vuelva a casa  
-¿Y qué pasó con el causante de todo eso? ¿Uchiha Itachi?  
-Está más grave de lo que creíamos.  
-Es un monstruo, no merece atención médica-Tsunade explota  
-Oigan... puede ser un monstruo, pero yo ejerzo mi trabajo. Y la salud está ante todo. Primero lo pongo a salvo y después le doy su merecido, es lo justo. No estoy aquí para dejar morir a las personas y, por muy criminal que sea y por muy malo que pueda llegar a ser... es un paciente. Y debo cumplir mi obligación.  
-Pero... Hokage-sama... ¿y qué hará cuando se recupere?  
-Lo enviaremos a la cárcel por ser un ninja desterrado, que aún encima vuelve a su tierra natal, que ataca a una Jounin como es Kurenai y que trata de asesinar a muchos genins, incluído su hermano. Sin contar, por supuesto, lo que le hizo a su propio clan.  
-¿Encerrado de por vida?  
-Prácticamente.-se hace un silencio un poco tenso, pero Tsunade habla- Pueden ver a su hija, aunque deberán despertarla. Recuerden: no le digan nada acerca de su estado. Si supiera que no podrá ser ninja hasta dentro de unos años...

Los padres de Sakura se acercan hacia el sofá y ven a Sasuke, rodeándola con los brazos. Ambos están dormidos plácidamente y respiran tranquilos.

Sakura-susurra su madre, moviéndola ligeramente. Ésta se empieza a despertar  
-¿Uhh?  
-Sakura, cariño.. somos nosotros...-dice su madre  
-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?-dice Sakura, emocionada, tirándose a los brazos de los dos. Despertando, obviamente, a Sasuke.  
-¿Sakura? ¿qué pasa?-dice dormilón el chico  
-Son mis padres-dice sonriendo... y, justo en ese momento, se arrepiente de lo que ha dicho. Ha sido muy poco cortés y ha tenido muy poco tacto con él.-Oh, lo siento, Sasuke-kun.-comenta en bajito Sakura, arrepentida. Él le dedica una sonrisa triste y le dice un "no pasa nada" un poco seco. Sin que Sakura se diese cuenta, Sasuke se ha marchado de la sala de la tele. Ni siquiera ha oído su muleta y el suero. Está entusiasmada con sus padres.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"¿Lo llamo?" piensa Ino. Tiene la revista que había tirado en la mano y el teléfono al lado. "¿Qué hago? ¿Lo llamo?". No se decide; le encantaría poder hacerlo, pero es demasiado cobarde. Pasan cinco minutos... y diez... y quince.. y veinte. Sin mirar, Ino aprieta la tecla 3, haciendo así llamada automática a casa de Shikamaru. Da señal... y descuelgan.

¿Diga? Nara al habla-dice una voz femenina de, supone Ino, la madre de Shikamaru  
-¿E-e-está Shikamaru?-pregunta Ino, temblando y sin abrir los ojos, como si resultase así más fácil  
-Sí, ahora se pone-responde la mujer del teléfono. Acto seguido se oyen unos susurros y vuelve a ponerse la mujer- Escucha, ha salido un momento..-dice no muy convencida la mujer  
-Ahh-dice Ino, desencantada- B-b-bueno.. ¿podría decirle que le ha llamado Ino?  
-No, mira, espera. Vamos a dejarnos ya de tonterías-dice la mujer. Y en ese momento se la oye chillar- ¡¡SHIKAMARUUU! ¡AL TELÉFONO, VAMOS!  
-¡No quiero ponerme al teléfono ahora!-se oye a lo lejos Shikamaru. Ino llora en silencio. Pasan un rato de discusión que Ino puede oír perfectamente. Al final habla Ino:  
-Oiga, es igual, no importa.. de verdad, no era tan importante... yo.. -bufa- lo.. lo siento, no sé en qué estaba pensando...-la mujr la interrumpe, con voz dulce  
-Si no era tan importante... ¿por qué lloras? Se te oye desde el otro lado del teléfono.-se hace un silencio- Mira, mi hijo es muy raro a veces.. pero solo es porque cree que algunas de las cosas que siente están mal. Hazle ver que no es así.  
-¿Có.. cómo? Es decir.. ¿usted.. sabe?  
-Pues claro que sé-dice la mujer, con voz sabia. Ino sonríe; se siente un poco tonta. -Hoy a las siete tiene pensado ir a dar una vuelta por el parque al que íbais todos de pequeños.. ¿por qué no te pasas por allí?  
-Muchas gracias, de verdad  
-No hay de qué, Ino...-y cuando la susodicha va a colgar, oye a la madre de Shikamaru- ¡Ah! Una última cosa...  
-¿Sí?  
-Ante la duda... una persona que pregunta algo, puede ser tonta durante cinco minutos... una persona que se lo calla, lo es para toda la vida.

Ino oye cómo la madre de Shikamaru cuelga el teléfono, más ancha que pancha. Ella no cuelga, se queda pensando, con el auricular aún en el oído, aunque ya no se oye nada. Ino se echa en la cama. "Si no es hoy... ya no es nunca", piensa Ino, decidida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata-chan-dice la voz de Naruto  
-¿S-sí, Naruto-kun?-pregunta ella, sonrosada  
-Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy contigo...-el corazón de Hinata va rapidísimo- pero creo que tengo que irme ya...  
-¡No! ¡Quédate!-dice ella, arrepintiéndose de haber sido tan sumamente sincera. Naruto sonríe.  
-Bueno, si me lo pides así...-accede él- ¿Damos un paseo?-Hinata asiente.

Pasan unos segundos callados, sin siquira dirigirse las miradas. Finalmente ambos deciden empezar a hablar a la vez, lo que les provoca una risa tonta y descontrolada.

-N-n-n-naruto-kun-dice ella, sin saber qué hacer con las manos. Naruto las mira, pensando.-Yo.. bueno.. s-s-solo quería d-decirte que... -está temblando, se hiprventila  
-¿Te... te pasa algo, Hinata-chan? tienes mala cara-dice Naruto, empezando a preocuparse. Ve cómo Hinata mueve mucho las manos y, como le pone nervioso, se las coge y las deja quietas, entrelazadas con las suyas. Hinata está que no se lo cree...-Hinata-chan..  
-¿S-sí, Naruto-kun?-y acto seguido, él le planta un beso en la frente.  
-¿Te apetecería ir al cine mañana?  
-¿P-p-p-p-por qué?-prgunta ella de pronto. Se siente tonta, ¿cómo le ha podido decir eso? él la mira desconcertado  
-Solamente me gustaría pasar una noche especial con una amiga especial-comenta él, como si lo dijra a todas, todos los días. Si no fuera porque Naruto la tiene sujeta por las manos, a estas alturas, Hinata estaría en el suelo, con un ataque epiléptico.  
-¿A-a-amiga especial?-Naruto asiente. Delicadamente, le separa el pelo a Hinata y se acerca a su oído, para susurrarle.  
-Tú has sido para mí eso desde hace mucho tiempo, Hinata-chan-y acto seguido, la acerca a él, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Pasan unos segundos así, Hinata está en el cielo. Finalmente, Naruto habla (en realidad parece un monólogo).

¿Te viene bien mañana a las nueve?-Hinata sonríe y Naruto toma eso como un "Sí".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura está recorriendo toda su planta en busca de Sasuke. En su habitación no está, en la sala de la tele tampoco, en la cafetería tampoco, en el patio tampoco... Le es muy complicado andar, ya que va con muletas. Finalmente, lo encuentra en los aseos que hay entre escalera y escalera. Normalmente están cerrados, pero él está ahí, tirado en el suelo. Pálido, por supuesto, como ella lo recuerda siempre. Casi inexpresivo.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-el susodicho la mira serio, haciendo que se estremezca-¿qué te pasa?-hay silencio. Intenta pasarle la mano por el hombro, para consolarlo, pero él se aparta. Sakura se enfada.- ¿Quieres decirme qué te pasa? -más silencio- Estábamos bien... pero ahora te pones de morritos y ya no quieres saber nada de mí. ¿no es eso?  
-No-dice él, seco  
-Pues entonces dime qué narices te pasa, Sasuke-kun, porque yo no soy adivina.  
-Vuelves a ser la pesada que eras antes... mandona, chillona y una carga.  
-Pero bueno.. ¿a ti qué te pasa? Cambias más que el tiempo... Antes me besas y ahora me odias. ¿Cómo se come eso?  
-Con patatas, ¡no te..!-Sakura lo interrumpe  
-De verdad que no te entiendo. Me esfuerzo por decirte lo que siento por ti y, cuando por fin creo que me comprendes, vas y vuelves a ser el mismo de antes. Tal vez fue una estupidez decirte lo que te dije.  
-Pues tal vez. No es que seas una lumbreras.  
-Si no fuera porque te quiero más que a mi vida, te juro que te mataría.-dice ella  
-No creo que me quieras tanto como dices...  
-¿Qué has dicho?  
-Lo que has oído  
-No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que realmente siento por ti, Sasuke-kun-dice ella, llorando de nuevo, dándose la vuelta, para irse. De repente, la mano de Sasuke la detiene.  
-Espera  
-¿Me vas a contar qué demonios te pasa, Sasuke-kun? Yo no puedo vivir así.. aguantando que no me soportes y que me quieras al mismo tiempo. No puedo recordarte que te quiero todas las veces del mundo. No puedo, de verdad. ¿De verdad te importo algo?-silencio- ¡contéstame, por favor!-chilla, llorando.  
-¡¡¡Sí, me importas!-grita él, haciendo que ella se estremezca- ¿Contenta ya?-pregunta él  
-No. Si te vas a poner así solamente por eso... no. -silencio- ¿Qué te pasa conmigo, Sasuke-kun?  
-Itachi...  
-¿Otra vez con eso? Por poco mueres por culpa de Itachi.  
-Sí, pero.. hubiese merecido la pena si solamente lo hubiera matado.  
-Si lo hubieras matado, te hubieras convertido en lo que él es ahora. ¿Quieres convertirte tú en eso? ¿Quieres ser un asesino buscado por la ley, sin amigos, sin familia y sin nadie a quien confiar tus secretos? ¿Quieres no tener a dónde ir? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?  
-Si eso implica vengarme y saciar mi sed de odio, entonces sí.  
-No sabes lo que dices, Sasuke-kun. O no lo sabes o lo has pensado muy poco.  
-Tú no sabes lo que es la soledad.  
-No, la verdad es que no. Ahí tienes toda la razón..-se hace un silencio- pero sé lo que es el sufrimiento que se siente al perder a alguien querido. Aunque solamente sea de manera figurada, claro. Apartándome de ti, conseguirás que me sienta como te sentiste tú aquel fatídico día.  
-Lo dudo mucho  
-Dúdalo. Pero es lo que yo te digo. Puedes creerme o no.. pero esa es mi verdad.  
-¿Intentas hacerme sentir mal?  
-¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo, Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué te he hecho yo? Me culpas de haber estado en medio en la pelea contra tu hermano, ¿no es eso? -silencio- Pues lo siento, pero yo estaba en el entrenamiento y simplemente sucedió. Además... si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tú quien me protegió de tu hermano, en lugar de dejar que se librase de mí cuanto antes, para dejar el campo allanado...-Sasuke se ve pillado  
-Eres mi compañera... tenía que hacerlo  
-No tenías por qué...  
-Sí  
-¿Por qué no sabes diferenciar entre los actos voluntarios y los obligados? No me eches a mí la culpa de que tú me protegieras. Admite que me tienes algo de aprecio, aunque solo sea remotamente. Olvidándonos de todo lo que me dijiste hace unas horas.. borrando esa parte, poniendo un paréntesis... -silencio- ¿Por qué dijiste todo aquello? ¿lo sentías de verdad o solamente querías jugar conmigo? Tuviste una diarrea mental y lo soltaste sin más, ¿cierto? Debí verlo venir antes.. tú eres Sasuke el inexpresivo, el chico al que le pesa el mundo y el que está bien sin amigos.. el que tiene una vida que solamente consiste en la venganza...-dice ella, con sorna  
-Ya vuelves a ser la de antes-dice él  
-No, Sasuke-kun. Yo siempre he sido la misma, no soy polifacética como tú-dice señalándolo  
-¿Por qué me castigas?  
-Yo no te castigo, Sasuke-kun. Te digo lo que pienso porque creo que hay suficiente confianza para eso.

Se hace un silencio en el que solamente se oye la respiración entrecortada de Sakura, que está llorando.

-Me voy ya. A dar una vuelta por ahí. Si quieres algo, búscame... como he hecho yo contigo. Aunque dudo que tengas interés, a lo mejor te da otro cambio de personalidad así de repente...-dice ella, abriendo la puerta que da al hospital, en lugar de bajar por las escaleras.- Ah, por cierto... no me culpes tampoco de tener unos padres...-Sasuke, al oír esto, se sorprende, siente como si le acabasen de leer la mente.

"A lo mejor es cierto", piensa Sasuke. "A lo mejor sí que la culpo a ella de que no pudiera vencer a Itachi, de que me haya coldo por ella y de que tenga unos padres que yo nunca volveré a tener... Debería poner en orden mis prioridades. Debería tener yo una charla con ella, no ella conmigo. Nunca podré ser el Sasuke que ella quiere que sea... pero a lo mejor.. solo a lo mejor... si me quiere tanto como dice... podrá aceptarme tal y como soy.. no como a ella le gustaría que fuera.."

**Posts it!**

Se nota MUCHÍSIMO que estoy de vacaciones. XD En fin.. que he encontrado un modo de leer los reviews, así que voy a contestar los del capítulo 20 en éste, ¿okI:D

_**Reviews!**_

_tsubasa89 (del cap.19):_ jejej se recuperarán, se recuperarán... aunque ya sabemos que Sakura está más grave.. ú.ù _  
Jaide112 (del cap.20):_jajaj, la tele por cable es una bendición, creo yo. XD Itachi.. ya lo he nombrado. Son muchas cosas para ponerlas todas en los capítulos... si quiero actualizar rápido debo hacer los capis cortos. :P  
_SasukeSess (del cap.20):_ más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no:) gracias por tu review.  
_Kitiara (del cap.20):_jaja, ojalá tuviera yo a Kakashi de profeee.. :)... XDDD  
_Naoko Andre (del cap.20):_ Tooodo a su tiempo. Tranki, que hay fic de sobra, de momento. XD  
_barby (del cap.20):_ los reviews son mi prioridad. Me sabe fatal no contestarlos.. por eso en este capi contesto a los del anterior. :D_**  
**Saku Kitsune:_ jajaj, la verdad es que cuando quieren se ven muy monos juntos. :P

**Kire**


	23. Chapter 23: La declaración

**Chapter 23: La declaración**

_(En el capítulo anterior...)_

"A lo mejor es cierto", piensa Sasuke. "A lo mejor sí que la culpo a ella de que no pudiera vencer a Itachi, de que me haya coldo por ella y de que tenga unos padres que yo nunca volveré a tener... Debería poner en orden mis prioridades. Debería tener yo una charla con ella, no ella conmigo. Nunca podré ser el Sasuke que ella quiere que sea... pero a lo mejor.. solo a lo mejor... si me quiere tanto como dice... podrá aceptarme tal y como soy.. no como a ella le gustaría que fuera.."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shikamaru-dice la voz de Ino, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.  
-¿Sí?  
-Necesitamos hablar...  
-¿Para qué? Siempre que lo hacemos, acabamos mal  
-Ya, pero.. tienes que escucharme..-Shikamaru la mira intrigado- Tú... ¿cómo me ves?-dice ella, roja como un tomate y cabizbaja  
-¿Que qué?-pregunta él  
-¿Cómo me ves? Es decir.. ¿qué piensas sobre mí? físicamente y también como persona...-Shikamaru comprende y se pone rojo, también  
-Pueees..  
-Sin rodeos, Shikamaru, por favor.  
-Creo que eres demasiado activa en algunos sentidos... que eres problemática... y termino antes-dice él, sincerándose lo máximo posible- Físicamente... creo que eres bastante guapa..-termina, todo colorado.  
-¿Y... y si te d-dijera que estoy e-e-enamorada de ti... q-q-qué me dirías?-dice ella, llorando y mirando al suelo. "Ya está, ya lo he dicho. De perdidos al río.." piensa la susodicha.  
-Que puede que sea problemático, peroo.. -se hace un silencio. Shikamaru se levanta del banco en el que está- pero me gustas tal y como eres... y aunque a veces me pase y te diga cosas que no quiero decir... es porque no he podido poner en orden mis sentimientos hasta ahora.

Ino abre los ojos, sorprendida. Recuerda entonces lo que le dijo la madre de Shikamaru.

-Tú... ¿me quieres?-dice ella, arriesgándolo todo. Más vale preguntar que callarse.  
-¿Es amor cuando piensas siempre en una persona, haga lo que haga, diga lo que diga, vaya a donde vaya e incluso intentes disimular lo nervioso que estás cuando se acerca?-Ino sonríe  
-Siempre pensé que a ti te gustaba Temari-Shikamaru sonríe  
-Te mentiría si te dijera que no me llegó a gustar... pero ahora-Shikamaru hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Se hace un silencio en el que solamente se miran el uno a la otra.  
-¿Me das un abrazo, por favor?-dice ella, llorando de nuevo.

Y, para su sorpresa, en lugar de recibir un abrazo, recibe un cálido beso que corresponde con facilidad.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Son las ocho y media. Sasuke se ha pasado tres cuartos de hora buscando a Sakura, pero no la ha encontrado por ninguna parte. Finalmente la encuentra sentada en un banco en el jardín del hospital.

¡Sakura!-la llama. Ella no responde. Se le acerca por detrás y le toca el hombro, haciendo que despierte de su ensimismamiento.  
-Sasuke..  
-Sakura..-dice él, sentándose a su lado  
-¿Has puesto ya en orden tus prioridades?-dice ella, mirando de nuevo a la nada, como escasos minutos antes  
-Creo que sí... y.. me gustaría que me escucharas...  
-Te escucho-dice ella sin mirarlo  
-Mírame, por favor-dice él, girándole suavemente la cabeza hacia él. Ella se hace la dura, pero él está volviendo a usar la carita de cordero degollado de hacía unas horas.-Lo.. lo primero de todo... quiero que entiendas que... esto no es nada fácil para mí.. me cuesta muchísimo - hace incapié en esta palabra- decirte lo que te voy a decir..  
-Entiendo-dice ella, con voz neutral. Él bufa. En realidad ella está dispuesta a escucharlo aunque se lo diga con la careta de chulito solitario.  
-Vale.. lo segundo.. sí, te quiero.. te quiero muchísimo-de nuevo el incapié. Se hace un silencio, Sakura puede notar cómo las manos de Sasuke tiemblan. "¡Oh, qué mono!" piensa ella.-¿Cómo no te voy a querer? Has sido la única chica que ha estado conmigo siempre.. que no se ha enfadado conmigo pese a todo lo malo que he hecho... Has sido la única que me ha sabido apreciar... has sido la primera que me ha aceptado y que se ha fijado en mí de verdad. Donde importa, aquí-y se señala el corazón. Se siente como un auténtico imbécil diciendo esas cosas, pero tiene que decirlas si no quiere perder a alguien tan impotante para él de nuevo.  
-Sasuke-dice ella, aunque él la interrumpe  
-No, no, escucha, por favor. No te culpo por lo de Itachi... es solamente que... -bufa- llevaba mucho tiempo esperándolo.. y.. bueno, te protegí porque no quería que te pasara nada malo. Fue algo reflejo, no lo pensé, la verdad. No te lo había dicho antes, Sakura, pero... Itachi hizo en Mangekyou Sharingan conmigo.. y me mostró una y otra y otra vez tu muerte. Creía que me iba a morir yo también.. supongo que lo odié muchísimo más cuando supe que era él el causante de tu muerte.-se hace un silencio- Tampoco te culpo de tener padres... es solamente que me sentí solísimo cuando llegaron tus padres y tú los abrazaste y.. bueno.. entiéndeme, por favor...  
-Sasuke, yo te..-la vuelve a interrumpir  
-Hasta ahora solamente había querido jugar el rol de chico solitario cuya única meta en la vida es la venganza... yo aparté a muchas personas de mi lado solamente para allanarme el camino. Sabía que si me aferraba a alguien podría acabar haciéndome un débil.. por supuesto que quiero alguien que me haga caso.. necesito amigos, claro que sí... pero solamente fingí que no. Tú me hiciste ver que, aunque llevara a cabo mi venganza, sería un infeliz toda la vida. Estuviste ahí incluso cuando te traté fatal... por cierto, lo siento mucho- Sakura sonríe débilmente- Yo.. me siento como un absoluto imbécil, de verdad. Sobre todo diciéndote todo esto.. no va conmigo, no es lo mío... Supongo que en realidad lo que quiero es tener lo que nunca tuve.. unos buenos amigos, una familia... una chica especial-dice, cogiéndole de la mano- Lo siento mucho, Sakura. Entiendo que estés harta de mí, que ya no quieras saber nada y que te hayas cansado de aguantarme. Pero antes de que tomaras una decisión, quería asegurarme de que supieras todo lo que te acabo de decir...

Se hace un silencio. Sakura puede ver cómo Sasuke está llorando en silencio. "Increíble.. ¿Sasuke llorando?" piensa su Inner Sakura. Sasuke está cabizbajo, ella no puede más y lo besa. Pasa un pequeño rato hasta que él se acostumbra y finalmente le corresponde. Poco a poco, y sin darse cuenta, el beso se hace más apasionado. Él la está apoyando contra el banco y ella se deja. Cuando se quieren dar cuenta, Sasuke está encima de ella. Ambos se sonríen un poco rojos.

-Me da miedo hacerte daño-dice él  
-¿Por?  
-Bueno.. no es solo por..-silencio- ya sabes.. es que.. no sé, ambos estamos enfermos.. y tú vas con muletas... ¿y si lo empeoro?  
-¿Tan brusco eres?-pregunta ella, riéndose.  
-No es eso.. es que.. me da cosa..  
-No creo que me hagas tanto daño. Habrá que llevar cuidado, eso sí...

Pasan un rato mirándose, en la misma postura. De repente oyen campanadas y ambos se asustan un poco, riéndose al instante. Son las nueve, la hora de cenar. Probablemente si no los encuentran, se preocuparán.

-¿Te vienes a cenar?-dice él  
-Mm.. comida de hospital.. dura como una piedra e insípidas.. ¡qué gran manjar!

Él la incorpora y la ayuda con las muletas. Ahora él solamente lleva la muleta, ya que el suero se lo han quitado. En cambio ella necesitará muletas durante una temporada. Puede que el tiempo que deba estar en el hospital. Poco a poco se van acercando a la puerta del hospital. Deciden ir a cenar a la sala de la tele, para así poder cenar juntos.

Tras la cena (la cual, ninguno de los dos, terminó por completo), se quedan sentados en el mismo sofá que al mediodía. Sakura está apoyada en el hombro de Sasuke, y éste la rodea con su brazo derecho. Miran el reloj: las once menos diez.

-Me aburro, pero no me apetece irme a la cama.-dice ella  
-¿Y qué quieres hacer?-pregunta él  
-No sé.. di tú algo  
-Pronto nos echarán a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.  
-Pues vaya.. estamos a veintitrés habitaciones de diferencia.-dice ella, chafada.  
-Si quieres puedo ir a hacerte una visita  
-¿Lo harías?-pregunta ella, ilusionada  
-¿Qué es lo máximo que puede pasarme?  
-No sé.. ¿que te pillen y te manden de vuelta a tu cama?  
-Pues entonces.. -se hace un silencio incómodo  
-¿Cuándo crees que te van a dar el alta?  
-No sé, ¿y tú?  
-Estoy bastante mal.. a lo mejor tengo que estar aquí más tiempo. ¿Vendrías a visitarme?  
-¿Tú qué crees?-dice él, sonriéndole.

Justo en ese momento, una enfermera echa de la sala de la tele a todos los pacientes que hay. Sakura y Sasuke suben en ascensor a su planta.

Mira-dice Sakura, señalando un cartel que cuelga del techo. Dice "Maternidad. Segund planta".  
-¿Quieres ir a ver bebés?-pregunta Sasuke con un arqueo de cejas  
-Si no vienes conmigo, voy sola. Los bebés son monísimos.-dice ella, poniendo cara de tontorrona. Él la mira y sonríe.  
-Venga, vamos..

Ambos vuelven a subir al ascensor, bajando una planta, ya que ellos están en la tercera. Siguiendo los carteles, llegan donde están todos los bebés (algunos de los cuales no duermen). Sakura se queda embobada mirándolos.. y Sasuke, mirándola a ella. 

-¿Te gustaría tener un bebé?-pregunta Sasuke  
-Sí, ¿por qué no?  
-No sé.. tienes dieciseis años nada más.. lo normal no es que pienses en niños, ¿no? Si no en ligar, en moda y cosas de esas.. ya sabes-y hace un gesto de nenaza, haciendo que Sakura ría.  
-¿A ti te gustan los bebés?  
-Bueno.. son monos..  
-No, venga, en serio.. ¿te gustaría tener algún bebé en tu vida o eres de los que prefiere no dejar rastro?-dice, riendo  
-Supongo que sí que me gustaría... pero lo que es formar una familia...-"Es lógico" piensa ella  
-¿Y te gustaría tener un niño o una niña?  
-Puees.. nunca lo he pensado, pero supongo que una niña.  
-Normalmente los chicos siempre quieren tener hijos.. para enseñarle las cosas de machos y poder hablar de ellos de cosas de tíos..-dice ella haciendo voz varonil. Él sonríe.  
-Ya, pero.. las niñas sois más educadas y madurais antes.. al menos eso dicen.. además, sois más monas.-dice tocándole la nariz  
-Nunca habías hablado con nadie sobre algo así, ¿verdad?-niega con la cabeza- Tenemos mucho tiempo... -dice ella, cogiéndole de la mano- y hay muchas cosas que siempre te he querido preguntar.  
-¿Como qué?  
-¿Qué se siente al tener pene?-dice ella, toda seria. Él la mira con los ojos muy abiertos, asustado. Acto seguido ella se empieza a reir.-Era broma... lo siento, pero es que me ha salido del alma..   
-No sé... como ahora hay más confianza...-dice él  
-No, ahora en serio... una cosa que siempre he querido saber es... ¿cómo te gustan más las chicas, con el pelo largo o el pelo corto?-dice ella  
-¿Y esa pregunta?-dice él, empezando a pasear lentamente  
-Cuando éramos pequeños, se rumoreaba que te gustaban las chicas con el pelo largo.  
-En realidad me da igual.. si la chica me gusta, no me importa su pelo..  
-¿Te gustaría casarte?  
-Supongo.. por lo de la familia, ya sabes...  
-¿Por la Iglesia o por lo civil?  
-La verdad es que me da igual  
-Si pudieras escoger ser otra cosa que no fuera ninja, ¿cuál sería?  
-Pues... no sé.. policía o bombero..  
-¿Bombero? no te veo yo de bombero, ¿eh?   
-¿Y a qué viene tanta preguntita? Venga, voy a empezar yo.. ¿tienes algún secreto oculto que no has dicho ni dirás nunca nunca nunca nunca jamás?- Sakura piensa  
-Mmm.. no, creo que no.  
-Bah, no mientas. Todo el mundo tiene...  
-¿Y tú también?  
-¿Yo? yo no..-dice él, con la risa por debajo de la nariz..  
-¿Por qué te comportas de diferente manera conmigo? Y ahora en serio..  
-Supongo que es porque eres la única con la que de verdad me siento libre y capaz de expresarme como siempre he querido... es como si fueses la única que es real para mí.  
-¿Real?  
-Sí.. bueno, es un poco extraño.-se hace un silencio, ambos siguen andando.  
-Sasuke..  
-¿Sí?  
-¿Qué pasará cuando slgamos del hospital?  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Cuando salgamos y volvamos a las misiones... ¿seguirás pasando de mí solamente para guardar la imagen?-dice ella, agachando la cabeza.  
-¡No, no, no!-dice él  
-¿No?  
-Por supuesto que no... -silencio- por cierto, ¿qué hay de tus padres?  
-¿Qué hay de qué?  
-¿Me los presentarás?  
-No irás en serio... mis padres pueden ser muy pesados y, especialmente mi padre, que además también es demasiado sobreprotector.  
-Bueno, ¿y?  
-No sé, tú sabrás..

Sakura y Sasuke estuvieron toda la noche hablando de cosas triviales y cosas no tan triviales. Aprendieron a trasnochar y acabaron la noche de nuevo en su sofá de la sala de la tele.

No muy lejos de ahí, Shikamaru e Ino también compartían algo... su cama. Naruto y Hinata, aunque no tanto, también habían compartido mucho. por una vez, Hinata sintió que podía estar tranquila con Naruto, sin temor a decir algo que lo estropease todo. Naruto la había sorprendido con una rosa cuando se encontraron para ir al cine. Y, ya en el cine, se besaron justo en lo mejor de la peli. Sí, se perdieron el final, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó. Probablemente, lo de Naruto y Hinata tardaría más en llegar a la cúspide, pero llegaría. Tarde o temprano, llegaría.

**Posts it!**

Bueno, bueno.. no estoy muy orgullosa de este chapter, pero en fin. Mil gracias por vuestros revs :D

_**Reviews!  
**_

_waterflai (del cap.21) (2 reviews):_ jaja, muchas gracias por apreciar mi rapidez. Antes era conocida por mi veloicidad supersónica, espero que ahora pueda retomar mi mote, porque me encanta. :P_  
tatiana:_ y yo te agradezco que me dejaras el comment. Siempre es bueno saber que hay gente tan detallista como tú. :)_  
jaide112 (del cap.21):_ yo créia que me daba algo. No quería subir el capítulo solamente porque no tenía ningún rev para contestar. Ya digo que me sabe fatal no contestarlos. Me hace sentir como que se me sube a la cabeza... en cuanto a lo que has dicho del chapt, te lo agradezco muchísimo. A partir de éste habrá más SasuSaku. :)_  
jaide112:_ pensé lo mismo que tú, que Sasuke debería pensarlo todo muy bien. Shikamaru e Ino.. ahh, una relación amor-odio como hay pocas :P Lo de Naruto y Hinata salió sin más.. pero mira, la verdad es que me gusta. xD La verdad es que sí tengo planeado hacer otros fics.. no sé si one-shots o como éste, de muchos capítulos y eso... ya veremos. ;) Muchas gracias por tu rev... no importa si se te queda largo, en serio.. :P_  
tsubasa89:_ jajaj, es que yo soy muuuy mala. Bueno, no.. tanto no. Pero un poco de picardía sí que le pongo al asuntillo. xD_  
barby:_ "por fin se ve algo concreto" jaja, ya era hora, ¿no:P Te digo lo que a jaide.. a partir de éste habrá más SasuSaku. ;)_  
Sakura555: _sigo pronto, tú tranqui. Que, ahora que éste es mi único "oficio", voy a trabajar a destajo. Lo bueno es que me encanta. A veces hasta me pongo a escribir sin ganas solamente para saber qué pasa. Anda que... engancharme a mi propio fic tiene delito... XD_  
_  
**Kire**


	24. Chapter 24: Visitas e interrupciones

**Chapter 24: Visitas e interrupciones**

_(En el capítulo anterior...)_

No muy lejos de ahí, Shikamaru e Ino también compartían algo... su cama. Naruto y Hinata, aunque no tanto, también habían compartido mucho. por una vez, Hinata sintió que podía estar tranquila con Naruto, sin temor a decir algo que lo estropease todo. Naruto la había sorprendido con una rosa cuando se encontraron para ir al cine. Y, ya en el cine, se besaron justo en lo mejor de la peli. Sí, se perdieron el final, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó. Probablemente, lo de Naruto y Hinata tardaría más en llegar a la cúspide, pero llegaría. Tarde o temprano, llegaría.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Son las once y media de la mañana. Sasuke y Sakura se encuentran en su sofá de la sala de la tele, charlando "animadamente".

¿Y qué nombre te gustaría?  
-Nunca lo he pensado  
-¿En serio?  
-En serio  
-Venga, dime un nombre que te guste  
-¿De chico o de chica?  
-De chico y de chica  
-Yoshi y Reika  
-Yuki y Mai-dice Sakura, a modo de respuesta  
-Me gustan más los míos-dice Sasuke  
-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunta preocupada  
-¿A mí? nada-responde él, sin mirarla a los ojos  
-Venga, de verdad  
-Itachi.. me gustaría verlo-Sakura se estremece  
-¿Por.. por qué? Es decir.. ¿por qué?  
-No lo sé.. pero necesito verlo. ¿Me acompañas?-pregunta, levantándose lentamente.  
-Sasuke-kun...-dice Sakura con un tono de reproche..  
-¿Qué? Solo será un momento...-Sakura chasquea la lengua  
-Está bien. ¿Me ayudas a levantarme? Estoy hecha un asco.-Sasuke sonríe

En diez minutos están frente a la habitación de Itachi, que tiene un cristal en la puerta, por donde se puede ver. Hay dos guardias en la puerta; se ve que son por si Itachi se despierta. Está conectado a muchas máquinas y no se mueve; está pálido. Sasuke lo mira firmemente, Sakura no consigue descifrar lo que está pensando. Tiene cara de póker...

-Sasuke-kun.. ¿estás bien?-pregunta ella, en bajito y con cuidado. Él asiente lentamente y ella se apoya en su hombro izquierdo. Se hace un silencio; Sakura habla.- ¿Qué piensas?  
-¿Crees que está bien así?  
-¿El qué?  
-Yo quería matarlo-dice, llamando la atención de los guardias, que se miran entre ellos- pero no he podido... ¿Crees que estaba escrito en alguna parte que no lo vencería y que acabaríamos así? él como un vegetal en una cama del hospital de la aldea que abandonó y a la que trajo tantísimo sufrimiento.. y yo con el dolor de no haber podido cumplir mi venganza, medio cojo -dice mirándose la pierna- y sin saber qué será de mí.-Sakura suspira  
-Mira, Sasuke-kun.. no sé si estaba escrito o no.. pero es lo que ha pasado.. lo pasado, pasado está, ya no puedes dar marcha atrás. En cuanto a él.. francamente, creo que se recuperará. Es un maldito cabrón-dice subiendo un poco el tono de voz y frunciendo el ceño. Justo en ese momento, mira a Sasuke y añade:- (no te ofendas)-Sasuke hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza y la mano- pero hay que admitir que es un ninja muy fuerte... Y en cuanto a ti... ¿qué crees que habría sido peor para ti y tu venganza? ¿que nunca jamás en tu vida pudieras haber luchado contra él o que luchases y lo dejases en este estado? Además.. dejándolo vivo, podrá sufrir... si lo hubieras asesinado, además de convertirte inmediatamente en alguien como él... no hubieras podido ver su sufrimiento. En cambio ahora sí... suena fatal y lo sé.. que estas cosas no se deberían desear a nadie.. pero mira.. Y.. bueno.. sobre lo de "sin saber qué será de mí"... -Sakura se acerca un poco más a él- ¿te has olvidado de mí? -y le sonríe- Estoy aquí para lo que quieras, ¿vale? Para lo que quieras - Se hace un silencio..  
-¿Quieres un batido?-pregunta apartándola de la puerta, volviendo por el camino por el que habían ido, poniendo rumbo hacia la cafetería.  
-¿De fresa?  
-De lo que quieras  
-Me gustan las fresas  
-Pues de fresas

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ino se despierta poco a poco, con la luz del sol. No reconoce las vistas que hay desde la única ventana de la habitación, así que se pregunta dónde está. Lentamente se da la vuelta y se encuentra con Shikamaru, que sigue durmiendo. "¿Lo hicimos?" dice Ino chillando, por dentro. "¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!.. ay, no.. ¿y si para él solo fue un lío de una noche? ¿y si ahora no quiere saber nada de mí? ¿y si..? los pensamientos de Ino son interrumpidos por la voz de Shikamaru.

-Buenos días-dice, con voz dulce, dándole un beso en la frente. Ino pone cara de tonta enamorada, sonríe y lo mira.  
-Bu-buenos días, Shikamaru..  
-Escucha.. voy a ducharme.. No te preocupes, seguro que no hay nadie en la casa  
-¿Seguro segurísimo?  
-Seguro segurísimo-dice, dándole un toquecito en la nariz, haciendo que sonría.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He pensado que podríamos ir a visitar a Sasuke y Sakura al hospital... ya hace unos días que no los vemos. ¿Qué te parece?  
-Muy bien, Naruto-kun... -dice Hinata, sonriéndole  
-Estás preciosa cuando sonríes-comenta Naruto mirándola, que ahora se pone muy roja.

Naruto y Hinata llegan al hospital; Tsunade, que les recibe, les lleva donde están Sasuke y Sakura. Desde la puerta de la cafetería, ambos ven a Sasuke y Sakura sentados uno frente a la otra, en una mesa un poco apartada y cogidos de la mano. Cuando van a acercárseles, ven cómo Sasuke besa a Sakura y ésta pasa su brazo por detrás de la nuca de él.

Hinata se ruboriza, ya que esas escenas hacen que se cohíba. Con Naruto es diferente.. pero verlo en sus amigos... le da corte. Naruto no sabe cómo reaccionar. No sabe si reir o enfadarse. Así que, muy dispuesto, va hacia su mesa.

Buenos días, chicos. ¿Qué tal?-pregunta Naruto con cara de loco. Sasuke y Sakura se separan de repente, como si nada hubiera pasado.-¿Alguna novedad? ¿qué tal la comida del hospital? ¿cuándo os dan el alta? ¿a qué ha venido ese beso? Venga, Sasuke, a ésta puedes responder tú.  
-Eh, ya vale.-dice el susodicho  
-Respóndeme-dice, mirándolo fríamente (N/A:¿Os acordais de la mirada entre Sasuke y Naruto en el tercer episodio, antes de darse ese beso mítico? xD pues esa misma.. :P)

Hinata y Sakura se miran en plan "Deberíamos separarlos", pero no hacen nada, solo miran.

-¿Estais saliendo de verdad o solamente la quieres para usar y tirar?  
-¡¿Qué! yo a ella no le haría eso nunca.. y como vuelvas a decirlo te parto la cara  
-No tienes huev..  
-¡Naruto!-dice Sakura, perdiendo la paciencia, levantándose con dificultad de su silla, como ellos dos.- Déjalo en paz; nos queremos.. eso es lo que importa-se hace un silencio. Los tres se sientan.  
-Como luego te deje tirada, no vengas a llorarme a mí-dice Naruto, advirtiendo a Sakura  
-No digas eso, N-naruto-kun-dice Hinata, cogiéndole de la mano.  
-Pero si es que es verdad... muy bonito ahora, pero como luego pase algo, verás.  
-¿Y qué va a pasar, listo?-interviene Sasuke  
-Es que tú eres un cabrón..  
-Ehhh.. menos lobos, Caperucita-dice Sakura, alzando la mano  
-Mira, para que te enteres.. si estamos juntos es por algo..-dice Sasuke (N/A: imaginaos a Sasuke picado.. con los brazos cruzados y mirando para otro lado con los ojos cerrados xD)  
-A lo mejor es que tú eres un convenido y lo único que quieres es aprovecharte de ella  
-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?-dice Sasuke, perdiendo la paciencia.  
-¡Basta ya, hombre!-grita Sakura- Vamos a ver, Naruto.. yo quiero a Sasuke.. él me quiere a mí.. lo sabemos.. nos lo hemos dicho.. ¿entiendes? no hay ningún probleeeema..-cuando Naruto va a replicar, Hinata habla  
-Naruto-kun y yo estamos saliendo-dice, para cortar la tensión y pasar a otro tema  
-¿En serio? ¡enhorabuena!-dice Sakura, dándole un abrazo  
-Ahh.. vale.. a mí no me dejas en paz por estar con Sakura y luego tú vas y estás con Hinata... Pues mira.. para cabrón, ya te tenemos a ti  
-Sasuke-kuun..-le dice Sakura suavemente, tocándole la rodilla. Sasuke la mira con cara de "Vale, me he pasado. ¿Y?"  
-¡Y aún encima eres un calzonazos!-le dice Naruto  
-¿A que te meto?  
-¿A que te meto yo?  
-Pues venga empieza..  
-¡¡Es que yo no pego a cojos!  
-¿Pero qué..? ¡Como te pille, verás!  
-¿Sí? ¿Y cómo me vas a pillar, si ni siquiera puedes andar bien?  
-Pero bueno, ¿será posible? ¡¡Dejadlo ya, maldita sea!-chilla definitivamente Sakura, llamando la atención de toda la cafetería-Naruto.. acéptalo ya. Estamos juntos y punto.. que pase lo que tenga que pasar.. hale.. En cuanto a vosotros.. enhorabuena.  
-A todo esto.. ¿para qué habeis venido?-pregunta Sasuke  
-Vinimos a v-v-visitaros a vosotros.. N-naruto-kun quería veros ya q-que.. ya que hacía unos d-días que no nos p-pasábamos por aquí..  
-Es todo un detalle, muchísimas gracias-dice Sakura, sonriendo a Hinata.

Así, pasaron dos horas charlando (y echándoselas ardiendo Naruto y Sasuke). Finalmente, cuando Naruto y Hinata se despidieron, Sasuke pudo oir un "Me alegra saber que has recobrado el dinamismo" por parte de Naruto. Dicho, claro está, en bajito, para que las chicas no se enterasen. Tras comer en la cafetería, Sasuke y Sakura se dirigieron a su siempre inhabitada sala de la tele. Aunque, más que para la tele, la usaban para pasar el rato tumbados en "su sofá".

Sasuke-kun-dice Sakura; él hace un gruñido como "¿Sí?"  
-Sé que soy pesada-Sasuke mueve la cabeza como "Dime algo que no sepa ya"- pero... ¿a qué edad te gustaría ser padre?  
-¿Y yo que sé? cuanto más tarde mejor, ¿no?  
-No sé..  
-¿A ti te gustaría ser madre ahora, a los dieciseis años?-pregunta Sasuke, buscando un "No" rotundo.  
-Hombre.. no sé.. a los dieciseis a lo mejor no.. pero a los diecisiete...-dice riéndose- No, en serio.. creo que los dieciseis está bien.  
-¡Qué precoz que eres! no te imaginaba yo como una loca amante de los niños y de la maternidad  
-Siempre he soñado con tener una familia.. solo que nunca pensé que la persona con la que me imaginaba en un futuro.. realmente estaría conmigo.-dice, sonriéndole  
-¿No has pensado que... si estás embarazada no puedes ejercer como kunoichi? Y luego, cuando ya tengas el bebé.. mucho menos..  
-Ya.. bueno.. pero es algo que estaría dispuesta a sacrificar  
-¿Y no te gustaría esperar cuanto más tiempo mejor? No sé.. así podrías disfrutar de ser independiente y ejercer como kunoichi y luego, disfrutar de ser madre. Aunque eso sería solo los primeros dos o tres años de vida del bebé.. luego se podría buscar una niñera o algo de eso, ¿no?  
-¿Y que se críen solos los niños? No sé..  
-Te veo yo a ti muy lanzada y muy dispuesta, Sakura..-dice sonriendo pícaramente  
-No, hombre.. no seas malpensado  
-Yo no he dicho nada.. aquí la única que piensa raro eres tú.. no sé.. como estás tan ansiosa.. -dice Sasuke, medio burlándose de ella. Sakura le da un suve golpecito en el pecho a Sasuke y se vuelve a tumbar "encima" de él.

Sasuke la rodea con los brazos y apoya su barbilla en la cabeza de ella. Se hace un silencio en el que solo se oyen las respiraciones de los dos.

Deberías estar bastante orgullosa de mí-dice Sasuke  
-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué, a ver?  
-Teniéndote cerca todo el día y me he contenido..  
-¿Contenido?-Sakura ríe  
-Y tú erre que erre con el temita, ¿eh?-dice medio riendo  
-Te has contenido porque has querido.. yo no te he dicho nada-dice Sakura, levantando las manos como deshaciéndose del dilema.  
-Ahh.. ¿así que no te importa, eh?-dice, cogiéndola de la cintura

Quedan cara a cara, mirándose mutuamente. Sakura acerca sus manos a la nuca de él y sin previo aviso le da un abrazo que él corresponde un poco aturdido. Se separan poco a poco y vuelven a quedar a escasos centímetros. Se oyen las respiraciones entrecortadas de los dos; entonces él la besa apasionadamente. Saben que están solos en la sala, ya que son las cuatro de la tarde y todos están echando la siesta.

-Si te hago daño dímelo, ¿vale?-dice Sasuke, encima de ella, besando su cuello.  
-¿Daño por qué?  
-¿Te olvidas de las muletas?-dice, moviendo la cabeza hacia donde las dejó; apoyadas en el sillón donde estaba la mujer del collarín. Sakura sonríe y empieza a desabrocharle la camisa a Sasuke. Le resulta bastante fácil, ya que el pijama del hospital es bastante cutre y los botones son pequeños. Si lo es para ella, para él muchísimo más. A Sakura le queda excesivamente grande el pijama, así que quitárselo no es tarea difícil.

Sakura ni se ha dado cuenta, pero a su pijama solamente le queda un botón por desabrochar, y es el del medio. Las zapatillas de ambos están en el suelo..y los pantalones de ambos se bajan solos al moverse un poco fuerte. Sakura nota cómo Sasuke está tocando en busca de su sostén, pero ella sonríe y niega con la cabeza, ruborizada, riéndose. Sasuke baja prácticamente del todo los pantalones de ella, quedándose casi desnuda. Ambos se sonríen; y de pronto, alguien abre la puerta de la sala de la tele.

La enfermera que le prestó el dinero a Sakura (y, por tanto, la responsable de que estén juntos) trae consigo a una pareja de unos cuarenta o cincuenta años. Los padres de Sakura. Por suerte, ambos tienen buenos reflejos y se visten inmediatamente. A Sasuke le cuesta lo suyo encontrar la parte de arriba del pijama, pero la encuentra.

¡Hola, cariñ..!-dice la madre de Sakura, parando de inmediato al ver a los dos tan sofocados y despeinados.  
-Hola, mamá-dice ella, totalmente cohibida- Eh.. mamá, papá.. éste es Sasuke-kun-dice, presentándolo  
-Sasuke-kun... -lo mira con cara de "Lo siento muchísimo"- éstos son mis padres  
-Encantado, señora.-dice, refiriéndose a la madre de Sakura. Se levanta y le da dos besos a ella y un estrechón de manos al padre de Sakura, que lo mira con cara de psicópata. Sasuke se sienta y respira hondo. Será una dura tarde.

**Posts it!**

xD Un poco subidito de tono, pero no mucho... croe que sigue estando bien clasificado para adolescentes (T), En fin.. me han animado mucho vuestros reviews.. :D

_**Reviews!**_

_sole:_Sinceramente, no sé cuánto falta para el final.. Me gusta que te guste mi fic. :D_  
jaide112:_La verdad es que eso de qué se siente al tener pene.. yo me lo he preguntado alguna que otra vez XDDD Me ilusionó mucho eso que dijiste de: "con las únicas con las que me 'emociono' escribiendo es contigo y con Loner... pero es que la verdad tus fics me encantan...". Muchísimas gracias por leerme. Escribir es una grandísima manera de disfrutar mis vacaciones.. así que.. creo que sí, que estoy disfrutando mucho mucho. :D_  
Saku Kitsune:_Me estoy enamorando del Sasuke de mi historia XDDD jaj, bueno no.. tanto no.. pero bastante ideal sí que es el muchacho.. :P en fin.. ya lo han presentado.. ahora queda que lo acepten.. :P_  
waterflai:_jajaja.. te digo yo que a mí me llora Sasuke o me pone esa carita y hago todo lo que me pida.. XDDD Ahh, chibi-Sasukes.. ¡qué monos que pueden llegar a ser!_  
tsubasa89:_Tiene algo que ver, sí.. a ver si pronto pueden tener otra charla y explico algo más acerca de esto. La verdad es que ahora hay muchas historietas sueltas dentro del mismo fic. :P_  
Kitiara:_Ya me empezais a preguntar que cuándo va a acabar.. ¿tantas ganas hay? estoy de broma ;) No tnego ni idea de cuánto durará.. pero tampoco lo extenderé hasta el infinito y más allá. Itachi apareció en éste.. pronto volverá a aparecer._  
lulichan:_Jajaja, mi velocidad supersónica.. ya se sabe. :P Sakura es su alumna.. y puede llegar tarde a un entrenamiento.. pero cuando se trata de salvar vidas.. ¡¡no está permitido eso de la impuntualidad:P Hinata sigue viva.. aunque en algunes esté y no se la escuche.. xD Con imágenes no.. pero a lo mejor si te haces suscriptora sí que puedes.. claro que hay que apoquinar. :P_  
sole (otra vez :P):_ ajaja, aquí está el nuevo chapt. :D_  
Sakata Sakeki:_¿Acabas de aprender? ¿Quiere decir eso que eres nueva? si es así, bienvenida. :D ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Dímelo en un rev y te lo explico. ;)_  
NeKo-Jeanne:_¿lo odias? jajaj.. yo es que no puedo.. ainss.. Oye, pues eso está bien, ¿no? luego vuelves y tienes una buena dosis.. xD a mí también me pasa.. pero mira.. más vale tarde que nunca. La rapidez... mi mejor virtud, XD Tranquila.. tuve una época de vacío total.. mi musa se fue.. y lo peor es que todo esto sucedió durante la parte más dura del fic.. así que tardaba el doble por las clases y por la falta de inspiración. u.u_  
_  
**Kire**


	25. Chapter 25: Malas noticias

**Chapter 25: Malas noticias**

_(En el capítulo anterior...)_

¡Hola, cariñ..!-dice la madre de Sakura, parando de inmediato al ver a los dos tan sofocados y despeinados.  
-Hola, mamá-dice ella, totalmente cohibida- Eh.. mamá, papá.. éste es Sasuke-kun-dice, presentándolo  
-Sasuke-kun... -lo mira con cara de "Lo siento muchísimo"- éstos son mis padres  
-Encantado, señora.-dice, refiriéndose a la madre de Sakura. Se levanta y le da dos besos a ella y un estrechón de manos al padre de Sakura, que lo mira con cara de psicópata. Sasuke se sienta y respira hondo. Será una dura tarde.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La Inner Sakura grita, chilla y berrea como una loca: "¡¡¡TIERRA, TRÁGAME!". Es un momento embarazoso... MUY embarazoso. Pero mira a Sasuke y lo ve muy decidido, aun a pesar de que sabe que es probable que esté tan cohibido, o incluso más que ella.

Bueno...-dice la madre de Sakura, que mira a su hija. La susodicha respira hondo y sonríe.- Tu padre y yo habíamos venido a hacerte una visita, como la otra vez, pero... bueno, ahora traes acompañante, ¿eh?- Sakura maldice a su madre por dentro... no es momento para hacer bromas.  
-¿Uchiha Sasuke, verdad?-dice de pronto la voz varonil del padre de Sakura  
-Sí, señor-dice, asintiendo con la cabeza, tratando de no mostrar nerviosismo en la voz, aunque casi es imposible. "Oh, ¡qué mono!" piensa Sakura.  
-Lamento muchísimo lo ocurrido-dice, un poco como de compromiso  
-No es nada. Pasó hace ya mucho tiempo.-dice, carraspeando un poco, para aclararse la voz. Le resulta increíble que no pueda poner su típica voz de chico duro.  
-Era un buen clan, la verdad. Muy fuerte.  
-Gracias, señor.  
-Bueno, Sakura.. ¿cómo van tus piernas?-dice la madre de la susodicha, intentando cortar el hielo  
-Mucho mejor.. Shizune me dio una especie de crema que hace que curen el doble de rápido. Apenas me duelen, aunque ando muy despacio.. que te diga Sasuke-kun.-dice, sin darse cuenta.  
-Sí.. la verdad es que le cuesta un poco, pero la ayudo cuando lo necesita.-comenta él  
-¿La ayudas?-pregunta el padre-¿Y cómo la ayudas?  
-B-b-bueno... normalmente la ayudo cuando lleva sentada un buen rato y necesita levantarse...   
-¿Y a ti qué te pasó, Sasuke-kun? ¿Por qué estás aquí?- Sasuke mira a Sakura por el rabillo del ojo, como preguntándole "¿Le digo lo de Itachi?". Sakura le hace un gesto como "No sé".  
-Luché contra mi hermano-dice muy rápido, sin pensar.  
-¿Murió?-pregunta fríamente el padre se Sakura  
-Papááá-le dice Sakura  
-No, señor. Está muy grave, pero no murió.  
-¿Podríamos pasar a otro tema?-pregunta la madre de Sakura-En fin.. ¿desde cuándo sois... bueno, ya sabeis?-pregunta sonriendo. Sasuke y Sakura no saben dónde meterse.  
-Hace muy poco, mamá.-dice Sakura, tocándose la frente cabizbaja, sonriendo por no llorar.  
-Oh, ya entiendo... entonces.. ¡oh, qué monos!-Sakura mira a Sasuke como "Por favor, que se acabe este momento de una maldita vez"  
-Uchiha-dice la voz masculina del padre de Sakura  
-¿Sí.. señor?-y Sasuke traga saliva  
-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?-(N/A:imaginaos que Sakura se cae, con la gotita en la cabeza, como en el anime XD) Sasuke mira a Sakura, ella tiene una cara de "Diosss.. lo siento muchísimo"  
-Yo quiero a Sakura y..  
-¿Tienes planes de futuro?  
-Papá..  
-Que responda él, hija..  
-Anda, deja al muchacho..-comenta la madre de Sakura  
-Mamá..  
-Sakura  
-Uchiha..  
-Señor..  
-¿Haruno Sakura?-dice la voz de una enfermera en la puerta  
-Sí, soy yo  
-Tienes que ir a ver a Tsunade, dice que debe explicarte algo..¿me acompañas, por favor?-pregunta la bonita enfermera, sonriéndole

Sakura se levanta, con ayuda de Sasuke, que mira al padre de la chica, que tiene cara de "Ya terminaremos esta conversación". Ha sido muy duro.. y lo peor es que no tienen pinta de querer irse. Al salir, la enfermera cierra la puerta y le pide a Sakura que la siga.

¿Nos disculpas un momentito, por favor?  
-Por supuesto, estoy tras el mostrador esperándote.-la enfermera se va y los deja solos  
-Lo siento muchísimo-dice Sakura, abrazando a Sasuke. Al hacerlo, nota cómo su corazón va rapdisímo.-Realmente estabas nervioso, ¿eh?-dice ella medio sonriendo. Él bufa.  
-No puedes imaginarte cuánto... tu padre me odia..  
-No te odia.. solo que la primera impresión.. -ríe-  
-Seguro que piensa que estaba abusando de "su niñita"-comenta Sasuke, un poco picado  
-No digas eso.. "Su niñita" ya puede tomar sus propias decisiones, ¿no?  
-¿Y ahora cómo quieres que los mire a la cara?  
-Pero si estabas tú muy mono...  
-Sí, ya, claro, vale..  
-Ehh.. no te piques, ¿vale?-dice ella, acercándosele, girándole la cara para que la mire. -A mi madre le caíste bien...  
-Y tu padre, ¿qué?  
-Eso se puede arreglar.. además, no voy a dejar que por una tontería como esa nos estropeen todo esto.. Nos ha costado mucho.. al menos a mí.-Sasuke sonríe a Sakura, ésta le corresponde.  
-Te quiero  
-No me digas eso, que ahora tengo que irme a la cosa esa con Tsunade..y como lo digas otra vez, no me voy de aquí.. -Sasuke la besa y ella corresponde el beso. La enfermera carraspea, y los dos se separan. Sasuke se le queda mirando.  
-Tienes una frente tan grande.. que me entran ganas de besártela.-Sakura se sorprende, pero le contesta  
-Para eso está-los dos se sonríen

Sakura se va con la enfermera a una parte del hospital que Sasuke no conoce. "Bueno.. ¿y ahora qué? ¿vuelvo a entrar o me voy, para no verlos jamás?", finalmente, tras mucho meditar, decide que lo mejor es entrar. Se arma de valor, respira hondo y abre la puerta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Por qué te pusise así, Naruto-kun?  
-Yo qué sé..   
-Nosotros estamos haciendo lo mismo...  
-Ya, pero es distinto.. yo a ti no te haría daño en mi vida... en cambio él..  
-D-d-debes tener un p-p-poco de fé.. a lo mejor s-s-sí funciona  
-¿Pero y si no..?  
-Eso ya se verá.. ¿no?  
-No lo sé, Hinata-chan...-se hace un silencio, Naruto suspira  
-El otro día mi padre nos vio-dice Hinata, disimulando muy bien su nerviosismo  
-¡¿Qué!  
-Cuando nos estábamos despidiendo en la puerta de mi casa.. nos vio.  
-¿Te dijo algo? Madre mía, seguro que me odia..  
-Dijo que quería conocerte-dice Hinata, tocándole la frente  
-¿Algo más?  
-No.. solo que quería saber quién estaba saliendo con su hija y ver si me convenía  
-¿Si te convenía?  
-Es una tontería, no hagas caso.  
-Pero..  
-No hagas caso-repite Hinata, sonriendo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El teléfono suena, insistente. Ino se acerca y contesta, con voz dulce.

-¿Sí? Yamanaka al habla  
-¿Ino? Soy Shikamaru-Ino sonríe-Había pensado... ¿te gustaría quedar?  
-¿Ahora?  
-¿Por qué no? Tengo una cosa en mente y seguro que te va a gustar. ¿Podría ser ya mismo?  
-¿Me das cinco minutos?  
-Estoy allí en cinco minutos  
-No hace falta, podemos quedar en otro sitio  
-Preferiría ir a buscarte  
-Gracias  
-¿Por?  
-Por todo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Sakura, voy a serte sincera.-dice Tsunade, seria. Sakura también se pone seria.  
-¿Ocurre algo?  
-Verás.. hasta ahora no sabes prácticamente nada. ¿Recuerdas qué te hizo Itachi?  
-Vi morir a Sasuke.. pero ahora que lo pienso... tendría que ser una técnica ilusoria.  
-Exacto. Cuando estamos en un estado extremo de presión, hasta nuestros mejores dones pueden verse afectados. Resumiendo.. Itachi te hizo ver que Sasuke había muerto..y tú, presa de toda la tensión y el sufrimiento, decidiste abrazar el suicidio. Estuviste unos treinta minutos inconsciente, perdiendo sange, especialmente por la cabeza. Si hubieras tardado un poquitito... hubiese sido tarde, Sakura-la susodicha está a punto de llorar. ¿Cómo puede decirle eso así, tan ancha, sin problema alguno?- Lo que quiero decirte, Sakura.. es que es un milagro que estés viva. Que la recuperación va a ser larga..y probablemente dolorosa. Pero te recuperarás.  
-¿Cuándo me dareis el alta?  
-Tenemos previsto a partir de la semana que viene  
-¿Eso a qué día se refiere, exactamente?  
-Miércoles o jueves.. tal vez.  
-¿Y Sasuke-kun?  
-Mañana  
-¡¿Qué! no, no, no, no... no pueden.. necesito -dice haciendo incapié en esa palabra- que Sasuke-kun esté conmigo.  
-Sakura, no podemos retenerle más tiempo aquí... él está sano. Simplemente deberá llevar esa muleta hasta este sábado, o quizás antes.  
-¿Podrá venir a verme?  
-Claro, durante el tiempo de visitas estipulado..  
-Y... cuando me den el alta.. ¿tendré que llevar muletas y untarme aquel ungüento?  
-Si todo va bien, no.  
-¿Era para esto para lo que me había llamado, Hokage-sama? ¿O hay algo más?-dice ella, un poco picada. Tsunade suspira.  
-Hay algo más  
-Sorpréndame-dice, irónica, mientras las lágrimas se le caen por ambas mejillas  
-Itachi... se acaba de despertar..  
-¡¡¿¿Qué! ¿Y dónde está ahora? ¿En la cárcel? Por favor, que esté en la cárcel..-se hace un silencio- ¿Dónde está?  
-En la cárcel, efectivamente.. aunque solo mientras esperamos para el juicio.  
-¡¿Juicio! Ese tío se cargó a su familia, huyó de la Aldea y es un asesino.. ¿Qué tipo de juicio se merece?  
-Ninguno.. pero hay que hacerlo como la ley manda.. Lo que quería pedirte.. era que eludieses el tema con Sasuke..  
-¿Y qué más da? a él le dareis el alta mañana y cuando vuelva a su casa, toda la aldea lo rumoreará. Se enterará, tarde o temprano.  
-No es recomendable que se entere, de momento. - Sakura mira al suelo, con el ceño fruncido  
-Escuche... sé lo que me pide, y lo entiendo... -se hace un silencio- pero yo no miento a Sasuke-kun. -y acto seguido, se levanta aparatosamente debido a las muletas. Cuando llega a la puerta y se acerca al pomo.. vuelve su cabeza y pregunta. - Por cierto... ¿podré volver a ser kunoichi?

Ahora sí, la tensión se puede recortar, se puede pintar, hacer figuritas y colgarlas con un cordel. Es muy violento.. pero si ha preguntado, merece una respuesta.

-Estimamos que hasta que no cumplas los dieciocho o diecinueve, no.-Sakura llora más, pero en silencio.- Lo siento, Sakura. ¿Mi mayor consejo? Disfruta de este último día con Sasuke. Mañana a las cinco le daremos el alta.. y cuando él se marche... trata de no pensar en todo lo que está pasando, trata de no hundirte. Puedes aguantar una semana.. además, si el proceso va bien, incluso puede que salgas antes... solo ten fé.  
-¿Y para qué? luego no podré volver a ejercer como kunoichi  
-Serán unos años duros.. pero podrás especializarte en otras materias y.. si te lo propones, hasta podrías estudiar para algo en concreto. Medicina o algo así... Sakura, no te hundas. Por favor.

En silencio, Sakura sale del despacho de Tsunade y va a la sala de la tele. Al llegar, ve a Sasuke, estirado en el sofá, resoplando. Sakura sonríe tristemente.

Hey.-dice ella, sin fuerza  
-¡Hola! ¿Qué era lo de Tsunade?  
-¿Eh? Ah, eso..-se hace un silencio; Sasuke no entiende y la mira espectante. De pronto, Sakura se le echa en brazos a Sasuke, llorando como nunca. Se acurruca en el pecho de él, y aprieta fuerte. Balbucea cosas, pero no se le entiende nada. Sasuke se limita a corresponder al abrazo.  
-Ehh.. ¿qué pasa?-pregunta, con una voz dulce que Sakura no le ha oído muchas veces  
-Mañana.. te dan el.. alta-dice, entrecortada debido a la llantera- a mí.. me la dan.. el.. miércoles o jueves.. que viene-dice, volviéndose a refugiar entre los brazos grandes de él.  
-Bueno, no es problema. Vendré a visitarte todos los días. Y si hace falta, me cuelo por las noches para asegurarme de que estás bien-dice él, medio en serio medio en broma. Ve que ella va en serio.- Eh.. tranquila. No te preocupes, Sakura.. solamente será una semana.. y ni siquiera me he muerto..-Sakura ríe entre el llanto. Él le aparta el pelo de la frente y se la besa.  
-Además.. me ha dicho que no voy a poder ejercer de kunoichi hasta los dieciocho aaañoos-dice, todo de golpe y volviendo a llorar, como una cría. Sasuke respira hondo, pacientemente.  
-Bueno.. eso tiene su parte positiva  
-¡Eso no tiene parte positiva!-dice, refunfuñando, de nuevo, como una cría.  
-¿No eras tú la que decía que estarías dispuesta a sacrificar la profesión de kunoichi solo por ser madre?-pregunta él, sonriéndole como nunca.  
-Ya, pero.. tú no quieres y.. y mis padres..  
-¿Tú quieres?  
-Yo.. es que..-dice, quitándosele un poco el llanto, viniéndole el hipo.  
-Sakura.. ¿tú quieres? -pregunta, más serio, Sasuke. Ella le sonríe, él lo interpreta como un "sí".- Entonces solo hacen falta dos cosas. La primera es que se lo comentes a tus padres..y a mí no me metas, que bastante manía me tienen ya-Sakura sonríe antes este comentario- y la segunda.. si la primera sale bien, es intentarlo. ¿No?  
-¿Tú estarías dispuesto? No sé... es una responsabilidad muy grande y..  
-Mujer.. no específicamente tiene que ser hoy.. tenemos dos o tres años por delante. Y lo mismo se puede intentar ahora que justo el día antes que vayas a cumplir los dieciocho, ¿no? -Sakura sonríe; de repente se echa las manos a la cara. Sasuke arque las cejas.- Hum.. Sakura, hm.. oye.. ¿se puede saber qué haces?  
-He llorado, tengo la nariz de payaso y estoy fea. No me mires.-dice, tapándose de nuevo la cara. Sasuke le quita las manos suavemente, mientras sonríe.  
-Tú nunca estás fea-dice, tocándole la nariz "de payaso".

Y entonces, Sakura lo besa. Y justo en ese momento Sasuke se percata de que todas las veces anteriores había sido él quien la había besado, pero que ahora había sido ella.

¿Sabes? Algún día vas a arrancarme el pelo-dice él  
-Me gusta tu pelo-comenta ella, aún con los signos de que acaba de llorar, mientras le coje un mechón, y otro, y otro.- ¿Cómo estaba mejor, con el pelo largo o el pelo corto?  
-Estás bien de todas las maneras  
-¿Qué te dijeron mis padres?  
-A tu madre le caí fenomenal.. me estuvo preguntando sobre mis notas en la Academia-Sakura echa las manos a la cara  
-¡Qué vergúenza, lo siento muchísimo! No debió preguntarte acerca de eso  
-Al menos fue mejor que tu padre.. quien estuvo echándome indirectas de qué intenciones tenía y de si me había aprovechado de ti-comenta Sasuke, sonriendo.  
-Estoy muy avergonzada, de verdad.  
-No pasa nada, en serio.-y Sasuke sienta encima de sus piernas a Sakura.  
-A veces pienso que eres perfecto en todos los sentidos.. y que no te merezco-Sasuke hace una mueca que Sakura interpreta como una sonrisa incrédula.  
-No soy perfecto, créeme.  
-Dime algo malo de ti  
-Soy egoísta  
-Algo más  
-Egoísta y creído.  
-Al menos reconoces tus defectos. Además de esas dos cosas.. ¿qué hay de malo en ti? Eres una grandísima persona.. aunque no se lo demuestres a casi nadie.. eres simpático, dulce, detallista, paciente, cordial, afable, encantador.. y aún encima eres un ninja estupendo. Por no mencionar lo bueno que est..-Sakura se da cuenta en el momento y sonríe, nerviosa.- Quiero decir.. que.. -carraspea- bueno, eso que.. -Sasuke arquea las cejas, con la sonrisa por debajo de la nariz- pues eso.. que simplemente eres encantador.  
-Soy tozudo  
-Tienes carácter  
-Soy extremadamente sarcástico  
-Tienes un humor peculiar  
-Soy creído, ya te lo he dicho  
-Tienes mucho autoestima  
-No valen los eufemismos  
-No valen las hipérboles  
-¿Dejamos ya la clase de gramática?  
-Dejémosla.-dice Sakura, sonriendo.

Se hace un silencio; quedan cara a cara. Sakura sigue en el regazo de Sasuke, como si éste fuera Santa y le pidiera los regalos. Entonces se besan.. pero como nunca antes. Son conscientes de que veinticuatro horas después, Sakura se despedirá de Sasuke. Probablemente llorando.. probablemente. En ese mismo momento, Shikamaru e Ino se encontraban en el parque de siempre, tumbados en un banco, mirando hacia el cielo. Shikamaru había llevado patatas fritas y las compartía con la muchacha -la cual, aunque no dijera nada, moría de alegría por dentro-. Ino nunca había sido antes tan feliz.

**Posts it!**

Un poquito más largo que de costumbre.. en el siguiente capítulo, Sakura se despedirá de Sasuke. Y.. bueno, como bien dice el título de este chapt.. tengo malas noticias. En realidad no son malas.. pero.. bueno, allá va.. resulta que (no sé exactamente cuándo), pero el fic está llegando a su fin. ñ-ñ Tranquilo todo el mundo, porque tengo pensado empezar otro (no sé si AU.. ya veré :P)

_**Reviews!**_

_minato:_¿En serio crees que hago que se vean naturales? jo, ¡qué ilusión me hace ver eso! Muchísimas gracias por tu rev, me animó el día. :D_  
Kitiara:_jajaj.. es que Sasuke y Sakura tienen una parte de exhibicionistas que no todo el mundo conoce. XD_  
jaide112:_Jo, es que ten en cuenta que aunque sean muchos capítulos, a lo mejor pasa todo en un día.. es decir, que todo se alarga más de lo que en realidad es. :P La verdad es que sí, Sakura está muy precoz.. pero bueno, eso ya se verá ñ-ñ ¿y eso de pintar las bancas de la escuela? nunca lo vi, ¿de qué va? es decir.. ¿para qué y por qué se hace? es interesante saber de esas cosas ;) muchíííísimas gracias por tu review.. como siempre, excelente. ;) _  
barby:_ :o Vaya, vaya.. así que no querías que los interrumpiera :P realmente no sé si pasará algo aún (aunque mi parte de lectora me dice que sí, mi parte de escritora me dice "Aún no.. aún no" xD)_  
lulichan:_Ahh, ya vi lo de los cinco revs. Al principio me quedé o.O pero luego cuanto te vi este rev, me quedé tranquila. Tú no te preocupes, que esas cosas pasan.. ;)_  
tsubasa89:_El padre no se corta un pelo.. XDDD la verdad es que le estoy haciendo sufrir, al pobrecillo (al padre no, ¡eh? a Sasuke xD)_  
bruxi:_Una nueva,¡¡¡bieeeeen:D Te agradezco muchísimo que te hayas molestado en ponerme un review. :) en el siguiente capítulo me gustaría centrarme más en Naruto y Hinata, la verdad es que hacen una pareja estupenda. ;)_  
Saku Kitsune:_Vaya, vaya.. parece ser que las escenas subiditas de tono sí que gustan. Yo no quería pasarme mucho (aunque haga la escena, no me pasaré, os lo aseguro) por si tenía mala acogida. La verdad es que depende bastante de vosotras que haya o no escena subidita de tono. :P_  
Sakata Sakeki._La razón por la que puse a Sasuke tan susceptible es porque, en realidad, le había gustado todo el rato. Y en el fondo le daba miedo descubrir sus sentimientos. No quería estar colado por Sakura y por eso trataba de que ella se apartara de él. ;) lo de los reviews a veces es un poco asco.. en el momento no suelen salir, tardan un poco (al menos a mí me pasa así). Lo de los capis.. sí, es en Documents ;)._  
sakura555:_xDDD La cara puedes imaginártela :P_  
NeKo-Jeanne:_Neji tiene algo.. no sé qué es.. pero tiene algo. No sé si lo pondré, tal vez más al final (es que tengo pensada yo una cosaaa :P)

**Kire**


	26. Chapter 26: El regalo de despedida

**Chapter 26: El regalo de despedida**

_Yep! Aviso: este capítulo contendrá lemon. En un nivel medio, claro está. Así que.. antes de criticarme.. recordad que es la primera vez que escribo algo semejante. xD_

_(En el capítulo anterior...)_

Se hace un silencio; quedan cara a cara. Sakura sigue en el regazo de Sasuke, como si éste fuera Santa y le pidiera los regalos. Entonces se besan.. pero como nunca antes. Son conscientes de que veinticuatro horas después, Sakura se despedirá de Sasuke. Probablemente llorando.. probablemente. En ese mismo momento, Shikamaru e Ino se encontraban en el parque de siempre, tumbados en un banco, mirando hacia el cielo. Shikamaru había llevado patatas fritas y las compartía con la muchacha -la cual, aunque no dijera nada, moría de alegría por dentro-. Ino nunca había sido antes tan feliz.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Konoha amanece; Sasuke y Sakura han dormido juntos, de nuevo, en la sala de la tele. Primero ella abre los ojos y se encuentra apoyada en el pecho de él, que duerme plácido. Lo mira y desea fervientemente haber podido hacerle una foto en esa postura. Debido a los movimientos de Sakura, Sasuke se despierta.

-Ohayo, Sasuke-kun-dice ella, con voz dulce. Él le sonríe y se estira, tumbado aún en el sofá. Cuando termina, Sakura se le inclina, para darle un beso de buenos días, el cual él recibe con mucho gusto.

Pasados ya unos minutos, que emplean en despertarse del todo, Sasuke le da en el costado a Sakura con su dedo índice.

-¡No me hagas cosquillas, que te meto!-dice ella. Sasuke pasa de sorpresa a sonrisa.  
-¿Tú? Venga, venga.. empieza-dice, entre risas. Sakura le sigue la broma y se pone a pelear como una nena.-Oh, llegó ella. Sakura la matadora, ¡argh! ¡qué horror! ¿cómo es posible que me haga tanto daño? ¡¡arrhhg!-y justo en el momento que Sasuke pone cara de fiambre, los dos se echan a reír.-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?  
-No hay mucho donde escoger, ¿no crees?  
-Mujer, no seas así.. algo se podrá hacer.  
-¿Y qué más da? Dentro de ocho horas tú ya no estarás aquí-dice ella, cabizbaja, recordando el día anterior.  
-Escucha, Sakura.. no me van a cortar la cabeza, ¿vale? Mi casa no está muy lejos del hospital.. además-dice, un poco más bajo, mirando hacia otro lado- ¿no has pensado que yo estaré peor que tú?  
-¿Eh?-dice ella, levantando la cabeza  
-Estaré solo.. tú al menos tendrás las visitas de tus padres.. y las mías, porque no creas que aguantaré mucho ahí solo  
-¿Qué hay de Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino-but..-y se interrumpe- de Ino.. de todos?-Sasuke se le acerca al oído y entonces susurra  
-Ninguno de ellos conseguiría hacerme sentir lo que me haces sentir tú.-Sakura se sonroja.. y se hace el silencio.  
-Sasuke-kun..-él suelta un "hm?"-¿Puedes hacerme un favor?  
-Claro que sí  
-Bésame-él arquea ligeramente las cejas-pero no como antes.. si no como ayer. Necesito sentirlo otra vez, Sasuke-kun. Te necesito. Sé que puede sonar fatal, pero por favor, si te importo aunque solamen..-y Sasuke la besa. Sakura se aferra a su nuca, como siempre, y empieza a toquetearle el pelo. Sin que ella se dé cuenta, él la está tumbando en el sofá. Sasuke va rápido, pero por alguna razón ella se deja. Dejan de besarse y se miran; Sakura no lo reconoce, la mira de una manera extraña. Entre enigmática y deseosa. Él vuelve a la carga, le besa el cuello, provocándole unos pequeños cosquilleos.

Ella prácticamente no está haciendo nada, ya que no consigue coger el ritmo que lleva Sasuke, el cual desabrocha los botones de la parte de arriba del pijama de ella con ansias. Cuando Sakura abre los ojos, ve que Sasuke ya no lleva su parte de arriba y que ¡ella tampoco!. Quisiera ella ruborizarse, pero no hay tiempo para ello. Además, a él ni siquiera parece impresionarle mucho.

Sa..Sasuke-kuuun-dice ella, entre jadeos-mientras él sigue a lo suyo-¿Y si ..vienen mis.. padres?  
-Son las nueve de la mañana, Sakura.. las visitas no empiezan hasta las doce..-dice él

Y entonces ella se desmadra. "El momento que más he deseado en toda mi vida.. y no puede haber nada que me lo estropee. ¿Verdad?" piensa la Inner Sakura. Entonces empieza a pensar más, a darle al coco. "¿Y si no es la primera vez de Sasuke-kun? ¿Y si no quedo a la altura? ¿Y si espera que haga cosas que no quiero o no sé hacer? ¿Y si me quedo embarazada? ¿Lo querrá de verdad o solo lo dijo para llegar hasta aquí? ¿Por qué se ha lanzado así? Madre mía, nunca pensé que sería tan complicado". Sakura está tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se da ni cuenta de que ambos están ya en ropa interior -y ella sin sostén, claro-. Y es cuando nota su pierna contra la tela del sofá cuando se percata de ello.

Sakura no puede negar que Sasuke está haciéndolo bien.. pero ¿y qué hay de ella? Puede notar cómo las manos de Sasuke tocan suavemente sus piernas, haciendo que se estremezca. "¿Y si luego no le gusta? ¿Cómo le miro a la cara después de esto? ¿Se olvidará de mí? ¡¿Por qué nunca le habré preguntado estas cosas a nadie! Parecía tan simple.. a mí me gustaría ser madre, pero no tener que pasar por estos nervios.. Ay.. ¿y si quiero que pare, pero no me hace caso? ¿Y si se lo digo, para y luego se enfada conmigo?". De nuevo Sakura no se entera, pero Sasuke acaba de desnudarla por completo. De repente la voz de él la saca de sus pensamientos.

-Eres preciosa-dice, con voz encantadora. Sakura, ruborizada, le sonríe. Entonces Sasuke la besa y a Sakura se le quitan todas esas preguntas de la mente. -Si te hago daño, dímelo y paro-le susurra en el oído. Sakura asiente, con cara un poco de asustada. Cierra los ojos, como una niña pequeña ante un miedo. Sasuke vuelve a susurrarle- ¿Te dolió?- Sakura abre los ojos lentamente y la cara le cambia de repente. Alza sus brazos, para rodearlos en la nuca de él. Las respiraciones de los dos empiezan a entrecortarse, Sakura se agarra a la espalda de Sasuke. Ella nunca había sido tan feliz antes...

Sakura le gira la cabeza a Sasuke, para que queden frente a frente. Él le sonríe y ella también a él; le mete la mano entre el pelo y lo acerca hacia ella. Y entonces lo besa en la frente. Sasuke empieza a notar que Sakura le aprieta más en la espalda. Agradece bastante que no tenga las uñas muy largas. Entonces los jadeos empiezan a ser más y más seguidos.. los grititos en bajito empiezan a ser más altos.. y ambos tienen que controlarse para no llamar la atención de nadie -porque bastante lío están armando ya-.

Sasuke cierra los ojos; Sakura se aferra más a la espalda de él. Y entonces los dos respiran hondo, soltando todo el aire de golpe. Sakura, que vuelve a recuperar un poco el sentido común y regresa a la realidad, abraza a Sasuke y lo empieza a besar por todas partes.

¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! -dice, tras cada beso. Él ríe y la mira.  
-¿Te parece este un buen regalo de despedida?-le susurra él, haciendo que ella se ruborice aún más de lo que está ya.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¡¡Riiinggg! - el teléfono suena en casa de Ino - ¡¡Ringgg! -cada vez con más insistencia.

-¿Sí? Yamanaka al habla.  
-Ino, soy yo  
-Hola, Shikamaruu-dice con voz melosa  
-Escucha.. me he enterado de que hoy le dan el alta a Sasuke..  
-¿En serio? ¿qué hay de la frentuda? ¿también sale hoy?  
-Me parece que no.. bueno, el caso es que Naruto me ha llamado porque tiene pensado salir a cenar con Sasuke, para celebrar que ya ha salido del hospital. Dice que cuando salga Sakura también lo haremos. Es hoy a las ocho. ¿Vamos?  
-Bueno, estaría bien. La verdad es que tengo ganas de verlo, a ver cómo está.  
-¿Y qué hay de mí?-Ino ríe  
-No te pongas celoso, Shikamaruu-dice de nuevo, con voz melosa  
-Ah, se me olvidaba decírtelo.. ¿sabes lo que también me ha dicho Naruto?  
-Sorpréndeme  
-Que Hinata y él fueron a visitar a Sasuke y Sakura y los vieron enrollándose en la cafetería-se hace un silencio  
-Número uno: ¡qué fuerte que me parece!.. y número dos: Shikamaru, no seas tan cotilla.-dice espetándole. Ambos se echan a reír.-En serio, no conocía yo tu faceta de marujón.-Shikamaru le hace burla por el teléfono  
-Por cierto.. también dijeron de ir a las cinco para recibirlo, avisarlo y luego a las ocho irnos.. ¿te parece?  
-Me parece  
-Entonces decidido, ¿no? a las cinco en el hospital y a las ocho menos cuarto paso a por ti y de allí nos vamos, ¿vale?  
-Está bien, me empezaré a preparar ahora  
-Bah, tú estás bien de todas las maneras.  
-Aaanda ya.  
-Te quiero  
-Yo más

Y así finalizaban su conversación Shikamaru e Ino. Aunque Ino no quisiera admitirlo, le daba pena irse de cena con todos sus amigos y con Sasuke y que Sakura no pudiera estar con ellos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quedaban cinco minutos para que le dieran en alta a Sasuke. Realmente Sakura no entendía por qué exactamente a las cinco y no a las cinco menos cinco o a las cinco y cinco.. Ella se había pasado todo el día detrás de Sasuke, abrazándolo y besándolo. Ambos estaban más cariñosos después de lo sucedido por la mañana.

Sasuke-kun-dice Sakura, en bajito, con el pijama de él -ya que él se lo había dado para que, aunque no estuviera presente, oliera a él-  
-¿Sí?-responde un elegante Sasuke. Se hace un pequeño silencio; Sakura agacha su cabeza y reprime unas lágrimas, aunque su nariz de payaso la delata.  
-Estás muy guapo-comenta ella, mientras le arregla el pelo y los cuellos de la camisa que lleva. Sasuke saca de su bolsillo el protector y se lo da a Sakura.  
-Toma, para ti.-se lo entrega sonriendo  
-No, no.. es tuyo.. yo no quiero que me lo des solamente para quedar bien.-Sasuke alza sus brazos y le empieza a colocar su protector a Sakura.-¿Qué haces, Sasuke-kun? no me pongas el pro..-pero es tarde, él ya se lo ha colocado- ¡Qué vergüenza! En pijama, con unos pelos de loca, con la nariz de payaso, moqueando y con el protector.. ¡y aún encima en la frente! Ya es suficientemente grande como para que aún encima le pongas el protector, para que llame la atención.  
-¿Te acuerdas cuando Naruto te lo colocó en la cabeza y le dijiste que no te lo pusiera ahí? -Sakura asiente- él te dijo que estabas más guapa así.. pues tenía razón. Estás guapísima.  
-Eso no te lo crees ni tú-dice, sacándose el protector y metiéndolo en el bolsillo de la bata. Poco a poco se dirigen hacia la puerta del hospital. Sasuke baja los dos escalones que hay, Sakura se queda arriba. Aún así, él es un poquito más alto que ella.

De pronto aparecen Shikamaru e Ino, cogidos de la mano. Sasuke y Sakura inercambian rápidamente sus miradas y sonríen. Naruto y Hinata aparecen también, junto con Kiba, Shino y Chouji.

¿Chouji?-pregunta Sasuke-Creía que seguía en el hospìtal  
-Me dieron el alta esta mañana-dice el susodicho, que va con muletas-solo que vosotros no os disteis cuenta-dice en tono picarón. Ambos, ruborizados, se miran y sonríen nerviosamente.

Pronto todos empiezan a hablar con todos.. excepto las chicas, quienes se sienten un poco fuera de lugar. Ino se acerca a Sakura y, Hinata, al verlo, lo imita.

-Hola, Sakura-dice Ino  
-Hola, Ino-responde ésta, con voz triste, mirando hacia donde está Sasuke.  
-Vendré a verte.. si tú quieres-dice Ino. Hinata, la pobre, no se entera de nada.  
-No hace falta, pero gracias.-se crea un momento tenso  
-Estoy saliendo con Shikamaru.. y es realmente especial.  
-Enhorabuena, Ino. Eso es fantástico-aunque carece de ímpetu, el comentario suena franco.  
-Yo estoy s-saliendo con N-n-naruto-kun  
-Vaya.. parece que todas hemos conseguido algo. ¿Verdad, Sakura?-dice Ino  
-¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí  
-Verás, Sakura.. desde que pasó lo que pasó nunca hemos sido muy amigas.. pero.. que sepas que estoy aquí-y acto seguido, Ino se va donde Shikamaru.  
-Lo mismo digo, Sakura-chan-dice Hinata. Sakura le sonríe dulce  
-Gracias

Sasuke se acerca donde está Sakura y la besa apasionadamente, agarrándola por la cintura, acercándosela a él. Ella lo ve sonreir como nunca antes..

-¿Eres feliz?-le pregunta ella  
-Te quiero-contesta él

No pasan ni cinco minutos y Sakura ya ve cómo se marcha Sasuke, el cual mira hacia atrás unas cuantas veces. Por suerte, y por la lejanía, Sasuke no puede percibir que Sakura está llorando mientras sonríe y mueve su mano a modo de despedida. Cuando pierde de vista a Sasuke-kun, entra al hospital, se va a la sala de la tele y huele su pijama, cerrando los ojos. "Por favor, que se pase esta semana rápido..." piensa Sakura, antes de empezar a llorar en silencio.

**Posts it!**

Yeppaa! jejeje, me siento un poco rara.. pero en fin.. MUUUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWSSSS!

_**Reviews!**_

_jaide112:_me sentí un poco rara escribiéndolo, pero aquí está. Lo de las bancas está muy interesante, nunca lo había oído, pero es un buen método. Deberían hacerlo aquí ;)_  
Kitiara:_ahh.. sorpresa sorpresa.. :P eso ya se verá. ;)_  
waterflai:_la muchacha tiene demasiado instinto maternal XD aún le quedan unos capis, pero tampoco muchos.. :P_  
AyumiUchihaHaruno:_¿te volviste adicta? jo, justo ahora que está a puntito de terminarse.. ¿escritor? soy chica, pero no pasa nada. Es un error comprensible. ;) muchos besazos. :D_  
Lulichan:_¿me agregaste? wow! es que casi no uso esa cuenta, pero me conectaré y te pasaré en la que sí me contecto. :D ¿te gustan las parejas? muchas gracias por el comment. _  
marionasakura:_aquí tienes el lemon.. repito que me sentí extraña, pero que está ya aquí.. _  
minato:_ Pues yo no me doy ni cuenta.. no sé.. la verdad es que algunas de las cosas que hacen Sasuke y Sakura me salen porque es lo que haría yo en esas situaciones. :P_  
Sakukitsune:_yo lo pienso y tú lo dices.. es exactamente lo que quería decir, pero no encontraba las palabras exactas. :P ¿no te deja a ti poner guiones? qué raro yo no he tenido problemas con eso.. o.O_  
SasukeSess:_No pasa nada, más vale tarde que nunca. ;) Tranki, que ahora que estoy de vacaciones vuelve mi súper velocidad. :D

**Kire**


	27. Chapter 27: La cena de Sasuke

**Chapter 27: La cena de Sasuke**

_(En el capítulo anterior...)_

No pasan ni cinco minutos y Sakura ya ve cómo se marcha Sasuke, el cual mira hacia atrás unas cuantas veces. Por suerte, y por la lejanía, Sasuke no puede percibir que Sakura está llorando mientras sonríe y mueve su mano a modo de despedida. Cuando pierde de vista a Sasuke-kun, entra al hospital, se va a la sala de la tele y huele su pijama, cerrando los ojos. "Por favor, que se pase esta semana rápido..." piensa Sakura, antes de empezar a llorar en silencio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya son las ocho; Sasuke está en la puerta del restaurante -el cual él no conoce-, esperando a los demás. Pronto puede ver a Shikamaru y a Ino, seguidos por la dulce Hinata y el impulsivo Naruto. Kiba, Shino y Chouji, como siempre, llegan unos minutos tarde. A pesar de lo que pueda parecer, Sasuke no es feliz del todo. Le falta Sakura. "¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?" piensa él.

¡Sasuke!-la voz de Naruto lo saca de sus pensamientos-¿Qué pensabas, pervertido?  
-No me llames así, yo no soy como tú  
-Vamos, vamos-dice, susurrándole, para que nadie lo oiga-Actitud alegre, ropa nueva y.. sin protector. Bah, tío, se ve a la legua que Sakura y tú..-Naruto lo mira picaronamente, recibiendo, por parte del moreno, un capón.

En menos de cinco minutos, todos han entrado ya al restaurante y pedido sus respectivas cenas. Pronto los chicos entablan conversación, dejando apartadas a Ino y a Hinata.

Ne, Ino-chan-dice Hinata  
-¿Sí?-pregunta dulce la susodicha  
-¿De qué hablabais S-s-sakura-chan y tú antes? Q-q-quiero decir.. n-no quiero entrometerme, p-p-pero..  
-Ah, no te preocupes.. el caso es que, como bien sabes, a Sasuke-kun ya le han dado el alta, pero en cambio ella tendrá que quedarse más tiempo.. una semana o así.. y claro, ella estuvo a punto de morir.. Sasuke-kun era su único apoyo en el hospital, hacia la estancia más llevadera.. pero como ahora no está..

Hinata asiente, como diciéndole que la entiende. Los chicos, en cambio, hablan de algo similar.. pero no igual.

Bueno, ¿cómo ha ido todo? ¿me he perdido muchas cosas? -pregunta Sasuke un poco desanimado  
-Bastantes-comenta Naruto-además de lo nuestro-y rodea con el brazo izquiero a Hinata, atrayéndola para sí, haciendo que se lleve un susto- y de lo de Shikamaru e Ino.. Bueno.. -se hace un silencio tenso. Sasuke los mira expectantes, con cara de "¿Qué? ¿Bueno qué?"  
-Itachi está en la cárcel hasta que se celebre su juicio-dice Shikamaru. A Sasuke le cambia la cara; se pone pálido. Todos lo miran, con un poco de miedo, por si de repente se pone a chillar como un loco. Pero no, Sasuke parpadea lentamente, respira.. y entonces habla.  
-¿Me disculpais? Tengo que ir al aseo un momento-dice, con su tono de voz de chico duro.

Sasuke se dirige, con toda la dignidad posible en ese momento, hacia el baño de chicos. Desearía poder batir la puerta y pegarle a las paredes y chillar y descargar toda su ira... pero no es posible. Debe comportarse; ya enloquecerá cuando llegue a casa. Se echa agua en la cara, para refrescarse; se mira en el espejo y simula una actitud normal: descubre, sin sorpresa alguna, que es un buen actor.

Vuelve a la mesa, de nuevo con la poca dignidad que se pueda tener en una situación similar y justo en ese momento aparece el camarero -a quien, por supuesto, agradece eternamente que sea tan oportuno-.

¡Itadakimasu!-dicen todos al unísono.

Han de pasar cuarenta minutos para que todos terminen sus platos y se marchen del local. Finalmente, todos se despiden de todos; y cuando Sasuke va a emprender el camino hacia su casa, la voz de Naruto susurrando lo llama.

¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!  
-¿Hm?  
-Eh, ven aquí. Ahora viene lo bueno de verdad.  
-¿Qué dices, tío? Yo me voy a casa-  
-No, no, no, no, no.. tú te vienes con nosotros. Nos vamos a hacer la ruta  
-¿La ruta?  
-Alcohol, alcohol y más alcohol  
-No, gracias  
-Mira, solo lo hacemos una vez cada muchos meses.. ésta es una buena oportunidad.  
-¿Y ponerme a vomitar por las calles? No es un plan que me seduzca mucho, la verdad  
-¡Exagerado! No vamos a beber tantísimo..  
-¿Por qué no conocía yo esta faceta tuya, Naruto?-dice Sasuke arqueando las cejas  
-Porque nunca fuiste como eres desde que estás con Sakura

Y entonces Sasuke baja la cabeza, pensante. Shikamaru llega corriendo, los demás van detrás, excepto Chouji que se marcha a casa debido a que acaba de salir del hospital y aún está un poco grave.

-No creo que deba beber, me han dado el alta hoy-comenta Sasuke  
-Vamos, no seas miedica.-dice Kiba- Hasta Shino se apunta  
-No sé.. tampoco me encuentro muy bien  
-Bobadas-dice Shikamaru- Vente, aunque no te pongas ciego.. solamente para pasar una noche alejados de las tías..  
-Sí, nos encantan, pero a veces viene bien separarse un poco, ¿no crees?-pues no, Sasuke no lo cree. ¿Acaso él no quiere de verdad a Sakura o son los demás los que no quieren a sus novias? Puede que simplemente sea que está en la fase enamorado perdido y no quiere separarse de ella. Pero, al fin y al cabo, ya están separados.

Tras insistir un rato más, Sasuke accede. No tiene pensamiento de emborracharse como cree que harán los demás, porque alguien deberá mantener las riendas de la situación.. pero espera deshinibirse un poco y tratar de pasarlo bien. En menos de dos horas, los chicos andan ya contentitos, aunque mucho menos va Sasuke. Naruto y Shikamaru son los que más alegres van.

La noche se hace corta, y como Sasuke no tiene toque de queda, pues va bastante más tranquilo que los demás. Al final de la noche -aunque ya casi es de día- Sasuke va ligeramente borracho. No llega a vomitar, pero casi. Se despide de los chicos y se va dando tumbos hacia su casa. Le cuesta abrir, ya que no atina con la llave. Y en cuanto ve su cama, se tira sin pensarlo, durmiéndose al instante.

Cuatro horas más tarde el despertador suena más fuerte que de costumbre, taladrándole la cabeza. Lo apaga a golpes fuertes y entonces va corriendo hacia el aseo. Y vomita, claro. Se mira la cara y se da cuenta de que está pálido, con ojeras y que apesta a alcohol. Y quiere ver a Sakura; pero no con esas pintas. Decide que lo mejor es darse una ducha y tomarse algo para el dolor de cabeza.

Tarda una hora y media en disimular el olor a alcohol y en encontrarse medianamente bien. A las doce en punto, Sasuke está en la puerta del hospital, a punto de abrirla, con un ramo de flores en la mano. Trata de poner buena cara, pero lo cierto es que se encuentra un poco mal. Va a la recepcionista para preguntarle por Sakura, pero, al ver que ésta hace oídos sordos, decide ir donde sabe que estará seguro.

En la sala de la tele, Sakura está estirada en el sofá, con dos coletitas, un paquete de pañuelos de papel y en bata. Está llorando; Sasuke se siente mal.

Toc, toc-dice la voz varonil de Sasuke con un deje muy dulce-¿Se puede?-Sakura echa la cabeza hacia atrás y rápidamente se seca los ojos con el pañuelo que tiene en la mano, se adecenta un poco y trata de incorporarse, con resultados fallidos. Él se acerca a ayudarla.  
-Hola-dice ella, chafadita  
-¿Qué tal?-pregunta él  
-Mal-y acto seguido se echa a llorar. Sasuke respira hondo.  
-Solamente hace un día que me he ido.. y ni siquiera eso,¡no han pasado ni 24 horas!-dice, pasándole la mano por la espalda y dejando el ramo en el sofá  
-No es solo eso..-dice ella entre el llanto  
-¿Entonces qué es?-pregunta, intrigado  
-Me vas a dejaaaar-dice, llorando muchísimo más, tapándose la cara  
-¡¿Qué! ¿Qué dices, qué tonterías son esas, de qué estás hablando?-pregunta todo de carrerilla  
-Estoy segura.. y si estoy emabarazada me dejarás con el bebé sooola-hace incapié en esa palabra, antes de hundirse de nuevo  
-¡No digas eso!-dice Sasuke al instante  
-Además.. -Sakura se calla y lo huele- hueles raro y tienes mala cara.. Seguro que te montaste una buena fiesta anoche.. y seguro que te liaste con alguna pelandusca..-Sakura es un mar de lágrimas  
-Vale, ayer bebí más de la cuenta, pero..  
-¡¡¡aaaahh, y aún encima lo reconoce abiertameeeenteee!  
-Sakura, cálmate  
-¿Cómo me dices eso?  
-Sakura, que te calmes-Sasuke está intentando cogerla por los hombros, para tranquilizarla.  
-¡No quiero calmarme! ¡¡Buaa, seguro que solamente te estabas riendo de mí!  
-¡Sakura!-grita de pronto Sasuke, haciendo que ella se asuste y reprima sus lágrimas. Sasuke la acaba de agarrar por los hombros y ambos quedan cara a cara; la abraza.- Lo siento, no debí gritarte, perdóname, no quería...- Sakura corresponde torpemente al abrazo, y cesa un poco su llantera.  
-¿Entonces me vas a dejar? Porque si vas a hacerlo, prefiero que sea ahora.  
-No te voy a dejar, ¿por qué has pensado eso?  
-Hay un montón de chicas mejores que yo allá afuera.. No sería de extrañar que pasase algo en esta semana.. Y aún encima no puedo saber si estás haciendo algo.. ¡¡porque no puedo salir de este maldito hospitaaal!-dice, perdiendo la paciencia y llorando de nuevo  
-Vale, sí, hay muchas chicas. Pero... dime una cosa-y le levanta suavemente la cabeza, para que lo mire a los ojos- ¿Cuántas chicas pueden estar guapísimas en pijama y llorando?  
-Muuchas-dice Sakura, la pesimista-Sasuke suelta un "Hmph.." típico suyo y a ella se le eriza la piel; "Es como volver al pasado" piensa.  
-Incorrecto; solo tú. Estas preciosa, Sakura-  
-Mentira, solo me lo dices porque quieres que deje de ser una llorica  
-Cuando lloras es cuando mejor estás  
-¡¡Tengo nariz de payaaaso!  
-¿Y? A mí me gusta tu nariz de payaso-dice, dándole un toquecito en ésta.  
-¡¡Ayy!-Sasuke ríe y la imita, consiguiendo que Sakura sonría un poquito.-¿Estás borracho?-le pregunta ella, de pronto  
-No, estoy de resaca.-dice él (N/A:Imaginaos una gotita cayendo por su cabeza xD)  
-¿Cómo se te ocurrió, Sasuke-kun?  
-No quería hacerlo, pero los chicos me convencieron.. -se hace un silencio- me sentía solo..-Sakura le dedica una sonrisa triste. Sasuke se acuerda y coge el ramo- Ah, te he traído unas flores.  
-Muchas gracias-dice ella, dulce, aceptándolas.  
-¿Sabes? Estuve pensando.. eso de que no puedas ser kunoichi.. tiene otro lado positivo  
-¿Sí? Sorpréndeme-dice ella, irónica, sin ganas.  
-Me preocuparía demasiado si hiciésemos misiones juntos.. así que si estás aquí estaré mucho más tranquilo.  
-Claro.. pero entonces la que se preocupa soy yo  
-Bah, bah.. tonterías.. soy muy macho-dice, poniendo cara de duro. Sakura ríe. Se hace un silencio. Sasuke se levanta de pronto, dejando a una Sakura confusa, en el sofá.

Se acerca a la tele y empieza a trastear con los cables. Antes de salir de la sala, le dice a Sakura un "Ahora vengo" muy sonriente. Cinco minutos más tarde, aparece con el mando de la tele.

Haga usted los honores, señorita-le dice él, sentándose a su lado y entregándole el mando  
-¿Dónde estaba?  
-Lo tenía la enfermera jefe. Dice que su tele tampoco tiene mando a distancia, así que se cogieron éste porque nadie nunca usa esta tele.  
-¿Y cómo es que te lo dieron?  
-No sé.. se lo pedí por favor y ya está. Era una enfermera un poco más alta que tú, rubia y con voz dulce.-Sakura se percata; es la misma que le dejó el dinero para sus patatas y que, por lo tanto, es la responsable de su relación con Sasuke.  
-Venga, enciéndela. Veamos esa tele por cable.-Sakura la enciende y ambos se quedan perplejos. La calidad de la imagen es asombrosa y el sonido es sencillamente genial. Definitivamente, tenían un buen entretenimiento.

Desde aquel día, Sasuke visitó a Sakura a diario. Se pasaban las horas charlando, paseando o viendo la tele, descubriéndose cada vez un poquito más. Los días eran maravillosos, las noches, terroríficas. Sakura solía llorar abrazada a la almohada de su cama -la cual no frecuentaba nada más que para dormir.. o intentar dormir. Sasuke, en cambio, ni siquiera lo intentaba. Se pasaba las noches en vela viendo álbumes y recordando. A veces se dormía aunque no quisiera. La semana pasó rápido.. y cuando llegó el día del alta de Sakura, ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

**Posts it!**

¡NO SE TERMINA AQUÍ! Que quede clarito. xD

_**Reviews!**_

_Sasuke-kun20:_ ¿Te cambiaste el nick? Me lié yo sola :P Me alegro de que hayas dejado reviews.. hay temporadas que no sé nada de ti, de verdad :P_  
waterflai:_La cara de vicioso xDDDDDDDDDD La verdad es que cuando lo staba haciendo me parecía más lemon de lo que en verdad es. Vale, sí, hay sexo, pero no es explícito. :S _  
Kitiara:_jajajajaja todo el mundo con lo de vicioso XDDDD la verdad es que yo también cuando lo estaba escribiendo pensaba que tendría cara de vicisoso ô.Ô Claro que aparecerá itachi, tú tranquila ;) _  
jaide112:_ Sep, estético es la palabra. Tampoco quería entrar en detalles, me entiendes, ¿sí:p los escribo en WordPad ñ-ñ jajaja, lo de Chouji lo dejo a vuestra elección.. eso depende de la mente calenturienta que tengais xDDD Claro que tengo msn ;) No es el que está en mi perfil, pero puedes mandar un mail a ése pidiéndome el mail que uso frecuentemente. Es que si lo cambio en el perfil me lo tienen que validar otra vez y es un roollooo.XD_  
marionasakura:_jajaj, muy muy muy rápido, ¿eh? dos días nada más ;)_  
Saku Kitsune:_Exacto, tú le has dado. No es explícito.. era la primera vez (tanto suya como mía, ¡que conste! xD) y creí conveniente que se centrara más en otras cosas que en, exactamente, el sexo en sí. :P

**Kire**


	28. Chapter 28: La noche fuera de casa

**Chapter 28: La noche fuera de casa**

_(En el capítulo anterior...)_

Desde aquel día, Sasuke visitó a Sakura a diario. Se pasaban las horas charlando, paseando o viendo la tele, descubriéndose cada vez un poquito más. Los días eran maravillosos, las noches, terroríficas. Sakura solía llorar abrazada a la almohada de su cama -la cual no frecuentaba nada más que para dormir.. o intentar dormir. Sasuke, en cambio, ni siquiera lo intentaba. Se pasaba las noches en vela viendo álbumes y recordando. A veces se dormía aunque no quisiera. La semana pasó rápido.. y cuando llegó el día del alta de Sakura, ni siquiera se dio cuenta. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Son las doce y media.. y Sakura acaba de salir por la puerta del hospital. Por una vez en bastante tiempo, camina sin muletas y va vestida como una persona normal. La ropa se la ha llevado su madre una hora antes. Su madre, también, le ha dedicado una sonrisita picarona y le ha soltado un "Querrás estar guapa para tu chico" sin corte alguno, haciendo que Sakura quisiera morirse de la vergüenza. Por suerte, piensa ella, Sasuke nunca se enterará.

Sasuke.. el mismo Sasuke que ha ido recién duchado, apestando a su colonia de siempre y bastante arreglado a "recogerla".

-Bueno, Sakura-dice la voz de Tsunade, alegre- Si tienes algún problema, no dudes en venir.. ya te informaré cuando te pases de cuándo tendrás que venir a hacer ejercicios especiales para que tus músculos sigan en buen estado. Durante estos días no te aconsejo que cogas mucho peso, por la espalda.. que no corras mucho o hagas ejercicio, por las piernas.. y que no bailes, por el cuello  
-¿Bailar? yo no suelo bailar y muchísimo menos de tal man..-se para, huel y habla, todo de corrida-¡Huele a Sasuke-kun!-y en ese momento aparece Sasuke, sonriente, cogiéndola por la cintura y besándola.-Hueles muy bien-dice ella, colorada, sonriendo como una bobalicona frente a él.  
-Ya veo que tienes un radar de diez kilómetros a la redonda, por lo menos..-comenta él  
-¿Y cómo es que te arreglaste tanto?  
-Bueenoo... técnicamente ésta es nuestra primera cita-Sakura abre mucho los ojos y entonces cae en la cuenta  
-¡Es cierto! y estoy hecha un asco.. madre mía, ¡qué vergüenza! Tú todo dispuesto ahí-dice señalándolo, de arriba a abajo-y yo aquí, hecha un adefesio.. con unos pelos..  
-Shh..-dice él, poniéndole su dedo índice sobre sus labios.-Solo me arreglé porque pensé que sería bueno diferenciar entre los días normales y una cita..  
-Ya, pero mírame a mí.. voy hecha un asco  
-No es cierto-Sakura lleva una minifalda plisada (N/A: Ya sabeis.. de esas típicas que se llevan en los institutos y colegios japoneses de uniforme), de color verde lima clarito, una parte de arriba palabra de honor blanca y unas sandalias blancas. En el pelo lleva dos ganchitos a cada lado de las orejas, recogiéndole lo suficiente para que se le vean las orejas.  
-Por favor, Sasuke-kun.. ¡verde lima! ¿dónde se ha visto eso?  
-¿Te sentirías mejor con una color azul?  
-Me sentiría igual  
-Entonces deja de marear-le dice él, burlón-Además, que yo tampoco voy tan arreglado..¡y que son las doce y media y tú ya enseñando todo! anda, que tú también..-Sasuke iba de camisa negra -desabrochados los botones de las mangas y el último de los normales, por fuera del pantalón-, llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros que no le quedaban ni ceñidos ni anchos y unas zapatillas de deporte blancas y negras.  
-¿Enseñando todo? ¿Cómo que enseñando todo?  
-¡Tápate, mujeeer!-le dice él, intentando controlarse los nervios  
-Pero si no voy..  
-Sakura, que un poco más y llevas un cinturón ancho-le dice, señalando la minifalda. Sakura lo entiende.  
-Así que es eso..  
-Pues sí, es eso... que a la gente se le van los ojos  
-¿Y? ¿Algún problema?-le dice ella, sonriendo  
-¡Que nadie mira de esa manera a mi novia, no te fastidia!-Sakura ríe  
-¿Celos? ¿Es eso? No quieres que nadie se fije en tu nenaa..-dice, con tono de chulillo  
-Vamos a ver.. ¿quieres ir de guarra? ¿Eh? ¿quieres eso?  
-Vamos, Sasuke-kun, que no es para tanto..  
-Vale, vale.. quédate así, tal cual. Con la falda y la parte de arriba.. estás preciosa, Sakura. ¡Demasiado!-y Sasuke se pone de brazos cruzados, dándole la espalda. Sakura se le acerca por detrás y lo abraza.  
-No te piiiques-dice ella, dulce  
-Si no me pico.. pero es que no quiero que nadie te mire de más o...  
-¿O qué?  
-Yo qué sé.. si alguien intenta algo.. te juro que estoy yo delante para meterle de leches, te lo digo..  
-Sasuke-kun el defensor..-dice ella, sonriendo. Se hace un silencio.- Además.. ¿qué pasa, es que no te gusta?-pregunta ella, picarona. Él traga saliva.  
-Buuf-dice él, sonriendo nerviosamente. Sakura hace que se gire, para quedar cara a cara. Sakura lo mira con deseo.. él vuelve a bufar. Pasan unos segundos tensos.. finalmente habla- Venga, vámonos.. no vaya a ser que acabemos...  
-¿Acabemos qué, Sasuke-kun?-dice ella, picarona. Sasuke le sonríe.

Los dos emprenden camino hacia casa de ella, donde se despiden con un largo beso. Sasuke, aprovechando un poco la situación, le metió un poco de mano, haciendo que ella se riera. Finalmente, quedaron por la noche, para hacer otra cena a lo grande. Quedarían a las ocho, como la otra vez. Sakura se sentía vital, viva de nuevo... Se pasó dos horas y media escogiendo ropa.. y tras mucho probar, se decidió por un vestido negro bastante cortito. Normalito, de tirantes finos que brillaban destellos plateados, ceñido y con unas sandalias con un poco de tacón también negras. El pelo lo llevaba en dos coletitas, pero se había dejado unos mechones por fuera. Llevaba un poco de brillo de labios y sombra de ojos gris oscura, además de máscara de pestañas.

A las ocho menos cuarto, Sasuke ya llama a la puerta... pero Sakura se acaba de dar cuenta de que no tiene ni un bolso ni nada donde llevar las llaves de casa, el dinero, etc. Así que tiene que hacer esperar al pobre muchacho; el cual espera pacientemente en el salón, donde se encuentran los dos padres de Sakura.

Sasuke juguetea con sus dedos.. tiene cara de "Bueeno.. aquí estamos" y mira al techo, para no ofender mirando todo lo que le rodea. Ante todo tiene eduación.

-¿Adónde vais?-pregunta la madre de Sakura, dulce, mientras calceta.  
-Como Sakura ha salido hoy del hospital, unos amigos han decidido salir a cenar para celebrarlo.  
-Oh, qué bien. ¿A qué hora volvereis?  
-No lo sé, señora. Depende de la hora que le haya dicho usted a Sakura.  
-Ah, yo no le dije hora. Pensé que vendría contigo...  
-Yo me retiraré pronto.. supongo  
-¿Supones?  
-No creo que la cena dure tanto  
-Oh, acabo de tener una magnífica idea-comenta la madre de Sakura, dejando a un lado lo calcetado, mirando a su marido, el cual ha dejado el periódico.-¿Por qué no se va la niña a dormir a casa de Sasuke-kun?-tanto Sasuke como el padre de Sakura la miran con los ojos desorbitados. A Sasuk le encantaría, pero sabe que si acepta, su suegro lo odiará de por vida.. y no le viene nada bien..-¡Venga, sí! ¡Que se vaya! Total la chica ya es mayorcita.. y a él no se le ve mal muchacho-dice, señalando con la mano a Sasuke-¡Anda sí! ¿Puede quedarse verdad?-Sasuke quiere morir. ¿Qué dice ahora?  
-Bueno.. técnicamente sí, pero..-la mujer lo interrumpe  
-¡Pues venga! Dicho y hecho.. ¡¡Sakuraaaa-chan!-grita la madre. Sakura suelta un "¡¿Qué!" bastante frustrado-¡¡Cógete ropa para mañana que te quedas a dormir en casa de Sasuke-kuuuun!-Sakura, arriba, en su cuarto, está pálida con los ojos desorbitados. Y una sonrisita se asoma por la comisura de su boca. La Inner Sakura está desbordada de felicidad.

Y en menos de cinco minutos, Sakura baja por las escaleras con un bolsito minúsculo y una mochila, donde lleva la ropa y todas las otras cosas. Sasuke se levanta cuando ve que se acerca y le coge la mochila, para que no cargue con ella. Sakura besa a sus padres en las mejillas; Sasuke besa a su suegra y le da un estrechón de manos a su suegro, que aún lo mira con mala cara. Cuando salen, Sakura besa a Sasuke apasionadamente.

-¡Sí! ¡Este es uno de los días más felices de mi vida!  
-¿Y cuál fue el más feliz?  
-Cuando me dijiste que me querías-le dice ella, sonriendo  
-Vamos a casa, que hay que dejar la mochila

Sasuke y Sakura llegan a casa de él; ella se queda en el sofá pequeño que tiene y él deja la mochila en su habitación.

-Ya podemos irnos-dice él, satisfecho.  
-Pero ahora la que no quiere irse soy yoo-dice ella, con voz de nena  
-Aaaanda, tontita... que luego volvemos..-dice, dándole un toquecito en la frente.

Al final llegan a las ocho y cinco..y reciben quejas por parte de los demás, pero pasan. No solo ellos van arreglados, si no también los demás. La cena se pasa rápido.. los chicos hablan de sus cosas y las chicas de las suyas. Casi todos los chicos acaban sin chaqueta -excepto Sasuke-, simplemente con la camisa. Justo antes de que vayan a pagar, Naruto le susurra algo a Sasuke al oído, mientras el moreno niega. Rápidamente se corre la voz en toda la mesa y todos empiezan a decir "¡Que se besen!" cada vez más alto.

El restaurante los mira, pero les da igual. Sasuke se ríe y mira a Sakura, la cual también lo hace. Entre los chillidos de todos, Sasuke le dice algo a Sakura.

-O lo hacemos o no paran.. mira a Naruto, va descontrolado-efectivamente, es el que más chilla

Sasuke y Sakura se encogen de hombros y se sonríen. Él la coge de la cintura y ella se engancha a su nuca; se besan durante un buen rato. Los vítores de sus amigos se oyen de fondo.. pero apenas audibles para sus oídos, ya que realmente son felices. Aquella vez los chicos no proponen ninguna fiesta, si no que se van con sus respectivas.

Sasuke y Sakura llegan a casa de él, un poco alegres. Especialmente Sakura, ya que estará toda la noche con él. Nada más entrar, Sakura se quita las sandalias.

-Parecía que no, pero dolían..  
-¿Y por qué te las pusiste?-pregunta él, sentándose en el sofá  
-Para estar guapa  
-Pero si tú ya estás guapa-Sakura ríe, mientras se apoya en el hombro izquierdo de él  
-Sasuke-kun  
-¿Sí?  
-Te quiero  
-Y yo a ti-responde él, besándole la frente  
-Oye  
-¿Sí?  
-Podríamos seguir lo de antes  
-¿El qué?-pregunta él, confuso. Ella le sonríe picaronamente y él entonces sonríe, con una cara un poco de pervertido.  
-Es el momento perfecto.. pero por favor.. en el sofá no..  
-Ya, yo me dejé los brazos.. la verdad es que-Sakura lo interrumpe, no necesita ni quiere los detalles.

_Atención: lemon xD_

Ella se levanta y se dirige a la habitación de él; Sasuke la sigue. Y finalmente no puede contenerse cuando ve la silueta de Sakura caminando. Se le cruzan los cables y la "acorrala" contra la pared, empezando a besarla apasionadamente. Ella se deja, era lo que buscaba. En menos de cinco minutos, el vestido de Sakura está tirado en el suelo, junto con los zapatos, la chaqueta y la camisa de él. Sakura va desabrochando el cinturón rápidamente, hasta dejar a Sasuke en ropa interior.

Él empieza a maniobrar con el sostén de ella, pero es hábil y consigue desprenderse de él en muy poco tiempo. Al mismo tiempo, los dos se tiran en la cama de él -y ambos agradecen tener un colchón donde poder hacerlo sin descoyuntarse-. Esta vez Sakura no piensa en si le dolerá o no.. solamente se deja llevar. "Malditas hormonas" piensa su parte más mojigata.

Cuando Sasuke empieza a moverse, Sakura no se preocupa porque puedan oirla a no sé cuántos kilómetros alrededor... no están en el hospital, si no en casa de él.. así que no tienen por qué reprimirse. Sasuke está desbordado... ella no sabe si es por las ganas que tenía de poder estar con ella fuera del hospital o es que el muchacho estaba muy apurado...

Ninguno de los dos se entera muy bien de lo que pasa.. solamente oyen los gemidos del otro y se besan. Cuanto más se retuerce ella, más rápido va él..y cuanto más rápido va él.. más se retuerce ella. Él le susurra cosas al oído, haciendo que ella sonría picaronamente. De vez en cuando, Sasuke la cambia de postura y de paso le mete mano un poco. Ella empieza a notar muchísimo calor de repente y sabe que su orgasmo está próximo. Por la cara de Sasuke, juraría que él también se siente igual.

Nota cómo Sasuke va rapidísimo de repente y entonces pierde la noción del tiempo... cierra los ojos y los segundos de éxtasis, para ambos son eternos. Sin querer, sus gemidos han ido aumentando el volumen. Cuando abre los ojos, ve a un Sasuke respirando entrecortadamente, un poco rojo y con cara de "Dime que lo he hecho bien" mezclada con "Pero aquí no se acaba". Sakura bufa y le sonríe a Sasuke, el cual cambia la expresión por "Lo sabía".

-Eres genial-le dice ella-Siento que te debo una-ambos ríen  
-Es que te tengo muchas ganas  
-No, en serio.. ¿y si cambiamos durante un rato?-pregunta ella, picarona. Sasuke pone cara rara, mirando al techo.. y ella, en cambio, mira hacia abajo, sonriendo. De repente, Sasuke abre los ojos, para dar paso a una sonrisita y a pequeños gemidos.  
-Sa..Sakuraaa..-dice, mientras se debate a sí mismo sobre dónde poner las manos. Sasuke bufa, gime y le toca la cabeza a Sakura. Finalmente, Sasuke ya no puede más y eyacula en la boca de Sakura.

La noche fue larga, al menos para los dos. Ya a las seis de la mañana, los dos se duermen. Al día siguiente sería el juicio de Itachi..pero ellos no lo sabían. Aún.

**Posts it!**

¡NO SE TERMINA AQUÍ! Que quede clarito. xD

_**Reviews!**_

_Saku Kitsune:_jajajaj la muchacha le da muuchas vueltas a las cosas. :P Está insegura, porque es lo que siempre deseó y tiene miedo que salga mal. :P Leí tu mail.. te respondí ;)  
_Sasuke-kun20:_jaja.. creo que todos teníamos ganas de que se terminase la semana rápido xD_  
marion-asakura:_ahora solo fue un día :P mira.. ya hay más sasusaku XDD_  
Kitiara:_sí, tengo msn. Puedes agregarme al que tengo en mi perfil aquí en o mandarme un mail y te doy mi dirección en la que suelo conectarme. :D_  
jaide112:_bueeno.. me he lanzado.. y aún así no creo que haya sido MUUUUUUUUUUUY lemon. Lo puse específicamente por ti, que conste.. pensé "ahora me va a dejar un review la pobre diciendo si se termina", pero nooo ;) En cuanto a lo de si está embarazada.. ahora hay más posiblidades XDD A mí Sasuke sin protector me parece que está mucho más mono.. ñ-ñ

**Kire**


	29. Chapter 29: El juicio

**Chapter 29: El juicio**

_(En el capítulo anterior...)_

La noche fue larga, al menos para los dos. Ya a las seis de la mañana, los dos se duermen. Al día siguiente sería el juicio de Itachi..pero ellos no lo sabían. Aún.**  
**  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El teléfono suena con insistencia, despertando tanto a él como a ella. Adormilado, él responde.

-¿Síí?  
-¡No!-dice la voz de Naruto  
-¿Qué quieress?-dice, sin poder ocultar un bostezo  
-Avisarte de que en tres días volvemos a las misiones.. ¿Sakura..?-  
-Sakura no podrá ejercer..-dice, mirándola.. la cual lucha por no dormirse  
-¿Entonces qué? ¿¿Nos quedamos los dos con Kakashi-sensei?  
-¿Por qué no convences a Tsunade para que ponga a Hinata en nuestro grupo?  
-¿Y qué pasa con Kiba y Shino?  
-No sé..  
-Te noto demasiado cansado.. ¿qué has estado haciendo, pillín?-Sasuke sonríe por debajo de la nariz, mirando a Sakura  
-¿Yo? ¿Y tú? Estás extra-súper-hiperactivo...  
-Vale, sí.. pero yo al menos lo reconozco.-ambos ríen- Escucha, esto... no sé cómo decírtelo pero..-silencio- per hoy es el juicio de Itachi  
-¿Y? No es mi problema  
-Puess.. creo que sí. La vieja Tsunade me encargó que te dijera que tienes que ir a declarar.  
-¡¿A declarar el qué! ¿Que se cargó a toda mi familia el muy cabrón? Eso lo sabe todo el mundo.. así que.. mira, no pienso ir-por los gritos de Sasuke, Sakura deja ya de estar en el limbo de los sueños.  
-Yo solo te digo lo que me han dicho.. pero tú verás..   
-¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que salga inocente, Naruto?-silencio-¡Exacto, posibilidades nulas!  
-Mira tío, haz lo que te venga en gana.. pero yo que tú iría..   
-No me vengas ahora con esas.. ¿qué sabrás tú?  
-Mira, hoy es un día díficil para mí también.. tengo que conocer a mi suegro y no estoy yo muy paciente... lo dejamos aquí, ¡No quiero discutir contigo! ¡Así que adiós!  
-¡¡Pues adiós!

Y ambos cuelgan bruscamente, a la vez. Sakura, con ojos de cansancio, mira a Sasuke.

-¿Quién era?-dice, bostezando  
-Naruto.. dice que hoy es el juicio de Itachi y que Tsunade le encargó que me dijera que tengo que ir a declarar.  
-¿Pero tienes que ir o deberías ir?  
-Dice que tengo que ir.. pero yo no quiero  
-¿Por qué?  
-Sakura..-le dice él en un tono que expresa "¿Cómo voy a ir, estás loca?"  
-No sé.. las probabilidades de que le declaren inocente son prácticamente nulas  
-Eso le he dicho yo a Naruto  
-Pues entonces.. ve y podrás decir que echas oficialmente a Itachi de tu vida.  
-Yo es que lo veo una tontería.. además, si voy.. voy solo  
-¿Cómo que solo?-pregunta ella, abriendo mucho los ojos  
-Que tú no vienes.. -silencio. Sakura se pica.  
-Ahm.. vale..-dice, cruzándose de brazos  
-¿Te has picado?-silencio-Sí, sí te has picado-más silencio-¿Y puede saberse por qué?-silencio-¡¡ehh! Tierra llamando a Sakura, ¿me recibes?  
-No me hace gracia, Sasuke-kun  
-No lo pretendía. ¿Por qué te has picado? Además, ni siquiera creo que vaya  
-Haz lo que quieras  
-¿Por qué hoy todo el mundo me dice eso?-Sakura se empieza a vestir, silenciosa. Sasuke también.-Joer, que te estoy hablando, Sakura.. mírame a la cara por lo menos.. -dice, cogiéndola del brazo y poniéndola cara a cara  
-No, Sasuke-kun, déjame-dice ella, en bajito, intentando soltarse, girando su cara, para no verlo.  
-Sakuraaa...-ella intenta soltarse, pero él es más fuerte que ella.  
-Suéltame, por favor-le dice ella, a punto de llorar. Él la suelta.  
-¿Y por qué vas a llorar ahora?  
-Pensé que era algo importante para ti..  
-No eres algo, eres alguien. Y si no quiero que vayas es porque me sentiría muy violento en una situación como ésa.  
-¿Por qué? Sabes que yo te quiero igual-Sasuke bufa  
-Pero me sentiría incómodo de todos modos.. Mira, ya está. No va ninguno de los dos y listo.. ya está.  
-Sasuke-kun  
-Que no, que no.. ya está decidido.. no vamos y solucionado el problema.

No hace ni veinte minutos que Sakura se ha despertado, pero ya presiente que será un día duro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡Ding, dong!-llama Naruto al timbre de la casa de Hinata, la cual le abre sonriente, recibiendo el beso de buenos días.  
-Buenos días, N-n-naruto-kun-dice en bajito Hinata, sonrojada. Naruto bufa.  
-Estoy nervioso  
-No te p-preocupes.. -Hinata le sonríe y entonces llama a su padre-¡¡Papá! ¡Naruto-kun está aquí!  
-Que pase, que pase-dice, con voz casi inexpresiva

A Naruto le tiemblan las piernas.. ni siquiera en los momentos más duros de sus misiones había estado tan nervioso.. realmente le preocupa su relación con Hinata. Ésta lo guía por la casa hasta el salón, donde está su padre leyendo el periódico.

-Siéntate, muchacho-Naruto traga saliva y asiente, accediendo-Bueno, bueno, bueno.. tú cara me suena..  
-Probablemente p-p-porque era c-compañero de c-clase de su hija  
-Sí, alguna que otra vez te he visto pasear por allí, solo. Y, bueno.. ¿cómo.. cómo pasó?  
-Bueno.. durante la última misión todos estuvimos en peligro.. la verdad, yo me asusté muchísimo cuando pensé que podía perder a Hinata-chan. -se hace un silencio-La.. la quiero muchísimo.-se hace un tenso silencio; Hinata no sabe qué hacer.. su padre lo mira fijamente y Naruto está rojo como un tomate..  
-Papá-interviene Hinata-Naruto-kun y yo estábamos de acuerdo en que sería muy bueno para nuestra relación que.. que tú... -el padre de Hinata le sonríe  
-Tiene cara de buen chico. Si te refieres a si creo que te conviene...-se hace un silencio tenso- Creo que debería conocerlo mejor, pero por el momento.. no sé.. da buena impresión, no parece un mal muchacho.-Hinata suspira, aliviada  
-Bueno.. nos vamos a dar una vuelta, papá. Volvemos para comer, ¿se puede?  
-Sí, bueno.-comenta el padre a modo de respuesta

Naruto y Hinata salen de casa de ella, con el corazón en la garganta, pero tranquilos.

-¡Ha dicho que tengo cara de buen chico!  
-Sí-dice ella, sonriendo  
-¡Aprueba nuestra relación!  
-Sí-repite, riendo más  
-¡¡Te quiero!-a Hinata se le cambia la risa por una sonrisa dulce  
-Y.. yo a ti, N-n-naruto-kun-responde Hinata, en bajito. Naruto, al verla tartamudeando, jugando con sus dedos y colorada, sonríe y la besa como nunca. Ella responde al beso; es muy feliz en ese momento.  
-Jamás te haré daño-le susurra él en su oído.- Antes me muero- Ella sonríe y lo abraza.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Pásame las patatas-dice la voz de Ino. Shikamaru lo hace, tumbado, como ella, en el banco.  
-Siempre dando órdenes.. blabla..-comenta él, riendo. Ella chasquea la lengua, riendo también. Se hace un silencio. -¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que tendría a mi lado a alguien como tú.. pensé en una chica normalita.. ni fea ni guapa..-Ino ríe un poco  
-Le das muchas vueltas a las cosas, ¿no crees?  
-Cuando venía aquí, Chouji solía acompañarme de vez en cuando.. pero ahora sé que es un millón de veces mejor saber que estás aquí..a mi lado  
-Ohh, ¡qué boniito!-dice ella, juntando sus manos y poniendo cara de enamorada, para besarlo acto seguido. Se hace otro silencio.  
-Oye  
-Oigo  
-¿Qué crees que le pasó por la mente a Sasuke cuando le dijimos lo de Itachi?-Ino bufa  
-A saber.. Sasuke-kun es bastante rencoroso.. y con lo que hizo su hermano no es para menos, la verdad.  
-¿Crees que irá al juicio?  
-No sé ni qué día es...  
-Tendrá que ser muy pronto.. si no hoy.. mañana o pasado  
-No creo que quiera ir.. pero, si en el último momento se le cruzan los cables, irá simplemente por ver a su hermano entre rejas.. para ver cómo recibe su castigo.-Shikamaru se queda pensando en lo que ha dicho Ino.. mientras que ésta le pide de nuevo las patatas fritas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke y Sakura habían comido juntos, en un restaurante de cerca de la casa de ella. Desde lo que sucedió por la mañana, no habían mediado muchas palabras entre ellos. Y cuando alguien les mencionaba lo del juicio, Sasuke se contenía y Sakura miraba para otro lado. Era violento.. pero tenían que aguantar. Tras la comida, decidieron ir a dar un paseo.

-Lo siento-dice él, con voz fría tras mucho silencio. Sakura levanta asombrada su cabeza.  
-¿Perdón?  
-He dicho que lo siento -se hace otro silencio- Sé que me pasé, perdóname -y le coge la mano, haciendo que Sakura se pare y, por lo tanto, él también. Sakura baja la mirada y empieza a jugar con su mano derecha y la falda que lleva, un poco nerviosa. Él se le acerca y poco a poco la agarra por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí.-¿Me perdonas?-le dice, con su carita de cordero degollado. Sakura asiente, con cara de "¿Cómo no me voy a rendir con esa cara?"  
-¿Pero vas a ir?-se hace un silencio largo. Sasuke mira al suelo y Sakura lo mira a él.  
-¿Qué hora es?-Sakura mira su reloj.  
-Las cinco y veinte  
-Vamos  
-¿Adónde?  
-Al juicio  
-Sasuke-kun, no podremos entrar  
-Yo no quiero entrar, yo quiero quedarme fuera para cuando salga. Así que vamos.-le dice, tirando de ella.  
-Pero, Sasuke-kuun..  
-¿No querías venir? ¿No decías que creías que eras alguien importante para mí? Pues lo eres, así que andando..-Sasuke tira de ella, pero Sakura hace lo posible por quedarse donde está. Y aunque todos sus esfuerzos son en vano, ella continúa oponiendo resistencia.

Al llegar a los juzgados, Sasuke entra muy dispuesto y cargando con Sakura en el hombro. Ya que era demasiado molesto tirar de ella, había decidido subirla a cuestas.

-Sasuke-kun, por lo que más quieras, ¡bájame, que voy de falda!-dice Sakura, espetándole en bajito, y tapándose.  
-No hasta que no encontremos el lugar exacto. Cuando lleguemos, te bajo.  
-Tú lo encontrarás graciosísimo, pero te lo digo en serio. Bájame, que se me ve todo.  
-Silencio, ¿no ves que estamos en unos juzgados?

Tardan más de diez minutos en encontrar el sitio, y cuando lo hacen, ambos acaban sentados en los asientos fríos e incómodos que hay justo al salir de la sala donde se celebra el juicio de Itachi. Pasados quince minutos, Sakura nota cómo Sasuke se pone melancólico, y le pone la mano en la rodilla, como dándole su apoyo. Ambos comparten sonrisas tristes. Aunque las paredes no son de papel de fumar, algunas cosas se pueden percibir desde fuera.

Ha de pasar una hora y media -terminando, así, a las siete y cuarto- para que todos salgan de la sala. Sasuke, automáticamente y olvidándose de Sakura, se dirige adentro de la sala, para ver por, probablemente, última vez a su hermano. Lo ve, esposado y un poco alicaído. Sin su, ya típico, atuendo de Akatsuki. Y echa la vista hacia atrás; lo mira. Siente rabia, ira, dolor, tristeza, melancolía y.. alivio. Por fin, tras tantos años... todo ha terminado. Sakura llega y coge a Sasuke por la espalda, abrazándolo. Él está en estado catatónico, mirando a su hermano, el cual muestra una mueca similar a una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Sasuke..-kun?-pregunta en bajito Sakura, mirándolo. Pero él no contesta.  
-Sasuke-chan-dice con voz firme y alta Itachi, desde donde está. Los guardias lo miran; los miran a los dos. Sasuke no sabe qué hacer. Sakura dirige su fría mirada hacia Itachi, que la mira con un poco de asco. Finalmente se vuelve y parte con los guardias, esposado.  
-Vamos, cielo-dice, en bajito, pero perfectamente audible, Sakura. Al momento se ruboriza y espera que Sasuke no se haya percatado muy bien.

Los dos salen de la sala y caminan despacito. Y entonces Sasuke pregunta a un guardia de la puerta:

-¿Cuánto?-señala adentro de la sala  
-Buf.. ochenta años, amigo.  
-¿Ochenta?  
-Hubo problemas a la hora de decidir la condena. El juez decía que cadena perpetua segura.. pero su abogado era bueno.. muy bueno, amigo. Parecía imposible librarle de eso, pero el tío lo hizo..

Sasuke y Sakura salieron de los juzgados y prosiguieron con su paseo vespertino. Él llevaba su brazo en el hombro de ella y la acercaba mucho. Realmente era más grande que Sakura.

-Antes me has llamado "cielo"-dice, de repente y con efecto retardado, Sasuke. Ella enrojece y niega con la cabeza.  
-¿Yo? Sí, hombre, ¡y qué más!  
-No, no, no.. no intentes timarme.. lo dijiste, ¿verdad?-le dice, entre risas. Sakura le sonríe como "Uyyy" y entonces él la besa, metiéndole un poco de mano.-No pasa nada, cariñooo-dice, haciendo incapié en la palabra. Sakura sonríe, un poco picada y le da un golpecito en el pecho, separándose de él y caminando por delante.- ¡¡Amorr! ¡¡bombón! ¡¡nenaa!-dice Sasuke, alcanzándola, siguiendo con el incapié.  
-¡¡Ayy! ¡no te burles de mí!-él no puede reprimir una risa  
-No me río de ti..  
-No ni poco...

Aquella noche, tanto Sakura, como Sasuke, como Naruto y todos los demás durmieron tranquilos, con confianza. Pensando que, probablemente, si nunca les hubieran encargado el entrenamiento de urgencia... no estarían como están. Pensando que les había aportado mucho y que gracias a él, algunos de ellos hasta habían encontrado pareja. Aquella noche fue larga; tanto para unos como para otros. Y, al día siguiente, al amanecer, a todos los despertó una llamada telefónica.

**Posts it!**

De nuevo lo digo: no se termina aquí :P En fin, ¿qué decir? de nuevo muchísimas gracias por los reviews.. y siento haber tardado tanto esta vez en actualizar ñ-ñ

_**Reviews!**_

_Kamyuchiha (del cap.27)_: Siento no haberte contestado en el otro capi.. ñ-ñ En fin, ¡qué decir! me parece asombroso que a estas alturas del fic haya nuevos seguidores.. muchas gracias por tu review ;)_  
Sasuke-kun20:_yeppa! he aquí el juicio. Para no tirarme muchos capítulos y hacerlo pesado decidí pasar directamente al final y hacerlo un poco más sentimental que con términos de la abogacía. Sería difícil tanto para describir como para leer. :P_  
marion-asakura:_Te noto un poquitito loquita con el SasuSaku, ¿ehh? jaja, tranki, aquí tienes a una lunática del SasuSaku. Tanto es así que he hecho un portal ;) Pásate por ahí cuando quieras. Estamos empezando, pero ya sabes.. todos los comienzos son difíciles ñ-ñ. Esta vez me demoré un poco, pero ya regresé ;)_  
bruxi:_Espera al siguiente capítulo y verás. Será un poco como "recopilación" y tengo pensado que haya un poco de todo ;)_  
Kitiara:_Es que los padres son muuuy protectores xDD ¿tu msn cuál es? dímelo y te agrego, ;)_  
AyumiUchihaHaruno:_ jajajaj la verdad es que lo de vivir en Konoha sí sería un castigo original XDD Lo de Sakura se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo, solo espera :D_  
SOLE:_jajaj pues me alegro de que te haya gustado :P_  
Jaide112:_ Waaa! Adoro tus reviews.. Son como cartas y por eso me gustan xDD Ya ves si dio rienda suelta a su pasión.. la chica no se lo pensó 2 veces antes de actuar XDD lo de Itachi, aquí lo tienes.. le jodió que pasase todo.. pero bien demostró Sasuke que se hizo fuerte.. :P Ya ves, el 28 ya.. si hace nada estábamos en el 18:P "porque es uno muy bueno, de los mejores que hay en español, diría yo..." Jo.. muchas gracias.. :') ¿de viaje? No, hija.. una no tiene dinero.. que en octubre tenemos una boda y un bautizo.. y empieza el curso y.. somos muchas personas y no podemos irnos este verano de vacaciones.. pero bueno, me quedo aquí, con mis fics y mis cosillas ;) enhorabuenaa! por fin vacacionesss :D_  
sccmar:_'¡Gente nueva! Repito que aún me sorprende.. pero bueno, gracias por tu comentario ;)

**Kire**


	30. Chapter 30: Real

_Yep, aviso: No en grandes cantidades, pero en este capítulo habrá un poquito de lemon.. y será un poco más picante que los demás. xD  
_

**Chapter 30: Real**

_(En el capítulo anterior...)_

Aquella noche, tanto Sakura, como Sasuke, como Naruto y todos los demás durmieron tranquilos, con confianza. Pensando que, probablemente, si nunca les hubieran encargado el entrenamiento de urgencia... no estarían como están. Pensando que les había aportado mucho y que gracias a él, algunos de ellos hasta habían encontrado pareja. Aquella noche fue larga; tanto para unos como para otros. Y, al día siguiente, al amanecer, a todos los despertó una llamada telefónica.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Digaa?-dice la voz ronca y varonil de Sasuke, por el teléfono. Un animado y alegre Kakashi lo despierta por completo.  
-¡¡Yehaa! ¡¡¡Buenos días, Sasuke!  
-¿Buenos? A este paso yo no sé  
-Ahora llamaré a Sakura y Naruto.  
-¿Tenemos una misión? A Sakura no me la metas en una misión, que entonces el que te mete soy yo..pero lech..-Kakashi lo interrumpe, antes de que diga "pero leches".  
-Nah, nah.. no es una misión. Asuma, Kurenai y yo hemos decidido salir por ahí.. una especie de salida o acampada.. pero de dos días nada más...  
-¿Acampada? ¿Que no hay misiones?  
-¡¡Calla!-dice Kakashi, al momento que sopla por un matasuegras, dejando sordo a Sasuke-¡¡fiestaa! ¡¡Todos estamos sanos y salvoss! Anda, venga, vístete y dentro de una hora nos vemos en el restaurante de ramen Ichikaru, ¿vale? llamo ahora a Sakura y Naruto  
-Ehh.. espera  
-¿Sí?  
-Yo aviso a Sakura  
-Claro ¿y qué más?  
-No se merece que le jodas el sueño como a mí de tal manera. Ya la llamo yo, tú tranquilo. Hasta dentro de una hora  
-¡¡Arrevoiirrr!  
-¡Qué internacional!-suelta Sasuke, sarcástico. Kakashi ríe y le cuelga. Justo en ese momento, Sasuke se estira y bosteza. Y entonces marca el número de teléfono de Sakura.

-Haruno al habla, buenos días.  
-Soy Sasuke-dice, tranquilo, al reconocer que la voz que le ha contestado al teléfono es perteneciente de la madre de Sakura  
-Ahh, hola, Sasuke-kun. ¿Cómo es que llamas tan pronto? ¿Que quieres venirte a casa?  
-No, no, no. Es decir.. muchas gracias por la oferta, pero me gustaría hablar con Sakura.  
-Hijo, que es muy pronto.  
-Es importante...-le dice, con voz de chico afectado, en plan exagerado- por favor  
-¿Cómo resistirme? Ya hasta puedo imaginarme tu carita.. Ahora te paso, espera un poquito.  
-Está bien.

Han de pasar siete minutos hasta que Sakura se pone al teléfono, adormilada.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-pregunta, un poco aturdida  
-Hola, cariñooo-le dice, con el tonillo del día anterior  
-Ayy-se queja ella-que es muy pronto, no te burles de mí  
-No me burlo. ¿Cómo está la nena?  
-Bieen...  
-¿Seguro?  
-Sí  
-¿Seguro?  
-Ayyy  
-Escucha  
-Escucho  
-Kakashi, Asuma y Kurenai han decidido salir de acampada dos días.. así que por eso nos llaman.  
-Pero yo no puedo ir, que estoy enferma-le dice, con tono de "pero si es lo más obvio del mundo"  
-No vamos a hacer ningún movimiento brusco.. además, que para eso estoy yo. Si hace falta te llevo en brazos los dos días enteros.-Sakura ríe  
-¿Y cuándo hay que ir y adónde?  
-Dentro de una hora, en el restaurante de ramen Ichikaru. Pero para ti, estoy ahí en cinco minutos si hace falta.  
-Si tú quieres.. pero te advierto que por las mañanas me levanto con unas pintas horribles y tardo lo mío en arreglarme.  
-Tú estás bien siempre, tonta. ¿Entonces qué, paso ahora en un rato?  
-Vale..  
-Te quiero, no tardo.  
-Yo también te quiero.. guapetónn-le dice, como burlándose por lo de antes  
-Venga, hermoosaa. Nos vemos ahora.-ambos cuelgan, riendo. Sakura se siente afortunada en aquel momento de tener a Sasuke a su lado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡¡YEHAAAAAAAAAAA!-chilla la voz de Kakashi por el teléfono  
-¿Kakashi-senseeii?-pregunta Naruto, adormilado  
-Venga, mocoso.. levántate de la cama, vístete y recoge a tu novia, que nos vamos de acampada.  
-Acam.. ¡¿qué!  
-De acampada. En una hora en el restaurante de ramen Ichikaru. ¡¡No tardes!-y acto seguido, le cuelga, emitiendo un largo y fuerte sonido de un matasuegras. Naruto cae de la cama y entonces toda la información se procesa rápidamente, haciendo que se vista enseguida y llame a Hinata al mismo tiempo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Son las seis y diez; Sasuke acaba de tocar a la puerta de la casa de la pelirrosa. La madre de Sakura le abre la puerta y lo recibe con besos y achuchones. Sasuke busca con la mirada a su novia, a la que encuentra desayunando cereales en la mesa de la cocina, con el pelo recogido con una pequeña coleta, saliéndosele varios mechones al azar, vestida con un pijama rosa de corazoncitos y con unas zapatillas con forma de ratitas. Sakura lo ve mirándola y acto seguido se levanta del taburete medio alto en el que estaba sentada y se le acerca intentando correr -pero sin hacerlo, debido a las zapatillas que lleva y a que la distancia entre ambos es de tan solo dos metros- con los brazos en alto, como un zombie y con una cuchara con cereales en la mano derecha.

Finalmente llega hasta donde está él y lo abraza, dándole un beso de propina. Cuando se ve la mano, le acerca la cuchara a Sasuke a la boca y pone cara de "¡¡Cómeteloo! ¡¡Aunque te dé ascoo!", riendo. Sasuke se toma la cucharada de cereales y pone cara de aprobación.

-Ahora me visto-dice Sakura, dejando la cuchara y recogiendo tanto los cereales como la leche y todo lo demás.  
-No tengas prisa, ¿eh?  
-¡¡Ayy! ¡¡¡Aaaaayyy!-grita de pronto ella.  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has cortado? ¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Qué pasa?  
-Normalmente tardo en vestirme.. así que si tengo que vestirme y aún encima prepararme todo para la acampada no me va a dar tiempo...  
-Tranquila, si quieres te hago yo la mochila. Además, tampoco vayas a cargarte que luego te duele la espalda y no quiero  
-¿Y tú qué llevas ahí?-le dice, mirando su mochila, que está al lado de la puerta.   
-Cosas-Sakura ríe  
-Voy a vestirme.. si vas haciéndome la mochila te lo agradecería bastante-Sasuke ríe y ella lo besa, yéndose a vestir.

Sakura tarda media hora en arreglarse por completo. Terminando, así, a las siete menos cuarto -ya que perdió tiempo hablando con Sasuke-. Cuando vuelve al salón, ve a un Sasuke aburrido, mirando al techo y con las manos en las rodillas. Ni siquiera su madre está allí para molestarlo.

-He tardado demasiado, lo siento.. pero es que... mira este pelo, por favor.. no me he podido arreglar bien. Lo siento muchísimo... te juro que te compensaré, ¿vale?-le dice ella, sentándose con el sofá, a su lado. Él la mira como "Es igual".-No, en serio... te juro que te compensaré-repite, mirándolo seriamente.  
-Sakura-le dice él, de pronto  
-¿Sí?  
-¿Le comentaste a tus padres lo de...?-se hace un silencio. Sakura entiende.  
-Claro-Sasuke traga saliva  
-¿Y?  
-Mi madre... bueno, le pareció genial.. ya sabes cómo es... En cuanto a mi padre -Sasuke temía la respuesta- dice que vale... pero que estaría mucho mejor si hubiésemos esperado al matrimonio-Sakura pone cara de "No se entera de nada" y Sasuke comprende.  
-¿Y tú no querías casarte?  
-Sí, pero no creo que una cosa dependa de la otra... se puede tener una familia sin casarse y no tener una familia, aunque se esté casado. Además, somos jóvenes... y no me gustaría presionarte a nada que no quisieras. Y también creo que antes de casarse estaría bien vivir una temporada juntos... así conoceríamos a fondo las manías del otro y si decidiésemos el matrimonio ya no habría secretos entre nosotros en ese aspecto.  
-Bueno, ahí llevas razón.-se hace un silencio. -Y... bueno... respecto a... ya sabes...-le dice él, un poco cohibido.  
-Habrá que intentarlo más, Sasuke-kun...  
-No sé cómo sentirme  
-Siéntete como yo... bueno, son cosas que pasan. Además..-le dice, acercándosele lentamente, haciendo que él se eche hacia atrás- siempre podemos probar otra vez, ¿no?-y le guiña un ojo, mientras se le acerca un poco más y le empieza a besar por el cuello y la oreja  
-Sa..sakura...ah..  
-¿Sí?  
-Que estamos en tu casa...  
-Estamos solos... mi madre se ha ido a hacer footing y mi padre está trabajando...-y acto seguido, se le pone encima de él y lo empieza a besar apasionadamente. Él se deja, no opone resistencia.

Sakura, que lleva la ropa que solía utilizar antes para las misiones, se empieza a quitar todo frente a Sasuke, rápidamente. Él no la reconoce, pero tampoco le importa. Ella le desabrocha el pantalón y se lo baja. Sasuke, inconscientemente, le dirige la cabeza hacia abajo. Sakura sonríe y entonces...

¡¡¡RINNGGG! -el teléfono los saca de sus asuntos. Entonces ambos se quedan quietos; ella prácticamente desnuda, con el miembro de su novio en la mano; y él sin pantalones y con la camiseta subida.

-¡Pásame el teléfono!-le dice ella. Él obedebe y se lo pasa, contesta al tercer tono-Haruno al habla, buenos días-Sasuke reconoce el saludo.-¿Kakashi-sensei?-pregunta, tratando de escuchar bien-Vale, vale.-y cuelga  
-¿Que quería?-pregunta Sasuke, quieto, espectante  
-¡¡Que ya son las siete y diez!-dice, mirando el reloj del salón. Ambos empiezan a vestirse lo más rápido que pueden, y cuando llegan a la puerta, Sakura habla-¿Estoy bien?  
-Estás bien  
-Vale, vámonos.-Sakura cierra con llave su casa; sabe que su madre se ha llevado las llaves.

Velozmente, los dos llegan al restaurante de ramen, donde ven a los tres senseis, a los seis genins y al único chuunin del grupo, Shikamaru -el cual tiene el brazo rodeando a Ino-.

-¡¡Hombree!-dice Kakashi-Por fin están aquí...  
-¿Qué estabais haciendo, eh?-pregunta Naruto con cara de pervertido. Sasuke le propina un golpe, aunque sabe que tiene razón.  
-Bueno, ¿qué decir? solamente que iremos por allí-dice, señalando un bosque diferente al que les encomendaron aquel entrenamiento de urgencia- y que estaremos haciendo senderismo y esas cosas..

A los cinco minutos, todos parten con sus respectivas mochilas hacia el bosque. Naruto y Hinata, Shikamaru e Ino y Sasuke y Sakura van más juntitos entre ellos.

-A ver cuándo podemos terminar lo que hemos empezado, porque me has dejado a mitad-le susurra Sasuke a Sakura al oído, para que nadie más lo oiga. Ella ríe.  
-Cuando tú quieras-y le guiña un ojo

Naruto y Hinata aparecen por la izquierda.

-Hey.. ¿cómo va todo? ¿Qué habeis estado haciendo, que habeis tardado tanto?  
-Nada que a ti te importe.. baka-le espeta Sasuke, agarrando a Sakura por la cintura.  
-Ya, ya... escuchad.. -y se les acerca más, al igual que Hinata- ya lo he hablado con los demás... por la noche trataremos de convencer a los senseis para poder acampar un poco más apartados de donde estarán ellos. Ya sabeis.. sobre todo tú, Sasuke-le dice, guiñando un ojo. Sakura comprende.  
-No ireis a emborracharos-Naruto pone cara de inocente. Sakura y Hinata intercambias miradas de "Dios.. nunca va a cambiar.. ¿o qué?"

La noche llega muy pronto, más de lo que creían. Finalmente, tanto Naruto como Shikamaru habían convencido a los tres senseis para acampar unos veinte metros más apartados de ellos. Sakura había tardado una eternidad para montar su tienda de campaña.. y al final ni siquiera aguantó cinco minutos.. así que tuvo que compartir cama con Sasuke -aunque no le importaba, no había sido la primera vez-.

A las dos de la mañana, Naruto saca la bebida y Sakura, Hinata e Ino (N/A: imaginaoslo en chibi) intercambian de nuevo la misma mirada de antes entre Hinata y Sakura. Chouji, para sorpresa de todos, ha llevado todo un cargamento de comida en su mochila. Además, ha aportado unas cuantas botellas y les ha alegrado la noche a Naruto y Shikamaru, que comparten grandes sonrisas.

-¿Tú vas a beber?-le pregunta Sakura a Sasuke  
-Si acaso un poco.. pero como la otra vez ni muerto, vamos.. si lo tengo que hacer por ti lo hago.. que si no ni en broma. ¿Y tú?  
-¿Quieres verme borracha, haciendo el ridículo, vomitando y pasar conmigo una de las más horribles noches de tu vida?  
-No-dice rotundamente él, con los ojos abiertos  
-Entonces no-le dice, sonriendo- si acaso un poco... -y le saca la lengua.

Ya a las cuatro, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba y un poco Chouji, van doblados. Ino y Hinata se compadecen entre ellas por la vergüenza ajena que sienten al ver a sus novios. Ellas dos, Sasuke, Shino y Sakura son los únicos que han bebido moderadamente.

-Al menos alguien se lo está pasando bien-comenta Sakura  
-¿Insinúas que estar conmigo es aburrido?  
-Hombre.. no es que sea tedioso.. pero he hecho cosas más interesantes contigo-ambos ríen. Están en la misma postura en la que estaban casi siempre en el hospital: ella encima de él, apoyada a la altura de su pecho. Los dos miran hacia el cielo, las estrellas. Se hace un silencio y entonces él habla.  
-Te quiero  
-¿En serio?  
-En serio.. eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida-le dice, besando su cabeza.  
-¿Soy solo yo o ahora somos todos?-Sasuke no entiende y la mira confuso- Una vez dijiste que te parecía como si solo yo fuese real para ti... nunca me lo explicaste bien.  
-Yo vivía en mi mundo de venganza. Uno en el que solo yo era una persona de fiar. En el que debía estar en constante alerta y no permitir fiarme de nadie, porque siempre podría traicionarme.  
-Supongo que eso lo achacarías a Itachi-comenta Sakura  
-Sí, la verdad es que sí... tú fuiste la única persona que realmente me parecía como yo en ese mundo. Alguien de quien fiarme... alguien noble.. alguien.. real.-ambos sonríen entre alegre, melancólica y tristemente.

Sakura se levanta y le ofrece la mano a Sasuke, que también se levanta. En silencio, Sakura lo guía por el bosque, hasta que pierden de vista la fogata que tienen encendida sus compañeros. Finalmente, Sakura se para y él también; hay un pequeño lago, un claro en el que no hay árboles y entra la luz tenue y brillante de la luna. El agua, cristalina, devuelve sus reflejos armoniosos, en su total magneficiencia de belleza. Los matorrales, de un color entre verde y azul, congenian perfectamente con el ambiente de relax y sensualidad que desprende el lugar.

-Lo encontré antes-comenta Sakura, en bajito- ¿A que es bonito?-le pregunta, sonriéndole. Sasuke asiente, perplejo. No hacen falta palabras.  
-Es sencillamente... precioso-Sakura sonríe tímidamente y se le acerca, despacito y sensualmente, besándole por el cuello, y bajando poquito a poco.  
-Sasuke. -se hace un breve silencio, él la mira y recibe sus besos y caricias. Entonces se le arrima aún más, dándole pequeños besitos. Sasuke parece perder el conocimiento, pero simplemente está sonriendo, con los ojos cerrados.

Sakura empieza a bajarle el pantalón a su novio -y éste se deja hacer, claro- y ella se agacha. Sasuke se muerde el puño, para no hacer ni un ruido, ya que es muy tarde y además no quieren que los descubran.

-¡¡Sasuke! ¡¡Por fin te encuentro!-chilla de pronto la voz de Naruto, interrumpiendo a los dos -los cuales no saben cómo reaccionar y se quedan quietos, mirando a un Naruto más que ebrio. De repente se empieza a reir (N/A: Gotita en la cabeza para la parejita calenturienta XD)-Uy, perdóóónn.. os dejo con vuestras cosas... Sakura-chan, sigue a lo tuyo, tranquila..-le dice, con lágrimas en los ojos de la risa haciendo gestos con la boca, la lengua y la mano. Tanto Sasuke como Sakura se han adecentado, y él, de propina, le ha dado un codazo fuerte.  
-¡Cállate, baka!  
-Por favor, si se notaba que te gustaba-Naruto no para de reir  
-Métete conmigo si quieres, pero con ella no, ¿vale?-le dice él, en un tono serio.  
-Vale, vale.. -Naruto vuelve por donde ha venido, gritando-¡¡Eh, tíos! ¡Tíos! ¿Sabeis qué estaban haciendo la parejita feliz?

Sasuke y Sakura intercambian miradas de las de "Dioss... ¡qué inmaduro!" y vuelven, sin más remedio, ya que les han fastidiado el momento, a la tienda de campaña.

Son las cinco menos veinte y casi todos anuncian que se van a dormir. Los chicos le sueltan a Sasuke cosas como "Ten cuidado no te la vayas a comer.. literalmente" y "A ver lo que hacemos.. que aunque no hayas bebido vas muy calentito". Ya en las tiendas de campaña, la pobre Ino ha de aguantar a un Shikamaru bastante desfasado -aunque por suerte no está verde ni morado ni tiene pinta de vomitar, solamente está con la risa floja-. Hinata trata de soportar los ronquidos de su novio, que descansa plácidamente tras la noche movidita que ha tenido. En las respectivas tiendas de campaña de los chicos, Chouji continúa comiendo hasta que se duerme de aburrimiento, Kiba ha de salir un par de veces para devolver y Shino intenta conciliar el sueño, pero casi le es imposible.

Sasuke y Sakura no consiguen dormirse ni a la de tres. Ambos están de medio lado, Sasuke la abraza por detrás, en la parte derecha.

-¿Estás despierto?-le dice Sakura, en voz baja. Él suelta un gruñido que Sakura interpreta como un "Sí".-No puedo dormirme..-dice, con tonillo de niña pequeña. Él entonces la abraza más fuerte, atrayéndola más hacia sí. Se hace un silencio, pero ella vuelve a la carga.-¿En qué piensas?  
-En ti  
-No, de verdad.  
-En ti y en mí  
-Venga, va. No intentes timarme.  
-No te timo.. solamente pensaba en...  
-¿Sí?  
-Nos interrumpen constantemente  
-Es cierto-se hace un silencio  
-Cuando mañana por la tarde se termine todo esto... ¿querrás salir a cenar conmigo?-ella gira su cabeza, para verlo  
-Por supuesto que sí-le dice, sonriéndole y después besándolo. Él se queda con ganas de más.-Me sabe fatal dejarte siempre a mitad-dice ella, un poco riendo  
-Si te sabe mal a ti, figúrate a mí-responde él, un poco picado  
-Yo no tengo la culpa de que nos interrumpan.. y créeme.. también es bastante embarazoso que te pillen comiéndos..-Sasuke le pone la mano en la boca  
-No digas esas cosas, que eres una señorita  
-Sí, una señorita que com..-Sasuke le vuelve a tapar la boca  
-No quedan bien esas palabras en tu boca-Sakura le saca la lengua  
-Te quiero  
-Lo sé-le dice él, haciéndose el machito  
-¡Oh, qué chulo que es él!-comenta ella, riendo

Finalmente, a las seis menos veinticinco, todos acaban dormidos. A las nueve los despiertan... y casi todos parecen zombis.

-¡¡DIOSS!-suelta Kakashi de pronto, tras un gesto de horror-¿Qué os pasa en la cara? ¿No conoceis el significado de la palabra descanso?

El día se pasa rápido y a las siete y media, cuando por fin salen del bosque, todos agradecen encontrar un buen banco donde sentarse. Naruto y Shikamaru parecen recobrar el color actual de su tez, pero aún así siguen algo verdes... Ino y Hinata, debido a que sus novios comparten la misma afición, se reúnen para darse ánimos la una a la otra. Los quieren... pero a veces son tan sumamente zopencos...

-¿Qué hareis ahora?-pregunta Ino  
-Nos vamos de cena-responde Sakura  
-Nosotros también iremos de cena.. aunque visto lo visto-señala a Shikamaru; ambas ríen  
-N-n-naruto-kun y yo seguramente t-también haremos algo p-parecido..  
-Genial-responde Ino. Sakura le sonríe y entonces mira a Sasuke.  
-Voy a dejar las cosas a casa-comenta Sakura  
-Te acompaño-le dice Sasuke  
-No, es igual, si está ahí al lado.. además, tú estarás cansado.. y ahora en un rato vamos a cenar  
-Da igual, no quiero que vayas sola hasta tu casa.  
-Bueno, vale

Sasuke y Sakura se despiden de todos sus compañeros; las chicas intercambian besos entre ellas y Sakura también le da a los chicos. Ellos intercambian estrechones de mano y "abrazos de tío". Por el camino, un hombre paró a Sasuke y ambos hablaron de alg. Cuando Sasuke volvió con su novia, ésta preguntó.

-¿Quién era?  
-¡Qué cotilla que eres! Es mi jefe  
-¡¿Tu qué!  
-Mi jefe-dice más ancho que pancho-Verás, no te lo había dicho antes, pero..-Sasuke se para y por lo tanto ella también  
-¿Pero?  
-Me he buscado un trabajo  
-¡Tú ya tienes un trabajo!  
-Ya lo sé.. es que me voy a pluriemplear  
-¿Para qué?  
-Para que te vengas a vivir conmigo-le dice él, cogiéndole de las manos, con su carita de cordero degollado. Ella primero abre los ojos y la boca, ligeramente. Luego se fija en la cara de él y se pone tierna.. y luego pasa a estar triste  
-Tendré que preguntárselo a mis padres  
-Dirás a tu padre, porque tu madre seguro que lo aprueba  
-Eso.. a mi padre.  
-Convéncele... por favor... Sakura-le suplica él. Ella sonríe, tierna.  
-Vale, vale..-dice ella- No me puedo resistir..  
-Eres la mejor, te quiero-le dice, dándole un beso en la mejilla

Sakura abre la puerta de su casa y se encuentra con sus padres -ella calceta y él lee el periódico-.

-Hola, mamá. Hola, papá-dice Sakura rápidamente, para subir a dejar todo en su cuarto y ponerse las zapatillas de ratitas.  
-Hola, señor-dice Sasuke, estrechándole la mano a su suegro, que casi ni lo mira.-Buenas, señora-y le da dos besos a su suegra, que le sonríe y le ofrece asiento.  
-Bueno, ¿y qué tal todo?-pregunta ella. Sasuke omite detalles del mini botellón de sus amigos y de en qué situación los pillaron.  
-Bien, bien.  
-¿Por qué has venido a acompañarla?-pregunta de pronto el padre de Sakura-Probablemente querreis salir y ambos estais cansados...  
-Sí, es cierto, estamos cansados. Pero no quiero que venga sola desde la salida del bosque hasta aquí. Prefiero acompañarla y asegurarme de que no le pasa nada-dice Sasuke, por primera vez, tranquilo frente a su suegro -el cual le sonríe y continúa con el periódico-.

Sakura aparece de pronto con las zapatillas de rata y se sienta al lado de Sasuke.

-¿Quieres que lo dejemos para otro día? Tienes cara de cansado  
-No, no, no. Solo lo dejaremos si tú te sientes cansada. Por mí no te preocupes.  
-¿Qué hora es? ¿Las ocho menos algo, no? Podemos quedar a las nueve, si tú quieres.  
-Ya sabes que yo no tardo en arreglarme..  
-Mira, me preparo ahora y luego vamos a tu casa a que te arregles.. ya de ahí vamos al restaurante, ¿vale?  
-A mí me parece bien  
-Bien-dice Sakura orgullosa de que se haga lo que ha dicho.

Tarda cuarenta y cinco minutos en arreglarse, pero la espera merece la pena. Lleva un vestido negro por encima de la rodilla y con unas sandalias negras. El pelo lo lleva recogido con dos pequeñas trencitas en los mechones de delante, atadas hacia atrás. Ambos salen de casa de ella y se dirigen hacia la de él, que la rodea muy pronto con el brazo por encima del hombro.

-Demasiado arreglada... que quede claro de quién eres novia-le dice, medio burlón, medio en serio

Cuando llegan, Sakura se sienta en el sofá y lo espera; aunque no tarda ni cinco minutos en ir a ver qué se está poniendo. Abre la puerta sin avisar y lo ve poniéndose los pantalones. Peleándose con ellos, mejor dicho.

-Patosooo-le dice ella, burlándose de él, pero de broma.   
-Frentudaaa-responde él  
-Chulooo  
-Niñataaa  
-Celosoo  
-Lloronaaa  
-Egoístaaa  
-¡Maciza!-suelta él de pronto, acercándose a ella.  
-¡Baka!-dice ella, sacándole la lengua, cruzándose de brazos y con la risita por debajo de la nariz  
-¡Guapa!  
-¡Chantajista!-replica, medio riéndose  
-¡Tía buena!-Sasuke se le acerca más  
-Eso no valee  
-Preciosa-dice finalmente él, acercándosele mucho más, hasta tocar frente contra frente. Sakura se ruboriza y sonríe tímidamente. Él la besa suave, despacio, y le rodea la cintura con sus brazos, los cuales son bastante grandes en comparación con ella.-¿Pasamos de la cena?-susurra él en el oído de ella en un tonito "seductor" que nunca había utilizado, haciendo que se le ponga la piel de gallina y sonría. Sakura asiente levemente, dejándose llevar.

No pueden interrumpirlos; no ahora, no en ese momento. Tanto ella como él están deseándolo; él, semidesnudo -ya que ni siquiera se ha vestido- comienza a bajarle los tirantes del vestido a la vez que la besa despacio; sin prisa pero sin pausa. Ella está entre la pared y entre Sasuke, que se arrima cada vez un poquito más. Rodea con sus brazos la nuca de él y lo invita a que vaya más rápido.

Sasuke empieza a subir su mano derecha por el muslo de ella, haciendo que se le suba el vestido. Ella sube también la pierna izquierda para que él tenga mayor acceso. Le sonríe y se le acerca al oído:

-Estoy aquí para ti, Sasuke-dice, y entonces es ella quien le pone la piel de gallina a él- ¿Ves? Soy _real_-y hace incapié en la palabra, antes de volver a la carga.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Hinata-chan, estás preciosa-dice Naruto tras besarla. Ella se ruboriza.-Pero así lo estás más.-Hinata ríe.  
-Tú también estás muy g-guapo, N-n-naruto-kun. ¿Vamos a cenar?-Naruto le ofrece el brazo a su novia.

Al llegar al restaurante, ven que han acertado con las vestimentas, ya que todo allá adentro son parejitas de aniversario y van vestidas para la ocasión. Naruto tarda un rato en convencer a Hinata para que pida lo que quiera y para que él pague la cuenta.

-Si tengo que gastarme todos los ahorros de las misiones que he hecho en toda mi vida, me los gasto. Pero tú no pagas.

Finalmente, ambos terminan de cenar. Naruto paga la cuenta, aún a pesar de que en el último instante Hinata pretende dejar el dinero y pagar ella. Salen del restaurante y dan un paseo a la luz de la luna.

-N-naruto-kun-dice Hinata  
-¿Sí?  
-Yo... b-b-bueno.. -bufa. Hinata está colorada y juega mucho con sus dedos, para evitar mirarlo; aunque él le levanta el mentón despacio y le sonríe, para que se tranquilice.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Ayer... cuando.. cuando.. dijiste lo que.. S-sasuke-kun y S-s-sakura-chan estaban-traga saliva-haciendo.. tú.. -baja más la cabeza-¿qué pensaste?-pregunta en bajito. Naruto tarda unos segundos en descifrarlo por completo.  
-¿Qué pensé de qué?-Hinata traga más saliva. Él la sienta en un banco cercano y se agacha frente a ella, para poder verle la cara, ya que está cabizbaja.  
-N-n-naruto-kun..  
-¿Sí?  
-¿Notaste.. envidia o.. algo así?  
-¿Envidia?  
-Tú.. ¿q-q-quieres que...tú y.. yo..?-le dice, más roja y más nerviosa. Naruto comprende.  
-Si no he hecho nada aún es porque no quiero hacerte daño. Eres demasiado importante para mí, Hinata-chan. No quiero que pienses que solo me intereso por ti por el sexo.. -Hinata se pone más roja si cabe al oír esa palabra- ¿Entiendes? No te preocupes...-y le sonríe.  
-N-n-naruto-kun  
-¿Sí?  
-¿Y si... te digo que.. s-soy yo.. la que quiere... ? ¿Lo harías?-pregunta Hinata, nerviosísima, jugueteando muchísimo con sus dedos. De repente, la mano de Naruto para las de Hinata, que lo mira aterrorizada.  
-Levántate, por favor

Hinata obedece, Naruto también se levanta. Hinata es más baja que él, así que ella tiene que mirar hacia arriba y él hacia abajo. A ella le tiemblan las piernas y está al borde de la llantera. De repente Naruto la besa como nunca. Apasionadamente, y la agarra por la cintura. Cuando se separan, él habla.

-Te quiero

Entre besos y caricias, los dos fueron directos a casa de él, donde dieron rienda suelta a su pasión.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ino-dice la voz de Shikamaru sacando de sus pensamientos a la rubia  
-¿Sí?-dice, con sonrisa triste  
-Puede que sea porque estoy de resaca.. pero me da la sensación de que te pasa algo conmigo. ¿Qué es?-se hace un silencio-¿Qué es?-repite él. Qué malo es que te conozcan.  
-Es por ayer..  
-¿Ayer? Bebí más de la cuenta, perdóname.  
-Me sentí un poco sola  
-¿Sola?  
-Shikamaru... ¿me quieres?  
-Pues claro que te quiero, qué pregunta más absurda  
-¿Y cuánto me quieres?  
-¿Cómo que cuánto? El amor no se puede medir...  
-Shikamaru...-dice ella, con lágrimas en los ojos  
-Pues mucho. Mucho muchísimo. Pero muchísimo, muchísimo, muchísimo, muchísimo, muchísimo, muchísimo... ¡muchísimo!-Ino sonríe un poco triste  
-Shikamaru-dice ella, con voz "decidida"  
-¿Sí?  
-Estoy embarazada  
-¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?  
-Una semana y poco...-Ino se pone a llorar y Shikamaru la mira- ¡¡Seguro que ahoraya no me quiereeees!-dice, sonándose con un pañuelo de papel.  
-Eh, eh, eh, eh...tranquila..-dice él, medio riéndose- ¿Quién te ha dicho a ti eso?-le dice, sonriéndole y acercándosele  
-No quieres compromiso.. seguro  
-Te quiero, ¿vale? Te quiero más que a mi vida... Y no, no estoy borracho, estoy de resaca-dice, al ver que Ino iba a replicar.  
-Entonces..  
-Entonces tendrás al bebé y seremos una familia feliz..-le dice. Ella sonríe y lo besa.

Cogidos de la mano, se van derechitos al parque. A _su_ parque; y se tumban en _su_ banco para ver las estrellas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Dilo otra vez-dice Sasuke, nada más despertar  
-¿Que diga el qué?-pregunta ella, apoyada en el pecho de él  
-Lo que dijiste ayer  
-¿Y qué dije ayer?  
-Memoria de pez tienes tú, ¿eh? Ayer, lo que me susurraste al oído.  
-Ahh, eso. ¿Y para qué?  
-Me gusta oírlo.  
-"Estoy aquí para ti, Sasuke. ¿Ves? Soy _real_"-dice Sakura.

Ambos se sonríen y entonces ella pasa por encima de él para coger su teléfono. Marca su número y le contesta su padre.-¿Papá? Verás... sé que debería estar ahí para decírtelo.. bueno, simplemente era para preguntarte una cosa..-Sasuke la mira espectante, que está estirada encima de él, formando una cruz.-Sí, era eso. ¿Cómo lo sabías? ... Ahm.. Bueno, ¿y? ... Vale-Sakura cuelga  
-¿Le has llamado para preguntarle lo que te dije ayer?-pregunta Sasuke.  
-Sí  
-¿Y?-se hace un silencio.  
-Hace una hora o así lo llamó tu jefe diciéndole lo que, por lo visto, tú le contaste.  
-Tenía que conseguir trabajo y por eso se lo conté.-dice Sasuke, excusándose.  
-Tendré que hacer las maletas porque mi padre me ha dicho que sí que puedo-dice, sonriéndole.  
-¿En serio? Pero si tu padre me odia, ¿cómo es que..?  
-Él no te odia.. te tiene respeto, que es diferente.  
-Sakura... vamos a vivir juntos-dice él, sonriéndole  
-¡¡Sí!-Sakura lo besa y él la deja estirada en la cama, para quedar frente a ella, encima. Los mechones del pelo de él caen hacia abajo haciéndole cosquillas a ella, que sonríe. Se hace un silencio, intercambian miradas dulces y contentas.  
-Te quiero, ¿te lo había dicho ya?-ambos se sonríen  
-Yo también te quiero.  
-¿Sabes? Eres más _real_ que nunca. Mi "frentuda"-dice Sasuke, medio riendo y acariciándola.  
-Me alegro de ello-responde ella, con voz cálida.

Aquel entrenamiento había producido muchas consecuencias. Además de haber encarcelado a un ninja de rango S, Tsunade también había hecho posible que el amor entre Sasuke y Sakura saliera a la luz. Les había brindado la atención médica necesaria para que ambos recuperasen sus fuerzas y, aunque Sakura iba a pasar algunos años sin ejercer como kunoichi, había decidido estudiar para ninja médico y así emplear su tiempo. No había quedado embarazada a los dieciseis, pero como Sasuke ya dijo.. tendrían mucho tiempo para intentarlo. Especialmente a partir de entonces, ya que ella se mudó a casa de él y comenzaron la vida en pareja, propiamente dicha.

Sus amigos comenzaron a madurar; especialmente Shikamaru, ya que al convertirse en padre tuvo que hacer lo mismo que Sasuke y pluriemplearse. Tuvieron un niño, al que llamaron Taro (N/A: Taro gran chico, primogénito). Y aunque no fue fácil, los tres consiguieron una situación estable. Naruto y Hinata se casaron a los diecinueve años y se independizaron por completo, aunque nunca se olvidaban de sus amigos.

De vez en cuando, las tres parejas se reunían. Comían o cenaban juntos y luego pasaban todo un día de largos recuerdos y anécdotas. Jamás, jamás se olvidaron. Y para Sasuke, nunca su mundo y la gente en él había sido tan _real_.

_**---FIN---  
**_

**Posts it!**

AHORA SÍ QUE SÍ. Ya se acabóóóóó (se oye un "¡¡OHHH!" tristísimo :P) Como veis.. éste último capítulo ha sido larguito... 11 páginas de Word con la misma tipografía de :P

Bueno, ¿Qué decir? Que... que al final me ha dado mucha pena terminarlo... que he acabado llorando y todo... ( Solamente quería agradeceros a ls que habeis estado ahí desde el día 1 y a ls que vinisteis después y os encontré en el camino. Gracias a tods por haber estado aquí, al pie del cañón, leyendo esta pequeña incisión en el gran mundo de los fics. Gracias por leerme y aguantar esta historia que nació un tres de enero, por la tarde, cuando me aburría y no sabía qué hacer (Sí, señoras y señores.. así nació Real xD).

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews... por esos apoyos y esas críticas que me vinieron tan bien. Gracias por todo, habeis sido uns lectors excelentes. Nunca podré pagároslo. Gracias por malgastar vuestro valioso tiempo en seguir este fic, aún incluso cuando hacía un mes o así que no actualizaba. Gracias porque pensé en dejar la historia, pero me "obligasteis" a continuarla. Gracias a todos por todo. Gracias.

Pero no nos pongamos dramáticos... Real se acabó, pero yo sigo aquí, dispuesta a hacer más historias en cuanto me venga la inspiración :P

Besos y abrazos a tods; sois geniales. ) Allá van esos últimos reviews...

_**Reviews!**_

_barby:_ Jajajaja, ¿en serio? yo creo que lo máximo que he llegado a leer.. ha sido de 40 ó 40 y pico capítulos.. y de hacer.. uno de 38 sin terminar, de Harry Potter, que ni sé dónde está xD _  
marion-asakura:_ jajaj, esta vez no tardé apenas nada, ¿eh? no te me quejarás :P_  
sccmar:_¿en serio piensas eso? no sé.. la verdad es que como es tan largo.. pues tiene que haber de todo por narices :P Así y todo gracias por leerme ;)_  
Kitiara:_Te mandaré a Itachi-chan por correo y lo cuidas tú, jajaj la verdad es que a mí me supo mal también.. pero bueno.. no podía caer rendida a sus pies, ¡por muy irresistible que sea! XD_  
jaide112:_No te colapses, tranquilaaa. jajaja he visto que me habeis puesto revs preguntándome si la llamada era mala o qué pasaba con la llamada.. ains.. estais alerta continuamente, ¿Eh:P es broma ;) ¡Y ésta aún más largo que el anterior:P Ya ves, fiestaa! XDD Será al primer bautizo que asista y a la tercera boda.. xDD jo, hija.. te explotan allá en tu insti, ¿eh? _  
lulichan:_Ains, ains.. perdóname... jaja pero acá tienes el nuevo chapt ;) ¿Sonic? Tengo aún algunos juegos de él.. ¿Cómo era el amigo marrón con dos colas? ¿Era Tails? ¡qué original! jajaj, en fin me alegro de que te hayan gustado ;)_  
AyumiUchihaHaruno:_Ainss.. lo dicho, estais alerta total... Yo poniendo a un kakashi con matasuegras y vosotrs con llamadas misteriosas :P Jajaj, en fin, muchas gracias por tus ánimos.. :D

**Kire**


End file.
